Dark Desires
by Natoya
Summary: Yugi is kidnapped by a vampire and made into his pet. Can he escape, or will he stay? YYXY, RXB, MXM, yaoi puzzle, tender, and bronzeshipping
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This was my first fanfiction ever, so it's really old. :) Enjoy Dark Desires!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

WARNINGS: YAOI, MALEXMALE

* * *

"Yugi! We need a little more lighting up here!" Called Mrs. Yakima. The spiky head of hair that could be seen through the studio window bobbed in agreement. Yugi Mouto sighed and raised the lighting on the lead actress of his school's play. Yugi was in drama, but as the lights and sounds manager. That was all he was good at anyhow. But he didn't mind.

"Yugi?" He nearly toppled off his stool when Mrs. Yakima came up behind him out of the shadows.

"Ack! How'd you get up here!" He clung to his stool as it swayed back and forth, threatening to dump him onto the floor. She smiled at his clumsy attempts at righting himself and held out a piece of paper.

"Here are the positions of everyone during Act 3. Tea will need a lot of extra light, so that she can be all heavenly and what-not, so be sure to add in the blue lights." Yugi nodded and turned back to his computer screen.

"Hey, you okay? You've seemed a little down for a while."

"I'm fine." She frowned at the short response but retreated back down to the stage to finish helping with the first act.

There was also another reason he liked Drama. It was a good way to take his mind off his home life and the unexpected death of his grandfather two months ago. Thinking about him made Yugi's eyes swell with tears as he adjusted the lights. These late night practices were good for him, he thought. At least he wouldn't have to go home so early every day and spend hours alone…

"Is this the drama practice?" came a deep, new voice. A few people gasped and everyone turned towards the owner. Yugi gasped too as he saw the person. He looked like him! Only he was a lot cuter, Yugi thought, with a mixture of admiration and self-pity. People had often times told him he was cute or adorable, but Yugi did not believe them. Too many people made fun of him everyday for him to believe something like that. The teacher stepped forward and addressed the boy.

"Yes. Why? Did you want to join?" Mrs. Yakima asked.

"No. I'm just here to watch. I'm a friend of a person who attends this school. He told me about drama and it sounded interesting." The boy said. The teacher stared at him.

"You don't attend school here?" Mrs. Yakima asked.

"No. I'm here with that person. I had something to take care of first and that is why we didn't come together." The man said, pointing at someone Yugi hardly knew, who nodded his consent. "May I watch?" The boy asked. Mrs. Yakima smiled.

"If you want." She said. Yugi couldn't believe that his teacher just believed some strange man right off the bat. The boy looked up into the lights and sounds studio and connected eyes with Yugi. Yugi gulped. The boy smiled rather strangely and broke the contact, sitting down in the front row. Yugi shivered. His eyes were dark and he stared as if he knew something Yugi didn't. And he could not shake the feeling he had seen them somewhere before. Yugi shrugged. Maybe he was thinking too much again. The practice went on, with Yugi sneaking glances at the stranger. A few times he had looked only to find the boy already looking at him, and he quickly averted his gaze. There was something very creepy about that boy, and Yugi was very glad when drama practice ended.

Afterwards, when everyone had left, Yugi walked the halls of the school alone. His depression was slowly taking him over once more. It got bigger and bigger the more he thought about going home and never hearing his grandpa welcome him back… Yugi wiped away the tears that were blurring the edges of his vision and began the walk home. To stall for time again, Yugi decided to take a walk through the park. The cherry blossom trees were blooming and he had heard they were very beautiful at night. So Yugi went that way. Seeing the cherry blossoms fall was lifting his mood even just a little. Oh how he loved the cherry blossom trees… A petal fell into his hand. Yugi smiled as he gazed at it. So pretty and pink. Yugi giggled.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Yugi yelped and turned to the source of the voice, the petal clenched in his hand. Yugi was surprised. It was the same young man that had showed up at his drama practice earlier this evening. Yugi tried to still his breathing.

"You scared me." Yugi said. The young man smiled.

"Sorry. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" the man asked again. Yugi sighed. A concerned citizen. Wonderful.

"I'm fine. I heard the cherry blossom trees were pretty at night and wanted to see if it was true." Yugi said.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" The boy said. Yugi smiled.

"Yes. By the way, who are you? I noticed you at the practice today." Yugi asked, observing him. He looked like him, only taller and hotter. His eyes were blood red and his hair was like Yugi's, tri-colored but with a few more streaks of yellow going into the black of his hair.

"My name is Yami. What's yours?" Yami asked.

"Yugi." Yugi said.

"A pretty name. Means game I believe." Yami said. "So you noticed me at practice huh? Where were you?" Yami asked.

"I work up in the sound studio." Yugi said.

"In that big box in the back of the room?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Yugi said. Yami smiled rather creepily.

"I noticed you too." Yami said. Yugi blushed.

"Well I really ought to go now. It's late." Yugi said. That last sentence Yami had said had made him a little uneasy. And he hadn't like the way he smiled at him. He began to walk away.

"It's not safe to walk alone." Yugi turned to find Yami staring at him. Yugi was even more creeped out as it seemed that Yami's eyes were glowing when they shouldn't be.

"I'll be fine." Yugi insisted. He began to walk again. Suddenly he felt something slam into him and the next thing he knew, he was being held captive against a cherry blossom tree. Yugi gazed up into the boy's blood red eyes as his heart sped up. He was sure the other boy could hear it; it pounded in his ears.

"I somehow doubt that." Yami said and smiled. Yugi fought to suppress a scream. Yami's smile… He had fangs!

"Let go! Let go of me!" Yugi screamed. He squirmed, but it wasn't any use. Yami had pinned his body to the tree with his own. Yugi was beyond scared now; he was absolutely petrified.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Little One." Yami laughed. Tears leaked out of Yugi's eyes. He was so scared. He let out a cry of dismay as Yami's lips came down on his own. Yugi's mind shut down. He's going to rape me! Yugi thought as Yami trailed his hands down his sides. But suddenly Yami pulled away.

"Please… Let me go home…" Yugi whimpered. He was crying now. Yami leaned down and licked a few tears away. Then he let go of one of Yugi's hands, placing it in his other hand to hold his arms above his head with one hand, and used his free hand to stroke the boy's cheek. Yugi whimpered again; he was so afraid… He didn't want to be here anymore. He wanted to be safe at home in his own bed, under his blankets, hidden from this mad man. Yugi tried to look away, but Yami forced his head back.

"Hush now, sweet one. I'm going to make you mine." Yami said in a whisper. Yugi felt slightly odd, strangely at peace. It was like Yami's words were making him calm. Yugi squirmed again.

"Make me yours? I don't understand." Yugi said.

"You will, Little One. Soon." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed the boy again. Yugi couldn't help himself; he moaned into the kiss. Yami smiled to himself, glad he had the power of persuasion. Soon this child would give him the sweetest gift.

Yami pulled away and gazed into his prey's eyes. He could tell Yugi was scared. But he had also made the boy want him. He could see it. So many fears; fears of him, fears of his feelings, fears of what they were doing, of what was going to happen… Yami drank it all in. He had been stalking this boy for a while now and had decided two days ago that he would make this boy his own. Such beauty belonged in his hands only. Making his presence known today was all apart of the plan. And now for his reward…

Yami tilted Yugi's head back and sank his fangs into the soft flesh of his neck. Yugi let out a pained scream and tried to get away, but Yami's hold was too strong. Yami drank greedily, the taste of Yugi's blood driving him insane. The boy tasted just how Yami dreamt; like the sweetest wine and the finest honey with a small blend of sugar. Yami couldn't help but smile as he drank.

Yugi hated this feeling. The feeling of having your insides sucked out. He could feel his tears well up in his eyes again, but he barely felt them fall. There was an exploding pain in his neck and that was all he was aware of besides the arms that were holding him up. Yugi felt weaker and weaker the more blood he lost. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. Was he cursed to have such rotten luck? Yugi just wanted it to end, to die…

He drank until Yugi fell limp into his arms. Yami pulled away and wiped his mouth. He gazed at the unconscious boy in his arms. Yugi truly was beautiful. Yami smiled smugly as he stared at the boy cradled in his arms. His plan had worked all the way through. He had originally planned to take the boy from his home once he had arrived, but the detour through the park had been better. A pretty setting for a perfect evening. Then Yami noticed Yugi's hand fall open and a cherry blossom petal fall into a small puddle of blood on the ground, staining its beauty. Yami paid it no heed. He lifted the boy bridal style into his arms and carried him away, disappearing into the shadows that followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Fanfiction seems to be in working order again, huzzah! :D Sorry if I have confused anyone with having to upload under a different category; I was having to operate with a work around, but hopefully I won't have to anymore. Here's the second chapter of Dark Desires, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

* * *

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. He barely remembered what had happened to him last night. A throbbing in his neck however, brought it all back to him. He let out a startled cry and lifted a hand to his neck, feeling puncture wounds. It was then he realized that he could not see. The room was too dark. Yugi realized there were no windows in this room. He reached out to the sides, hoping to touch a lamp or something. No such luck. Suddenly the door opened with a bang and Yugi gasped, the sudden bright light hurting his amethyst eyes.

"You're awake. Good." Yugi nearly burst out crying when he saw Yami. This was the same person who had attacked and molested him in the park. Yugi shrank into the bed, trying to hide. He flinched when he felt Yami's weight on the bed. Then he felt fingers going through his hair. Yugi looked up.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled at him.

"My home. This will be your home from now on Little One. I suggest you get used to it." Yami said, still twirling Yugi's hair. Yugi's innocent eyes widened and he jerked away from Yami.

"M-My home? N-n-no! I want to go home! Let me go home!" Yugi cried, trying to jump across Yami off the bed. Yami quickly grabbed him and flipped him face-up across his lap, holding his wrists above his head. Yami glared down at Yugi.

"This is your home! You belong to me now! Understand that, Little One?" Yami asked, growling. Yugi gulped and nodded, beginning to whimper because of the pain Yami's grip on his wrist was causing. Yami smiled and let go of his wrists to run his fingers again through Yugi's hair, twirling the locks once more.

"Why me? Why are you doing this to me?" Yugi asked. He truly didn't understand why Yami was doing this. What made him so special? Yugi bit his lip as tears came to his eyes. Yami stared at him for a long time, playing with his hair, and sighed.

"Because I chose you. You are a truly beautiful creature. I thought you would make a lovely pet." Yami said. Yugi stared at him with growing fear forming in his eyes. This made Yami smile.

"Pet?" Yugi asked, a little horrified. Yami chuckled.

"More like a slave actually. You see, I "borrowed" this house that I live in from a deer hunter that crossed paths with me on a night where I was very famished. It's quite dirty. I think I'll make it your job to keep it tidy." Yami said. Yugi wiggled, trying to get free. He did not like the idea of being this guy's personal maid.

"No! I will not do it!" Yugi cried. Yami frowned and yanked his hair. "Ow!" Yugi yelped. Yami glared down at him again.

"You have no choice. You are fortunate that I even let you live last night. I could have killed you. Now you are bound by my mark and would be very foolish to defy me." Yami said.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Yugi asked. Yami thought for a moment, still twirling his blonde locks.

"You are a vision. You are a very pretty boy." Yami said, with something of a perverted grin. Yugi's eyes widened. He was well aware of his looks and what people thought of him.

"That's a lie. I'm not-" Yugi yelped in pain as Yami pulled his hair and growled low in his throat. Yugi grabbed at the hand in his hair, a few tears coming free from his eyes at the sudden and unexpected pain. He was also scared because Yami was angry.

"Believe what you will. Your beauty is what has saved you death's sweet kiss. Be grateful I didn't tear your throat out." Yami snarled, leaning down over him and baring his fangs. Yugi gulped and paled, remembering the way those teeth felt in his throat.

"There are other prettier people at the school. Why did you choose me?" Yugi asked, still trying to free himself. Yami used his free hand to still him by placing a hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezing. Yugi fell still. Yami smiled as he thought of his answer.

"I just told you. And you by far are the prettiest person at that blasted school. I couldn't wait to have you." Yami said softly. Yugi read the lust and want in those burning red eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi asked, his voice trembling. He thought he knew the answer, and if it was what he thought it was, then he wouldn't like it too much.

"Don't you know? Part of you belonging to me is the pleasure you will eventually give to me Little One." Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened yet again and he tried to sit up. Yami frowned at this and pushed him back into his lap.

"What if I refuse?" Yugi asked, defiance in his eyes. Yami met his glare evenly and smiled an evil smile.

"There will be no refusal because you will have no choice. I will bed you when I choose, and you weak little protests will have no effect on the outcome." Yami said. Yugi felt the tears come up again. So even if he didn't want to sleep with Yami, it wouldn't matter because he was willing to rape him to get what he wanted from him… Yugi felt like crying, but he held it back. Instead he summoned a new air of defiance and glared at Yami.

"So, basically now I'm your whore." Yugi said. Yami smiled.

"I admire your spirit Little One. But my mood is not to be tested as of now. Our conversation has left me frustrated and angry. Your spirit may get you killed." Yami said. He got off the bed and helped Yugi to his feet. Then he grabbed the boy to him and kissed him deeply. Yugi managed a muffled cry of protest before Yami pulled away and traced the outline of Yugi's lips with a sharp fingernail. Yugi whimpered and struggled as best he could.

"Why won't you let me go home?" Yugi said sadly. Yami held him close to his chest and gently stroked his hair.

"Because you are mine. And as my belonging, I may do whatever I please with you." Yami said. "Now, follow me and I shall get you started on your chore list." Yugi followed the vampire out into the hallway. Sad tears ran down his face. Yami led him to a large kitchen. Yugi stopped when Yami turned to him.

"This is the first room you will clean today. I expect this room, the living room, and the bathrooms downstairs all to be cleaned today. Tomorrow, I will tell you the other rooms you have to clean. That will then be a routine for you to follow. Certain room to be cleaned every other day. Understand?" Yami asked. Yugi gave him a look of utter shock and dismay. That would take forever! There would be no time left for anything else! What about school? His friends? His life! Yami waited for a reaction.

"What about my life! Can't I go back to school?" Yugi cried. How much would his life change? Yami frowned at him.

"No. You will stay here all day, everyday. No more school, no more friends, no more anything. They hold no importance in your life any longer. Only I do." Yami said. Yugi's eyes filled with tears again. He lowered his head and wept silently.

"I understand." Yugi murmured, though he didn't really. He just wanted to go home and pretend this was all just a bad dream. Yami smiled down at him and took hold of a strand of Yugi's bangs again. Yami twirled it, clearly pleased at his submission.

"That's a good boy. Now, I understand your need to eat. There is plenty of food here for you. Eat when you feel the need but I expect your chores done at the end of the day. If you are about to run out, tell me and I shall accompany you to the store. Anything else you need, you are to tell me." Yami said.

"…" Yugi was silent. He walked past Yami and began to look for cleaning supplies. Yami smiled and left the kitchen. Truly his new pet was a lovely vision. Yami loved his milky white skin and his bright amethyst eyes. He could just see that body under him, writhing in pleasure, screaming his name… Yami shook his head. He needed to get his pet to warm up to him before he even attempted that. Yami supposed he should have been a little nicer, but he liked seeing that glint of fear in Yugi's beautiful eyes.

Yugi rolled up his sleeves and began to clean the kitchen. It took him four hours to complete and by then, he was tired and hungry. He began to cook himself something to eat. When he was finished, he sat down to eat. More tears fell from his eyes. This was just as lonely as the meals he had to eat at home. No one to talk to but himself… Yugi ate his meal and then went into the living room to tidy it up. Thankfully it wasn't as messy as the kitchen and it took him an hour to clean. Unfortunately the bathrooms took two hours each and there were two downstairs. Tired, sore, and depressed, Yugi climbed the stairs to his room.

"Done?" Yugi whirled around to find Yami in the doorway of his room. Yugi nodded quickly, eyes showing his fear. He did not want to upset Yami again. He feared finding out just how mad the vampire could get. Yami grinned from the doorway, picking up on his pet's thoughts. Not wanting to alert him to it earlier, Yami had purposefully not told Yugi about the mind link they now shared because of Yami's marking him as his own. Now, if Yugi ever became aware of it, they could send thoughts and feelings to each other. They wouldn't be able to hide anything from one another. Yami smiled more to himself. He had been secretly reading Yugi's mind all day and they were quite amusing thoughts.

"You did a nice job." Yami said. He walked to him and took his hand, leading the boy to the wardrobe. He opened it, showing him clothes and pajamas. Yugi thanked him for them.

"When did you get all this?" Yugi asked.

"Yesterday." Yami said with an evil smile.

"You've been watching me!" Yugi said, eyes wide.

"Yes. Just for a couple days. It took me only that long to decide I wanted to keep you." Yami lied, stroking his cheek. Yugi couldn't help it; a strong blush rose to his cheeks. He couldn't tell if that was a compliment or if he should be scared. Yami smiled.

"I- I'm tired. I-I should go t-to bed." Yugi stuttered. Yami grinned. He leaned down and kissed him, deeply and passionately.

"Then go to sleep Little One. You're going to need it." Yami said, leaving the room. Yugi just stood there, blushing. He lifted his fingers to his lips. He could still feel Yami's lips on his. Yugi couldn't believe that Yami had such an attraction to him. But did he have one for Yami? Yugi changed his clothes and put on some pajamas. Then he climbed into the bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And a warning for sexual related content. Mild but still there! So you no like it, don't read it!

* * *

The next morning, Yugi woke up tried to move his arm to flip the light switch when he found out he couldn't. Pain shot up and down his arm at the tiniest movement. He tried to move other parts of his body and found that his entire body was sore. He guessed that it was from all the cleaning he had done yesterday. He cried out in pain as he sat up in his bed. Fumbling for the light, he finally found it and flipped it on. Light flooded the room. Yugi whimpered in pain as even that little movement flooded pain through his body. No sooner had he flipped the light that there was a soft knock on his door. Yugi breathed for a moment trying to ease his pain before he answered the knock.

"Yes?" Yugi called. The pain was getting to be too much.

"Something the matter?" The door opened and Yami gazed at him while leaning against the doorway. Yugi managed to nod.

"My whole body hurts." Yugi whined, close to sobbing. Yami tsked him from the doorway and looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… Then I gave you too much to do yesterday. How badly does it hurt?" Yami asked, coming over and sitting beside him. Yugi looked up at him with those huge, sad eyes and Yami was taken aback by the sudden pang in his heart. Those eyes were tear-filled and full of pain and hurt, but it made him so… desirable.

"It hurts so badly! Every time I move it hurts!" Yugi cried. He began to sob and tried his best to hug Yami for comfort. He didn't care if this man was the one who ruined his life; right now he needed comfort and Yami was there. Yami helped Yugi into his lap and wrapped his arms around Yugi, trying to still his sobs.

"Hush now. I'll take care of you. I pushed you too hard yesterday. I think after you've gotten better, I'll lower your chore list so that you can handle it." Yami said. Yugi was surprised. He had expected him to be angry or say that he was just being weak.

"Why-?" Yugi began to ask, but Yami cut him off.

"I can't have my pet becoming ill or anything can I? What use will you be to me then?" Yami asked. Yugi tried not to be shocked. But he couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed him at those words. Yami didn't care about him; he just wanted to use him for his own benefit. Yugi lowered his head and nodded his consent. What else could he do? He was at this vampire's mercy. If he didn't please him, he could very well end his life at any given moment. Yami seemed pleased again at his submission.

"No." Yugi said. Yami smiled and set Yugi up in his lap so that he could get at the younger boy's clothing. Yugi cried out a little as his body was jarred. Yami murmured an apology, and then took off Yugi's shirt. Yugi struggled against this at first, but then let it happen because he was too sore to fight against it. Yami ran his fingers over Yugi's chest, trying to pinpoint exactly where the boy was hurt by listening to his whimpers and groans when he touched a sensitive area. When he finished, he decided with an evil smirk that a hot bath was just what his pretty little pet needed. Yami lifted Yugi into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Yugi cried. He was worried now.

"Giving you a warm bath. It should help to relax your muscles and make you feel better." Yami answered.

"No! I don't even know you that well! Why should I let you give me a bath!" Yugi protested. Yami laughed and set him down on the counter as he started the bath. Yugi pouted.

"What choice do you have? You're too hurt to do it for yourself and besides, I own you, remember? I have every right to see what I am to have later on." Yami said. Yugi pouted again and crossed his arms, wincing at the pain that caused. Later on. Yugi knew exactly what that meant. Yami wanted him; he made no secret of that. But Yugi wasn't going to let him have him without a fight. He hopped down from the counter and tried to leave the room. Yami grabbed him and swung him into his arms.

"I'm fine! I don't need a bath!" Yugi cried. The pain he felt when Yami swung him around would have sent him to his knees had Yami not been holding onto him at the time.

"I have to disagree Little One." Yami said. He set Yugi down and locked the door. Then he turned back to Yugi. Yugi shied away when Yami approached him. Yugi whimpered when Yami caught him. Yami pulled him in front of him and set his hands at Yugi's waistline. Yugi surprised himself by not feeling uncomfortable by this. But that didn't mean that he wanted it. Or did he? Yugi was so confused by the mixed feelings that he had begun to feel. So he tried to stop it, to make it go away.

"Please, don't." Yugi tried again to discourage him from stripping him. He tried to step away, but Yami gripped his waist and refused to let him go. Yami gazed into his eyes and frowned.

"I'm doing this to help you, not because I'm some crazy pervert, got that?" Yami snapped. /Well, that was the half-truth./ Yami thought. Without a second thought, Yami yanked the pants off, taking the boxers with it. A bright red blush lit Yugi's face. Yami smiled. Yugi was indeed very attractive even wearing nothing at all. And for his Little One to blush that much meant that he had plenty of blood in that tiny, delectable body of his. Without another word, Yami picked him up and set him in the warm water. Yugi, against his will, let out a sigh of contentment as the warm water closed over his weary body. He sighed again in bliss. Yami smiled. He found he liked seeing contentment on Yugi's face.

"Thank you." Yugi murmured, closing his eyes. What good would it do to protest now? And Yami had said he was just trying to help him get better. Yami gently stroked his cheek and wet a cloth. Yami began to gently scrub the sweat and the grim from Yugi's body. Yugi hissed in pain when he moved to get comfortable, but then he sighed and allowed Yami to finish what he was doing. Yami smiled and moved lower, going from the boy's chest to his lower region. Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he looked at Yami, a plea in his eyes for him to stop, to not go there.

"What's the matter Little One?" Yami asked, though he knew the answer. Yugi was still unsure about letting Yami touch him.

"Don't…" Yugi whispered. Yami chuckled a little.

"It's necessary. Don't worry; I won't hurt you." Yami promised, beginning to wash Yugi's private area. Yugi gasped and whimpered, pleasant feelings coursing through his body the more Yami touched him. Yugi couldn't seem, though, to understand why he was enjoying what Yami was doing to his fragile body.

"Yami- stop-" Yugi managed to gasp out. Yami smiled. So his little light had enjoyed his touch. This information was good, but Yami listened and ceased his actions before grabbing a shampoo bottle of sweet smelling soap and squirting some into his hand. Then he gently massaged Yugi's scalp while he washed his hair. Yugi smiled and relaxed into the touch. Then Yami rinsed his hair, and let the plug in the tub out so the water would drain. Then he lifted Yugi into his arms, liking the scent of the soap he picked. He gently toweled Yugi off and re-dressed him in some pajamas.

"There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Yami asked, a glint of amusement shining in his blood red eyes.

"Bad enough." Yugi muttered. But Yami heard the comment. It only made him chuckle at Yugi's continued defiance.

"You liked it." Yami smiled. Yugi glared at him, and then shivered. And sneezed. Yami chuckled and led him downstairs. Yugi winced every couple seconds, his body still hurting him. Yami took him into the living room and let him sit on the couch, bundling him in a few blankets, and then he turned on the T.V. Charmed came on, and Yugi smiled. He liked this show. (A/N: I like Charmed too. Don't make fun of it.)

"I like this show." Yugi said. Yami gave him the remote.

"Good. Now you rest here Little One. I'll be back." Yami said and left the room. Yugi turned back to the T.V. A little while later, Yami came back with some warm food. He sat beside Yugi and laughed softly when he saw that his little one was fast asleep. He shook him lightly to wake him up, and when he did, offered him some of the soup he had made for him. Yugi took it graciously, and ate some, grinning in approval. Yami grinned. Yugi smiled back at him. Maybe Yami wasn't so bad after all.

"Thank you. It's good." Yugi said. When Yugi was done, Yami set the dishes aside and pulled Yugi, blankets and all, into his lap. Yugi squeaked in surprise and tried to burrow into the blankets. Yami moved them aside and smiled evilly down at him.

"Now, now. I did something for you, now you do something for me." Yami whispered. Yugi stared up at him with wide eyes. Okay, maybe he had been wrong about him not being so bad.

"What do you want me to do?" Yugi asked, a little scared.

"Relax and do what I tell you to." Yami answered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Yugi's. Yugi eeped in shock before his eyes closed and he relaxed in Yami's grip. Yugi knew this was wrong, that he shouldn't like this, but he did. He barely knew this vampire; he had kidnapped him, and molested him, and yet he couldn't fight him. He couldn't say no to his captor… Yugi struggled as hard as he could. This reminded him of some other time, with some other person, someone he couldn't say no to either, no matter how badly he had hurt him… He had tried to say no, to get away, but he couldn't… Yugi suddenly found a new strength and placed his hands on Yami's chest, trying to push him off. Yami caught this before he began though, and held tighter.

"Stop!" Yugi found himself shouting somehow. Yami pulled away and glared down at him. Yugi glared back at him, angry and upset at being used like that. Yami met his glare evenly.

"Why? Didn't I tell you that I own you? I can do whatever I please with you! Do I have to punish you?" Yami asked. Yugi wasn't scared now. If Yami was going to take him by force like he said, wouldn't he have done that already? Yami read the thought and his eyes narrowed angrily at the thought of defiance. Yami hadn't gone through with his threat because he hadn't wanted to hurt the boy. But now he was beginning to re-think that. Maybe a little discipline was what Yugi needed.

"Go ahead! Do what you have to! But I will not sleep with you! Or let you use me like that!" Yugi yelled. His eyes filled with tears. Maybe he should tell Yami about why he felt the way he did. But then Yugi's pride got ahead of him and he thought that Yami wouldn't care anyway. Yami was so pissed by now, he forgot momentarily about their mind link.

"Then I will." Yami said, his tone quiet and deadly. Yugi lost his resolve at that tone and shrank back in fear. Yami rose from the couch and towered over him menacingly.

"…" Yugi chose to stay silent. Yami was angry and it was best not to make him madder. And besides, Yami wouldn't care about what he had kept secret for so long. Yami did not like his silence and took it as an act of defiance.

"Fine then Little One. If you still will defy me after I've patiently tried to convince you that you belong to me, then so be it. I will teach you this the hard way." Yami growled. Yugi looked up at him and paled. He hadn't meant to make Yami that angry. Yami yanked him to his feet and stomped up the stairs with him to his bedroom. He set Yugi down on the bed and yanked the blanket off of him. He glared down at his pet. Yugi was afraid and shaking. Maybe he should explain his behavior to Yami.

"Yami, I'm sorry; I-" Yugi tried, but Yami cut him off with another glare. Yugi shut his mouth. He knew Yami wouldn't listen now. Yugi had just ruined his chances for a compromise.

"Be silent pet!" Yami barked. "You are now to call me Master. You are not to speak unless I tell you to! And I will be sharing your bed with you at night from now on. And as for your chore list, you will follow the same schedule I have set for you starting tomorrow. I don't care how badly you hurt; you will have them done and will be punished if you don't follow through. This will continue until you understand that you are mine and my word is your law. Am I understood?" Yami snarled. Yugi nodded.

"Yes Master." Yugi said beginning to cry. He hadn't meant to make him angry! He just… /Maybe I should have told him why I didn't like his advances./ Yugi thought. Too late now. Yugi cried silently as Yami held him clutched to his chest for the night. As Yami drifted off to sleep, Yugi could only think about what a mess he had made of everything. Soon he drifted off as well.

* * *

End notes: Please try to remember this fic is very old, and because it is my first, I'm not driven to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I just own the OC that is mentioned in this chapter. Note mentioned. He will not be appearing till later.

* * *

Two weeks later, Yugi was busy scrubbing the floor of the kitchen. He and Yami barely spoke to each other. Whenever he did speak to the younger, Yami usually only barked orders. Yugi sighed as he thought about it. Yami was upset at him, he knew that much. But he didn't understand why. Maybe it was because he refused yet another request he had for him. Yeah, Yami just wanted to let Yugi know that a request was still an order for him and that if he refused, he would be punished. Well Yugi could understand that much, but Yami could be a little nicer. Yugi had tried many times over the last couple weeks to explain why he acted the way he did, but Yami always refused to listen and waved him away to do something else he randomly thought up.

Yami had refused to lower his chore list after their fight. Yugi was used to the pain a little bit by now, but he still hurt like hell when he woke up every morning. And he worked hard to get his chores done by the end of the day. The day after their argument, he had failed the task, still hurting, and had been punished by receiving no meals the next day, and he wasn't allowed to stop until his entire list was done. Yugi hadn't liked that. And Yami also slept in his bed every night, holding him clutched to his chest and giving Yugi little to no room to move. Yami was such an ass! Yugi growled to himself as he thought about the weird turn his life had taken. So here he was, two weeks later, and still very miserable. He glanced up when Yami entered the room. Yami glanced around the room and gazed at Yugi, a frown on his face as he observed the work Yugi had done so far.

Unknown to Yugi though, Yami had been reading his thoughts all day and had heard the ass comment. And had heard his displeasure at all the other things Yugi thought about his life. This had pissed off Yami to no end and he decided to come and watch his pet work, and punish him if he did something wrong. Yami would have punished him for the thoughts, but then he would have had to explain how he knew what Yugi was thinking, and he still did not wish for Yugi to know about their link just yet.

"You still are not done?" Yami snapped, annoyed. Yugi grit his teeth together at the comment. He was tired, hungry, and Yami just couldn't leave him alone and let him work in peace for one freakin' day! Yugi turned to Yami and glared at him.

"No! This room is huge and I am only one VERY TINY person! Let me work in peace, okay MASTER?" Yugi snapped. He was irritated. Are you done yet? Yugi mocked to himself. Of course he wasn't done yet! He had the whole house to clean up! And as you can see, Yugi had developed quite a stubborn streak when it came to Yami. It didn't matter what Yami told him to do, he always did it with a sarcastic remark or a growl and mutter of disproval. Yugi knew he should try not to make Yami so angry if he ever hoped to get over their fight and explain what happened so he could have somewhat of an easier life, but right now he didn't care. He was so tired of being treated like he meant nothing! He met Yami's glare evenly. Yami didn't like it when his little pet talked back to him. He walked over to him and yanked him up by his upper arm. Yugi yelped in pain and surprise.

"You really should learn to mind your tongue." Yami said.

"What? You going to make me?" Yugi snapped back. That was Yami's breaking point. He growled at Yugi and raised a hand and… SLAP! Yugi gazed up at him with wide, hurt eyes as he held the cheek that Yami just slapped. Yami gazed back at him with a pounding heart. He could not believe he had just slapped Yugi. Yugi just stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. When he did, he realized how far he had pushed his captor. What he didn't expect, was the regret on Yami's face.

"Damnit…" Yami said. He moved away from Yugi and turned to the counter, gripping it in both hands, cursing himself. He hadn't meant to hit Yugi. That was the first time he had lost his patience that much with the boy since he brought him here to his home. Yugi stared at him before lowering himself to the floor and beginning to scrub it again, tears dripping from his eyes. Yami walked over and kneeled by him, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Yugi wrenched away from him, still scrubbing.

"Leave me alone." Yugi said. Yami sighed.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I didn't mean to; I just lost my temper. Please, Yugi…?" Yami said, sweeping Yugi's bangs behind his ear. Yugi said nothing, just scrubbing the floor. Yami sighed again.

"Please, just leave me alone." Yugi whispered. He got to his feet, done scrubbing the floor, and yelped in surprise when Yami stepped so close to him that he had no room between Yami and the counter. Yami gazed down at him and gently stroked his bruised cheek. Yugi gulped. His cheek still stung and Yami stroking it was making the sting hurt a little more then it was supposed to. But he said nothing, not wanting to be hit again. _**He**_had always hit him when he was bad. And Yugi had been bad a lot. He didn't want to be bad again for Yami. He didn't want to be hit again.

"I'm trying really hard to apologize to you. I know I haven't been very patient with you lately. Just tell me you've learned your lesson and I'll make your work better." Yami said. Yugi could say nothing. All he could do was stare up at Yami with fear written on his face. Yami stared back. And then he couldn't help himself. The desire to kiss Yugi was too strong, and he leaned down to taste those petal soft lips. Just as he was about to capture Yugi's lips with his own, Yugi pushed him away, screaming no as loud as he could, and taking off at a run out of the kitchen. Yami cursed himself for his stupidity and took off after him. He saw Yugi exit the house just as he entered the living room. He cursed loudly and ran out of the house too. He followed Yugi's scent deep into the woods. He wasn't worried about losing Yugi; he knew the layout of the woods by heart. He continued to run into the trees.

Yugi ran blindly through the trees. Tears blurred his vision and made it even harder to see where he was going. He tripped, stumbled, and nearly fell a few times. He just didn't get Yami at all. First he was mean, then nice, then he hated him, then he acted nice once again. And he always wanted to touch or kiss him! Just like… Yugi was so upset. He feared that what had happened with Neko was happening again with Yami. That Yami would want what Neko did. That Yami would hurt him like Neko did. Yugi was so confused. But even though there were some similarities to Neko, there was so much that was different. He didn't know what to do. He ran until he can to a giant lake. Then he collapsed onto his knees, sobbing and breathing heavily. He stared at the water.

Yami quietly came through the trees. He saw Yugi sobbing and kneeling by the water. Yami came upon him and stood over him. Yugi's eyes opened and he cried out when he saw Yami. He was not ready for a confrontation right now! He bolted to his feet and tried to run away. Alarmed, Yami grabbed him and stopped him, then let go and held up his hands in submission and tried to get Yugi to stay. "I'm not going to touch you Yugi." Yami said.

"You promise?" Yugi asked, panting, a little out of breath.

"I promise. Just stay there." Yami begged. Yugi frowned. Another order! Yugi glared back at Yami and clenched his fists.

"Why should I?" Yugi snapped, though with all his crying, it didn't sound like he was angry. "You've ruined my life!"

"Yugi I-" Yami said and then he stopped. Yugi was just so stubborn! Here he was trying to apologize and make it up to him and he was still being angry and defiant! Well enough was enough in Yami's mind! His eyes flashed angrily. He went to Yugi quickly and Yugi eeped and stepped back, but it was too late. Yami's arms encased him and he was pressed against his hard chest. He glanced up and stared fearfully at Yami.

"Let me go!" Yugi cried and began to struggle. Yami held him tighter and refused to let go. He met Yugi's gaze evenly.

"Never. You are mine and always will be. Yugi, do you even realize why you are even here?" Yami asked, desperate to make him understand that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Why am I here?" Yugi asked, ceasing his struggles. Yami's tone had gone softer, almost loving. Yugi waited for an answer. Yami though for a good long moment about how to say what he wanted to say to the boy. Finally he decided.

"Because I am infatuated with you. You amaze me with your beauty and your attitude." Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened, and the faint hope that someone loved him and cared about him rose in his heart. He blushed lightly and gazed softly at Yami.

"For love? Do you love me?" Yugi asked softly, dreading the answer. Yugi knew he should not have asked that question, but it just came out. Yami was silent. Then he stepped away from Yugi.

"You simply belong to me. That's all there is to it Yugi. Remember that I am more powerful then you and hold your life in my hands. Do not anger me anymore Little One." Yami said. Yugi knew that would be the answer, but he wasn't prepared for the emotional shock that came with that answer. Too shocked and dejected to do anything else, he allowed Yami to pick him up, and walk back to the house. On the way back, he cried to himself.

Once there, Yugi went straight to his room and went to bed. His thoughts were filled with thoughts of today. He cried when he thought about Yami's answer to his question. The faint hope that maybe someone, anyone, could love him was dashed. Neko was right all along. He was a little nothing and no one would ever love him or care for him ever again. Yugi had no fire, no desire to go on. He fell asleep, falling in a deep depression.

Yugi glanced at his alarm clock when he woke up the next morning. 12:00 noon? Oh no! Yugi thought. I overslept! Yugi jumped out of the bed and fumbled for the light. It clicked on and he got dressed. Then he ran downstairs to get to the kitchen. Yami had told him from day one he was to be up at 7:00 every morning to start his chores. Would Yami punish him for oversleeping?

Yami was tinkering with a toy soldier when Yugi entered the kitchen. Yugi timidly walked over to him and waited for some kind of response to his presence. Yami looked at him and set the toy aside. He wound his fingers together and stared softly at Yugi.

"You got up late." Yami said. Yugi flushed bright red.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I guess I forgot t-to set my a-alarm last night." Yugi stuttered. Yami's eyes softened at Yugi's frightened response.

"I'm not going to punish you Yugi." Yami assured him.

"Then what-?" Yugi began.

"Just remember to set your alarm for tomorrow. I'm not going to say anything because you needed the extra rest." Yami smiled. "I turned off your alarm while you were sleeping." Yugi's jaw dropped. Yami chuckled at his reaction.

"Why did you do that?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Like I said: you needed the extra rest." Yami said.

"Thank you. But why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" Yugi murmured. Yami went back to tinkering with his soldier.

"Because I feel like it. Do you want me to mean and cruel and deny you food and hit you like you mean nothing?" Yami asked. "You should be grateful I'm in a good mood right now." Yugi didn't even notice that what Yami said sounded an awful lot like what he thought of when he thought about Neko.

"I guess then thank you again." Yugi said. Yami smiled.

"You don't have any chores today, by the way. Take this day to rest, go outside, enjoy the scenery…" Yami trailed off.

"You'd let me go outside by myself?" Yugi asked. Yami looked up from what he was doing and stared at Yugi.

"Well, if you didn't mind, I though I would take you back to the lake. You will be allowed to wander off, but not where I can't see you. That way you can have some privacy. Okay?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and nodded. That was better then nothing.

"When can we go?" Yugi asked. Yami set aside his soldier and rose from the table.

"How about in five minutes? You can pack some lunch and snacks for yourself that way we can spend all day at the lake if you want to." Yami offered. When Yugi smiled and nodded, then began to do the suggested thing, Yami smiled inside. He felt awful about his answer to Yugi's question last night. He found he liked making Yugi smile more often. He often heard Yugi's thoughts and more often then not they were about how he hated being treated the way he was and how sometimes Yami was no better then Neko. Who Neko was, Yami didn't know, but it was obvious Yugi had been hurt before and possibly by the mentioned person. And Yugi obviously just wanted to be cared for.

"Ready! Can we go now?" Yugi said, bringing Yami out of his thoughts. Yami smiled down at the boy and nodded. Yugi practically bounced out the door. Yami's answer to his question last night still stung, but at least Yami was being nicer to him. It made him feel better, like he did care to some degree, even if he didn't love him. And Yugi wouldn't trade that for the world. They exited the house and chatted all the way down to the lake.]


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yami smiled as the breeze ruffled his hair slightly. He was currently carrying the picnic basket that Yugi had packed on their trip to the lake. Yugi had bounded a little in front of him, but as long as Yami could see him, it was fine. Yugi was now kneeling on the ground in a small patch of flowers, picking a couple and softly touching a few petals on the others. Yami stood over him, setting the basket down beside the boy. Yugi glanced up at him and smiled, holding a flower out to him. Yami accepted it with a smile of his own. Yugi picked a few more and laid them in the basket.

"They're for the kitchen, to brighten it up a little." Yugi explained. He rose to his feet and continued walking beside Yami until they got to the lake. In the sunlight, it was very warm looking and quite sparkly. Yugi went down to the edge of the water and knelt down, waving his fingers through the water. Yami set the basket down beside him again, and decided to sit down near the edge of the water to watch Yugi play in it. When Yugi giggled happily, Yami felt his heartstrings being pulled. Yugi was just too damn cute for his own good. Yugi reached for the basket beside him and pulled out a drink, then went back to Yami and sat beside him. He opened the bottle and took a quick drink before capping it again.

"The water's really pretty." Yugi said, trying for conversation. Yami continued to gaze out at the lake, before sighing and smiling.

"Yes, it is." Yami agreed. Yugi turned to gaze at him. Yami, feeling the gaze of the other, turned to him and found Yugi intently gazing at him. Yami felt slightly uncomfortable at being examined like that. Yugi then looked away and lowered his head a little, thinking.

"You're an odd vampire, aren't you?" Yugi suddenly said. Yami looked at him dumbfounded. Why had he said that?

"What?" Yami asked, not really sure how to respond to that.

"How is it you can stand being in the sunlight, when in all the books I've ever read, sunlight is supposed to kill you?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side and blinking in a very cute way. Yami blinked, and then smiled, though he thought the question was still odd.

"Well, this is how." Yami answered, pulling a pendant out from under his shirt. It was a very pretty black stone with a silver gem in the center and lovely silver designs swirling around the edges of the stone. Yugi leaned in for a closer look, not touching, and stared in awe at it.

"It's really pretty. Where'd you get it?" Yugi asked. Yami placed the pendant back under his shirt and thought for a moment.

"My creator. He gave it to me after he changed me. It was his first and last gift to me." Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Who was he?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. See, I was a Pharaoh once-" Yugi interrupted Yami after hearing the Pharaoh bit.

"A Pharaoh! But they existed around-"

"Thousands of years ago? Yes. I'm very old and very experienced. He was hundreds of years old only when I met him. I was a Pharaoh, fighting a war with an enemy country, and was mortally wounded in battle. He found me and cared for me, but decided to change me when it was obvious my life couldn't be saved. He taught me a little about how to survive, gave me the pendant, and disappeared from my life. I continued to rule my country until I decided it would be dangerous to remain there. So I left and just traveled from place to place, never living in one place for more then ten years since I don't age. People find that very suspicious." Yami said. Yugi stared at amazement at him as he told him that story.

"Wow. So your life has been exciting and stuff?" Yugi asked.

"Somewhat. It's never boring if that's what you mean." Yami said, smiling at Yugi as the boy took a drink from his bottle.

"My life is nothing next to yours." Yugi said.

"If you lived for thousands of years, it could be." Yami said.

"Yeah." When Yugi went to reach for the basket, his sleeve rode up a bit. He pulled out a sandwich and his sleeve rolled back down. But Yami caught sight of a scar running up Yugi's wrist. He stared curiously at him.

"Yugi, where did you get that scar?" Yami asked. Yugi jumped slightly and pulled his sleeve up, then yanked it back down. He lowered his head and took a drink, refusing to answer the question. Yami gently touched his arm, pulling it towards himself, and then pulled up the sleeve. Yugi tried to yank his arm away, but his strength was no match for Yami's. Yami gently traced a finger over the scar and stared at it, trying to decide what could have been used to make it. Maybe a knife or a piece of glass…

"Yami, don't." Yugi said, taking his arm back.

"Where did you get that scar?" Yami asked again. "You can tell me."

"Neko gave it to me." Yugi said simply. Yami cringed, hearing the name that was so often spoken in Yugi's mind.

"Who exactly is Neko?" Yami asked.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." Yugi answered, tears coming to his eyes. "Can you not ask me about him? I don't want to talk about it." Yugi begged. Yami put an arm around Yugi and yanked him closer, hugging him.

"Yugi, you can trust me. I want to help you. Maybe if you talk about it, you will feel better." Yami said. Yugi pulled away from him.

"Yami, Neko raped me." Yugi admitted. Yami's eyes widened a little. Now some of Yugi's actions made perfect sense. He'd been abused and raped, so he wasn't sure about people touching him intimately. Yami sighed. He knew he should have been more careful seducing the little one. Now all his actions have set him back. Yugi stared up at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Yugi, I'm sorry." Yami said. And he meant it. Even though Yami had told Yugi he didn't love him, the fact of the matter was that he did. Yami laughed to himself in his head. It was ironic. Both of them were afraid of getting too close to someone else. But their reasons were different.

"Why are you sorry?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Never mind. Why did he-" Yami tried to ask.

"Because I was bad. He was always telling me I was bad and deserved to be punished for it. He hit me a lot too." Yugi said. Yami mentally smacked himself. Another strike for him. Yugi had probably though of Neko the moment Yami had smacked him yesterday.

"Yugi, you are not bad." Yami said. Yugi forced a smile.

"It got so bad that I was afraid to leave him after all that. He told me he'd kill me if I tried to leave. But he was never like that around Grandpa. He was very sweet around Grandpa. And he lied to him too. He always said I'd fallen or something when I got hurt. And I could never say anything because Neko would hurt me if I did." Yugi said.

"That's terrible. Yugi, you should have said something. Your grandfather would have helped you, wouldn't he?" Yami said.

"Yes, but he was old. It wouldn't take much for Neko to hurt him too. I was really bad one day and he raped me. Cut me with glass on my wrist after he was done and left me to die because he said he had had enough of me. Luckily, my friend Joey found me and took me to the hospital. But I could never tell Grandpa. I just said I'd fallen again, on some glass this time. As for Neko, I told Grandpa we decided not to see each other again. And Grandpa never questioned me. I was going to tell him the truth one night, after he got back from grocery shopping, but he was murdered that night, so I never got the chance." Yugi finished explaining. Yami watched as Yugi began to cry, the memories becoming overwhelming for the smaller boy.

"Yugi, please don't cry. You're not alone. I'm here for you." Yami said, pulling the boy into a hug and trying to calm him down. That statement made Yugi angry for some reason and he pulled away, glaring angrily.

"You said you owned me and that I was nothing to you! So don't even pretend you care! And don't feel sorry for me either! I don't need pity, especially from you!" Yugi snapped. Yami realized his mistake a little too late then. He never should have said that to Yugi, but…

"Yugi, I lied! I do care!" Yami tried to protest.

"You lied? You _**lied**_? You don't lie about something like that! You either do care or you don't! Which is it?" Yugi was nearly screaming. Yami froze. Should he admit that he was in love with the boy? That he cared? Yami decided to tell. If he lied again, he would never have another chance.

"I do care. Yugi, I love you." Yami said softly. Yugi stared at him, anger still written on the younger's face. Yugi slowly shook his head.

"So you lied to me and hurt me on purpose? All in the name of your twisted version of loving me?" Yugi asked, his voice rising a bit.

"No! I didn't do it on purpose! I was scared! And I do love you Yugi! I truly do!" Yami protested.

"You! Scared of what? Scared of loving someone?" Yugi mocked.

"Scared that you didn't feel the same! And you don't, do you? I love you, but you don't care about me that way! You just need the love so you feel safe and wanted! You're selfish Yugi!" Yami yelled, jumping to his feet. Yugi's anger vanished in a millisecond. Yami was right. He lowered his head and began to weep for all he was worth. Yami was right. He was selfish. He didn't care about returning feelings; he just wanted to make sure he was loved and cared for. He had wanted that since Grandpa died. He had never even thought of returning Yami's feelings at all. Yami mentally smacked himself again. He had not meant what he had said. He lowered himself to the ground by Yugi and pulled him into his arms.

"Yugi, Yugi, shhh. I didn't mean it Little One." Yami said. Yugi pulled away, still crying, and looked up at him, wiping his eyes.

"No, no, you're right. You're right." Yugi said.

"No, Yugi. I should've understood-"

"And I should've understood you! But I didn't!" Yugi wailed.

"Yugi stop it! Now!" Yami yelled, slightly shaking the boy. Yugi stopped crying, staring up at Yami in shock.

"Yami…"

"Yugi, I think here we have one big misunderstanding. And I believe I know a way to clear it up for good." Yami said with a knowing smile. Yugi wiped at his eyes and sniffled, looking very cute and very vulnerable.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"We have a link now Yugi. I didn't tell you before, but when I bit you the first time, we bonded, forming a link between us." Yami said. Yugi stared at him for a minute, before blushing bright red.

"Bond?" Yugi questioned. Yami smiled.

"Yes. We can send thoughts and feelings to one another. I can show you how I feel now instead of just telling you." Yami said. Yugi pondered this for a moment, before meeting Yami's crimson gaze again.

"So, you knew we had this, and you never told me? Could you read my thoughts?" Yugi asked, giving Yami a suspicious glare.

"Uh… Yes. But you could have read mine also." Yami pointed out.

"Had I known I could." Yugi said, still glaring. "And I bet you had all sorts of fun reading my mind, now didn't you?" He added. Yami flushed.

"Yugi, uh… Do you want me to show you how it works?" Yami asked, choosing to avoid a fight. Yugi relaxed and nodded. Yami pulled him into his arms. Yugi stiffened at first, but then Yami told him to relax and close his eyes, that he was in no danger. Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed in Yami's grip. Yami closed his own eyes, while staying alert, and focused.

/Little One, can you hear me?/ Yugi heard the voice in his head and he jumped, trying to pull out of Yami's arms. Yami held fast. /Relax Yugi. Send a thought to me./ He heard Yami say.

/Uh… Like this?/ Yugi asked, thinking his question. Yami smiled and opened his eyes, staring down at Yugi.

/That's perfect. You can open your eyes now./ Yami said, letting the boy go. Yugi opened his violet eyes and met Yami's own crimson.

/This is weird. I can hear you in my head./ Yugi said and giggled.

/It's a wonderful feeling isn't it? Your thoughts and feelings may be vulnerable to me, but it is equal, as mine are vulnerable to you./ Yami said.

/Feelings? Can you give me one?/ Yugi asked. Yami nodded. Yugi gasped as he was suddenly flooded with a wonderful feeling. It felt like love, though Yugi knew it did not come from him. It was so heartfelt it brought tears to his eyes. He did not realize Yami could feel that much.

/Well, Little One? Do you doubt my feelings now?/ Yami asked.

/No. Yami-/

/Don't worry about it. Though it seems one way now, I plan on changing that very soon./ Yami said, giving Yugi the mental image of a smirk, and a very playful one at that. Yugi blushed. Yami rose to his feet then, and grabbed the basket. Yugi got up also.

/Are we going back to the house?/ Yugi asked.

/Yes. I'll give you the rest of the day to rest./ Yami said. They walked back to the house together, using the mind link the whole way. Yami was happy Yugi took to it so easily. And he was happy about Yugi's want to use it. Later, he would plan on teaching Yugi how to block his thoughts and feelings. He didn't now because he didn't want Yugi to block him all the time. He had a feeling Yugi would if he knew that he could. So Yami declined for now to teach the boy. He decided he would if he ever won the boy over to be his and his alone.

* * *

Yugi was currently making dinner for himself. When they had returned, he had put the flowers he got in a vase and set them on the table. Yami seemed pleased with the added color to the room. Once he was done with his dinner, he set the table and served himself some of the chicken rice casserole he had made. Yami decided that instead of letting Yugi eat alone, he would join him. Yami couldn't eat real food, but he could talk to Yugi and keep him company. Yugi didn't mind; he was happy for the company.

The two were in the middle of a conversation about Ancient Egypt when the doorbell rang. Yami was instantly on the alert. No one knew he was up here except for his friend Bakura. So who could be ringing the bell? He told Yugi to keep eating and not to say a word. He would let Yugi know if he needed to hide through the link. Yugi nodded and stayed quiet. Yami went into the living room and peeked through the keyhole he had installed. The person he saw there made him smile with joy. He opened the door.

"Pharaoh. Long time no see. Why haven't you called?" His old and good friend Marik, asked, smiling widely. Yami grinned. The two embraced briefly and Yami invited him in. Marik had a pet with him named Malik. Malik, for reasons that will be revealed later, hated Marik and had tried numerous times to escape. Yami thought it sad the two had been so in love and the relationship had turned so sour. As a result of his tried and failed escapes, Marik had placed a chain around his neck to keep him close.

"Marik, how did you know I was living here?" Yami asked.

"Bakura told me the last time I ran into him. I remembered it now that I was in the area and thought you might let me crash here." Marik said.

"There's a hunter after you, isn't there?" Yami said with a smile.

"Yes unfortunately. Can we stay until we lose him?" Marik asked.

"Of course you can. Who am I to turn away a friend?" Yami said. Marik suddenly sniffed the air and smiled.

"There's a human here. I can smell him." Marik said.

"He's my pet Marik. Don't touch him." Yami said, leading his friend and his pet into the kitchen. Yugi, noticing Yami's guests, got up and bowed, then sat back down. Marik grinned as he looked the boy over.

"You did well. He's very pretty." Marik said. Yugi blushed. A low growling sound made the vampire's ears perk. Malik blushed as his stomach continued to growl due to the smell of the food Yugi made. Yugi made a plate and stood before Marik respectfully.

"May I feed him Mister…" Yugi began. Marik nodded.

"Yugi, this is Marik and this is Malik." Yami said, pointing to each.

"Yugi huh? A pretty name to go with a pretty boy." Marik said. He let Malik sit at the table to eat. Malik wasted no time and devoured the food. He polished off half the casserole dish and was still going in ten minutes. Yami smiled at this and raised a brow at Marik.

"Don't you feed him?" Yami asked, teasing.

"My cooking is horrible. Apparently your pet's is the best." Marik said. Yugi blushed and smiled, watching Malik eat. He assumed the nickname pet was sort of a good thing. Malik continued to scarf the food, but Yugi didn't mind. He was full anyway from the portion he had taken earlier. He was glad that someone could finish the leftovers for him.

"It's not really that great." Yugi said. Marik smiled at him.

"And modest too. Truly a nice catch Yami." Marik said. Yami nodded his agreement. Then he turned and had Marik follow him back to the living room to catch up on old times.

"A pet to a vampire. I feel sorry for you." Yugi was stunned when Malik spoke. The sentence held all the contempt he had for Marik in it. Yugi blinked in surprise. Why did Malik feel sorry for him?

"Why?" Yugi asked. Malik wiped his mouth on a napkin laying close by and studied Yugi. Yugi was shocked to see the anger and hate in his eyes.

"Because you're a vampire's pet. Don't you know that's the worst thing in the world you could be?" Malik said as if it was something Yugi should know or should've known.

"Yami treats me very well." Yugi said, feeling a need to protect his vampire captor.

"He treats you well now. Just wait. It'll get worse. Soon you'll be wishing you were anywhere but here." Malik said.

"I don't want to leave." Yugi said. He didn't tell Malik that even if he did, he would have nowhere to go. He had lived all alone illegally as a minor.

"It's not like you can anyway. That's the part that bites. Speaking of bites, has he taken your blood?" Malik inquired.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?" Yugi asked.

"It has to do with your freedom. And now that he's taken your blood, you have none. None until he's dead that is. He's explained that the two of you are bonded and about the link?" Malik said.

"Yes." Yugi answered.

"Well the bond is lifelong. As long as you live, you can belong to no other nor can any other vampire have you. You belong body and soul, to that creature out there." Malik spat. Yugi flinched at the harsh tone. He did not consider Yami a creature at all. He was very kind and the link… He had showed Yugi that he cared about him. That didn't make him a creature.

Marik and Yami were suddenly back in the doorway as Yugi began the cleanup of the kitchen. Marik walked over to Malik and yanked him up to his feet by the collar. Yugi stared, not believing how Marik was treating Malik. Malik gave Marik the best death glare he could muster.

"Come Pet. We're staying here for the night." Marik said.

"You can have the room second to the left upstairs." Yami said.

"Thank you friend." Marik said and dragged Malik away. Yugi finished putting the dishes away and turned to Yami.

"Malik seems very bitter." He said. Yami nodded.

"He has been for a while now. Why is between them." Yami said.

"Yami, do I truly belong to you? Since you've bitten me? I can never belong to anyone else?" Yugi asked, Malik's words making him curious. Yami was silent for a moment and then he moved closer to Yugi.

"It's true Yugi." He said.

"So, I never got a choice?" Yugi said softly.

"Yugi, I love you. Is staying with me such a bad thing?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"No. Hasn't been yet." Yugi said. Yami smiled. He pulled Yugi close, and for once Yugi didn't care. Yami lifted Yugi's chin so the boy was looking at him. He waited, not sure if he should continue.

"Yugi?"

"I trust you." Yugi said. Yami leaned down and kissed him. He backed the boy against the counter and wrapped his arms around him. Yugi moaned loudly and threw his arms around Yami's neck. He decided that he would give in because Yami really wasn't so bad. They had a bad start, but Yugi wanted it to be better now. He wanted to care for Yami as much as Yami cared for him. He was done fighting. Yami trailed his kisses down Yugi's jaw line and nibbled on his throat. Yugi moaned and arched his neck.

Yami realized then how hungry he was, but he didn't want to ruin the moment for Yugi. So he focused on nibbling on the neck so he would feel good. He pulled Yugi harder against his chest, and then whispered something in Yugi's ear. Yugi stiffened slightly, but relaxed when Yami said it wouldn't hurt so bad this time. Then he gently sank his fangs into Yugi's neck. Yugi groaned a little, but Yami was right. It didn't hurt quite as bad this time. Yami sucked gently, holding Yugi tighter. Yugi grabbed a handful of Yami's shirt as the sucking turned pleasurable. His knees feeling weak, and he struggled to stay upright. All too soon, Yami pulled away. He met Yugi's eyes briefly, and then lifted the boy bridal style into his arms. He planted a quick kiss on Yugi's lips, making him sigh in pleasure. Then he carried Yugi up into their room and laid him the bed, covering them both up.

"Sweet dreams, my Yugi." Yami whispered as Yugi fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yugi woke up slowly. He yawned, then remembered last night and their new arrivals. He tried to sit up, and then he remembered also that Yami was there in his bed with him. He was also pinned down by the vampire's arm. He waited patiently for Yami to wake, while he remembered what had happened last night between them. That kiss… And the feeding. It had not been that pleasurable the first time. Yami had actually tried not to hurt him this time. The thought made him smile. Yami began to stir then. He opened his eyes and gazed at the smaller person next to him. Seeing Yugi was awake, he released the boy so he could move.

"Good morning Yami." Yugi said cheerfully. Yami smiled.

"How are you feeling Little One?" Yami asked.

"I seem to be just fine." Yugi answered.

"Good. Didn't take too much, but wanted to be sure." Yami said. The door came swinging open then and Yugi eeped, bringing the cover up to shield himself, even though he was wearing pajamas. Marik stood in the doorway. Yami was wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, but he didn't seem to mind. Marik smiled and flipped on the light switch.

"Sorry to bother you Pharaoh, but my light is starving and won't accept any food but that of your pet's talented cooking." Marik said. Yami groaned out loud and looked toward Yugi.

"Go feed him." Yami said. Yugi nodded. He rose from the bed and slipped past Marik. He hurried downstairs and went into the kitchen, finding Malik sitting there at the table. Malik gave him a half smile when he entered.

"I didn't want him to wake you if you were sleeping." He said.

"No, no, it's fine. I was awake." Yugi said. "What would you like?"

"I haven't had sausage and eggs in forever. Can you make them?" Malik asked, giving him slight puppy dog eyes. Yugi chuckled and nodded, gathering the ingredients for them. That did sound good. He quickly set out the ingredients on the table.

"How many pieces of sausage?" Yugi asked.

"Uh… Two!" Malik said, smiling. Yugi thought Malik's smile was nice. He got out a knife to cut up the sausage links, then sat next Malik.

"Do you love him?" Malik suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Yugi asked, not quite sure he heard him correctly. The knife he had raised to cut slowly lowered back to the table.

"Do you love him?" Malik repeated.

"I do." Yugi admitted. It was true. Even though they had a rocky start, he was in love with the vampire who had brought him here. And who wouldn't be? He was handsome and, in his own way, very sweet.

"Loving a vampire is a bad idea. You always get hurt in the end." Malik said. Yugi frowned.

"But Yami's really sweet. Why shouldn't I love him?" Yugi said.

"Because he's a vampire." Malik said plainly.

"Why do you hate vampires Malik? What if I did fall for him? Why is it such a horrible thing? I've only known you since last night, but you constantly bring this up. Tell me why you hate them!" Yugi said.

"Because they ruined my life." Malik spat bitterly.

"Yami ruined your life?" Yugi asked angrily.

"No, but Marik did. Even so, Yami's no better." Malik said.

"How did Marik ruin your life?" Yugi asked.

"He killed my sister." Yugi gasped as he heard the news.

"No…" Yugi said softly. Malik nodded, a creepy smile on his face.

"He killed her. And lied to me about it. After a while, I learned that he had killed her. After he did it, he stalked me. He decided to kidnap me since I was a poor orphan and all alone. We fell in love and I felt on top of the world. Then I heard them talking one night. Him and Yami. Yami was the one who mentioned him killing my sister. Marik tried to act sorry and told Yami not to tell me. Begged him not to tell. I stormed in on the two of them and confronted him. But I couldn't leave him, no matter how much I hated him now. A vampire's bite binds you forever. You can't escape, no matter what he does to wrong you. So I'm stuck, knowing the truth, and hating them both." Malik said, finishing telling Yugi his story.

"How long ago did you find out?" Yugi asked.

"Three years ago. Yugi, I keep bringing it up because I'm trying to help out a fellow pet. Don't fall for him. You might become hurt by him, very badly. You can never leave him, so don't fall for him and set yourself up for a lifetime of hate." Malik said.

"I see..." Yugi said, feeling very confused. Malik leaned in close.

"One more thing about the bond I should warn you about." He said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Pain. Now that you have a bond, if you get hurt he feels it. And if he gets hurt, you feel it. Now, there's a trick to it that can be fun if used correctly. But only if he pisses you off." Malik said. He reached over and took the knife from Yugi. Yugi paled. "Relax. It's a cool trick. It helps let him know if you're in trouble, but it can work as nice revenge." Malik added. He took Yugi's hand and closed it around the knife.

"Malik, we'll get in trouble." Yugi said, trying to reclaim his hand.

"I might get in trouble. You'll get away free, but with the helpful knowledge of this cool trick. He might tell you about it, but I'm not sure." Malik said and yanked the knife down Yugi's hand. The little one yelped in pain as he opened his hand. Bright red blood welled and ran down the hand. Malik put on an innocent expression as he rearranged the table and positioned themselves in a way where it looked like a total accident. They heard a curse from upstairs and then the two vampires were in the kitchen.

"Yugi! Oh I'm so sorry!" Malik was saying when they came in. Yugi forced a smile, and nodded.

"It's fine Malik. I know you didn't mean it." Yugi said. Yami came over and snatched his hand up. Yugi then noticed the cut on Yami's hand, in the same place and on the same hand as his hand. He also noticed Yami had snatched his hand with the hand that wasn't cut. Yami looked the cut over.

"What happened?" Marik asked, snatching the bloody knife away.

"He was showing me how to cut these sausages so we could make breakfast when I got too eager and tried to take the knife from him. I yanked and I cut him!" Malik lied, pretending to tear up. Yami stared at Malik as though he didn't believe him. Marik threw the knife in the sink. Yami went to the kitchen cabinet and took out a first aid kit. He then bandaged Yugi's hand, while the cut on his own hand healed in seconds and was gone.

"Yami, did you cut yourself?" Yugi asked innocently.

"No. I'll explain later. For now, I want to know what really happened Malik." Yami snapped, whirling toward the other boy.

"What do you mean? I told you what happened!" Malik protested.

"Malik, do not take me for a fool. I know you resent me now and Marik has told me of your tricks before. Using the bond against him, cutting yourself so that he would be in terrible pain." Malik paled while Yami spoke. "And now you want to turn my light against me. I have sensed the hostility towards me and know you would try to turn him against me. So do not think for one second that I am that stupid. I saw right through you the moment you walked into my home." Yami said. Marik snarled, listening to the accusations against Malik. He grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and hauled him away. Yugi paled and looked down as Yami turned to him.

/Little One. Look at me./ Yami said through the link. Yugi was afraid he would be in trouble and slowly raised his eyes.

/I'm sorry./ Yugi said.

/Tell me, why did you go along with this? I though we were getting somewhere in our feelings and our trust./ Yami asked, disappointed.

/He kept insisting. I tried to tell him no, but he wouldn't listen. I was afraid if I told…/ Yugi trailed off.

/That Malik would hate you?/ Yami finished. Yugi nodded.

/Yes./ Yugi said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

/I understand. The wrong side of his anger is not somewhere you would like to be. But Yugi, you must not lie to me. That destroys trust. Malik or no Malik, I should always be your number one priority. Malik's anger is impressive, but mine can be far worse, especially if ignited by an untrustworthy mate./ Yami said. Yugi nodded.

/Yes, I'm sorry./ Yugi said. The he met Yami's eyes, startled. /Mate?/

/*chuckle* Yes, Yugi. Mate. Let us go upstairs, and I shall explain./ Yami said, holding out his hand. Yugi took it a bit shyly and they went upstairs to their room. Yugi sat down on the bed. Yami sat beside him.

"Now, Little One, I'm sure Malik explained that part of the bond to you, when he cut your hand?" Yami said. Yugi nodded. "Good. Then I don't have much more to say on that subject except that if you use it the way he told you to, his anger will be no match for mine. Understand?" Yami added.

"Yes." Yugi said.

"Now, did you have questions about my reference to you as a mate?" Yami asked. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"I thought mate meant sexual partner, your life partner." Yugi said.

"It does. You can never belong to another Yugi. Through my bite, you belong only to me for as long as you live, because I chose to take you as my own. Had I bitten you with no intention of keeping you, the rule would not apply. The term also counts for sexual means, which I shall not impose upon you unless you wish it." Yami explained. Yugi stared at him, then smiled.

"What about "no refusals and you taking me despite my weak little protests?" Yugi asked, a little smirk on his face. Yami chuckled, his eyes lightening up, recognizing the game.

"I was only trying to frighten you. I have enough moral in me not to do such a thing." Yami admitted. Yugi giggled a little.

"So you were just trying to be intimidating? You're really just a big softie Yami." Yugi laughed. Yami chuckled. Then he tackled Yugi upon the bed. He pinned the boy's hands above his head and lightly tickled his sides. Yugi squirmed as he laughed, trying to break free.

"Now, now Little One. You have insulted me. You must be punished." Yami teased as he tickled the younger. Yugi laughed until tears came to his eyes due to the tickling. When it began to hurt, he whimpered, but Yami had already stopped, feeling the coming pain through the link. Yugi smiled up at him, worn out from the play. Yami leaned down and gave him a small kiss, then got off of him and took off his shirt. Yugi blushed, then grabbed some pajamas and took off into the bathroom. Yami chuckled; Yugi really was such a shy thing. A few minutes later, Yugi came back.

"I'm tired." Yugi said softly and yawned. Yami smiled and when Yugi had climbed into bed, he pulled him into his arms and cuddled the boy close to him. Yugi, for once, didn't struggle. Instead he snuggled against Yami, enjoying the warmth, and was soon fast asleep. Yami felt happy to bursting. He was slowly winning his Little One over, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

"DAMNIT! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TRAMP!" Yugi woke up to the sound of screaming. Alarmed, he shook Yami. Yami slowly stirred, then opened his eyes. A loud crash then a whimper made him nearly jump out of the bed. He didn't even bother to put on a shirt; he ran out the door with Yugi on his heels. Going into the kitchen, they found the place a complete and total mess. Yugi stared horrified at all the broken dishes.

"HELP!" The call came from Malik. He ran into the kitchen and skidded across the floor, landing at Yami's feet. He hurried and got up, moving behind the pair. Marik came into the kitchen, flaming angry, and glared at the quivering little mass of flesh behind an angry Yami.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Yami bellowed. Yugi shrank back at the harsh tone and kneeled to wrap his arms around Malik. Marik even looked reprimanded at Yami's tone.

"I didn't do anything!" Malik said. Marik glared at him.

"Bullshit!" Marik snarled. Yami growled at him, and Marik stood down. He knew better then to challenge Yami in his own home.

"Now, Malik, what happened?" Yami asked as calmly as he could.

"I made him mad. He wanted me to…" He trailed off and blushed as he remembered Yugi was beside him. Yami stared down at him.

"Go on!" He snapped.

"He wanted me to sleep with him and I said no." Malik admitted. "He got angry with me and slapped me, so I hit him back. Then he chased me around the house. I'm sorry for wrecking the kitchen Yugi." He said.

"It's okay Malik." Yugi said. Yami grabbed Yugi gently by the arm and hauled him upwards. Yugi stared in surprise at him.

"No Little One. It is not okay. Malik disobeyed Marik. He hit him. And he wrecked our home. He needs to be punished and Marik will have to be the one that decided what it is and how it will be carried out." Yami said, nodding to his friend. Malik began to cry and Yugi's heart broke.

"How can he be expected to sleep with someone he doesn't want to sleep with? That's not fair!" Yugi exploded. Malik wasn't the nicest person, but he was the closest thing to a friend that Yugi had had in a while. That and he couldn't sit by and let someone be punished for something stupid.

"Because he belongs to Marik. Marik's rules are different from ours. You are willing and Malik is not, therefore he must be handled differently then you." Yami explained. Yugi looked crushed. Yami led him away as Marik took a hold of Malik. Yami took him back to their room.

"Why does it have to be that way?" Yugi asked sadly.

"Because that is how Marik is. This may be our home, but we have no right to question the way Marik runs his life. Nor have we the right to interfere in the lives of Malik or him. I'm sorry Yugi. I can do nothing to help Malik." Yami said, pulling him into a hug. Yugi understood now. There may have been good things to belonging to Yami, but today he had just learned about the bad things that could happen.

* * *

Later that day, the doorbell rang. Both vampires were instantly on the alert. Yami peeked through the keyhole, Marik right behind him. Malik sat obediently on the couch after being punished by Marik. He had refused to tell Yugi just what Marik had done, though it was obvious it wasn't pleasant. Yugi sat there and gazed at Yami. He caught sight of a happy smile as his "mate" gazed through the keyhole.

"Hi." Yami said as he opened the door. Due to his position, Yugi couldn't see who was at the door, but it was obvious the vampires were happy to see whoever it was.

"Hello there Pharaoh." He heard a deep voice say. Yami and Marik stepped out of the way and two people came into the house. One was tough looking with hard brown eyes. The other was sweeter looking and had a smile dancing in his eyes as he gazed up at the other two.

"Yami, Marik, it's a pleasure as always." Said the smaller, sweeter one. The elder smiled approvingly and so did Yami and Marik.

"So nice to see you Ryou." Yami said.

"Beautiful as the day Bakura claimed you." Marik said. 'Ryou' beamed with a happy smile and Bakura smirked. Yami led them to the couch where Yugi and Malik were sitting. Yami took Yugi by the hand and helped him up, then set him in front of himself, smiling at the newcomers.

"Ryou, Bakura, this is Yugi, my mate." Yami said. Yugi blushed when the other two smiled, their eyes raking him, and gave approving smiles. Yami allowed Yugi to sit back down then.

"It's a pleasure, Yugi." Ryou said, shaking Yugi's hand.

"Yes, it's nice Yami has his mind set in settling down with someone. And you certainly seem fit for the part. And you are quite lovely to behold." Bakura said, taking Yugi's hand and planting a light kiss on it. Then the other two set their eyes on Malik. Ryou tilted the boy's head upward.

"Hello Malik. Gloomy as ever I see." Ryou said.

"Hello Ryou. Chipper as ever." Malik said back in a hostile tone. Ryou released his head and turned back to Yugi.

"I hope this spoilsport hasn't been filling your head with thoughts of hating vampires Yugi. He tried that with me as well. Didn't work as you can plainly see." Ryou said and happily took Bakura's hand. All Yugi could do was smile. Malik continued to sulk, his ego shot.

"Are you hungry Ryou?" Yugi asked. Ryou brightened more.

"Sure am." He said happily. Malik looked up briefly.

"Yugi's a very good cook. You'll like anything he makes, Ryou." Malik said, then lowered his head again. Yugi blushed.

"Well then, we'll go to the kitchen then if you boys don't mind." Ryou said, grabbing Malik and making him come. The three vampires shared a chuckle as a flustered Yugi and a glaring Malik were dragged off.

"He really is lovely." Bakura said, sitting down on the couch.

"Thank you. So you think I made a good choice then?" Yami said.

"Yes." Bakura answered. Yami grinned.

"That means a lot, coming from you." Yami said.

"So, Bakura, decided to come back after all?" Marik said.

"This is a nice place and I figured Yami might still be here. But the honest truth was I missed you guys. Even though Ryou was with me, I missed the air of stupidity that should have been there. Only you two could fill that void." Bakura teased. Yami stuck his tongue out, a very childlike thing. Marik chuckled and tossed a pillow at Bakura.

"I'd been alone for a while and was hoping one of you would stop by soon. But then I found Yugi." Yami said.

"How did you come upon such a treasure?" Marik asked.

"Stalking of course. Late night strolls and such. There's a town called Domino not far from here that he lived in. I decided I was tired of being alone and wanted a mate to settle down with. I figured he was perfect and decided to keep him." Yami explained. Bakura nodded.

"Once again, a fine choice. Not near a pretty as Ryou, but close enough." Bakura said. Once again a pillow was swung at him. He batted it aside and chuckled. Marik laughed a little.

"Has Malik still been giving you trouble Marik?" Bakura asked. Instantly Marik looked as gloomy as hell. Yami frowned.

"Of course he has Bakura. Ever since he found out I killed Ishizu, he has hated me with a passion. I barely get laid anymore." Marik sighed. Yami felt very bad for his friend and so did Bakura.

"I'm sorry Marik. Had I know he'd been listening-" Yami began.

"Forget it. He was bound to find out sometime. You weren't the only one who knew." Marik said, silencing his friend. Bakura loudly cleared his throat, gaining back the attention of the other two.

"Let's check on the boys." Bakura said. The rose up off the couch and ventured into the kitchen. Yugi was just setting a hot plate of homemade hot dog and pepperoni pizza on the kitchen table. He took off one oven mitt, and used that hand to grip the hot glass as he dipped the two boys some of the pizza. Malik began to hungrily dig in as Ryou poked at his.

"Hot dogs in a pizza? Is that healthy?" Ryou asked.

"Eat it! It's really good!" Malik said, eating more.

"It's my Grandpa's old recipe. His dad made it before him." Yugi said, spooning himself some. Ryou poked it again before he took a bite. The look on his face was priceless.

"It is good!" Ryou said before devouring his plate. The three vampires chuckled, drawing the attention of the three boys. Yugi smiled at them. Then he went through the cupboards, looking for some cups. Going through the fridge, he frowned and turned back to Yami.

"Yami, we don't have anymore bread, milk, or cheese. Do you think we could go shopping sometime?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"If everyone is done eating, we can go now if you'd like." Yami said. Malik and Ryou wiped their mouths and stood up. Yugi grinned.

"Looks like everyone wants to go." He said. Yami reached over and opened a drawer, pulling out some car keys.

"You people are lucky I own a van." He said and everyone filed out into the living room and left the house.

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

I would like to say that I do not support rape in any way, however, Marik and Malik's interaction was for plot development. This is also a fictional vampire culture, and Yami's inability to do anything has to do with this vampire culture. If you would like a detailed explanation, email me directly. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Yugi smiled and chatted happily with his friends in the back of the van. Right now they were discussing some of the things that had gone on in their lives or what school had been like when they still attended. Yugi found himself suddenly missing his old friends and the school he used to attend. He briefly wondered what his friends thought must have happened to him since he had seemingly just vanished.

"How did Yami explain your disappearance?" Malik suddenly asked him. Yugi was shaken from his thoughts and blinked at his friend. Could Malik read his mind or something like that? Yugi thought, staring at him.

/No, he can not./ He heard Yami tell him. Yugi smiled and giggled, making Malik blink at him. Ryou was even silent for once.

/Great. Everyone must think I've lost my mind./ He could hear Yami laughing in his mind at his complaint. He mouthed mink link to his friends and they nodded to him, now understanding why he was randomly giggling.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Malik asked. Yugi blinked at him.

"I'm sorry. What was your question?" Yugi asked.

"How did Yami explain your disappearance? You attended school and stuff, so he must have had to explain how you just vanished." Malik said. Yugi blinked again. He looked ahead at the vampire driving the van.

"Uh… Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami suddenly looked uncomfortable. Bakura and Marik stared at him for a moment, then smacked their heads and began to tsk their elder.

"You didn't do anything about it, did you? You just snatched him up?" Bakura asked.

"And you called us stupid and immature." Marik said with a smug grin.

"Yami!" Ryou gasped out loud.

"Uh… Sorry?"

"That's it? Oh boy… Yami, if the cops get involved…" Bakura didn't have to finish that thought. They all knew what would happen.

"They won't get involved. I've been thinking about that and I will come up with something." Yami said. They were at the store now. He parked the van and they piled out. Yami took Yugi's hand. The smaller was nervous now, looking for people that he knew. He was afraid they would ask him a bunch of questions that he would have no idea how to answer. Malik smiled smugly behind them. Maybe if Yugi ran into people that he knew on this trip, he could be saved from Yami. Malik was grateful for that. Ryou glared at him, knowing he had brought that up on purpose. He smacked Malik hard on the arm, causing the boy to growl at him.

They entered the store and decided to separate. Yugi grabbed a cart and began to push it, walking along the aisles. He picked up what he had asked for; the bread, milk, and the cheese, and then he went and got some other things that he thought would make good meals. He had two other mouths to feed after all.

"Enjoying yourself Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"It feels good to be out of the house. I was being to feel boxed in." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry. I had my reasons for doing what I did…" Yami said, like he was trying to reassure himself as well as Yugi. Yugi flashed him a smile and nodded.

"I know you did. I don't mind, really. But what did Malik mean? Do you have to erase my files or something like that? So it wouldn't seem like kidnapping?" Yugi asked. Yami seemed uncomfortable again and it was a long silent moment before he spoke again.

"Yeah, something like that. If you disappear for a while and someone reports you missing, it could get ugly, especially if someone finds you. It causes a lot of unwanted and probing questions that could get me exposed, but… But I'll figure it out so don't you worry about it." Yami finished with a smile, lightly touching Yugi's blonde bangs. Yugi smiled and giggled a little, but he suddenly had a thought.

"Yami, couldn't I just go back to school? I could just say I moved in with a friend and that would explain the absence." Yugi said softly. Yami stared at him, blinking.

"You want to go back to school?" Yami asked him.

"Yes. I miss it. Please, let me go back to school?" Yugi begged, giving him the dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes. Yami frowned slightly and thought for a moment.

"Let me think, okay? Let's just keep shopping for right now." Yami said with a smile. He missed the disappointed look on Yugi's face, but they kept walking. Turning a corner, they saw Ryou and Bakura standing in front of the freezer items. They walked over and joined them. Ryou flashed them a smile as they came over.

"Hey Yugi, look. Steak." Ryou said, giving him a pleading look. Yami smiled.

"Mm…" The elder made a delighted noise. Yugi looked up at him in surprise. Bakura even seemed to look hungry as he stared at the steaks.

"I thought you guys couldn't eat regular food." Yugi said, confused.

"Well, we normally can't, but every now and then when we go out we get a steak extra rare." Yami told him. Bakura grinned and licked his lips.

"The blood isn't as good as fresh human blood, but it settles as a nice treat." He said. Yugi looked a little queasy learning they liked to drink the blood raw like that.

"It doesn't bother us of course." Yami reassured him.

"Yeah. Only humans would get sick eating the blood like that." Bakura chimed in. Yugi managed a weak smile.

"Uh… Okay. I could make steak for everyone tonight as a treat." Yugi said.

"Great! I haven't had steak in a long time!" Ryou said, clasping his hands together. Yugi giggled. Ryou really was very cute. They turned and continued walking. As they approached another aisle, there was suddenly a crash and a yelp. The next sounds they heard seemed to be two voices, one of which was yelling quite loudly. Sighing, Bakura and Yami headed into the aisle, Yugi and Ryou not far behind the two vampires. Malik was found yelling at Marik, waving his arms wildly, a couple of broken and leaking fruit punch jugs forming puddles around their feet.

"Malik, are you okay? What happened?" Yugi asked, stepping around Yami to get to the angry boy. Malik whirled to him and Yugi flinched. Malik's eyes were full of fury.

"_**He**_ thought it would be a good idea to try to make out with me in the aisle of a freaking grocery store and I said no! He got angry and tried to force me by shoving me against the shelves and then the jugs fell!" Malik growled angrily. Yami and Bakura sighed and shook their heads.

"Honestly Marik, have you no self control?" Bakura asked, tsking him. Marik smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. Bakura shook his head.

"Great. Now I'll have to pay for those jugs. I hate fruit punch…" Yami stepped over the puddles and headed down the aisle, looking for an employee that he could warn about the mess. Yugi blinked and let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Malik asked him, still angry. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I love fruit punch." He and Ryou burst out into loud giggles. Malik rolled his eyes and shook his head. He just didn't understand those boys. Yugi finished laughing and then he grabbed his cart again. "I'm going to go get some treats and some more stuff for some meals, okay?" He told them. Ryou nodded and waved him away. Yugi walked out of the aisle. He walked along the freezer items again and picked out some meal items. He had some macaroni and cheese boxes and picked up some hot dogs. He briefly wondered if Ryou or Malik had ever put the hot dogs in their macaroni and cheese. The thought of Ryou's facial expression caused him to laugh to himself.

"Yuge?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he glanced quickly upward into startled and confused brown eyes. His mop of blonde hair was as messy as ever. It was his best friend, Joey Wheeler. Standing beside him was his other best friend, Tristan Taylor. Yugi didn't know what to do or what to say. The hot dogs he had been holding had fallen from his hand the moment he had laid eyes on his friends. Joey waited, expecting an answer from him.

"Uh… Joey! Hi!" Yugi said, bending down to pick up the hot dogs. He tried to smile, but he was so scared that it didn't quite turn out that way. He was trembling also.

"Yuge, what happened ta ya? You just disappeared da one night after drama practice. Why haven't ya been in school?" Joey asked.

"Uh… Well… I made a new friend and well… He found out I lived by myself so he, uh, offered to let me stay with him. It was kind of sudden and all and there was no time to tell you that I wouldn't be in school for a bit while I moved in with him." Yugi explained. He hoped that they would buy that story.

"Yugi, if you needed a place to stay, why didn't you come to me or Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Well you see… He told me that I had to stay with him." Yugi said.

"So he forced you?" Tristan asked. Joey raised one blonde brow and his tiny friend.

"No! It wasn't force. He offered and I said I was fine, but then he came up with all kinds of reasons why I should and I thought it wasn't a bad idea." Yugi said, shrugging his shoulders. Joey and Tristan looked shocked and disbelieving.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned and saw Yami staring at him, confusion on his face.

"Yami! Uh… These are my friends from school, Joey and Tristan." Yugi said. Yami looked startled then. Yugi knew why he was having that reaction.

"From school?" Yami echoed. Joey and Tristan nodded, their stares hard.

"You must be da guy he's stayin wit right now." Joey said, crossing his arms. Yami looked at Yugi with an expression that said he wanted to know what he told them.

"I told them you are my friend that I'm staying with right now. You were pretty upset to find out I was all by myself, and you asked me to stay with you, right?" Yugi asked. Yami gave them a half hearted smile and nodded.

"Right. I'm so sorry if we worried you, but with the move… There was no time to tell anyone where he was going and that he would be taking time off of school. Don't worry. He'll be back in school in a couple days." Yami said. Yugi looked up at him in surprise. He was suddenly very happy, even though he knew Yami might have just said that to say it and get them off their backs for right now.

"He will eh? Well, we'll expect to see him then." Tristan said.

"Yuge, you might want ta drop by da police station and tell dem you're not missin anymore. Tea reported ya missin when ya didn't come to school and it looked like da shop had been abandoned. We'll see ya in a couple days." Joey said and went to turn away, but Tristan reached out and stopped him.

"Uh, do you mind giving us your address so we know where he is?" Tristan asked. Yami cursed silently to himself. Of course they would want the address.

"I have nothing to write it down on right now, but don't worry. He'll give it to you when he comes back to school." Yami said. That seemed acceptable, but they still gave him odd stares. With a hug and goodbye from each, they left. Yugi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Am I going back really, or did you just say that?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed.

"If it's really that important to you, you can go back, but Yugi-"

"There will be certain rules to follow. I know. I saw that one coming. Thank you so much!" Yugi said, giving him a hug. Yami sighed and gave Yugi a smile and a hug back.

"Alright. Let's go get the others and pay for this stuff so we can go home." Yami said. They went down the aisles and got the other vampires and pets. They went down to the check-out to pay and once they did that, they all helped carry everything out to the van.

"Are we going home? I'd rather go to the park." Ryou said. Bakura chuckled.

"Do you want to swing on the swings?" Bakura teased him. Ryou smiled.

"And what if I do?" Ryou said, sticking out his tongue. Bakura put his arm around him and gave the boy a naughty grin.

"I can think of other things to do in the park as well." Bakura said. Ryou blushed and smiled, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yeah, I bet you could." Ryou said. Yami chuckled, placing the last bag in the van.

"If you want to go to the park, we could go there before we go home." Yami said. Ryou and Yugi gave a cheer. Ryou leapt onto Yami, giving the elder a quick hug.

"Yami, I always knew you were the nice one out of the three!" Ryou said. Everyone got into the van. While Yami drove, Yugi huddled together with the three pets and began to tell them about the scare in the store when he ran into his friends and about having to go to the police station later.

/Yugi, I will go to the station for you./ Yami said in a tone that told Yugi there would be no arguing about it. Yugi was concerned.

/Shouldn't I be there to show them I'm not missing?/ Yugi asked.

/Perhaps. We'll deal with it later./ Yami said.

"What did he say about school?" Malik asked. Yugi turned back to him with a grin.

"He said I could go back to school in a couple days!" Yugi said excitedly. Ryou sighed dreamily, a smile on his face.

"I never got to finish school. It'd be nice to go back…" Ryou said. Bakura turned from his place in the front seat and stared at Ryou.

"You never told me that. I would've let you go back if you wanted." Bakura said. Ryou smiled at him and waved his hand at him.

"It wasn't important at the time." Ryou said. Bakura frowned.

"Well, you can go back with Yugi if you want to." Bakura said. Ryou beamed.

"Thanks. I think I will." He said. Malik looked dejected suddenly. Marik looked at him and then sighed, knowing what Malik wanted. He didn't want to be cooped up all day; he wanted to go to school also with his friends.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go to school?" Marik suggested. "We never finished high school either." Yami sighed and gave him a look through the rearview mirror.

"And tell them what? We wouldn't have problems transferring the boy's papers, but what about ours? We're hundreds of years old. We have no papers left." Yami said. Bakura smiled and chuckled lightly.

"You forget that I am a master of fraud and forgery. How many identities have I given you and Marik over the years?" Bakura asked. Yami chuckled.

"Huh, I guess I did forget that. Well boys, it looks like we're all going to school together." Yami said. There were a couple cheers in the back of the van. Malik slumped in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Great, he thought. Just another place where Marik can keep an eye on me and not let me out of his stupid sight. Yami parked the van and they got out, having arrived at the park. It was a lovely day to be at the park. There was a slight breeze and the sun was shining.

"Swings! I haven't been on one in ages!" Ryou squealed. Each pet took a swing. Bakura lightly pushed Ryou to get him going and Ryou swung as high as he could go. Yugi swung a little gentler and Malik just sat there, swinging his legs. The vampires sat on a couple of park benches and watched their lights play. A couple of hours later, Yami put a hand over his mouth and yawned. He was beginning to get tired. Yugi let out a squeal and ran as Ryou chased him, playing a game of tag. Malik was hiding on top of the slide.

"Boys! It's time to go home!" Yami called. Ryou and Yugi raced back and Malik slid down the slide and walked back. Yami trailed behind everyone else with Yugi on the way to the van. Yugi suddenly stopped and Yami looked down at him, wondering what was wrong. Yugi looked up at him, and Yami was surprised to see his eyes were sad. Yami stroked his hair, his own eyes full of concern.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi seemed uncertain for a moment.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor." Yugi said softly. Yami blinked.

"What do you want?" Yami asked, moving his hand down to play with Yugi's bangs.

"Before we go home… Could we go to the Kami Game Shop? I want to see my home again and possibly take some of my things with me." Yugi said, his tone getting softer. Yami's hand dropped from his bangs. He was surprised by Yugi's request.

"I don't know…" Yami said. Yugi hugged him around the waist and looked up at him, a pleading look in his violet eyes.

"Yami, please. I just want some of my things and to see it one more time. Please, that's all I ask of you. Couldn't you do that for me, pretty please?" Yugi begged.

"Do you truly want it that badly?" Yami asked him. Yugi was so cute and it was very hard to say no to him. Yugi nodded his head, and Yami saw that he was fighting back tears. Yami sighed and smiled, reaching up to stroke his hair again.

"Yami… Please." Yugi said.

"Alright. We'll stop there and get some of your things. We'll stop by the police station on the way home as well and get your situation taken care of." Yami told him. Yugi smiled and hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said, and Yami could tell he meant it. They joined the others and before long they were on the road again. It was fifteen minutes later that Yami was pulling up in front of the Game Shop. A feeling of dread washed through him and Yugi was out the van door before Yami could suddenly change his mind. The others got out and followed Yugi into the shop. Yugi gazed around at all the games and things that lined the walls. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him and a few tears coursed down his face.

"Was this where you lived before Yugi?" Malik asked.

"Yeah. I lived here with my Grandpa before… Before he was murdered." Yugi said. Malik and Ryou gasped and each took one of his hands.

"Oh Yugi, that's terrible." Ryou said.

"Who did it?" Malik asked. Yugi shook his head.

"They never found his murderer." Yugi said sadly. That night flashed through his mind again and he fought the urge to burst into sobs. They went into the apartment and Ryou and Malik gasped happily. The place was gorgeous! Following Yugi up another set of stairs to his room, they found there were a couple bedrooms and bathrooms. It was all so pretty! Ryou turned to Bakura.

"This place is great!" He told his lover. Bakura smiled and nodded. Yami trailed behind everyone, no one really noticing that he was not happy at all. As Yami looked around, the feeling of dread grew stronger. He did not want to be here any longer. Ryou turned to him and noticed him falling behind. "Yami! Come on!" Yami snapped out of it and went to them. They all entered Yugi's room.

"I like your room." Malik said, sitting on his bed. Yugi smiled and went to the nightstand, lightly touching the picture of his grandpa. Yami saw it and paled a little. Bakura nudged him and he gave his friend a smile.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked. Yami nodded.

"Yeah. I'm probably just hungry, you know." Yami answered. Bakura nodded. Ryou suddenly bounced on the bed and called Yami's name.

"Yami! Why don't we all move in here?" Ryou suggested. Yami frowned.

"I don't think so." He said. Ryou pouted.

"Aw, come on! It's great here, there's enough bedrooms, two bathrooms, and it's a small walk to the school from here! It's so much more convenient!" Ryou complained. Yugi looked at Yami and Yami could tell the smaller was swayed by Ryou's suggestion. Yugi gave Yami a small smiled and lowered his gaze a little.

"Please Yami? It would mean so much to me if you would agree. We could be happy here, all of us and it might help to cheer me up." Yugi said. Yami bit his lip. He didn't want to, he didn't want to at all, but he could not say no to Yugi. He was too damn cute.

"If that's what you really want." Yami told him. Ryou cheered and leapt up, hugging Yugi. Yugi giggled and hugged him back.

"You can convince him to do anything, can't you! Thanks Yugi!" Ryou exclaimed. Yugi smiled and went over to Yami, taking his hand.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Yugi leaned up and gave him a kiss. Yami placed his hands on his waist and kissed him back. Yugi broke away and smiled up at him. "You know, there's another up side to all this." Yugi added. Yami raised a brow.

"And what would that be?" Yami asked.

"The shop downstairs. If we open it again, we can make a profit of off it as well." Yugi said. Yami thought for a moment. That didn't seem like a bad idea at all. In fact, he rather liked that suggestion. He smiled and leaned down, kissing the tip of Yugi's nose, making Yugi giggle.

"That sounds good, provided everyone helps." Yami said, giving the rest of people in the room a pointed stare. Ryou and Malik giggled.

"Yay!" They cheered. Yami smiled. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad. His eyes fell on the picture of Yugi's grandfather and sorrow filled him. Or maybe it would just bring back bad memories that he would just rather forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Two days later, they were completely moved into the apartment above the shop. Yami had taken Yugi to the police station and taken care of the mess. Afterwards, Yugi asked Yami to stop by Tea's place so he could see her and tell her that he was fine and so that hopefully so that none of this would happen again. Tea was happy to see him, hugging him tightly. Yami fought back jealousy; after all, Yugi was his and his alone and the boy even knew it. Yami would have to learn to be more accepting. After seeing her, Yugi and Yami had gone back to the shop.

The next day was Saturday, so after everyone had unpacked and gotten settled, Yugi decided to open the shop back up. He and the other lights spent the whole day cleaning up the shop, the darks helping too, mainly doing what the lights told them and doing all the heavy lifting. The day after that, Yugi flipped the sign to open and went behind the counter. Yami hopped up onto the counter and smiled down at him. Yugi giggled and looked up at him.

"Are you happy now, Little One?" Yami asked. Yugi flashed him a happy smile.

"Yes, very happy. I really do owe you. You didn't have to be this nice. You could have said no." Yugi said, looking down, the looking back up at him. Yami smiled.

"No, I couldn't have." Yami said. Yugi blinked, confused.

"Why?" Yugi asked, cocking his head cutely to the side. Yami pointed at him.

"For exactly that reason. You're too damn cute and you have no idea how desirable you look. It's hard for anyone to say no when you have the Puppy Dog Eyes on constantly." Yami said playfully, crossing his arms over his chest. Yugi blushed and looked down.

"Desirable? I don't think so." Yugi said. Yami frowned, and then he leaned down close to him. Yugi eeped and jumped back, not expecting him to be that close. Yami grabbed his chin with one hand, pulling him as close to his face as he dared.

"You need more self esteem. Yugi, I find you desirable. I don't care what Neko thought of you; it doesn't matter and it never did. You let him drag you down and so you have to pull yourself back up. I'll help you too. Don't be afraid to take my hand." Yami said. He pulled Yugi up and kissed him hungrily. Yugi placed his hands over Yami's hands, closing his eyes and getting into the kiss. He knew Yami was right, but he still didn't think he was as cute as everyone said he was. Yami pulled away and smiled down at him.

"Thank you Yami." Yugi said softly. Yami nuzzled Yugi's nose with his own. Yugi giggled at the tickle. They broke apart as the shop bell dinged and Yugi smiled. He greeted his first customer of the day and Yami watched, his love for the boy growing more and more.

* * *

Yugi was down in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. Malik and Ryou bounced into the room, laughing happily. Yugi smiled. Malik seemed to be happier since they moved into the apartment. He and Marik even argued a lot less. Marik was even grateful that Malik was in a better mood. Now maybe there would be some peace in the house.

"School today! Did Yami get everything taken care of yet?" Ryou asked, sitting down at the table. Malik joined him. Yugi placed some pancakes on a plate and gave one to each of them. He nodded his head.

"Yes. He did that yesterday afternoon. He says you're all set and enrolled so all you have to do is show up. We also went over my schedule and he got us all the same classes! That's a good thing, right?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded and Malik smiled.

"That sounds excellent!" Ryou said, digging into the pancakes.

"You guys can meet my friends too! I'm sure you'll love them." Yugi said, sitting down at the table and eating his own pancakes. Malik finished his in record time and set his plate aside, burping a little. Yugi and Ryou burst out laughing and Malik joined them. Yami came in followed by Bakura and Marik. He had two sets of uniforms with him as all the vampires already had their uniforms on. He handed one to Ryou and one to Malik.

"You boys need to hurry and change. We'll be late." Yami said. Yugi cleared the table as the two boys ran upstairs to change. Washing his hands, Yugi let out a gasp as two arms suddenly encircled him. He leaned into Yami and closed his eyes. Yami kissed his neck at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, causing the younger to moan out loud. Yami grabbed a towel and dried Yugi's hands, and then he tossed the towel aside.

"You guys ready yet?" He heard Bakura say.

"How much time do we have?" Ryou called. Yami looked up.

"Twenty minutes before we have to leave!" Yami called. In ten minutes the boys were dressed and ready to go. They left the apartment and decided they had time to walk to school, so they did. Arriving at the school, they relied on Yugi to find their homeroom. Yugi knew where it was because it was his own homeroom. Finding it, they entered it. There was a sudden hush when they entered. Yugi blushed and ducked his head, knowing that it got quiet because of him. There were wide eyed stares as Yugi found his seat. Yami sat near him, feeling bad for all the scrutiny that Yugi was suffering under.

"Hi Yugi." Yugi looked up to see all three of his friends looking at him. Yugi managed a smile and waved at them.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to come back." Tristan said.

"Sorry. I decided to move back into the game shop and Yami brought his friends and himself with and moved in also. We also re-opened the Game Shop." Yugi said.

"Ah, so da shop is open again? Dat's great Yuge!" Joey said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. You guys already met Yami. The four new guys are our friends Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik." Yugi said, pointing out each one. His friends acknowledged them with smiles and nodded.

"They look like nice people." Tea said. Yugi grinned.

"They are." Yugi agreed, nodding. The teacher suddenly entered the room and when she saw Yugi, her eyes widened and she smiled big.

"Ah, Yugi! Welcome back! You have a lot of catching up to do young man." She said. Yugi blushed again and ducked his head.

"Yes, I know Mrs. Yamagata. I'm sorry." Yugi said.

When that class ended, Yugi went to his locker. The others went to their class and Yami stayed behind with him. Suddenly a young girl approached them and a big smile was on her face. Yugi gasped when she hugged him.

"Yugi! Oh, you're back!" She cried. Yugi pulled away from her and smiled. Yami frowned and stared at her, not liking the way she had hugged him.

"Hi Maria." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you missed the play. We had to find another light and sound manager since you didn't come to school." Maria said, looking sad. Yugi bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Maria. I had a lot going on and had to take some time off school. I'm very sorry I missed the play. Mrs. Yakima must have been angry, huh?" Yugi asked.

"She was upset, but not angry. We all knew about your grandpa and we figured that was what it was. Are you coming back to drama?" Maria asked.

"Uh… Yeah. When is the next meeting?" Yugi asked. Yami frowned.

"It's after school today. We're going to discuss the next play and Mrs. Yakima wants to do a romance this time. Everyone was also talking about parts. You know, I really think you should try out this time." Maria said. Yugi blinked.

"Me? I'm no good as an actor!" Yugi protested.

"Yugi, you need to have more confidence in yourself. I think you'll be a really good actor. Please, Yugi? Give it a shot?" Maria begged. Yugi bit his lip again.

"Uh… Okay." Maria hugged him again with a loud thanks and raced away. Yugi looked up at Yami. He saw the frown on Yami's face and knew he had done something to upset the elder vampire. Yami stared at him, trying to control his rising jealousy and the protectiveness he was feeling at the moment, but he couldn't. "Yami?" Yugi questioned.

"You just agreed to it, just like that?" Yami asked, regretting the words the instant he said them, knowing it would cause a fight between them, but it could not be helped. The elder vampire needed to vent. Yugi's lower lip trembled.

"It's only an after school activity and I really like the drama club. I guess I just thought you wouldn't mind." Yugi said. Yami crossed his arms. Part of him said to trust Yugi, to give him this needed space, but the other part of him said to fight it and keep the boy close, to not let anyone near him but himself.

"Well I do mind." Yami said. Yugi frowned.

"Why? Don't tell me you're jealous. You have nothing to be jealous of." Yugi said.

"Jealously isn't the only problem. The longer you spend with people, the more likely it is we could be exposed." Yami said, more as an excuse then actual truth. He knew Yugi could keep their secret. Yugi was beginning to get angry and Yami could see it.

"What, so you don't trust me? You don't think I can keep a secret, that I'd just blab it to the first person that came along! Yami, damnit, I care about you too much to put your life in jeopardy like that!" Yugi snapped. Yami glared down at him.

"But you would just agree to meet a group of people I don't know without discussing it with me first?" Yami asked, his temper flaring up again. All logical reason for doing this fled and he let his temper take over.

"Why don't you just trust me?" Yugi asked, growing more frustrated.

"Damnit Yugi, I do trust you! It's everyone else I don't trust!" Yami growled. Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. Honestly. The man had major issues.

"Then why don't you come with me? If you're so worried, you can accompany me and join the drama club so you can keep an eye on me and keep any suspicious people away from me. How does that sound?" Yugi asked. Yami kept the glare on his face.

"Fine. I'll come with you. Let's go to class before we're late." Yami said and turned on his heel, walking away. Yugi sighed heavily and hurried to catch up. He hoped Yami wasn't too angry with him. Now that he had a chance to calm down, he suddenly grew self conscious about his choice to argue. He figured they should have discussed it, but he had gotten angry so quickly… Did he even have the right to be angry with Yami? Part of him said yes, but the part of him that wanted so badly to please said no, that he should have given in. They entered a classroom and sat down side by side. The whole time Yami barely said anything. He did answer Yugi's questions about the work though.

"What's wrong with Yami?" Ryou asked after class. Yugi and the albino boy were walking to lunch together. Yami had gone ahead with Marik and Bakura. Malik had gone to the bathroom and said he would join them when he was done and to save him a seat.

"He's a little upset with me. I agreed to go to the drama meeting after school without discussing it with him and he got mad and we sort of had a fight, so I offered to let him come with me, but it didn't seem to soothe him at all." Yugi said. Ryou sighed and shook his head.

"They can get that way sometimes, especially with new mates. Bakura was extremely suspicious and jealous of everyone when we first got romantic, but it dimmed down with time. Bakura knows he can trust me, and it took him a while to figure out that that was what mattered. Give Yami some time and he'll get better." Ryou assured him. Yugi gave him a smile and nodded.

"Thank you. I certainly hope so." Yugi said. They ate lunch and suffered through more classes until the end of the day. Yugi was happy and yet he was so tired. He waited by his locker for Yami to come by. Yami did so and grabbed a couple extra books out of his own locker. Yugi waited patiently for him to finish. Yami turned to him and swung his backpack over his shoulder. His stare was icy.

"Where is this meeting being held at?" Yami asked. Yugi bit his lip.

"Yami, please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry." Yugi said. Yami was taken by surprise at the apologetic stare and words. He had expected another retort. Yugi looked so upset that it nearly broke his heart. He knew he was wrong to take his anger out on Yugi and he had acted like a selfish child. His look softened.

"No, I'm sorry." Yami said. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I just care about you so much and it's hard to let you go anywhere without me right now. I'm sorry that I am so suspicious of everything Yugi." Yami added. Yugi smiled and took his hand.

"It's okay. I really hate it when we fight like this. Can we try to talk everything through from now on so we don't have this misunderstanding again?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes, Little One. We can do that. Now let's go to your meeting before we're late." Yami said. They walked down the hallway together, heading for the meeting. Once they were there, Mrs. Yakima got excited and welcomed Yugi back enthusiastically. They began to talk about the next play. Mrs. Yakima wanted to put on a romantic play, so they agreed to do a timeless classic, Romeo and Juliet. Yugi sighed in relief. Romeo and Juliet? No way was he trying for a part in that then. Mrs. Yakima apparently had other plans for she said they were going to do something a bit different this year. They were going to swap roles and let the boys take female roles and let the girls take male roles. Yugi was doubly grateful he decided not to do it, until the boys began complaining. None of them wanted to be Juliet, so Mrs. Yakima turned her pleading eyes to Yugi. Yugi gulped.

"Yugi, would you mind playing Juliet?" Mrs. Yakima asked.

"M-Me? Play Juliet? Mrs. Yakima… I don't think I can. I-I'm no good as an actor…" Yugi stuttered. Mrs. Yakima nodded. Yami smirked, nudging him.

"Aw, come one Little One. You'd make a pretty girl." Yami teased. Yugi shot him a death glare, angry at him for saying that. Is that what he thought of him? That he was girly? Yami continued to smirk at him.

"Oh… I see." Mrs. Yakima said, looking sad. Yugi ignored her to keep glaring at Yami. Yugi wanted nothing more then to knock that annoying smug look right off his face. Suddenly he had an idea and he smiled, lightly tapping his teacher on the arm.

"I wouldn't mind playing Juliet, but could I choose my own Romeo?" Yugi asked. Yami choked and shot him a look. Mrs. Yakima looked like she just won the lottery. She clasped her hands together and gave Yugi a grateful smile.

"Hikari, what are you up to?" Yami asked.

"Who would you chose?" She asked. Yugi turned to Yami and crossed his arms, smiling.

"Well, we have a new drama member, my _**dear**_ friend Yami. He's always wanted to act and well, wouldn't he make a lovely Romeo?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami glared at him. He knew that look was totally fake. Mrs. Yakima looked unsure.

"I don't know. Would that be fair to the girls? Do any of the girls want Romeo?" Mrs. Yakima asked. When none of the girls spoke up, Yugi grinned.

"Methinks they would like Yami to play Romeo as well." Yugi said. Mrs. Yakima laughed joyously and slapped Yami on the back.

"Yes, I think he should! Yami is our Romeo!" She said happily. Yami glared at Yugi and crossed his arms. Yugi grinned at him and Yami gave him a creepy smile. Yugi suddenly looked unsure of what he'd done.

"Oh, Little One, you will pay for that." Yami swore. Yugi shook his scared feeling away and just giggled at him.

* * *

"Ack! No! Stop, stop! I- can't- Ack! Take it! Stop!" Yugi wheezed, laughing. Yami kept tickling him, not done getting his revenge for Yugi making him take on a part in the play. Yugi squealed even louder and squirmed, trying to get away and not succeeding.

"Are you sorry for what you did!" Yami asked him. Yugi stared up at him.

"Never! You called me a girl!" Yugi said. Yami laughed, but then he kept tickling Yugi. Yugi screamed and squirmed again, tears coming to his eyes.

"Yami please! Stop! It's starting to hurt!" Yugi cried. Yami stopped instantly. He stared down at Yugi, liking the way he looked, all flushed and panting. He looked like Yami had just gotten done making love to him, and Yami had to shake his head and rid himself of the erotic images that caused. Yugi was still not ready. Yugi stared up at him, a few tears having made their way down his cheeks. Yami grinned and leaned down over him, licking a few of the tears away. Yugi froze for a moment, the night that he met Yami coming back to his mind. He shook the thought away. Yami wasn't the same man he had met that night. Yami actually cared about him.

"Yugi, do you know how much I love you?" Yami murmured, brushing Yugi's lips with his own, settling for light affection instead of taking him right then and there like he so longed to do. Yugi lay under him, a look of adoration on his face. He reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck. He knew Yami loved him and for a while now, he had been feeling the same way. He cared about Yami more then anything and he thought it was high time he told him.

"I have a fair idea. Yami, I love you too." Yugi said softly. Yami blinked in surprise.

"Do you really? You've never said it before." Yami said. Yugi flushed, smiling.

"I do and I mean it. I love you." Yugi said. Yami smiled happily, glad that his little one finally returned his feelings. He lowered his head and hungrily kissed the boy. Yugi moaned and clung to him, loving every second he spent with Yami. He had finally found someone who loved and cared for him wholly and completely, catering to his needs and making him feel wanted. Yami loved him in a way Neko never did and for once, Yugi could cast the man from his mind. All he wanted, all he needed, was Yami. Nothing about Neko mattered anymore. Neko was nothing.

/That's right. He's nothing and I'm everything. All you need to think about is me./

/I know. I should have forgotten him a long time ago./ Yami kissed down Yugi's jaw line, planting soft kisses on his pale throat. Yugi swam in the sensations coursing through him. Yami's fangs throbbed painfully as desire coursed through his body, and he longed to sink them into Yugi's soft flesh and drink his warmth and life. He found Yugi's old wounds and sank his fangs into them gently. Yugi gasped with an arch, winding his hands in Yami's hair. Yami's feedings always were pleasurable now and Yugi loved it. Yami sucked gently, taking his fill. Yugi moaned in pleasure, but as Yami drank more, he began to get tired. Yami noticed this pulled away. In a surprising move, Yugi leaned up and licked the blood away from the corner of Yami's mouth. Oddly enough, that turned Yami on even more. Yugi giggled. It was his own blood after all.

"Naughty boy, aren't we?" Yami asked him in a teasing tone. Yugi grinned.

"Maybe a little." Yugi said in an innocent manner. Yami pushed him back down on the bed and kissed him again. He kissed down to his neck and licked away the blood that had trailed down his throat when he bit him. Yugi moaned again and tilted his head back, giving him further access. Yami knew that Yugi was tired and that he should probably let him get some sleep now, so he pulled away, giving him one more kiss. He then lay down next to Yugi and pulled him into his arms. Yugi snuggled closely to him, sighing in contentment. Yami held him and whispered softly to him until Yugi fell asleep. Soon enough, he was asleep as well.

* * *

Yami woke up a little before dawn. Seeing Yugi snuggled peacefully beside him, Yami smiled. He gently pried himself away from the boy and rose from the bed. Going into the hallway, the first thing he saw were pictures of _**him**_. Guilt tore at Yami as he turned and gave one more look to the boy sleeping soundly in the bed behind him. As much as he dreaded and hated being in this apartment, he had only agreed to move here to make Yugi happy, because Yugi's happiness mattered more to them then anything. He walked down the hallway to the stairs and began going down them.

Down in the living room, still more pictures. Every time he gazed into those violet eyes that mirrored the ones he loved, he felt a wave of guilt crash over him. Guilt. Such a foreign emotion. Yami searched his mind but he couldn't remember the last time he had felt guilt for anything except... that one time. He sat down on the couch and gazed about the apartment. He remembered this place so vividly. Watching his Little One through the window in his room as he slept so soundly like he was doing now…

Guilt. It must be what Marik felt every time he looked at Malik or even thought about him and what he had done to his sister. What a horrible emotion. Yami closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the emotion tear at him. Opening his eyes, he saw the picture on the wall staring at him and Yami swore it was glaring at him. Closing his eyes again, he went back through his memory.

&Flashback&

Hungry. Yes, he was starving. Yami winced as the pain of his hunger tore through his body. He hadn't eaten in a week and the hunger flared through him with so much intensity. He was cold and he wanted it to stop. He was currently perched on the ladder of a building in the alleyway over looking the shop that he had been drawn to lately. Yami felt sick. He was so hungry he felt like tearing into the first person that came this way. How had he let it get this bad? Never before had he gone so long between his feeding that he had lost control like this. There was movement. Yami went completely still, not moving one inch, letting his eyes roam over the area.

It was an old man. Yami recognized him as the owner of the shop down the way from where they were. He was carrying groceries. Yami felt his hunger flare. /No. Not an innocent old man./ Yami thought. But it wasn't any good. He hopped down from the ladder in front of the man, scaring him. He smiled as he realized it was just a young man.

"Hey there. You shouldn't be out so late young man." The old man said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Don't worry about me. You should worry more about yourself. Why are you out so late Grandfather?" Yami asked, being polite, though the old man couldn't see the hungry smirk on his lips.

"Grocery shopping. We ran out of food and I couldn't let my grandson run out here this late even though he offered. Nope, I had to do it so he'd have breakfast in the morning." The old man replied. He made a move to go past Yami, saying a brief goodnight, but Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. The old man gazed up at him curiously.

"Too bad. Looks like he won't receive it." Yami said and then he attacked. The old man's shriek of terror was muffled by Yami's hand and the groceries fell to the ground, most of it ruined by the impact. Yami had lost his control as he drained the man dry. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Yami abandoned the body and leaped back up onto the ladder, hidden in the shadows. A familiar face appeared in the alleyway.

"Grandpa? Where are you? You need any help?" The boy called. He looked around and then down. A shriek came from the younger's throat as he spied the body laying there amidst the pile of ruined groceries.

"GRANDPA!" Yami watched the young boy rush to his grandpa's side and take him in his arms. Tears began cascading down the boy's cheeks. Wildly, the boy looked around, though no one was there. "SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE, HELP US!" The boy screamed. Guilt immediately flooded Yami. He had just killed a man that was related to this boy because he had lost control of his hunger. He hopped down silently from the ladder and disappeared while the boy continued to scream.

&End Flashback&

Yami had, later the next night, come to the shop. Seeing that it was closed, he climbed up the gutter pipe to the top of the building. Careful to not been seen through the window he was spying through, Yami peered through the window. He saw the boy from yesterday sleeping. He held something clutched in his arms and stray tears fell from his lashes. Tear stains left trails on his face, evidence he had been crying. Yami had never felt so guilty. The picture he had held, his Little Yugi, had been of the Kami Game Shop owner, Solomon Mouto.

For a couple months after that, Yami had trailed the boy and watched out for him, sort of as a repayment to Solomon for taking his life and leaving his grandson with no one. He felt bad every time Yugi would burst into sobs, because Yami knew the reason. During this time, Yami guessed it was then he had fallen for the boy. He decided to make him his mate, so that neither of them had to be alone again. He had decided at first to be intimidating, but that had failed miserably. All he wanted now was for Yugi to be happy.

"Forgive me Solomon." Yami whispered to the picture above the mantle.

"Yami?" Yami jumped and turned when he heard the voice of the person that he loved so much. Yugi was standing in the doorway to the stairs, rubbing one eye tiredly. Yami smiled and rose from the couch, walking to him.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Why are you down here?" Yugi asked, gazing up at him and yawning. Yugi looked so adorable; Yami had to fight to keep from jumping him. Yami pulled him close for a hug. Yugi clung to him and yawned again.

"I couldn't sleep, but I think I will be able to now. How about we go back to bed now?" Yami said. Yugi nodded his head, yawning one more time.

"Yeah… I'm tired Yami." Yugi said. Yami lifted him into his arms and proceeded up the stairs. He laid Yugi down on the bed and the younger was asleep again in seconds. Yami climbed into bed and Yugi snuggled close to him. "Yami…" Yugi mumbled. Yami smiled and with one last look at the picture of Solomon on Yugi's night stand, he covered them both up and lay down, cuddling Yugi as close as he could.

"Goodnight Solomon."


	9. Chapter 9

Author Notes: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, whether they are first timers or are reading this again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny and cheerful, with the birds busy singing and the breezes blowing through the trees, making the green leaves ruffle and shake. All in all, it was a beautiful day with people in wonderful moods, nary a soul was not smiling and yet...

Marik sat in his seat and seethed.

"Stupid sun. Stupid birds. Stupid school. STUPID EVERYTHING!" The blonde haired man yelled, slamming his fists down on the desk, resulting in some cracked wood and some very scared looks from his peers. Marik paid them no heed as he slumped in his seat, death glaring at nothing in particular, but everyone steered away from him. Yami watched him from the back of the classroom with a sigh, knowing full well the cause of Marik's bad mood, the cause of which was in front of him. Yami lightly chuckled to himself, staring down at his own math homework.

"Um… The answer is 1076." Malik said, sighing heavily as he tried not to snap his pencil in half. He had offered to help Marik with his work, surprising his friends with his unusually kind offer, but it turned out to be more trouble then it was worth. Marik could not do math to save his life. And when he was frustrated with something, he got violent.

"Don't tell me the answer!" Marik snapped, his own pencil cracking loudly as it snapped in half. Malik pursed his lips and scowled, throwing his pencil in Marik's face.

"Then you need to try harder to solve it! These are equations a child could do!" Malik yelled. Yugi turned from his place in front of Yami to watch the fight brewing with worried eyes. Yami chuckled again, drawing Yugi's attention back to him.

"Don't worry about them Yugi." Yami said, writing down the answer to the next question. Yugi blinked.

"But… They're fighting." Yugi protested.

"It's not as bad as usual. And they know better then to make a huge scene in school." Yami said. He let out a yelp as suddenly an arm came crashing down on his head.

"Hey Pharaoh. Let me see your work." Bakura said, leering down at Yami's paper. Yami crossed his arms protectively over his paper and glared up at Bakura, Ryou standing behind him with an amused smile on his face.

"No way! Do your own work!" Yami snapped. Bakura grabbed Yami's head in a headlock, and began to give him a noogie. Yami yelped and growled, trying to get free from his grip, but to no avail. Yugi began to laugh. Ryou chuckled and looked over at Malik and Marik, who were watching them with amused expressions.

"Hey Kura, that's a good idea! Steal his paper and give it to us!" Marik whooped. Malik sighed and laughed.

"Normally I wouldn't condone cheating, but you're hopeless. Hand it over Kura!" Malik cheered. Yami growled and broke free of Bakura's grip, grabbing his paper and shooting up from his seat, trying to keep it away from Bakura.

"Give it over Pharaoh!"

"Never! Do your own work!"

"Get it Bakura!" Marik and Malik joined the chase. Ryou sat down with Yugi and grinned, chuckling. Yugi giggled.

"They pick on him something awful." Yugi said, unable to stop his giggles.

"NO!"

"GIVE IT!"

"NEVER!"

"Kura…" Bakura stopped, turning to look at Ryou, his fist clenched in Yami's shirt and his other hand reaching for the paper held high above his head. Marik and Malik even froze in their attempts to steal it.

"What Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"Why don't we all do the work together, in one group? Yami might be more willing to share his answers with us if we work together." Ryou said with the cutest smile. Bakura blinked and Yami pushed him away, making him fall to the floor. He coughed to clear his throat and sat back down at the desk. He turned to the three boys still standing shocked by the window.

"If you need some help, I'll help you." Yami said. They all clambered for a seat next to Yami, and they resumed their work. Yugi watched the scene with a tender smile. It was times like this, when everyone was getting along, that he liked the best.

* * *

After school, the four young boys stood on the other side of the hallway as they waited for Yami and Yugi to put their things away. When he had finished putting his books away and had grabbed his backpack from his locker, Yami turned to them with a smile.

"You know you don't have to wait. We have drama so you will be going home alone anyhow." Yami said. Bakura gave the elder vampire a smug look and gave the former Pharaoh a grin accompanied with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"No we won't. We talked to this Mrs. Yakima and she graciously agreed to let us join as well. We would never miss your once in a lifetime performance of Romeo, Your Majesty." Bakura said. Marik began laughing and even Malik joined in as Yami blushed and stared at them as though they had lost their minds.

"H-How…? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?" Yami yelled, completely mortified. Yugi flushed and began inching away from his love.

"Well, Yugi told Ryou, and Ryou so kindly told me." Bakura said, crossing his arms. Yami's eyes widened and he turned to his hikari, a glare on his face. Yugi froze and tried his best to give his dark a smile, though it was a bit shaky.

"Uh... Yami… Listen…"

"HOW COULD YOU!"

"Yami... I..."

"ANYONE BUT THEM AIBOU!" Yami cried. Ryou stepped between them, raising his hands to shield Yugi from Yami.

"Yami, I told Kura, so the fault is mine. Please don't blame Yugi." Ryou said. Yami clenched his fists and was visibly shaking.

"I told you not to tell anyone." Yami said, his face flushing harder as he looked down at the floor. Bakura and Marik stopped laughing. Yugi blinked, not quite believing the state of his dark. Was he... embarrassed?

"Yami." Yugi said softly, coming out from behind Ryou and taking his hand. Yami turned his head, not looking at his hikari. "Yami, are you embarrassed? You don't have to be. After all, I didn't tell Ryou what my part in the play was yet." Yami's eyes widened as they connected with his hikari's lovely eyes. Ryou turned to him, his brown eyes showing confusion as he gazed at the younger boy.

"Yugi... You don't have to-" Yami began, taking a step towards his lover. Yugi looked at Ryou with his most cheerful smile.

"I'm playing Juliet in the play!" He announced happily. Silence. Complete and utter silence. Yami gulped, knowing what was coming.

"So... Your light is going to play a woman in the school play..." Bakura drawled slowly. A smile tugged at his lips.

"Well..." Marik placed a hand on his chin, pretending to be thinking. Then he dropped his hand and smiled widely. "I have to say it is quite fitting for your light Pharaoh!" Marik and Bakura burst into loud laughs. Yami shot them both a glare. Ryou turned to Bakura and stomped his foot.

"Don't you dare make fun of him Kura!" Ryou snapped. Yugi smiled and gave his friend a hug from behind, making Ryou gasp.

"It's okay Ryou. At least they're not teasing Yami anymore." Yugi whispered to his friend. Ryou turned to him, admiration in his eyes.

"That was so nice of you." The white haired boy said softly. Yami had watched this scene in silence, but now that he heard what Yugi had just said to Ryou, his love and respect for the boy rose even more. Yami tenderly took his hand and smiled down at him, pulling him away from Ryou.

"Thank you." Yami said, leaning down and softly brushing Yugi's lips with his own. "But you didn't have to do that."

"At least you got the male role, thanks to me." Yugi said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, thank you. It would be even more mortifying to walk onstage in a dress, but there is one upside to you having Juliet and me Romeo." Yami told him as they began to walk, the other four boys a few strides ahead of them. Yugi blinked at him cutely.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"Me being the only one allowed to kiss you. Had anyone else tainted you with their lips, I would have had no choice but to rip them off the offending person's face." Yami said with a sweet smile. Yugi sighed and leaned into him.

"I see you've been reading the script." Yugi said, laughing a bit. Yami chuckled too.

"And you really need to start. We'll practice later at home today. I think I might want to start with that kissing scene..." Yami chuckled at the red blush that stole over Yugi's face. It also reminded him that he was hungry. He would have to feed tonight. He thought of all the sweet and pleasurable ways he could get the blood from his hikari and he couldn't help but lick his lips.

"Mind out of the gutter Yami." Yugi said, hitting him lightly on the arm and breaking him out of his fantasy state.

"But with a love like you, I can't keep my mind from it. You are beautiful." Yami said, hugging him close again as they entered the drama room. Yugi blushed and took his seat. /If Yami says it, then it's true./ Yugi told himself. He heard the light chuckle in his mind.

/Yes, Aibou. You know that it is true. You are lovely./ Yami's voice sounded in his head. Yugi smiled, content. The drama practice began with the introduction of the newest members of the club. Mrs. Yakima didn't know how they kept getting all these new members, but she didn't care. She assigned them the stage duties since no roles were left and Bakura and Marik wound up being helpers with the new lights and sounds manager and even got the job of helping to make the new stage sets. Yami bit his lip nervously. Those two making props? That promised disaster. Malik and Ryou were placed in charge of costumes. Ryou got excited at that.

"I'm doing your and Yami's costumes!" Ryou whispered to Malik and Yugi excitedly. Yugi blushed. It was then time to get the practice started. Mrs. Yakima looked over the script and then looked around at the kids. Her eyes landed on Yami and she smiled.

"Yami, can we get you up here to practice the next scene?" Mrs. Yakima asked. Marik and Bakura leaned up and leered at him.

"Show us your acting talent, Pharaoh." Bakura jeered.

"Yeah. Show us." Marik chimed in. Yami blushed and rose from his seat. Mrs. Yakima blinked in surprise as he walked on stage with no script. They only had started practicing about three weeks ago.

"Yami, do you need a script?" Mrs. Yakima asked. Yami smiled at her and shook his head.

"No ma'am." Yami said. As the scene began, Marik and Bakura made light fun of the tones he used for some of the lines, but no one could say he was a bad actor. He quoted the scene by heart and Yugi couldn't help but think it was hot how he said his lines and the emotion he put behind his words just got him. Halfway through the scene even Marik and Bakura were stunned to silence.

"Well, I'm impressed." Mrs. Yakima said when the scene ended. Yami smiled charmingly at her.

"Thank you." Yami said. He stepped down the steps and sat back down. "What did you guys think?" Yami asked, directing the comment at the two stunned vampires.

"Hmph. We could do that too." Bakura said, crossing his arms.

"And much better then you." Marik added.

"Kura, you'd get stage fright." Ryou said, a smug smile on his face.

"I would not!" Bakura protested.

"You remember in that one town when that friend of yours wanted you to give a speech to his employees? You stuttered through the whole thing and your face had never been redder." Ryou said, laughing. Bakura scowled.

"Marik would never get on stage for any reason. Didn't you tell me just the other day that being in a play was stupid and a waste of time?" Malik said, crossing his arms. "I actually admire Yami for doing it, considering he's doing it for Yugi." Malik added.

"Why thank you Malik. It's a pleasure to receive one of your rare compliments." Yami said, flashing the boy a smile. Malik grinned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Would it impress you if I took a part for you?" Marik asked, earning a surprised look from Malik. Malik shrugged, trying to play it off.

"Do it if you want to. You don't have to do it to impress me." Malik said. Marik almost looked disappointed at his reaction.

"But I want to do something to make you happy." Marik said seriously. Malik blinked.

"Um… Well…" Malik looked flustered. He wasn't sure how to respond. He had never seen Marik look so serious about doing something before.

"I don't think you guys can take parts. You could probably ask Mrs. Yakima if you could be an understudy, but that would probably be your only option for a part." Ryou said, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"But…" Marik actually looked disappointed.

"Marik, you know, it makes me happy just for you to even think and want to do something nice for me." Malik offered, trying to get that solemn look off his face.

"Really?" Marik visibly brightened.

"Yes." Malik said. Soon enough drama practice had ended and they were in the van on their way home. Yugi thought back on the day's events. Ever since they had moved into the shop and started school, Malik's demeanor had changed, little by little. He even seemed to be trying to acknowledge the nice things Marik tried to do for him, but what surprised everyone the most were the rare compliments that Malik even began to give to everyone, even Marik. Those were some things Yugi liked. Malik hadn't completely changed overnight; he was still moody and violent at times, but the changes were there and noticeable.

"Little One… We're home." Yami's voice broke through his thoughts and he snapped out of it, smiling at Yami as he pulled him into his arms and carried him from the van to the apartment.

"I'm so tired. Do we have to practice lines tonight?" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled.

"Yes. You need to get your lines memorized." Yami told him. While Malik and Ryou did their homework with Marik and Bakura, Yami took Yugi upstairs to their room. He set Yugi down on the bed and got his script from his backpack.

"Where should we start?" Yugi asked. Yami flipped the book open and pointed.

"The balcony scene?" Yugi asked with a grin. Yami sat down beside him and nodded, a blush staining his cheeks. That was one of the most famous scenes from the play.

"Remember to put feeling in your words Yugi. I want to hear Juliet's love for Romeo in your voice." Yami said, leaning a little closer to Yugi. Yugi blushed and lifted the script to his face.

"O-Okay…" Yugi stuttered.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound." Yami said, beginning the scene for him. Yugi blushed and stared hard at the script. "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she…" Yami continued to read from memory, as Yugi watched, entranced by the sound of his voice.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" Yami finished, leaning close to Yugi. Yugi blushed again and gulped. Yami had put such emotion into his words. Yugi actually wanted to cry, feeling the longing and love Yami put in his voice and facial expressions.

"A-Ay m-me…" Yugi stuttered. Yami laughed, making Yugi blink in surprise.

"Yugi… Do I make you that nervous?" Yami asked, a teasing note in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry. I just… I don't know if I can do it like you can. I'm not an actor." Yugi said, his face flaming red.

"Like me? Yugi, I'm not an extraordinary actor or anything, in fact, I've never done anything like this before." Yami told him with a smile.

"But you're so good at it!" Yugi protested.

"That's because I'm trying to be in character. When you're onstage, you're not yourself. You're whoever you are supposed to be in the script. When you speak to me, you're not Yugi speaking to Yami, you're Juliet speaking to Romeo. Understand? And don't be so nervous speaking your lines. You're with me and you can count on me to support you, not to tease you." Yami told him. Yugi smiled tenderly at him, adoration shining in his violet eyes. Count on Yami to say just what he wanted to hear…

"Okay. I'll try it again." Yugi said. Yami smiled happily.

"Alright then. Let's start with your line." Yami said. Yugi stared at the script.

"Ay me!"

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel!" Yami quoted his line and waited for Yugi to speak his next.

"O R-Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou R-Romeo? Deny thy f-father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be b-but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Yugi said, stuttering. Yami frowned slightly and Yugi looked bashful.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Try to put more feeling in your words. Say that line again and no stuttering." Yami said.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny… Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn… my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Yugi said his line again. Yami smiled, but it still wasn't good enough.

"That was better, but it still needs more. Say it one more time, and remember, you are Juliet, not Yugi. Say the line like Juliet would." Yami told him, rising to his feet and standing across the room from him. Yugi blinked.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled.

"Helping. Remember, Juliet is lost, pining for her newfound love, but knowing that because of who he is, he is her enemy, yet she wants them to be together. Speak to me like you long for me, like you want us to be together no matter what." Yami said. Yugi shifted on the bed, a look of determination entering his eyes.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Yugi said one more time, but this time it came across just as Yami wanted it to. He actually heard the longing and want in Yugi's voice. Yami grinned. Yugi blushed once more and smiled.

"That was good. I can tell that by the time opening night comes around, you'll be excellent." Yami said, giving him some praise. Yugi giggled.

"Thanks." Yugi said. Yami leaned in closer, taking Yugi's script and tossing it aside.

"Now, enough of this. You did a good job and deserve to be rewarded, so… Come here." Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him against him, capturing the boy's lips in a hot kiss. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, trying to pull him closer. Yami obliged and pulled Yugi tighter against him.

"Yami…" Yugi sighed when Yami abandoned his mouth to trail light kisses down his neck. Yami gently laid him down on the bed and removed his school jacket before continuing what he was doing. Yugi moaned again and placed his hands on Yami's shoulders. Yami lightly trailed a hand down Yugi's side, caressing him. Yugi giggled, enticing a chuckle from Yami. He gave Yugi another kiss and kissed his way down to the side of his neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin.

"Yugi… Can I…?" Yami asked, his Hunger beginning to rise in him. Yugi smiled and tilted his head back, giving Yami the access he needed. Yami opened his mouth, his fangs glistening as he lowered his head to Yugi's throat. His fangs sank into his throat, earning a low groan from Yugi. Yami sucked gently, grabbing Yugi's wrists and holding them at the sides of his head. Yugi moaned and tilted his head back further.

"Y-Yami…! Mm…!" Yugi cried. Yami drank until he was content and then he released him. He sat up and licked the excess blood off his lips. Yugi lay on the bed, staring up at him with a contented look on his face.

"You taste so yummy Little One." Yami said, grinning down at him. Yugi giggled. Yami leaned down and licked the wound he had left, getting rid of the blood that had leaked out. Yugi sighed, a look of pure bliss on his face.

"I love you." Yugi murmured. Yami leaned back and stroked his face tenderly.

"And I love you. Take a nap now Little One." Yami told him. Yugi reached up and took his hand.

"Only if you lay with me." Yugi said. Yami chuckled and laid beside him, drawing Yugi into his arms. Yugi snuggled close to him, sighing again in contentment. He was asleep before long. Yami gazed at him adoringly, stroking his hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

* * *

"Ow! Ryou, watch it!" Yugi yelped and clutched his arm. Ryou bit his lower lip and gave Yugi a sheepish smile as he re-positioned the needle he was using to sew the arm onto Yugi's dress. Yugi loved the costume, it was quite stunning really, but he didn't like having to be a human pincushion. Malik entered the room then, carrying a bundle of very pretty fabric. He set it down next to Ryou and sat in a chair beside them.

"The dress is coming along nicely Ryou." Malik said, his gaze traveling over the dress.

"Thanks Malik. Do you like it Yugi?" Ryou asked, re-threading a needle and beginning to sew the arm the rest of the way on. Yugi gave Ryou a smile.

"I really do like it Ryou. It's beautiful." Yugi replied. Ryou grinned.

"I'm glad." Ryou said. Malik lounged in the chair for a little while, reading a book. Ryou sewed the other arm on the costume and stood back, looking at what he'd done so far. Yugi stared down at it, twirling a little bit and watching the dress billow out at he twirled.

"Did I make it short enough Yugi? I don't want you to trip while you're onstage." Ryou asked. Yugi stepped down off the stool he had been standing on and gave one more twirl, and then he walked to Ryou and back, testing the length. Yugi began to giggle and twirled one more time, enjoying the fabric flowing around his legs.

"I think it works!" Yugi said excitedly. Ryou smiled.

"Great!" Ryou said happily. Malik put the book down and rose to his feet. He held his hand out to Yugi and smiled cheerfully.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Malik teased. Yugi giggled again and placed his hand in Malik's outstretched one.

"Why yes you may kind Sir." Yugi said, his voice taking on a regal tone. Malik placed an arm around Yugi's waist and began to waltz the boy around the room. Ryou laughed and clapped his hands while Yugi giggled and tried to follow Malik's lead.

"My lady, you are a wonderful dancer!" Malik continued his game as he spun Yugi faster and faster around the living room, the waltz becoming a wild jig. Ryou's expression grew a little worried as he watched the dance.

"Careful Malik. I don't want to have to patch the dress. I just made it." Ryou said. Malik slowed a little, but he still kept in time with the dance. After a moment, Yugi's hands tightened a little bit on Malik's arms as he tried to get the older boy to slow down more.

"I'm getting dizzy Malik. Can we stop for a moment?" Yugi asked. Malik stopped and allowed Yugi to flop down in a chair. Ryou sat down next to him.

"I have a few more things to add before it's completely done." Ryou said.

"Yugi! Ryou! Malik! We're home!" Yami's voice suddenly sounded in the stairwell leading down to the shop. Ryou was on his feet in a flash, yanking Yugi up off the couch and beginning to strip him while the boy protested feebly.

"Malik! Hurry and get the costume bag!" Ryou cried. "We can't let Yami see it just yet!" Malik grabbed it as Ryou finished getting the clothing off. Ryou hurried and stuffed the costume in the bag. Yugi flopped back onto the couch. Ryou hurried away to put the dress in his closet. Yami entered the living room then, Marik and Bakura on his heels.

"Good afternoon love." Yami said, strolling to the couch and pulling Yugi up into his arms. Yugi giggled as Yami hugged him and then the elder vampire leaned down, giving his little one a chaste kiss. Marik plopped into the armchair and grabbed Malik by the arm, pulling him down into his lap. Malik sighed, but didn't complain, leaning back into him. Bakura glanced around, not seeing Ryou.

"Where is Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"He's putting my costume away." Yugi replied. Yami stared down at him.

"When do I get to see that costume of yours?" Yami asked, raising a brow at him. Yugi smacked him on the arm and frowned at him.

"We already told you that you can't see my costume till opening night Yami." Yugi said. Yami sighed and rolled his eyes, clutching Yugi closer.

"But I'm curious." Yami protested.

"Well that's just too bad. I'm also not letting Yugi see yours until opening night Yami, so fair is fair." Ryou said with a smile as he came back down the stairs. Bakura looked happier suddenly and rushed to Ryou, giving the white haired boy a hug. Ryou returned the hug with a happy laugh.

"But I wanna see it…" Yami whined. Yugi giggled.

"Sorry Yami, but you have to wait." Yugi told him, reaching up and tapping him on the nose. Yami grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. Yugi blushed.

"Fine. If I must wait, I suppose I shall." Yami told him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Malik asked.

"Hm… I dunno. What would you boys like to do today?" Bakura asked.

"A trip to the park sounds like fun." Ryou suggested. Yugi brightened.

"That definitely sounds like fun!" Yugi chirped. Malik nodded his agreement.

"Well, I guess we're going to the park then huh?" Marik chuckled from his spot on the chair. Yami nodded his agreement.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing the van keys off the counter where he had laid them when he came in the apartment. He and the boys headed out of the apartment then. They got into the van and headed off to the park.

Yugi ran to one of the swings when they arrived and sat there, lightly swinging his legs back and forth. Ryou and Malik joined him on the swings while the three elder vampires sat down at a picnic table to watch their pets play.

"It really is a lovely day today." Ryou remarked, sighing happily as the warm breeze ruffled his snowy white hair.

"Yeah, it sure is." Malik agreed. Yugi swung on his swing a little harder.

"Wanna see who can swing the highest?" Yugi asked with a happy laugh. Ryou and Malik nodded, taking him up on his challenge. As they swung higher, enjoying the day and the breeze, their men watched them with easy smiles.

"They sure look like they're having fun." Marik commented.

"They always look like they're having fun." Bakura said.

"Come on. Let's go play too." Yami suggested with a mischievous grin. They rose from the benches and walked over to the boys. Ryou jumped off with a happy yell and Bakura darted forward to catch him. Ryou giggled as he was swung around.

"Nice catch." Ryou said. Bakura smiled and nuzzled him. Malik and Yugi stopped their swings and got off. Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him over to merry-go-round. Yami stared at it, not really knowing what to do with it as Yugi hopped onto it. Malik and Ryou came over and joined him.

"Yami, could you spin this? Not too hard though." Yugi asked. Yami nodded. He grabbed one of the metal bars and gave it a push. The boys swung around on it, giggling.

"Hey, spin it a little faster!" Malik called, gripping his own metal bar harder. Yami smiled and did as he was asked. Yugi and Ryou let out happy yelps as they spun quicker.

"This is so much fun!" Ryou yelled. Yugi simply laughed. After a bit, Yugi began to get dizzy and he waved his hand at Yami.

"Stop it for a minute! I want to get off!" Yugi called. Yami stopped it and Yugi went to get off, but he stumbled and tripped. Yami caught him, gently setting him back down on the ground. Yugi grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little dizzy." Yugi told him. Ryou and Malik laughed.

"A bit clumsy today, eh Yugi?" Malik teased. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yugi, come on!" Ryou called, running over and yanking the boy away from Yami. "Let's go slide now! They have a big swirly one over there!" Yami began to chuckle and he shook his head.

"Are you sure you're seventeen Ryou?" Yami joked. Ryou laughed.

"Hey, you can still be a kid at any age. You just have to know how to have fun!" Ryou replied. Malik hopped off the merry-go-round and ran over to join the boys at the slide. Yami chuckled to himself and walked back over to join the other two vampires.

"Silly boys." Marik commented, shaking his head with a smile.

"I'm just glad they're having fun." Bakura replied. Yami nodded.

"Kura! Kura, come catch me!" Ryou called, waving from the top of the slide. Bakura laughed and walked over to the slide. Ryou slid down the slide at a fast pace and Bakura caught him, swinging him around and setting him back down on the ground. Ryou smiled and ran back to the ladder, climbing up. Malik came down next, hitting the ground on his feet and giggling as he did a ninja roll, landing back on his feet afterwards.

"Why, you do have a silly side Malik." Bakura said. Malik stuck his tongue out at him.

"I do. What's your point?" Malik teased back.

"Ack! Ryou!" Yugi came down the slide upside down. Bakura caught him so he wouldn't fall and set him right side up. Ryou grinned from the top of the slide. Yami watched all this, a small smile on his lips. His placed his hands in his pockets and turned, going to walk back to the bench, when something in the distance caught his eye. The smile faded from his face as he stared. He removed his hands from his pockets and turned, his eyes coming to rest on his lover. Yami watched Yugi play, a expressionless look on his face all of a sudden as Yugi laughed and smiled. Yami came over and took Yugi's hand. Yugi stared up at him, startled, noting his sudden mood change.

"Come with me." Yami whispered to him. Yugi turned and followed him as Marik came over and played with Bakura and the remaining boys some more. Yami led Yugi to a small area in the park, surrounded by cherry blossom trees. Yugi began to feel uneasy. This was the place he had first met Yami. Yami placed his hands in his pockets, staring at the trees around them.

"Yami…" Yugi said softly, hooking his arms around Yami's arm.

"You remember this place, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Why are we here?" Yugi asked.

"You don't hate me for what I've done, do you? You look so happy all of the time now… That I just want to be sure you actually are happy and that you're not faking it." Yami told him, his eyes still focused on something else in the distance. Yugi blinked.

"No, I'm not faking it. I'm very happy with you. Yami, that's such a silly thought. I don't hate you. I love you. I thought I expressed this to you already." Yugi told him. Yami finally looked down at him, his eyes showing some emotion that Yugi couldn't define.

"I just don't want to give you to think badly of me." Yami told him, his thoughts going back to Solomon, knowing that soon enough he would have to give Yugi a horrible truth. Yugi blinked again, but then he smiled brightly. Yami's heart tore as he watched that smile. He had put that lovely smile on Yugi's face and he would be the one responsible for making it disappear.

"You're such a softie Yami. You really think about things too much." Yugi teased, leaning into him and giving him a hug. "Do you have a knife handy?" Yami stared at him as his eyes widened.

"What do you want a knife for?" Yami asked. Yugi giggled.

"You'll see if you have one." Yugi said. Yami pulled a Swiss army knife out of his pocket and gave it to Yugi. Yugi strode over to one of the trees and flipped out the knife, starting to hack at the tree. Yami got curious, walking over and watching him, trying to see what he was doing. When Yugi was done, Yami's eyes widened as he saw what Yugi had done to the tree.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly, staring down at the cute little heart that said Yugi loves Yami in it. Yugi gave him back his knife.

"I don't think badly of you at all Yami. Sure, you were scary enough at first, but you love me and you've proven it. And I love you too. And now this place will be a happy memory for the both of us." Yugi told him, leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi as well, leaning down and giving him a grateful kiss.

"Thank you Little One." Yami murmured, brushing his lips across Yugi' hoped Yugi wouldn't forget that he loved him once he'd gotten up the courage to tell him the truth. Yugi took his hand and began to lead him away.

"Come on. Let's go home now, okay?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded and followed Yugi back to the others.

* * *

"Could you please hold still? I can't sew if you wiggle." Ryou was saying as he tried to put the costume of the person playing the nurse together. Yugi sat on a chair out in the audience portion of the stage, saying his lines to himself.

"Getting any of your lines memorized?" Malik asked, plopping down next to him.

"Somewhat. There's just so many. How did Yami get them memorized so quickly?" Yugi replied, shutting the book and turning to look at his friend.

"He has a photographic memory. Marik has something like that too. I think having a memory that good is a vampire thing." Malik said, pulling a bag of candy out of his pocket and beginning to eat it. Yugi smiled and held his hand out.

"My candy…" Malik said. Yugi stuck his lower lip out.

"Please?" Yugi asked. Malik smiled and handed him a handful of the M&Ms he was eating. Yugi popped some in his mouth and sighed happily.

"Mm… Chocolate…" Yugi said. Malik grinned.

"You are a serious chocolate fiend." Malik said. Yugi nodded.

"I know. I can't help it; chocolate is soooo good…" Yugi said, eating a couple more.

"Yugi sweetie! We need you up here to practice the party scene!" Mrs. Yakima called. Yugi finished his M&Ms and rose from his chair, grabbing his script. Malik waved to him, grinning widely.

"Good luck my Lady!" Malik called. Yugi blushed and turned, sticking his tongue out at Malik. Yami reached down and grabbed Yugi around the waist, hauling him onto the stage. Yugi yelped in surprise as he was set down on the stage. Yami chuckled.

"Come on Hikari, let's practice." Yami said. Yugi blushed. They got into place and the practice resumed. After practice, Yugi hurried down the hall to his locker to grab the books he would need for his homework. Ryou and the others would wait for him at the van. Yugi hurried to stuff the books inside his backpack and zipped it up.

"Hey Yuge." Yugi looked up to see Joey staring down at him. Yugi smiled.

"Hi Joey. How have you been?" Yugi asked, slipping the backpack onto his shoulder.

"Pretty good. How have you been? I've seen ya at drama practice." Joey said. Yugi smiled widely and nodded.

"Drama practice has been great lately. I have one of the lead parts in the play." Yugi said.

"Yeah I heard. I haven't been able ta see much of ya Yuge. You've been hangin wit dat Yami fella a whole lot." Joey said. Yugi blinked, looking surprised.

"I'm sorry Joey." Yugi said.

"I want ta hang out again. Would you wanna come ta da arcade wit me? Just da two of us?" Joey suggested. Yugi nodded.

"I would like that. It's been a long time. How does tomorrow after school sound? I don't have any plans and there's no practice." Yugi said.

"Dat sounds fine. See you den Yuge." Joey turned and walked down the hallway. Yugi turned and walked the opposite way, thinking hard. How would he get Yami to agree to this? Yami would want to come, but it had been such a long time since he had just hung out with his old friends. He walked outside and saw everyone waiting by the van for him. He decided that he would talk to Yami about it that night.

"Hey Yugi! About time!" Ryou called. Yugi waved to him.

"Sorry I took so long!" Yugi said, joining them at the van. He climbed into the front seat of the van. Yami turned and gave him a smile.

"What took you so long?" Yami asked him as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street. Yugi smiled nervously.

"Uh… Joey stopped to talk to me." Yugi admitted.

"Wheeler? Your one friend?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, he's the one." Yugi replied.

"And what did he want?" Yami asked him. Yugi nervously wrung his hands together.

"I want to talk to you about that when we get home." Yugi told him. Yami glanced at him and noticed the nervous look on his face. What had Joey talked to him about that made him so nervous? Yami pulled up beside the shop and everyone got out of the van, going into the house. Yami followed Yugi up to their room. Yugi set his backpack on the floor.

"Now, what's this all about Yugi?" Yami asked, flopping down on the bed. Yugi sat down next to him.

"Joey asked me to go to the arcade with him tomorrow." Yugi replied, looking him straight in the eye. Yami was surprised for a moment, but then he crossed his arms, gazing down at Yugi.

"Just the two of you, right?" Yami asked. Yugi flinched at his tone.

"Yes. It's been a long time since we've hung out or done anything together. I really want to go." Yugi answered. Yami sighed.

"And I suppose nothing I say is going to deter you from going?" Yami said.

"I do really want to go." Yugi told him, looking away. Yami sighed again.

"I guess that you should go then." Yugi looked at him, startled when he said that.

"What, you mean it!" Yugi asked. Yami chuckled.

"Of course I mean it. Why, what did you think I would say?" Yami asked, uncrossing his arms and gazing down at Yugi as a smirk made its way across his lips. Yugi looked away shyly, wringing his hands together.

"I… I thought you would say no." Yugi told him. Yami smiled at him.

"Well… I know I can trust you, so there's no reason for me to say no and make my little love upset…" Yami said, leaning towards Yugi. Yugi gulped and leaned back a little.

"T-Thank you for trusting me." Yugi told him. Yami smiled wickedly.

"You could thank me properly, you know…" Yami said suggestively. Yugi's eyes widened as he was pushed back onto the bed on his back. Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a gentle kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand. Yugi moaned softly and arched under him when his other hand trailed down Yugi's side, tickling it. Yugi giggled and squirmed a little at the tickle.

"Yami… That tickles!" Yugi giggled again.

"I love you my little one." Yami murmured. Yugi gazed up at him, smiling.

"I love you too." Yugi told him, reaching up to play with a strand of his blonde bangs. Yami sighed blissfully and hugged the tiny body close to him. Yugi stared at the ceiling, his thoughts happy as he thought about how Yami had admitted his trust. They laid there for a little while together, cuddling.

* * *

POOF!

"Aw, darnit Malik!" Ryou exclaimed. Malik grinned at him sheepishly, his face now covered in flour. The floor all around him was littered with flour as well.

"Sorry Ryou." Malik giggled.

"We're supposed to be making food, not a mess!" Ryou told him, placing his hands on his hips. Malik just laughed.

"Oh, lighten up! It was an accident!" Malik told him, picking up some of the spilt flour and throwing it into Ryou's face. Ryou let out a startled cry as the flour covered his face and hair. Malik burst into laughter. Ryou picked up some of the flour and threw it at Malik. Malik shrieked and they raced around the kitchen, throwing the spilt flour at each other. Ryou slipped on some of the flour, falling on his butt.

"Ow…!" Ryou cried, rubbing his stinging rear end. Malik peered at him from behind the counter, his lavender eyes wide.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Malik asked. Ryou grinned.

"I'm fine. Help me up, would you?" Ryou asked, holding out his hand. Malik took it and Ryou gave a jerk, yanking Malik down on the floor with him. The young Egyptian yelped as he sprawled across Ryou's lap.

"Ryou, you little fiend!" Malik said. Ryou laughed.

"Gotcha!" Ryou said. They both began to laugh again.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to my kitchen!" Both boys glanced up, seeing Yugi and Yami standing in the kitchen.

"Uh… Sorry Yugi. We were trying to cook dinner and well…" Ryou began.

"We made a mess." Malik said with a silly grin. Yugi sighed and shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"I hope you don't expect Yugi to clean this mess up." Yami told them, a glare on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"No! No, no!" Ryou exclaimed.

"We would never! We're going to clean it ourselves!" Malik cried. Yugi smacked Yami on the arm, giving the elder a glare.

"There's no reason to frighten them like that! They were only having fun!" Yugi said. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Heh, heh…" Malik laughed.

"Would you guys like help with dinner?" Yugi asked. Ryou leapt to his feet and Malik jumped up as well.

"No, no, no!" Ryou told him.

"We're taking over dinner for once so you don't have to." Malik added.

"Please, go do on and do something else! Um… Yami, take him out or something!" Ryou said, shoving Yugi into Yami. Yami chuckled and picked Yugi up, ignoring the squeal of surprise from the boy.

"Alright, I'll distract him for you." Yami said, turning and striding out of the kitchen. Ryou turned to Malik and sighed.

"Let's get this done already. No more messing around." Ryou said. Malik nodded.

"Yeah!" He cheered, pumping his fist in the air. He and Ryou got busy, hustling around the kitchen and fixing up what they could make out of the cookbook. When they got what they had made in the oven, they hustled around the kitchen, trying to clean it up. By the time they got it clean, the casserole in the oven was done, so Ryou took it out.

"I hope that's edible." Malik commented.

"Well, we went by the book…" Ryou said, staring at it.

"Maybe we should taste it first. What if Yugi hates it?" Malik asked.

"Hey guys. Are you done? It smells good." Yugi said, coming into the kitchen. Malik shook his head and sighed. Ryou fought back a giggle. Yugi blinked. "What?"

"I see how Yami kept you distracted. Nice hickey." Ryou laughed. Yugi blushed.

"Do you want to try it?" Malik asked, motioning to the casserole.

"Sure! It really does smell good." Yugi said with a smile. Ryou got a fork and took some out of the dish, holding it up for Yugi. Yugi took the bite and smiled once he swallowed.

"What do you think?" Ryou asked.

"It's delicious! You guys did a good job!" Yugi said.

"Yay!" Ryou and Malik cheered.

"Your cooking is getting so good!" Yugi said happily.

"Thanks!" Ryou said, hugging his friend. Malik joined in the hug too.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Malik said, pumping his fist again. Yugi smiled as his friends got out the plates and silverware for the three of them. He walked over to join them for the evening meal.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: For the appearance of the OC Neko, whom I do own.

* * *

"What time will you be back?" Yami asked, pressing kisses to Yugi's jawline. Yugi let out a moan and squirmed against the elder as pleasurable feeling shot through his body. Yami growled low at the desire that little movement sent through him and held Yugi a little tighter against thier bedroom wall.

D-Don't know. D-Didn't ask- Ah!" Yugi cried out as Yami nipped at his neck with his teeth. Yami grinned, liking the reaction he pulled from Yugi.

"Tsk, tsk Hikari. That's something you really should have asked about." Yami gently chided him, only half teasing. Yugi could only moan in reply as Yami attached his lips to Yugi's neck and began to suck.

"Y-You're being v-very affectionate today." Yugi commented, tilting his head back as far as he could as a groan escaped his lips. Yami pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"You're going to be leaving me all day Yugi... I just want my cuddle time before you go." Yami said with an adorable pout, leaning forward and nuzzling his small lover. Yugi giggled at the tickle and then struggled, wanting to be put down.

"As appealing as cuddling with you right now sounds, I really have to go or I'll be late." Yugi told him. "So could you please put me down?" Yami sighed and placed Yugi back onto the floor. Yugi walked over to the bedside table to grab his wallet. Yugi let out a gasp as Yami's arms suddenly encircled his body and a soft kiss was pressed to his neck.

"Yugi... I don't want you to go." Yami said, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"I have to go. I promised Joey. And you said you'd let me go." Yugi chided him, reaching up to softly touch his face. Yami's eyes softened as he placed a hand over Yugi's hand.

"I know, but-" Yugi used his free hand to place a finger over Yami's lips.

"No butts. Now, give me one more kiss before I go." Yugi leaned up, his hands moving to Yami's upper arms. Yami tightened his arms around Yugi's body as he gave the boy a passionate kiss. Yugi pulled away, a content smile on his face as he placed his wallet in his pocket. Yugi gave him a little wave and left the room, shutting the door behind him as he went. Yami waited until he heard the front door shut and then he left the room, heading downstairs. He sat at the kitchen table and placed his head on his arms. And that was where Marik and Bakura found him an hour later.

"Aw, what's the matter Pharaoh?" Marik asked, sliding into the seat in front of him. "You look depressed."

"Looks like he let Yugi go out with that Wheeler guy." Bakura teased. Yami raised his head and shot the white haired vampire a glare.

"They went to the arcade! It's an innocent day out!" Yami snapped.

"Then why do you look so glum?" Marik asked, a grin on his lips.

"Because I'm lonely..." Yami told them. "And worried." Yami murmured so softly that they almost didn't hear that last part, and he placed his head back on his arms. "Did you or Kura ever let Ryou or Malik hang out with thier friends by themselves?" Yami asked.

"I let Malik once before he tried running away so many times." Marik answered.

"Ryou didn't have any friends when we left and we never stayed anywhere long enough for him to make friends, so no." Bakura replied.

"You know Pharaoh, if you're so lonely and worried, why don't you follow him? His scent shouldn't be that hard to pick up." Marik suggested. Yami's head snapped up again and this time his eyes were wide.

"I can't do that! I just earned his trust! If I follow him, I'll break it again and then he'll think I'm incapable of trusting him!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yami... You're a vampire. You can follow him without him knowing." Bakura said. Yami blinked at Bakura, the meaning of what he was saying not quite sinking in.

"Yay! A spy mission! And we'll come too!" Marik cheered. Yami turned his attention to Marik.

"You will not!" He snapped with a glare. "We are not following him! I have more faith in him then that!" Bakura sighed and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, if you're sure... But that Wheeler kid sure looked suspicious to me..." Bakura grabbed Marik's shirt and hauled him up, leading him out of the kitchen. Marik looked puzzled as Bakura smirked wickedly while they walked away. Yami stared after them, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Bakura... Why did we leave? I want to tease the Pharaoh somemore..." Marik whined. Bakura chuckled darkly and smiled at his friend.

"Hush. Just wait." He said. Marik still looked puzzled.

"Bakura... Suspicious how?" Bakura had dropped Marik, whirled with a happy smile, and sat down on the kitchen table before anyone could say "what the hell" and leaned down to the former Pharaoh.

"Why, his preferences of course! He's friends with Yugi, right? And that means he likes cute little boys!" Bakura said, slapping Yami on the shoulder. The elder vampire paled a tiny bit. Marik had come back into the kitchen by now and was now watching this with glee, fully understanding now what evil deed Bakura had been planning. Plant a little doubt and watch it grow... Heh, heh...

"Yugi wouldn't... He wouldn't!" Yami's eyes widened as that nagging little fear grew a little bigger.

"Oh, but you're right. Of course Yugi wouldn't dare go after anyone else. It's plain to see that the little twerp loves you to pieces." Bakura said. Yami smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back in his chair.

"But of course... That doesn't mean someone wouldn't go after him instead." Wind whipped Bakura's hair around his face as Yami took off at a blinding speed out the front door. Marik looked at Bakura and clapped his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Marik said. "Now let's get after him before we lose him." Bakura smiled.

"Yes, Operation: Spy on Yugi is a go!" Bakura said, leaping off the table and following Marik out the front door. (A/N: And in case you are wondering, Ryou and Malik are watching the shop right now, so the others aren't too worried about leaving them alone.)

* * *

Yugi waited patiently at the bus stop, sitting on a little bench. He swung his legs back and forth, wishing he had brought a book or something to read while he waited for Joey. He lifted his gaze to the sky, a small smile making its way onto his lips. It was such a lovely day. There was plenty of sunshine and a nice little breeze that wasn't too cold but just right as it ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Yuge!" Yugi turned his head and his smile grew brighter as Joey ran up to him. Joey bent over, panting hard. He raised his head then and flashed Yugi a smile.

"Hi Joey." Yugi greeted him. Joey straightened to his full height and quickly glanced around. Yugi glanced around too, looking slightly confused. "Um... Who are you looking for Joey?" Joey glanced down at him, looking a little anxious as he placed his hands in his pockets and laughed.

"Uh... Yami, ta be honest. I thought fer sure he was goin ta be tagging along." Joey replied. Yugi shook his head.

"No. Yami's not here. It's just you and me today, like old times." Yugi said. Joey seemed to relax a little bit at that.

"Good. Not dat I dislike da guy or anything, but he seems ta stick ta ya like glue pal." Joey said. Yugi smiled a little shakily and laughed.

"Yes, but his intentions are good. Let's go, okay?" Yugi said, rising from the bench. Joey nodded. As the two began walking down the street, a pair of crimson eyes smoldered with rage. From high above them, Yami perched on a rooftop, Marik and Bakura beside him. Yami shook his fist and clenched his teeth, his eyes never leaving the face of the blonde.

"Glue? It's only because I don't want to see Yugi harmed that I stick to him damnit!" The eldest vampire snarled, clearly enraged by the blonde's words. Marik and Bakura fought back snickers. It didn't seem too hard to get the former ruler mad today.

"Pharaoh, lighten up. If you smoke anymore, someone will call the fire department." Bakura said. Yami growled and leapt down from the building, already running along the sidewalk. Marik sighed and leapt down as well, stopping to wait for Bakura. Bakura shook his head and followed. They caught up to Yami easily. By this time, they had reached the arcade. They watched as Yugi and Joey entered the arcade.

"How are we going to watch them now?" Marik asked. "There's nowhere to hide in there. We go in, we get busted." Yami's gaze flitted upwards.

"We go in through the vents. Surely there are some over the ceiling to where we can get a good view." Yami said. He began hopping up the building. Marik and Bakura followed him. They reached the roof and entered the building from the door on the roof. As they snuck around the top floor, Bakura had the luck to spot the first vent.

"There's one! Up there!" Bakura said, pointing to it. Yami smiled. He made a high jump and grabbed the grate, yanking it down and grabbing the inside of the vent so he wouldn't fall. As soon as he was inside, Bakura jumped and crawled in after him. Marik followed suite.

"Ugh! It's digusting in here!" Bakura commented, making a face. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Quit complaining."

"Yeah, it's not as bad as having to look at your ass the whole way there Bakura." Marik said. Bakura growled at him, stopping crawling long enough to wiggle his ass in Marik's face.

"Hey, I have a good looking ass." Bakura told him. Marik gave it a swat, making Bakura yelp and rise a little, causing the albino to hit his head on the ceiling of the vent. Yami turned his head and gave the other two a warning snarl.

"Knock it off! Do you want to send this whole thing crashing to the ground?" Yami asked. Looking properly chastized, the other two began to follow Yami again. Crawling for about twenty minutes through the vents led them to a great big area over the arcade. They surrounded the vent and peered down. Lucky for them, Yugi and his friend was below them, playing one of the racing games.

"Come on Yuge! Ya can do better den dat!" Joey said happily, jerking the wheel to the left. Yugi let out a happy giggle and jerked his own wheel to the left.

"I'm going to pass you yet Joey!" Something panged in Yami's heart as he watched his hikari play, that happy smile still on his face. A sudden rustling next to him brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes widened as he watched Marik pull goggles out of a backpack lying next to him. Bakura was busy strapping gloves onto his hands, flexing them once he had the gloves on.

"Hey Kura, do you have the laser watch?" Marik asked. Bakura pulled something resembling a wristwatch out of his pocket and tossed it to Bakura. Yami watched all of this in amazement as his two friends equipped themselves with all kinds of spy gadgets.

"Where in the hell did you two get all that stuff!" Yami suddenly yelled. Bakura grinned at him.

"Pharaoh, you simply can not go on a spy mission without spy gadgets." Marik said, tossing Bakura a pair of heat sensing goggles.

"You don't need those!" Yami snapped, grabbing them out of Bakura's hands. "You can see in the dark just fine!"

"But they make us look cool." Bakura protested, snatching them back.

"They make you look like morons!"

"We may be morons, but we are awesomely cool morons!" Marik said. Bakura whacked him over the head.

"_**You're **_the moron, moron!" Bakura snapped. Yami smacked them both and pointed down.

"Yugi's moving!" Sure enough, Yugi and Joey were now headed across the room, to the basketball shoots. Joey put something into the machine and some balls rolled down the right of the machine. Joey grabbed one and shot it, making the basket with a swish. Yugi clapped, applauding. Joey grabbed another ball and handed it to the smaller teen.

"Your turn Yugi." Joey said, giving him a tender smile. Yugi took the ball and stepped in front of the machine. He shot the ball and missed. Frowning, Yugi went to step back from the machine, but Joey stopped him, handing him another basketball. Yami frowned, not liking how close Joey had gotten to Yugi. Joey placed his hands over Yugi's hands and helped him shoot the ball. This time the ball went in the basket and Yugi cheered, whirling and giving the older boy a hug. Yami's fingers bit into the metal of the vent, making Bakura and Marik look nervous.

"Thanks Joey!" Yugi said, releasing him. Something else suddenly caught his attention and he tugged the older boy with him, pointing. "Let's go play that next!"

"Alright Yuge." Joey said, chuckling as he allowed himself to be pulled by the smaller boy. Yugi placed his hands against the glass of the prize machine, staring longingly at the Dark Magician plushie.

"I want one of those..." Joey smiled and put some quarters in the machine, trying his best to get the plushie, but the claw dropped it before he could reach the slot.

"Sorry Yuge. Let me try again." Joey told him. Joey tried at least three more times, but he could not get the plushie. He gave Yugi an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I ran out of quarters." Yugi gave him a beaming smile.

"Thank you for trying." Yugi told him. "I'm getting hungry anyway. How about we go get something to eat?"

"Sounds good ta me." Yugi and Joey left the arcade then. Yami cursed.

"Let's get out of here." Yami said. Marik and Bakura nodded. Marik pointed his watch at the vent and a laser shot out, cutting around the vent. Yami's eyes widened as the vent began to wobble.

"Marik! What the hell are you doing!" Bakura and Yami shouted.

"I'm cutting us out of here. I'm not staring at anyone's ass again crawling through these stupid vents." Marik responded.

"Marik you idiot! Stop!" Yami cried before the vent gave way. The three vampires fell through the hole in the ceiling and landed on the racing games with a loud crash. The arcade became deathly silent as everyone's gazes fell to the now completely ruined racing games. Smoke billowed up from them as electricity crackled. Everyone began to form a circle around the area, staring down at the moaning and groaning boys who were busy struggling to rise to thier feet.

"Hey. Are you guys okay?" One little boy asked. Yami stared down at him, coughing a bit. His face, arms, and clothes were covered in something black.

"Yes, I'm fine." Yami told him, frowning in his attempt to brush the black whatever it was off of himself. Bakura and Marik rose shakily. Bakura turned to give Marik a death glare as he snatched the wristwatch from off his friend's wrist.

"No more laser watches for you!" Bakura growled. Yami turned to them.

"Come on! We have work to do!" Yami snapped, running out the door of the arcade. Bakura and Marik followed. Everyone else could only stand there, looking after them with stunned looks on thier faces. Slowly but surely, arcade activity resumed as everyone tried to forget the odd trio.

Yami finally caught sight of Yugi and Joey at a outdoor cafe. He grabbed Marik and Bakura and knelt in some bushes, watching. Yami's eyes widened and he began to watch the pair more intently. Joey seemed nervous all of a sudden and he kept checking his watch. Yugi didn't seem to notice, but if Joey kept this act up, it would only be a matter of time before the young boy did. A waiter came with some food then and deposited it next to the two teens. Yugi began to eat, but Joey kept fidgeting and only looked at his food. Yami growled in his throat. The boy radiated fear.

"Yami, what do you think he's so scared of?" Bakura asked. Yami shook his head.

"I don't know. But I don't like this one little bit." Yami replied.

"Joey, why aren't you eating?" Yugi suddenly asked, noticing the blonde hadn't touched a bite of his food. Joey ran a hand through his hair, looking for all the world like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Yugi stopped eating, noticing something just didn't feel right. He pushed his food away, no longer having an appetite. Joey sighed and looked Yugi in his eyes.

"Yuge, listen... I-"

"Why there you are Joey! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yugi froze instantly, feeling something like a cold chill make its way up his spine. No... No, no way... It couldn't be... Beside Yami, Marik froze and took on a defensive posture, his lips curling back as a silent hiss left his throat. Bakura took note of this and stared intently at the intruding man.

"Uh... Hey Neko." Hearing Joey speak the name out loud made everything frighteningly real for Yugi. He slowly turned in his seat, paling as the man from his nightmares stared down at him, an oddly happy smile on his lips. Neko seemed surprised to see Yugi, but Yugi knew better then that. Yugi turned back to Joey, anger and betrayal burning in his bright amethyst eyes.

"You..." Yugi hissed in an oddly uncharacteristic way as he stared the blonde down. Yami took note of the sudden change in Yugi's attitude and posture. Whoever this newcomer was, it was clear that Yugi distested him.

"Yugi, please-!" Joey whimpered as Yugi shot to his feet.

"I'm leaving right now!" Yugi announced, going to walk away. He was stopped short however, when Neko reached out and grabbed his arm. Yugi instinctively lashed out with his other hand, aiming straight for Neko's face. Neko used his free hand to stop that hand and now he had Yugi at his mercy. Yami silently seethed from his place in the bushes. How dare that man touch his Yugi!

"Now Yugi... That's not very nice. I arranged for Joey to get you here so I could tell you how much I missed you." Neko said, his blue eyes staring intently into Yugi's violet. Yugi struggled, trying desperatly to get away.

"You're a liar! A big fat liar! Let me go damn you!" Yugi cried. Every muscle in Yami's body was coiled and ready to spring. He wanted so to help his lover, but he didn't know if that would be the right thing to do just yet.

"Yugi..." Yugi froze when he heard that tone in Neko's voice.

"Pharaoh, this doesn't look good." Bakura warned Yami. Yugi's eyes closed and he flinched.

"Neko! No! Don't hit me!" Yugi said. Yami's eyes widened. Neko! This man was Neko! That cinched it. Yami bolted from the bushes just as Neko released one of Yugi's arms and brought his hand down, fully intent on hitting Yugi. Neko's eyes widened as Yugi was suddenly wrenched from his arms. Joey's chair clattered to the ground as the blonde stood. Yami was standing three feet in front of Neko, his crimson eyes staring into Neko's blue, all the rage and hate he was feeling at the moment swirling inside them. Yugi stared up at Yami, wondering how he got there and thanking Ra that he was.

"Who are you?" Neko asked.

"My name doesn't concern you." Yami snapped with venom. Yugi moved so that he was beside Yami, clutching Yami's shirt tightly with one hand, the other around Yami's waist as he stared fearfully at Neko.

"I see." Neko said softly. "You're with Yugi."

"Someone you have no right to touch!" Yami snarled, his ruby eyes flashing.

"Oh, I have every right to touch what belongs to me. I was his first lover after all. I'm pretty sure that makes him mine." Neko challenged, crossing his arms over his chest and smiling wickedly at the former ruler.

"Are you asking to die?" Yami asked with such venom, that Yugi truely believed he might kill Neko.

"I'd like to see you try." Neko said with a cocky laugh. Bakura realized something was off about this man and bolted from his place in the bushed to Yami's side. Neko frowned when he saw the albino team up with Yami, standing menacingly beside him. "Oh, you have a friend. Well, now you might stand a chance, but I'd rather not chance it myself. See you around Yugi. And Joey, thanks so much for letting me see him again." With that, Neko turned and walked away. Once he was gone, Marik joined the other three. By then, Yami was so pissed that he whirled to Joey. Joey gulped, cursing himself for not running when he had the chance. Yami was on him in a flash, his hands wound in the blonde's shirt, slamming him down on the table. His and Yugi's drinks fell over, drenching Joey in soda.

"I'm warning you now." Yami began, his eyes flashing again. "If you ever approach Yugi again, if you ever hurt him again, if you ever try to let that man near him again, I swear before Ra and all the gods of Egypt that your death will be so painful and agonizing that you will beg and plead to me to end it a thousand times over. And even when I grant your request, the agony will not cease as your burn forever in hell!" Yami spat, baring his fangs at Joey. The blonde paled to a ghostly white and nodded. Yami released him and Joey ran away, knocking over a young woman in the process, ignoring her and her boyfriend's enraged shouts. Yami turned to Yugi, who was staring up at him wide eyed.

"Let's go home. Now." Yami snapped, beginning to walk away. Yugi followed him, not sure whether he should take his hand or not. Deciding to do so, he grabbed Yami's hand. Yami flinched, but he gripped Yugi's hand tightly and did not let him go all the way home. Malik and Ryou gave them odd looks when Yami stormed pass them with Yugi, heading up the stairs. Marik held up a hand as Malik opened his mouth to speak.

"Malik, love, don't ask. Please." Marik said. Bakura walked around and hugged Ryou to him.

"We need to give the Pharaoh and his light a little space right now." Bakura told them. Ryou and Malik exchanged a look, but no more questions were asked.

Upstairs, Yami kicked open thier bedroom door and released Yugi's hand. Yugi shut the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. Yami was so angry that Yugi didn't know what to do. He bit his lip as Yami made a fist and slammed it into the wall. Plaster chipped and cracked, falling to the floor. Yami stared at the fist sized hole he had made in the wall. Yugi jumped at the sound, yelping a little. Yami turned to him and Yugi looked away. Yami walked over to him and gently gripped his chin, forcing the boy to look up at him. Yugi's eyes were now shiney with tears.

"Yugi... Did he hurt you?" Yami asked softly. Yugi shook his head.

"No. I'm fine, but... Why were you there? Not that I'm not grateful, but..." Yami sighed and released him, moving to sit on the bed beside him.

"I followed you. I know it was stupid, and I knew if you found out you'd think I didn't trust you, but... Damnit Yugi, I...!" Yami growled and flopped backwards, crossing one arm over his face. Yugi stared at him, trying to decide how to feel. Yami had followed him yes... But Marik and Bakura had been there too, so those two probably had said something stupid to him. And if they hadn't, Neko would have hit him. Yugi decided he felt thankful and happy that Yami had been there. He climbed up beside Yami, staring down at him.

"Yami. Thank you." Yugi said softly. Yami moved his arm to stare up at his hikari.

"You're not mad?"

"No. If the day had turned out better, maybe I would have, but I can't be angry with you for coming to my rescue. If you hadn't been there, I'd probably be coming home with a nice big bruise on my face." Yugi told him. Yami couldn't help but snarl, remembering seeing Neko almost harm his beloved.

"That was him, wasn't it? That was your rapist." Yami said. Yugi nodded, a few of his unshed tears making thier way down his face.

"I never thought I'd see him again. I thought he'd left town after what he'd done to me." Yugi said. Yami sat up and pulled Yugi into his lap.

"I swear to Ra Yugi, he will never touch you, hurt you, or even have the pleasure of speaking your name again so long as I live this life of the undead." Yami swore, leaning down and capturing Yugi's lips in a sweet kiss. Yugi melted into the kiss, grateful for this end to a rather crappy day. And he had hoped for a nice outing with his friend. Remembering what Joey had done made Yugi angry. What he wanted to know was why. Why had Joey agreed to help Neko meet him? Joey didn't know about the rape, but he knew that Yugi had hated Neko with a passion after they had "broken up." Yami placed Yugi on the bed on his back and deepened their kiss, teasing up and down Yugi's sides with his hand. Yugi's mind was pleasantly turned to mush and for now, all thoughts of Joey and Neko were erased from his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**(Important note: **_**This chapter contains slight sexual content. It's not too bad, but seriously, if you are not a fan of sexual anything, you are advised to leave, or just skip the part.****Just so you know what you want to skip, the part will be encased in &&&& (those). I am not going to be held responsible for damaging fragile minds because this is your warning.)**

* * *

Yugi fidgeted in his seat, staring at the clock on the wall. Two hours until school ended. Two hours until dress rehearsal. That meant tomorrow was the play. Yugi was so nervous. By now he had gotten his lines down thanks to Yami's help and constant pestering that they practice, but the thought of having to say those lines in front of a theater full of people... Yugi's face flamed red at the thought. He hoped he wouldn't get stage fright and forget to say his lines.

/You know I won't let that happen, Hikari./ Yugi jumped at the sound of Yami's voice in his head, but relaxed after he realized it was only his lover.

/I thank you for that. You always know how to make me feel better./ Yugi said, sending some warmth and a smile through the link. Yugi could feel Yami's warmth return, and his pride that he had managed to calm his little one a bit. The bell bringed then, telling them to go to their last class for the day. Yugi followed Yami to their next class, noticing that Ryou and Bakura were not with them while Malik and Marik were.

"Where's Ryou?" Yugi asked Malik as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know. I know he got up and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, but he never came back." Malik said.

"Oh. Well, maybe they'll catch up soon." Yugi said with a smile. Malik nodded.

"They'd better. They miss another class and they aren't getting any notes from me." The lavander eyed boy said. Yugi giggled. He stopped at one of the restrooms and motioned everyone on ahead.

"I'll catch up in a second." Yugi said. He saw Yami's eyes flash as a frown passed over his features. He hadn't liked letting Yugi go anywhere alone after the incident with Neko and while Yugi really couldn't blame him, he still liked to go to the bathroom by himself.

"Hikari..."

"Yami, its only a bathroom break. Relax please?" Yugi said and went inside. Yami turned to go on to the classroom with everyone else when a cry came from inside the bathroom. Yami dropped his books and rushed inside, Marik and Malik hot on his heels. What he found when he got inside was not what he expected. His little one was covering his face with his hands, his face cherry red. Across the room from him was Bakura and Ryou. Ryou was staring at them wide-eyed while Bakura was down on his knees in front of the white haired boy, though when he heard them enter he stood up and glared at them, hiding Ryou's body from their eyes.

"Oh my... So THAT'S where you were Ryou." Malik commeneted, unable to keep a grin from spreading across his face. Marik was trying to hold back snickers.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" Yugi chanted, still keeping his face covered. Yami stared at his blushing light and couldn't help it; he began to laugh. Yugi uncovered his face to glare at his laughing darkness.

"Yami, stop laughing at me! This isn't funny!" Yugi snapped, pouting. That just made Yami laugh harder and this time, Marik and Malik joined him. Yugi continued to glare at them, his face still flushed cherry red. Bakura continued to glare at the laughing men, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You all can leave now." Bakura snapped. Yami's laughs finally began to die down and he grabbed Yugi's hand.

"We're so sorry we disturbed the two of you. I'll just take Yugi to a different bathroom." Yami said, still chuckling a bit, and with that he dragged Yugi out of the bathroom. Marik smiled and grabbed Malik's hand.

"Yeah, we'll just go on to class." Marik said and they were gone too. Bakura looked down at Ryou and shook his head.

"Those stupid idiots." He said. Ryou smacked him.

"I told you someone would come in and find us!" Ryou snapped. Bakura rubbed his arm.

"It wasn't a teacher at least!" Bakura protested. Ryou sighed and reached down to pull up his pants, but Bakura grabbed his wrists and stopped him. Ryou stared at him, his eyes widening again as Bakura sank to his knees in front of him again.

"You want to continue this!" Ryou asked in a disbelieving tone. Bakura nodded.

"You're still hard love." Bakura said. As Bakura's mouth closed over him, Ryou was lost to the intense pleasure Bakura gave him.

**&&&&&&&&&&(Safe again)**

Bakura watched him clean up and waited patiently while he straighened his clothes. Ryou's face had lost the flush by now and they headed back to the classroom. Ignoring the odd look from the teacher, Ryou strode right to his desk beside Yugi and sat down. Bakura sat on the other side of him. Yami sent Bakura a glare.

"About time you came back. I had to cover your ass. I should've just told him you died." Yami said. Bakura merely stuck his tongue out at the former Pharaoh.

"Just because you're not getting any right now doesn't give you the right to take your frustration out on me Yami-kins." Bakura teased, watching with glee as Yami's jaw dropped. Behind him, Marik began to laugh.

"You-!" Yami began to say but the teacher cleared his throat then and rose, beginning to speak.

"Now that Ryou and Bakura have finally decided to join us we can now work on problems one to twenty-five." The teacher said. Ryou blushed but Bakura sat back in his chair, looking smug. Yami turned to his book and began to write, his pen scribbling furiously on the paper. Class continued like this until the bell rang. Bakura was up in an instant, running for the door. Ryou followed, Marik and Malik not far behind them. Yugi gathered up his books and waited for Yami to finish getting his before they left the classroom as well. As they left the classroom, Yugi saw Joey suddenly go around a corner. Luckily Yami hadn't caught sight of the boy. Anger flared in Yugi and he felt like confronting Joey right then. He turned to Yami.

"Give me your books." Yugi said. Yami blinked at him.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"So you can go on to Drama. I'll put our books away and meet you there." Yugi told him. Yugi could tell Yami was debating whether or not to accept.

"Alright then. I'll see you there." Yami said, handing him the books and walking off. Yugi sighed in relief and hurried down the hallway, hoping Joey hadn't left yet. He wanted some answers and Joey was going to give them to him. Yugi smiled when he saw Joey still at his locker. He snuck up behind the older boy and set his books down, then reached up and tapped Joey on the back of his right arm. Joey whirled and paled visibly when he saw Yugi standing behind him. He glanced around quickly, probably searching to make sure Yami was nowhere to be seen.

"It's just me." Yugi said quickly, crossing his arms. Joey looked a little relieved, but he still gazed at Yugi, looking afraid.

"Yuge... Listen..." Joey began. Yugi frowned.

"Why? Why did you agree to let Neko get to me? I told you I hated him." Yugi asked. Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair, pushing the blond locks out of his eyes.

"I know ya did, but ya never told me why ya hated him."

"Is why that important?"

"Yugi, please. Hear me out. I just thought you guys had an argument and broke up, ya know, normal couple stuff. Neko contacted me a few days ago and said he regretted da way tings had ended between you and him and dat he wanted to see ya again. I didn't wanna at first, cause I rememba ya told me ya hated him, but he insisted and told me if I didn't help him, he'd find another way ta get ta ya anyway. I'm sorry Yuge... I didn't tink it'd hurt ya so much." Joey said. Yugi stared at him for a long time, but then he sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I understand. I mean, you couldn't have known how much I hated him because I never told you what he was really like." Yugi said. Joey blinked.

"Say wha?" Joey said softly.

"Joey... He beat me. All the time. And... The day I told you I had broken up with him... He had raped me the night before." Yugi admitted, feeling tears well up in his eyes as the awful memory of that night flashed in his mind. Joey's jaw dropped and he instantly grabbed Yugi into a hug.

"I'm sorry Yugi! I neva woulda... I neva woulda set ya up if I had known dat!" Joey cried. Yugi hugged him back, crying softly now. He pulled away after a minute and wiped away his tears.

"I'm not mad at you anymore Joey. I realize it was partily my fault for not telling you the whole truth, but I just...couldn't bring myself to tell anyone what he had done to me." Yugi said. Joey nodded.

"Dat's not an easy somethin to admit so I understand Yuge." Joey said. "I'm sorry too." Yugi looked at the clock behind them and reached down, picking the books back up off the floor.

"I have to go now. Drama. You should come to the play tomorrow night." Yugi suggested. Joey smiled.

"I'll be dere." Joey said. "See ya around." Joey slung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked away. Yugi hurried down the hallway to his and Yami's locker. If he didn't hurry, Yami would get worried. He placed the books inside and grabbed thier backpacks, hurrying back down the hallway towards the theater room where they held all their drama practices.

Yami glanced up when the doors to the theater opened. Yugi hurried inside, quickly shutting the door behind him before walking to where Yami and the others sat. He plopped down next to Yami and set their backpacks on the floor in front of him.

"What took you so long?" Yami asked.

"I bumped into a friend and we chatted for a few minutes." Yugi told him. Yami leaned back in his chair, worries forgotten. Yugi felt bad about the little white lie, but Yami was still so angry with Joey. He didn't need Yami trying to kill Joey for talking to him, even if Yugi had started the conversation. Malik leaned forward from his seat behind Yugi and tapped him gently.

"How do you like the stage sets Marik and Bakura did?" Malik asked, pointing to the stage. Yugi looked and let out a small gasp of surprise. There was a huge wall set on the stage and it was beautifully painted as an outside scene. The trees and bushes even looked lifelike. Yugi turned around to look at Marik, who was avoiding eye contact with the petite youth.

"Marik, those are excellent! You and Bakura did a good job! I didn't know you could paint!" Yugi gushed. By now Bakura had begun to look uncomfortable.

"Yeah yeah... When you've lived as long as us, you pick up a few hobbies." Bakura said. Ryou giggled.

"Bakura thinks being able to paint well makes you less of a man." He said. Bakura's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Ryou!"

"Guys, don't fight. You did a great job, now shut your pie holes." Malik snapped. Mrs. Yakima hurried over to them then, frantically waving her arms.

"There you are Ryou! We need you back stage right away! The Nurse has torn her costume already!" Mrs. Yakima cried, tears filling her eyes. Ryou gasped and jumped up, running down the aisle and following the panicking teacher to the stage. Yami stood and took Yugi by the hand, lifting him up.

"Yugi, perhaps we should start practicing. We only have until tomorrow night." Yami told him. Yugi nodded. Malik rose, motioning to Marik and Bakura.

"Come on. We can at least make sure everything is working correctly for tomorrow night." Malik told them. The other two vampires rose and followed Malik. Yami took Yugi to the stage where Mrs. Yakima was standing, looking less frantic and a little better. Apparently the costume was the only major emergency right now.

"Mrs. Yakima, what would you like Yugi and I to do?" Yami asked her. She smiled and motioned to Yami to get on the stage.

"I think we'll do the confrontation with Tybalt first." Mrs. Yakima said. Yami got onto the stage and a couple young girls wearing tights joined him. One had long black hair and she brandished a toy sword. The other who was supposed to be playing Mercutio had blonde hair. She also brandished a toy sword. The red head playing Benvolio handed a sword to Yami as well.

"Alright, start with Tybalt's entrance." Mrs. Yakima said. The black haired girl strode forward, a frown on her face.

"By my head, here come the Capulets!"

Upstairs in the observatory deck used for lights and sounds, Malik was working the controls while Marik and Bakura watched. The two were a bit miffed that Malik would not let them play with the lights, and Malik told them to quit whining.

"But Malik love..." Marik said. Malik turned to them, one hand over his headphones on the left side, glaring at them.

"No! I do not need to two of you ruining the setup because you want to play! This thing is tomorrow night!" Malik snapped. The other two quieted down with a pout. Bakura had had enough though, and nothing Malik said would keep him from playing with _**something**_. Bakura stealthily sneaked up beside Malik and while the tan skinned boy was talking through his mike, Bakura pressed a random button. Malik heard something click and then a loud whoosh! He stared in horror as one of the sandbags from the top of the stage fell.

"Monica! Lookout!" Malik screamed through the mike, but it was too late. Just as the black haired girl went to deliever the fatal blow for Mercutio, the sandbag fell on top of the blonde haired girl, enticing a shriek of pain and agony from her lips. The sandbag lay on one of her legs, sand streaming from the broken seams of the bag onto the stage. Bakura flushed red and slowly slunk down onto the ground to avoid being seen. Malik shot him a death glare and hurried from the booth, but not before issuing a "do not touch anything or else you die horribly and bloody" threat. The girl on stage continued to scream. Yami knelt beside her, grasping one of her hands and whispering softly to her, hoping to do something to make her stop screaming like that. Yugi watched from backstage as his dark angel comforted the girl. He couldn't help a soft smile that appeared on his lips. Yami was so kind... Mrs. Yakima had by now called an ambulance. They waited with the now crying girl until they came and took her away.

"What are we going to do now?" Mrs. Yakima cried once she was gone. "The play is tomorrow and we have no Mercutio anymore!"

"I guess we just have to cancel it." Ryou said sadly. There were moans and groans of denial and disapproval, but everyone knew it was true. Malik seemed to be the one most saddened by Ryou's statement. By now, Marik and Bakura had come down with the rest of the kids and waited. Bakura actually felt terrible for hurting the poor girl. That wasn't what he had intended. Ryou knew and understood this, but he still couldn't help being a little angry and disappointed with his lover.

"So you just need someone to be this Mercutio person?" Marik suddenly piped up. Everyone looked at Marik in surprise.

"It's more then that Marik. I'd have to make a whole other costume for the person because the sizes would be different." Ryou said, biting his lip.

"I'll do it." Malik blinked, hearing Marik's declaration.

"Marik, are you sure? The play is tomorrow." Mrs. Yakima said. Marik nodded. He turned to Ryou.

"You can make the costume when we get home. I'm sure we can make the deadline if we pull an all nighter. I can study the lines at the same time. Don't worry Mrs. Yakima, I can memorize the lines in time." Marik said. Mrs. Yakima worried her lip.

"Only if you're sure." She said. Marik nodded. Everyone dispersed and Ryou began to tug on Marik's hand, leading him off the stage.

"Come on. If we're going to do this, I need to take your measurements _**now**_." Ryou said. Malik grabbed Marik's other hand, jerking them to a halt. Ryou glanced at him in surprise. "Malik, let go. I've got work to do." Ryou said. Malik shook his head.

"Please, just give me a second to talk to him. I won't keep him long." Malik said. Ryou hurried away backstage. Marik stared down at Malik, feeling a little nervous as to what his little one could possible want to talk to him about. A bright smile suddenly lit Malik's face and before Marik knew it, Malik had jumped into his arms and was giving him the first actual hug he had had from the boy in years.

"Malik...?"

"Thank you so much Marik. You didn't have to take the part, but I'm glad you did." Malik whispered. Marik's eyes widened. Malik... was praising him? His arms latched around the boy's body, holding him close. Marik absolutly did not want this moment to end, fearing it was a dream. This was all he had wanted from his lover since he had begun to hate him all those years ago.

"Um... It was nothing really Malik." Marik replied. Malik laughed a little.

"No. You saved the play. And that makes me happy, because I really didn't want to cancel. This is the first fun thing I've had to look forward to in a long while. Thank you for saving it." Malik told him, pulling away. Marik wanted to hang onto him, but he let the boy go. Malik turned and walked away, heading over to where Yugi was talking with Yami. Marik smiled. It was a little gesture, but it was enough. It was enough to prove Malik still cared a little about him and that was all that mattered to him. He turned and headed backstage to where Ryou was waiting for him.

* * *

Neko smiled as he stared at the papers lying on his desk. He was very surprised when he had seen the man who had rushed to Yugi's defense the other day. So his little Yugi had shacked up with a vampire... Neko chuckled to himself. That had only raised more questions so he had paid a visit to the local police department. He had originally planned to check up on this "Yami" fellow and found out more then he had bargained for. Yami did indeed exist, something he knew the vampire would have no problem proving. Their kind always could forge whatever they needed. What had surprised him more was the thing he found when he had pulled out a file concerning Yugi. Shocked that he had been involved with the police, Neko had eagarly flipped through the file, only to find out about the death of Yugi's grandfather. At first it seemed like your normal murder, that was until Neko read something very interesting. _**"Victim sported no wounds except for twin puncture wounds on the neck. Cause of death was blood loss. Eye witness claims they saw a medium sized tanned youth flee the scene moments before the man's grandson arrived on the scene." **_Neko had slammed the file shut and taken it home with him, along with Yami's own file, and had reviewed them countless times over the last few hours. Neko remembered that when he talked to Joey about Yugi last, he had mentioned something about a play that Yugi was going to be in soon. In fact, it was in the paper. It was going to happen tomorrow night... Neko laughed evilly. It was the perfect chance to see Yugi again. It wouldn't be long before he had the boy all to himself again and this time he would not allow Yugi to slip away.

* * *

Note: If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Romeo and Juliet.

_**(Note: I am using an adapted version of the Romeo and Juliet play that I found online. It's shorter and such so it's not so lengthy. I'll also cut some of the lengthier lines so it's not as boring, cuz I know it won't be too much fun to just sit here and read play lines. I hope no one minds. I've tried very hard to not bore all of you with this chapter. If I do, forgive me. I promise the next chapters will get much more interesting.)**_

_**Author notes: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I don't thank you each chapter that goes up, but your reviews do mean a lot to me, so thank you very much.**_

* * *

Yugi sat nervously on the chair that his classmates has forced him to sit in, fidgeting slightly. Ryou was busy getting his costume out of the bag. Malik was already in the observatory deck, getting the lights ready, with Bakura sitting next to him, duck taped to the chair to make sure he didn't pull anything again. Yami and Marik were in another dressing room, getting thier own costumes on. Ryou had thankfully been able to do what Marik suggested and make the extra Mercutio costume to fit the taller tan vampire. Right now, the girls were busy trying to girl Yugi up, which Yugi was doing an awful lot of protesting to.

"I am not a girl!" Yugi cried, pushing at thier hands. "It's bad enough I have to wear this stage makeup, but now you want to put flowers in my hair!"

"But Yugi, you're _**playing **_a girl! We have to do this or it won't look right!" One girl, a young brunette, protested. Ryou finished setting out Yugi's dress and turned to the younger male.

"Yugi, its just a play. No one is going to care what you look like. They want to see Juliet, not Yugi Mouto." Ryou said, placing his hands on his hips. Yugi bit his lip.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I will not like it!" Yugi said, crossing his arms. Ryou smiled.

In the other dressing room, Yami and Marik had just finished dressing. Yami attached the sword to his hip and helped Marik do the same. Yami couldn't help but feel irritable as Yugi's feelings came across the link to him. His little light had stage fright already and the curtain didn't rise for at least an half an hour. Marik studied his reflection in the mirror, feeling satisfied about his appearance. Ryou really was wonderful when it came to the costumes.

"Are you sure you remember all Mercutio's lines?" Yami asked him.

"I know every single one. You don't have to worry." Marik assured him. Yami sighed and checked his watch again. Twenty-five minutes and counting. Yugi should be ready by now. Everyone must be getting to thier places soon.

"Come on. We should at least wait by the side we have to enter from." Yami said, dragging Marik away with him.

* * *

Up in the observatory deck, Malik was pleased to see that everything was working properly. All the mikes worked, he could communicate with every member of the stage crew, and the lights all worked and were in place. Bakura wiggled a little in the seat next to him. Malik smiled, noting the wonderful job he'd done strapping the albino vampire to the seat. Bakura didn't look happy, but that didn't faze Malik any.

"Malik, please? Untie me? I swear to Ra and on Ryou's life I will not touch a damn thing!" Bakura pleaded. Malik shook his head.

"Nope."

"You damn brat!" Bakura wiggled harder in the chair and it fell over with a bang. Malik laughed. He turned his attention to the people still leaking in from the doors leading to the theater. The seats were becoming full. Malik smiled. Mrs. Yakima would be pleased to know they almost had a full house. Said teacher was busy rushing around backstage, making sure everyone was where they were supposed to be. Yugi stood next to Ryou in full costume, blushing and looking very nervous. Since it was mostly dark backstage, Yugi could not see Yami anywhere, but he knew he was on the opposite side of the stage. The rest of the time seemed to go by in a flash as the lights dimmed, the curtain rose, and the first scene began. Yami played the lovelorn Romeo quite well. Yugi was kept from watching by Ryou so that when they did see each other, it would be special, but Yugi could still hear Yami's deep voice from where he was and it brought a smile to his face.

Time progressed and soon it was time for the first scene Yugi would have with Yami, the Capulet party. Yugi nervously fixed his dress, making sure nothing had come out of place and reached up, lightly touching a flower in his hair. The young woman playing his father, the lad playing his mother, the black haired girl playing Tybalt, the Nurse, and a couple others stood next to him. When the signal was given, they entered onto the stage.

"Welcome gentlemen." The young girl began her lines. "Ah ha, my mistresses! Which of you all will now deny to dance? Welcome gentlemen. I have seen the day that I could tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear such as would please. You are welcome gentlemen!" Once her line was over, that cued Yami, Marik, and the young red head to enter. Yami and the others were wearing masks and Yami looked for his light, his crimson eyes searching the people on stage. He spied Yugi by the table, and his throat constricted when his eyes beheld Yugi in his costume for the first time. Yugi was sipping red colored water in a wine glass, his eyes on the back of the stage. His dress was pure white with a hint of a shimmer in the material, so it would shine when he moved. It fell down to his feet, which were incased in flat white shoes that also had some of that shimmer in them, only not as much. Yugi was wearing a ruby colored lipstick, no doubt forced upon him by the other girls backstage. And his hair... The girls had taken a curler to it it seemed, for it had been tied back into a ponytail with the ends teased into loose curls. Flowers were done up all the way around his ponytail. Yami was stunned, unable to move. His light looked so beautiful...

"Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight, for I never saw true beauty till this night." Yugi had to fight to keep from turning around when he heard Yami speak. It was so heartwrenchingly sweet, the line he had just spoken. He guessed Yami liked his costume, though he wasn't happy about the way they had done his hair, even though he knew it was only for the play. He made a silent vow to wash his hair and spike it back up right after the play was over. The black haired girl and the girl playing Lord Capulet had begun thier lines then.

"Young Romeo is it?" The girl said, giving Yami a glance.

"Tis he, that villan Romeo."

"Content thee, leave him alone."

"I'll not endure him!"

"He shall be endured!"

"Why, uncle, tis a shame!"

"You must contray me? Go, be quiet, or I'll make you quiet!" By the time they finished speaking, Yami had strode to Yugi's table and taken his hand.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Yami spoke. Yugi turned, ready to repeat his own lines, and his words caught in his throat when his own eyes saw Yami for the first time that night. His dark was wearing tight black slacks with shin high black boots. His sword was latched to his hip with a silver belt and buckle. His shirt was white with slight ruffles at the sleeves, and it veed down so you had a lovely view of that tanned chest. Yugi felt a blush stain his cheeks, but he fought it down. He had lines to recite.

"G-Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Yugi said. Yami smiled, pleased with Yugi's recital.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Yami said, leaning down closer to Yugi.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer."

"Oh, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray: Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake." Yugi said, his face flaming even more as Yami got even closer to him.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take." Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a sweet kiss. Yugi's eyes fluttered shut and oh how he wanted to melt into that kiss, but Yami pulled away, remembering they were on a stage. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged."

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." Yugi said, his eyes fluttering open.

"Sin from my lips? Oh, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands and kissed him again, a little harder and more passionate this time. Yugi so badly wanted to moan his pleasure, but he held it back and watched as Yami pulled away.

"You kiss by the book." Yugi said, looking a bit dazed. The scene continued until they both had to exit, both enjoying the awing from the crowd as they reacted to the love scene and the scene where they learned they were enemies. Yugi sat down next to Ryou and the white haired boy latched onto him, squealing with delight.

"Yugi, that was wonderful! You and Yami really made the parts believeable!" Ryou told him. Yugi smiled.

"Thanks Ryou." Yugi said. Now all he had to do was wait for the balcony scene, which would happen soon. They were switching the scenes now. Yugi rose and walked over to the ladder that would help him get onto the balcony that Marik and Bakura had crafted. He waited there, listening to Yami recite his lines. When it was his turn, he walked out onto the balcony, listening to Yami begin to recite his lines.

"It is my lady. Oh, it is my love! Oh that she knew she were!" Yugi took a deep breath.

"Ay me!"

"She speaks. Oh, speak again, bright angel."

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Yugi said, gazing longingly out at the audience. He wanted nothing more then to look at Yami, but he knew he would be able soon. "Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. Oh, be some other name!" Yugi cried, the pain Juliet would be feeling showing effortlessly on his face. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Yami was moved by the emotion in Yugi's words as he stepped forward on the stage.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but Love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I will never be Romeo." Yami said. Yugi let out a gasp and looked down to him, taking in the wonderful sight of his vampire again.

"What man art thou?" Yugi said. While the two continued thier lines, Ryou watched with a smile on his face. A smile that quickly faded as he heard the first dull crack coming from the balcony. Ryou rushed to the beams holding the thing up and noted with horror that the beams were coming loose! The balcony was going to fall! Ryou cursed and hurried backstage to get some help. Trust Marik and Bakura to paint like pros, but ask them to build a balcony and they do it half-assed! Ryou quickly gathered a small army of kids and Ryou rushed to the side of the stage to where Yami could see him. Waving frantically to catch the vampire's eye, Ryou mouthed "The balcony is going to fall! Watch Yugi!" to the vampire. Yami's eyes widened and he halted mid-sentence. Yugi stared down at him, wondering why he stopped speaking.

/Yami? What's the matter?/ Yugi asked.

/Yugi, love, don't panic, but Ryou says the balcony is coming down./ Yami replied, his eyes glued on his partner. He could feel Yugi's distress through the link and he quickly sent some comfort through the link. /Fear not Little One. I shall catch you if you fall./

/I trust you./ This time when a crack went through the beams, Yugi heard it. He decided to quickly cut to the end of the scene so he could get down before he got hurt. Yami concured this through the link and they cut straight to thier parting words, but they couldn't get through them fast enough. The beams broke and the balcony's front plunged off to the floor. Yugi gasped as the entire thing began to head down the same way. Yami shot forward and caught his light before the boy could hit the ground, cradling him bridal style in his arms. Yami stared out at the gasping and awe struck crowd. Yugi stared up at him, eyes wide.

/Do something!/ Yugi cried through the link. Yami racked his brain but could not think of one damn thing to do to end this smoothly. Suddenly there was movement at the side of the stage and Bakura entered, how the hell he got out of that chair upstairs and down here Yami did not know or care, and Yami could not help but want to laugh at what the thief was wearing. He had stolen the Nurse's outfit, put it on, and even stuffed a bra underneath it to give the impression he was indeed a woman. He stalked towards the stunned couple, wagging his finger.

"Juliet Capulet!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice. "How many times have I told you not to give it up to some strange man before you're married! Honestly child, keep it in your pants!" Bakura finished, yanking Yugi out of Yami's arms and promptly throwing him over his shoulder before stalking back off the stage. Yami blinked, staring off at where Bakura had exited. Ryou had to fight back tears from laughing so hard as he quickly closed the curtain so they could clean up the stage in time for the next scene. The crowd began to cheer and laugh as the curtain came closed. Bakura deposited Yugi backstage and then hurried off to get out of the horrid dress. Ryou walked over to him, still laughing.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. I believe so. I have Yami to thank for that. And I'll have to thank Bakura for saving the scene. They apparently loved his acting skills." Yugi joked.

"That's my Kura for you." Ryou said proudly. It was then that Yami caught up with them. He grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Yami. You saved me from a nasty fall." Yugi said. Yami sighed in relief.

"Thank Ra." He murmured. Yugi clutched him, sighing as well. Now they just had to get through the rest of the play.

* * *

Joey sat in the front row of the theater. A soft smile lit his face. Yugi really was a good actor. And the way he looked... Wow. Right now they were in the middle of the scene were Tybalt kills Mercutio and Joey couldn't believe how fast Marik had learned those lines. And he was great at acting to boot! Marik strode across the stage, towards the girl that was playing Tybalt.

"Oh calm, dishonorable, vile submission!" Marik spat, drawing his sword from its sheath. "Tybalt, you rat catcher, will you walk?" Tybalt smiled.

"What wouldst thou have with me?" The girl asked.

"Good King of Cats, nothing but one of your nine lives!" Marik said, pointing the sword at Tybalt.

"I am for you." The girl said coldly, drawing her own sword. The two danced in a circle, each pointing the swords at the other. Yami, feigning worry, put his hands up in a desperate plea for them to cease.

"Gentle Mercutio!" Yami cried as the two met swords and clashed them. From the observatory deck, Malik used the controls to make some very realistic sounding sword clashes. Yami tried again to come between them. "Gentlemen, for shame, forebear this outrage! Tybalt! Mercutio! Hold, Tybalt! Good Mercutio!" Yami drew his sword and tried to disarm them, but it failed and the girl dashed forward and "stabbed" Marik. Marik's eyes widened as he felt blood pool in the area she had stabbed him in. It seeped through the fingers he held over the wound and dripped to the floor. He sank to his knees and flopped over on the ground. The girl stared at him, her eyes wide. Yami stared too, though his look held more of a look of annoyance then worry. Marik twitched in the pool of blood that began to surround his body.

"A plague! A plague on both your houses!" Marik pointed a bloody accusing finger at the girl. Then he flopped over and didn't move. The girl screamed, but Yami was quick to hush her.

"Leave. He's fine. That's all fake blood." He whispered to her. The girl hurried and left the stage. Yami sighed and walked over to Marik. He gave him a swift kick in the ribs, more like an annoyed kick, not meant to hurt, but meant to get the message across that playtime was over. "Courage, man, the hurt can not be much." Marik's eyes snapped open and he shot up, glaring at Yami.

"I am dying you fool!" He yelled, pointing a finger at Yami, who rolled his eyes. The crowd began to burst out laughing. /Great... Now they are only serving to encourage him./ Yami thought. Across the link, he heard Yugi giggling. "Why the devil came you between us you blasted idiot! I was hurt under your arm!" Marik said, and went about a dramtic display of moaning and groaning, clutching his stomach which was still oozing the fake blood.

"I thought all for the best." Yami said. Marik moaned again, thrashing in the fake blood.

"I hate you, good sir, I hate you! A plague on both your houses!" Marik flopped over one more time and did not move. Yami fought back his annoyance to try to look sad, but he just couldn't do it. Backstage, Ryou, Bakura, and Yugi were all howling with laughter, though they tried to be as quiet as they could possibly be. Trust Marik to add-lib and do something foolish like that.

* * *

It was sometime later that Yugi found himself lying motionless on an table of sorts, meant to be his resting place. He kept perfectly still, eyes squeezed shut. He really hoped it looked like he wasn't breathing, at least too much. He listened as Yami killed the girl playing Paris and walked towards him, gently laying her on the ground before speaking his lines. Yugi tried hard not to flinch when he felt Yami's fingers caress his cheek.

"Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And lips, oh, you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing Death." Yami spoke, doing a good job of choking up. He leaned down and gently kissed Yugi, pressing lightly on the other boy's mouth. "Come bitter conduct." Yami went on, turning away from Yugi and pulling out a cup and a vial with a small amount of colored water in it. He poured it into the cup and held it high.

"Here's to my love!" Yami said and drained the cup. He turned back to Yugi. "Oh true apothecary, thy drugs are quick." Yami bent down and brushed his lips against Yugi's one more time. He pretended to swoon once he had turned back to the crowd and recited his last line. "Thus with a kiss I die." Yami collapsed on the floor of the stage, keeping the cup clenched in his hand. Yugi took his cue to open his eyes and wake, rising from the table like he had only been asleep. Spying Yami on the ground, he let out a gasp.

"Romeo?" Yugi got off the table he'd been lying on and knelt beside Yami, taking the cup in his own hand. "What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. Oh churl! Drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips." Yugi said, manuvering Yami's head into his lap for better access. "Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die." Yugi leaned down and gently kissed his lover. Yami fought hard to remain still and let Yugi do what he wished, but it was so hard with those tender, soft lips pressing onto his own... Yugi pulled away with a fake gasp.

"Thy lips are warm!" He awed.

"Lead boy, which way?" Came a call from offstage. Yugi looked to where the noise had sounded and feigned panic.

"Yea noise? Then I'll be brief." He searched Yami and pulled the small fake daggar out of his lover's pocket. "Oh happy daggar! This is thy sheath! There rust, and let me die!" Yugi said, stabbing himself in the chest with the toy dagger. It was one that slid into the hilt. Marik had fiddled with this one prior to the scene, with Yami's knowledge, and made it so that when it retracted into the knife handle, a capsule of fake blood would be released and when Yugi collapsed over Yami and laid his arms out over the body, the audience would see a sheen of blood on the toy, but there would be no mess on the "dead" lovers. Yugi did just that, laying over Yami's body, and the play continued until the end. When Ryou closed the curtain, the crowd went wild. They gave the kids a standing ovation, clapping as loudly as they possibly could. Ryou re-opened the curtain once the stage had been cleaned up a little, and Malik started the music for the curtain call.

"Benevolio was played by Kara Young!" Malik called. The girl walked out and waved to the crowd, taking her place at the end of the stage.

"Mercutio was played by Marik Ishtar!" Malik said through his mike. The audience went nuts went he walked out and he blew them some kisses and waved before taking a spot on the opposite side of the stage.

"Nurse was played by Kyle Anderson, and Bakura played the nurse during the balcony scene!" Malik called. Bakura hurried out and stood by Marik while the other boy stood by the young girl. The audience cheered loudly for Bakura. Malik continued the role call until he got to the last two actors.

"Romeo Montague was played by Yami!" Malik said. Yami came out and waved, making the audience go wild. He stood in almost the center.

"And last but certainly not least, your Juliet Capulet, Yugi Mouto!" Malik shouted. Yugi came out and gave a little wave before standing beside Yami. The crowd cheered and whistled thier approval, making the boy blush. Malik cleared his throat.

"Alrighty then, now to introduce the brains behind this whole shindig!" He said, naming off some names of the kids working behind the stage, letting them come out. "And of course you have Ryou Bakura and myself, Malik Ishtar! And we also would like to thank our wonderful drama teacher, Mrs. Yakima for putting up with all of us during this whole thing! And we're gonna give a shout out to Monica! Sorry you couldn't be in the play babe! Hope you loved this anyway!" Malik finished, shutting off the mike, turning up the lights, and hurrying out of the observatory deck to go down and join the others. Once Malik had joined them, everyone on stage clasped hands and gave one final bow, and the crowd clapped and cheered. Then it was over. People began to disperse and the kids on stage broke up, heading backstage to change clothes. Yugi sighed in relief and leaned against Yami.

"Finally it's over! Now I can wash my hair and get it back to normal!" He said. Yami chuckled and leaned down, kissing his temple.

"I must say, you did wonderfully Yugi." Yami said. "But I'm tired as well. What do you all say we gather our things and go home?" Yami asked. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou nodded thier agreement, each looking to be exhausted as well. Once they had gathered thier clothes and such, they just left. Yami figured they could change at home, giving them each a chance to take a shower or something and get into something more comfortable. No one noticed the cold set of blue eyes watching them intently as they got into thier van and headed home. Neko turned on his heel and headed back to his own car. He was going to follow them and see what else he could find out about them. He got into the car and sped out of the parking lot, trying to catch up with the van before he lost it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Alrighty then people, listen up! This chapter contains a lemon. That's right. A lemon. Lemony goodness for all! Um... I believe this chapter will be deemed to be graphic, so this is your fair and just warning. If you do not like sexual scenes, if you do not like sexual anything, you are strongly advised to skip the part, or the chapter altogether. Now I believe I have fairily and justly warned you all, so any mental trauma resulting from this chapter is your fault, and not mine. ^^**_

* * *

Yami shut off the van and opened his door. The others all piled out of the van, but Yugi remained where he was. Yami smiled softly seeing the content look on Yugi's face as he dreamed. The little hikari had fallen asleep on the way home and Yami didn't have the heart to wake him, even though he knew he would have to. He shut his door and walked around to the other side of the van, tossing Bakura the house keys so they all could go inside while he fetched Yugi. He gently eased his little one from the van and kicked the door shut. Yugi snuggled against his chest as Yami carried him into the shop and up the stairs leading into the apartment. Everyone broke off and headed to their own rooms. Yami placed Yugi on the bed and sat beside him, stroking his face.

"Yugi, sweet one, wake up." Yami said. Yugi stirred a little, but did not wake. Yami chuckled and took to shaking him this time. "Yugi, wake up." He said a little louder this time. Yugi's eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at Yami with an annoyed expression.

"You ruined my dream." Yugi moaned before rolling over so his back was to Yami and attempting to fall asleep again. Yami grabbed Yugi's arm and hauled the boy into a sitting position. Yugi mumbled something incoherent and looked at Yami once more.

"You wanted a shower, remember?" Yami reminded him. Yugi nodded. He rose from the bed on his own and stumbled into the bathroom connected to their room. Yami smiled and went to Yugi's dresser, retrieving a pair of his boxers and some cute blue pajamas with yellow stars on them. Yami let out a small laugh when he saw the pajamas. They seemed to fit Yugi perfectly. He heard the shower begin to run and knew Yugi would be getting in soon. Walking to the door, he knocked before he entered. True, Yami had seen the boy naked before, but it was different this time. He knew Yugi needed this respect. He should not have to show any part of himself to Yami until he was ready.

Yugi gave a start when he heard the knock. He had just taken off the dress, the shoes, and his boxers after removing the ponytail holder from his hair. He hurried to the cabinet in the bathroom and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. He strode to the door then and opened it. Yami stood there, holding the clothes he had selected for Yugi out to the boy. Yugi gave Yami a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Yugi said. He noticed Yami was still in his own stage costume and a sudden thought occured to him. Yami stared at Yugi as a blush stole across his face. Yugi looked away before he spoke again. "W-Would you...like to shower with me?" Yugi asked. Yami's eyes widened at the request. It was awfully bold of his little light and Yami accepted the offer with relish, knowing it had not been an easy offer for Yugi to make.

"Yes. I would like that." Yami replied, stepping into the bathroom. Yugi stepped over to the shower and kept his back turned while Yami began to undress. He was shaking, and he felt so nervous. Why was he so nervous? It was only Yami. His sweet, loving, kind, sexy, dominant... Whoa... Yugi cut his thoughts off there. He didn't want to get worked up. This was only a shower. His intention had not been for wild sex in the shower. Yugi's blush darkened as the quick mental image stole across his mind.

"Yugi... If that is not your intent, I request that you please refrain from thinking those mental images or I will not be able to keep from doing EXACTLY what you are thinking." Yami's voice, husky now from want, broke across his thoughts and Yugi mumbled an apology. Yami was fully undressed now and Yugi was trying very hard not to turn around and take a peek. "Yugi, love, you requested I join you so you will have to look. Unless you plan on blindfolding yourself and wearing your towel into the shower." Yami said in a teasing manner.

"I-I'm sorry. I j-just..." Yugi began, but he could not finish his sentence. He squeaked when Yami's arms suddenly wrapped around his body and pulled him back against the naked flesh of his other.

"I understand your shyness and nervousness Yugi. Will you please allow me to remove your towel?" Yami said, asking for Yugi's permission. Yugi nodded. Yami's fingers trailed down his sides, enticing a low moan from Yugi's lips. Yami gripped the towel and in one motion yanked it from Yugi's hips. "Alright. We can get into the shower now." Yami said, gently pushing Yugi forward and coaxing him to enter first. Yugi did so and Yami followed him. The warm water cascaded down onto the bodies of the teens and Yugi was turned to face Yami. He couldn't help it as his face flamed again, although he liked what he saw. Yami grinned and Yugi knew he had heard that thought. Yami reached past him for the shampoo and squirted some into his hands. He began to rub the substance through Yugi's hair, working up a fine lather. Yugi watched him, his eyes never leaving Yami's face as the elder worked the soap through his hair. Yugi couldn't help a little mewl making its way past his lips as he enjoyed Yami's fingers massaging his scalp. Once Yami was done, he switched them around, letting the water from the showerhead rain down on Yugi's head. Yugi rinsed his hair while Yami washed his own. They switched one more time so Yami could rinse.

Yugi had a washcloth gripped in his hands now. He lathered it up and was preparing to cleanse himself when Yami's arms snaked around his body, pulling him back against his chest. Yugi let out a squeak and Yami's hand reached for the hand that was holding the soapy cloth.

"Hikari... May I?" Yami asked. Yugi could only manage a nod. Feeling Yami's wet body against his back was doing pleasant things to his body and effectively turning his mind to mush. Yami washed every inch of Yugi's body. It was fairly easy until Yami reached Yugi's groin. Yugi let out a gasp and his arms shot up to wrap around Yami's neck. Yami was suddenly starting to feel very hot. He fought to keep from throwing the cloth away to turn Yugi around and ravish him. Yami switched with Yugi so he could rinse while he grabbed a second cloth and began to cleanse himself. He let out a low groan when he looked down and noticed his erection. /Ra, what that boy does to me.../ Yami thought. He let out a shocked gasp when Yugi's hand caught the wrist of the hand he was washing with and stopped him.

"Yami, let me return the favor." Yugi said softly before taking the cloth. He turned to face the boy and noticed that Yugi was hard too. Yami watched Yugi with no expression on his face as the boy cleaned him. Everything was going fine until Yugi began reached his groin, and that was when Yami's control snapped. He knocked the cloth from Yugi's hand and grabbed the boy around the waist, lifting him up and slamming him against the shower wall, holding him there with his body. Yugi let out a gasp and tilted his head back as their members crashed together. Yami kissed Yugi harshly, mercilessly ravishing the boy's mouth. He gave a quick roll of his hips, crashing their members together again, sipping the pleasured scream Yugi tried to emit from his lips. Gods... The boy tasted so sweet. Yami's control was slipping further. He was very close to taking the boy right now, and he tried to claw his thoughts back into a working mind.

/Y-Yami...! Please...! The bedroom... Take me there...!/ Yami froze, pulling back from Yugi and staring at him. Yugi stared right back, even though he was blushing profusely again, his arms still locked around Yami's neck.

"What?" Yami asked, not believeing what Yugi just said, or rather, thought.

"Um... I don't want to do this in the shower." Yugi said, looking away. Yami blinked.

"This?" Yami echoed. "You actually want me to..." Yugi nodded, raising his head again.

"Please? I think I'm ready for this." Yugi told him, locking his arms tighter around Yami's neck. Yami's mind was blown to bits.

"Are you sure about this? Is that what you really want?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded again.

"Please? I want you to..." Yugi flushed again and looked to the side. "Make love to me." He finished in a mumble. Yami didn't need to be told again. He turned off the shower and stepped out with Yugi still in his arms, and walked back into their bedroom. He didn't care that they were both soaking wet, or that the sheets were going to be soaked too; all Yami cared about was the person in his arms. He gently placed Yugi on the bed and crawled on top. He started with a gentle kiss, one that made Yugi moan and ask for more, which Yami did, deepening the kiss. Yugi opened his mouth and allowed Yami entrance to explore the moist cavern. While he was kissing his hikari, Yami's hands were on the move, touching every inch of flesh that he could, loving it when Yugi moaned into his mouth. Yami began to trail kisses down Yugi's body, getting lower and lower.

Yugi was in a wonderful place. All the things Yami was doing to him felt so good. He suddenly noticed Yami kisses getting further down his body and he raised up slightly, watching Yami getting dangerously close to his member. Before Yugi could say a word, Yami had taken him into his mouth and all rational thought left Yugi's mind as he arched up with a scream. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's thighs, holding him down so he wouldn't buck as he sucked and nipped his length. Yugi fell back onto the bed, tossing his head from side to side as he moaned and cried out. Yami suddenly deep throated him, engulfing Yugi's entire length in his mouth and Yugi came with a loud scream. Yami drank every drop, then crawled back on top of his lover, grinning wickedly down at him and licking his lips. Yugi stared up at him, panting, trying to catch his breath. His eyes were half closed and cloudy from pleasure. Yami's erection throbbed painfully as he watched his light. Yugi was so adorable. Adorable and screwable.

"Yugi, are you sure you're ready to take this all the way?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes. I trust you." Yugi replied. Yami smiled, but it quickly faded when a sudden thought occured to him. Yugi's eyes widened and he sat up just a little. "What? What's the matter?" Yami cursed.

"Yugi, you wouldn't happen to have any lube, would you?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes widened a little more.

"No."

"Damn. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back." Yami grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and wrapped it around himself before going back past the bed. Yugi was still laying where he had left him, a slight look of frustration on his face. Yami hurried out of the room and ran down the hall to Bakura's room, loudly banging on the door. Bakura opened the door a second later, a look of annoyance on his face. Yami held out his hand expectantly. Bakura stared at him for a second, not fully comprehending what the former Pharaoh wanted.

"Lube! Now!" Yami snapped, looking annoyed. Bakura's eyes widened and he smirked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Little twerp finally agreed to bed you, huh?" Bakura said. Yami's eyes flashed.

"I do not have time for this! I know you have some, hand it over!" Yami said. Bakura smiled wickedly.

"Why should I? You haven't said please." He teased. Yami began to growl, baring his fangs. Bakura was about to taunt him again when Ryou suddenly appeared, smacking him on the arm. Bakura yelped and moved back a little, and Ryou shoved something into Yami's hand.

"Sorry about that Yami." Ryou said. He turned to his lover then. "Bakura! Why do you have to be so mean!" Ryou snapped, shoving Bakura back into the bedroom, a menacing glare on his face. He turned back to Yami and the glare was gone. "Have a good time!" Ryou said cheerfully before the glare returned and he shut the door. Yami rushed back down the hall to his own room, quickly shutting the door and locking it. Yugi sat up with a smile when he returned and welcomed him back as he dropped the towel and hopped back onto the bed. He pulled Yugi under him and gave him a deep kiss. When they separated, Yami popped the cap on the bottle of lube.

"I'm sorry Hikari. It's just... It would be easier with this." Yami said, apologizing for leaving him. Yugi smiled up at him.

"That's alright. I understand." Yugi said. Yami coated three fingers with the lube and leaned down, kissing Yugi again as he slipped the first finger into his lover. Yugi gasped against his mouth and cried out at the entrusion. Yami pulled away and whispered soothingly to him as he added the second finger, stretching Yugi. Yugi groaned as tears began forming in his eyes. Yami leaned down and kissed them away as he added the third finger. A tear slipped down Yugi's face as Yami continued to stretch him. Suddenly Yugi cried out as Yami hit something inside of him. It felt so good... Yugi cried out again as Yami hit it a couple more times before removing his fingers. Yugi whimpered at the loss and Yami chuckled.

"Soon, Love." Yami said. Yami squirted more lube into his hand before tossing the bottle away. Yugi watched with half closed eyes as Yami lathered his member with the lube. Yami then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance, staring down at the boy below him. Yugi gave a nod and Yami gently pushed inside, leaning down and kissing Yugi, sipping his cry of pain from his lips. He paused, giving Yugi a moment to adjust. Yugi gave a roll of his hips when he was ready, enticing a hiss of pleasure from Yami. Yami slowly pulled out before pushing back in, making Yugi cry out. He started at a slow and steady pace, but before long, that was not enough for Yugi.

"Y-Yami! F-Faster! H-Harder! Please!" Yugi cried. Yami groaned in pleasure before doing as his little one requested and increasing his pace. He thrusted harder and faster, making Yugi cry out and grip the bedsheets in his hands. He hit Yugi's sweet spot dead on, making Yugi scream out in pleasure. The bed squeaked and groaned under the lovers as Yami increased his pace a little more.

"A-AH! Y-Yami! Oh gods!" Yugi cried out.

"Ra, Yugi! So good!" Yami moaned. Yugi thrashed under him, his arms coming up to wrap around Yami's neck. Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Yami stared down at Yugi, loving how he looked with his eyes shut tight, and his head tilted back as he panted and cried out under him. Gods how he had wanted this for such a long time. And now he had it... Yugi was all his, his and no one else's, not ever again.

"Ngh! Yami!" Yugi cried out again.

"You're so tight... You feel so good..." Yami whispered in his ear. Yugi smiled, loving how husky and sensual Yami's voice sounded. The elder made such a lovely sight with his tan skin damp with sweat, the way his bangs fell across his eyes, and the way he would moan... Yugi did not regret his choice to make love with Yami. He loved the way Yami was making him feel and he didn't want it to end.

Yami was close now, very close, and he wanted to take Yugi with him. He reached down and grasped Yugi's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Yugi went crazy, screaming Yami's name over and over again, tears forming in his eyes from the intense pleasure. Yugi's head was tilted back again, and the soft, pale skin called to Yami to bite. He leaned down and sank his fangs into Yugi's neck, beginning to drink his life fluid. Yugi let out a gasp as he felt Yami sucking his blood. It soon became too much for Yugi and he released with his loudest scream yet, cumming on his and Yami's stomachs. Yugi tightening around him as he released was too much for Yami as well and he came into his lover with a groan against his throat. Yami suckled lazily on Yugi's neck until he had had his fill and then he pulled out of Yugi, collapsing on the bed next to him, panting. Yugi was panting as well, both trying to catch their breath. It was then that Yami saw that Yugi was crying. Alarmed, he sat back up, staring down at Yugi.

"Yugi? Are you okay?" Yami asked. Yugi stared up at him, a smile on his face as the tears kept flowing.

"I'm fine Yami. I'm just really happy." Yugi replied. Yami breathed a sigh of relief and laid back down, pulling Yugi into his arms and gently kissing his forhead. Yugi snuggled against him, his crying dying down to sniffles, and before long, the little one was fast asleep. Yami smiled softly, content to watch him doze. He leaned over and licked the small traces of blood off Yugi's neck, staring at the little puncture wounds he'd left. After a while, Yami began to feel sleepy as well, so he closed his eyes and cuddled Yugi closer, before falling asleep.

* * *

He was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed, he was livid. He wanted to hurt something. Or maybe kill it. Yeah... Killing something right now sounded really good. Neko sat perched atop the Game Shop roof, staring down through the window at the sleeping lovers. Vivid images of what had happened between them just moments ago would not stop assalting Neko's mind. It seemed Yugi was closer to the vampire then Neko had thought. Watching the vampire suck blood from Yugi's neck really set Neko off. He just had to separate the two of them, he just had to! Yugi would be his again whether he liked it or not! Neko hopped off the roof and ran back to his car, getting in and driving off in a huff.

He drove until he came to his own home. He shut the car off but did not get out right away. Instead he slammed his fist against the steering wheel, not caring when the horn went off. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel a couple more times, and then he exited the car, storming into his house. He stormed to his desk and sat down. What was he going to do? How was he going to get those two apart? He angrily brushed everything off his desk. A audible thud sounded in his ears and he looked down at the floor, seeing Yugi's police file lying there. He'd briefly forgotten he had it. Picking it up, he leafed through it again. Suddenly he got an idea. A terrible, horrible, wonderful idea. Neko grinned and began to laugh. He knew how he could make Yugi hate that vampire. He rose to his feet and walked into another room where a copier sat. Lying the file down on the copier, he started it up. If everything went according to plan, Yugi would be hating that vampire by evening tomorrow. Neko laughed evilly as the copier began spewing its copies.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

Yugi's eyelashes fluttered as he began to wake. He moved slightly and winced when pain shot through his lower back. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He tried to worm out of Yami's grasp so he could go take some pain pills, but Yami's grip tightened on him, cuddling him closer to his chest. Yugi sighed and took to trying to wake Yami up in order to get what he wanted. Yami just moaned in annoyance and remained where he was. Yugi tried again, pushing against his chest.

"Yami. Yami, come on. Wake up." Yugi said, shaking him a little harder. Yami opened one eye and glowered at him.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled, cuddling even closer to Yugi. Yugi let out a giggle, but pushed at his lover once more.

"Yami seriously, you need to let go. I'm in pain. I need some Tylenol or something." Yugi said. Yami's eyes opened and he sat up, looking down at him.

"How bad does it hurt?" Yami asked. Yugi sat up too, wincing.

"Bad enough to need it." Yugi said, going to get out of the bed, but Yami stopped him, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Let me go get it, okay?" Yami said before getting out of the bed. Yugi smiled and got a rather nice view of Yami's naked backside before the other vanished into the bathroom. Yugi sat up once more, trying to ignore the pain. Yami came back a moment later with a glass of water in one hand, and the pain pills in his other hand. Yugi gratefully accepted them and downed the pills. Yami took the cup and set it on the nightstand before walking to the dresser and opening it, looking for something for them to wear.

"Ryou agreed to watch the shop today with Malik." Yugi said. Yami smiled and tossed him a pair of boxers, jeans, and a shirt.

"So you have nothing to do today, right?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Do you want to do something?" Yugi replied. Yami grinned.

"That sounds great." Yami told him. "Let's go out, maybe to the park. Later, we can go get something to eat."

"Oh, maybe we can go to that new place that's just opened!" Yugi said, clapping his hands together. Yami nodded. Both were dressed a moment later, and suddenly there was a loud banging on the other side of the door. Yami shot a glare at the door. Yugi wondered who was wanting inside so badly.

"Pharaoh! Are you up yet! Pharaoh, get your lazy ass out of bed!" It was Bakura yelling on the other side of the door. Yami sighed and walked over to the door, pulling it open just as Bakura tried for another knock. Bakura froze, his fist an inch away from Yami's nose. Yami's eyes narrowed as he regarded Bakura with a cold glare.

"Hit me and you die." Yami growled. Bakura lowered his fist, returning the glare. Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"I need you to come into town with me." Bakura stated simply. Yami blinked.

"Why?" Yami inquired.

"I just need you to come with me. Don't ask questions." Bakura said, shooting Yugi a look.

"Bakura, I can't. I just made plans to go out with Yugi." Yami said. Bakura frowned.

"Just put them on hold. This won't take all day. Come on!" Bakura said, grabbing ahold of Yami's arm and beginning to drag him out of the room. Yugi got up off the bed, staring at them wide-eyed as Yami latched onto the doorframe with one hand, effectively preventing Bakura from dragging him any further.

"Bakura, I said no! I have plans! What could possibly be so important that you need me to accompany you!" Yami snapped. Bakura sighed and leaned down, whispering something in Yami's ear. Yugi watched Yami's eyes go wide as Bakura kept talking and a look of realization crossed his face. He looked up at Bakura, a look of shock and surprise on his face. "Oh." Was all he said. He turned pleading crimson eyes to Yugi.

"Hikari, I'm sorry. This really is important. Can we put our plans on hold, just for a bit? I'll make it up to you, I promise." Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"Sure. If Bakura needs you that much, go on ahead. The park can wait." Yugi said. Yami walked over to him and leaned down, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you love. I swear I'll make it up to you." Yami said. Bakura grabbed his arm again and hauled him out of the room. Yugi followed, deciding he might as well get something to eat. Knowing Bakura, he could have Yami out all day. Yugi briefly wondered what had been so important, but he pushed the thought aside. That was no one's business but Bakura's. Yugi wandered into the kitchen and realized that someone had made pancakes for breakfast. Yugi's stomach started growling so he made himself a couple and wandered into the living room to eat it, flipping on the television to see what was on.

* * *

Neko huddled in the bushes, watching the shop. He worried his bottom lip. He had been sitting there all morning and not a soul had left the shop. This was bad. He could not get the envelope he held in his hands to Yugi unless the vampires that had seen him the other day left the house. If they saw him deliever it, that would blow everything. He knew Yugi was living with a couple friends as well, seeing them all go into the house together last night. If he could give the envelope to one of them in his disguise, then everything would pan out the way he wanted it to.

A sudden noise got his attention and he was surprised and happy to see the albino vampire exit the shop, turning and staring at the door. The vampire who had slept with Yugi last night was standing in the doorway, saying something. Once he had finished speaking, the door swung shut and he joined the albino, both getting into the mini van beside the house and driving off. Neko smiled. What luck! Neko stood, brushing himself off. He smiled down at his outfit. A mail man. It was perfect! Now all he had to do was walk inside and hand off the envelope. Neko walked off towards the shop, the envelope tucked firmly under his arm.

* * *

Down in the shop, Ryou laid his head on the counter. He was so completely bored. Malik wasn't fairing any better. The young Egyptian couldn't help but keep dozing off. Ryou was about to fall asleep too, and it was only about tweleve o' clock in the afternoon. Suddenly the shop bell went off as the door opened, and a mail man walked into the shop. Ryou shot up, startled. Malik gave the person a quizzical stare. This person was wearing a hat, and it was kept low so you couldn't see his face very well.

"Um... Excuse me. Can we help you?" Ryou asked sweetly. The man raised his head, regarding them with icy blue eyes. He smiled and pulled something out from under his arm. It was a tan envelope, with something scribbled across the top.

"Yes, I understand a Yugi Mouto lives here?" The man said. Malik suddenly felt uneasy. He felt like he had seen this person before.

"Yeah, what about him?" Malik snapped, feeling irritated.

"This is for him. Could you give it to him please?" The mail man asked. Ryou took the envelope, staring at it with a puzzled expression.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know." The mail man said with a chuckle. "I just deliver them. Don't know what's inside. Have a nice day gentlemen." The mail man tipped his hat, turned on his heel, and left. Ryou stared at the envelope in his hands, and he turned, looking at Malik.

"Watch the shop for a minute so I can run this to him?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded.

"Go ahead." Malik said, even though he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like that mail man. Ryou hurried off, running upstairs. He found Yugi in the kitchen, putting his plate into the sink. Ryou smiled and gently called Yugi's name. Yugi whirled, and when he spied Ryou, he grinned.

"Hey there. What's up?" Yugi asked. Ryou held out the envelope.

"This came for you in the mail." Ryou said. Yugi walked over and took the envelope. All it said on the top was his name. Yugi looked confused.

"Hm... Wonder what this is. Thanks Ryou." Yugi said. Ryou grinned.

"I have to get back to Malik now. He might have fallen asleep again." Ryou said with a chuckle. Yugi let out a giggle and Ryou went back down to the shop. Yugi sat at the kitchen table and set the envelope in front of him. What could this possibly be? He opened the thing and spilled the contents onto the table. He was surprised to see it was a thick pile of papers. A picture suddenly caught his eye and he picked up the piece of paper, his fingers clenching it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. It was his grandfather... Yugi frantically looked through the papers and gasped when he realized it was a police file of the night his grandfather had been murdered. He had never even seen this before and the police had always ignored his questions. As he leafed through it, something highlighted in bright yellow highlighter caught his eye. As he read it, he paled.

_**"Victim sported no wounds except for twin puncture wounds on the neck. Cause of death was massive blood loss. Eye witness claims they saw a medium sized tanned youth flee the scene moments before the man's grandson arrived on the scene."**_ Yugi eyes scanned what the thing said over and over again. This sounded like a vampire attack. But the words that caught his attention and caused a feeling of dread to settle in the pit of his stomach were these: _**"Eye witness claims they saw a medium sized tanned youth feeling the scene,"**_ Yugi bit his lip. And the only tanned vampires he knew were Marik and Yami, but Marik definitley was not medium sized. Yugi's thoughts instantly went back to Yami. Actually, it had been not long after his grandfather's death that he had met him. No, it couldn't be. There was no way. It wasn't... It couldn't... No. Yugi gathered the papers and shoved them back inside the envelope, shaking his head. There was no reason to think Yami could have done it. For all he knew, there could be another vampire with tan skin around here, certainly being Yami's size. Even if it did seem unlikely...

"No. No, that couldn't be. These have to be fakes. Or another vampire could have done it." Yugi mumbled to himself. He rose from the table and grabbed the envelope, carrying it with him up to his room, where he chucked it onto the bed. He crawled onto the bed and laid there. His mind was running in circles. He would just have to talk to Yami about it when he came home. Yugi closed his eyes. He suddenly felt very tired again.

It was sometime later that Yugi felt a pressure on the bed. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes. Vivid crimson swam before his vision. Yugi stared at Yami with a sleepy smile. His lover leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across his lips.

"Do you still want to go out with me?" Yami asked in a slightly teasing manner. Yugi sat up.

"Yes." He replied. Yami smiled.

"Alright then, let's go." Yami told him, holding out his hand. As Yugi went to grab it, his hand other hand brushed the envelope still sitting on the bed with him. It was then that he remembered the strange and disturbing papers he had recieved. His bit his lip, lowering his hand. Yami stared at him, wondering why Yugi had lowered his hand. Yugi stared back, thinking. Should he mention it to Yami? After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to say something. Yami might be upset if he kept a possible stalker or something from him. Yami would want to know so he could help. Yami had taken note of his light's sudden apprehensive look.

"Yami, I got something in the mail today." Yugi said. Yami stared at him with concern.

"What was it?" Yami asked. Yugi picked up the envelope and handed it to his dark. Yami took out the papers and began to read them. Yugi's uneasiness came back with a vengence when he saw Yami visibly pale, his hands shaking as he held the papers. Yugi bit his lip, worrying it.

"Yami? Yami, what's wrong? It doesn't mean anything...right?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at him and Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the sorrow in Yami's eyes.

"Yugi... Yugi, this thing isn't lying." Yami finally said. Yugi froze. His heart practically stopped beating. No... Yami couldn't be saying...

"Yami, no. How could you know that? It has to be a lie!" Yugi cried. Yami shook his head.

"I should have told you a long time ago." Yami said. Yugi tried to scramble past him and get off the bed. He didn't want to hear this! He didn't! Yami reached out and stopped him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him back against his chest. Yugi struggled, trying to get loose, but Yami's grip was iron tight.

"Yami! Let me go! I don't want to hear this! I don't want to!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi. I killed Solomon. I killed your grandfather." Yugi instantly stopped struggling, turning around to stare in wide-eyed horror at his lover. Yami stared back, his heart breaking. When he had laid eyes on those papers, and seen the look in Yugi's eyes, the look that begged him to tell him it was all a lie, to tell him it was just some kind of prank from a jerk and to make it better, he just could not bring himself to lie anymore. Yugi needed to know the truth and Yami had told it. Now he watched as his lover's spirit broke right in front of him and it shattered his own into a million pieces.

"No." Yugi whispered. "No, you didn't. You couldn't have. You didn't!"

"I did. I lost control. I killed him." Yami said again. Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he shook his head.

"No, you don't kill people. You don't!" Yami released Yugi, letting him fall forward onto the bed. Yami got to his feet and stood by the bed as Yugi rolled over, his eyes locking and holding onto his dark's beautiful crimson.

"I did it. Whether or not you choose to accept it, that's the truth. Do you hate me now?" Yami asked. "Do you despise me? Do you want to leave and never see me again?" Yugi let out a choked sob, bringing his hand up to use the back of it to cover his mouth. He mumbled something Yami couldn't understand.

"What was that? Say it again. Do you hate me? Do you? Answer me!" Yami roared.

"I don't know!" Yugi said, moving his hand and sitting up. "I don't want to believe you did it!" Yami's eyes narrowed. He felt a sudden unquenchable anger. He knew he should stop, should stop talking right now so he wouldn't hurt Yugi anymore, but his light's denial set him off for some reason. For some reason, he needed Yugi to understand, needed him to accept the truth. He balled his hands into fists and stared at Yugi, his crimson eyes flashing with some emotion Yugi could not name.

"I saw you that night. I watched you find his body. I watched you scream and cry, beg and plead, for someone to help you. I watched you hold him, begging him to come back. I watched you." Yami said, leaning over and getting close to Yugi's face. Yugi's eyes widened more, and another strangled sob broke from him.

"No... No! No!" Yugi screamed, clutching his head in his hands. "Please no!" Yugi collasped back onto the bed, crying his heart out, his tears rolling freely down his face. Yami watched him cry for a moment, but then he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Ryou, Malik, and Bakura stood outside the door, their eyes wide. They had all been going to their own rooms when they had heard what was happening inside Yugi and Yami's bedroom. Yami regarded them with a hot glare, and then he walked down the hallway, hurrying down the stairs. Bakura heard the front door slam shut and knew Yami had left the house.

"Kura..." Ryou murmured, his hand over his mouth. Bakura nodded.

"I'm going to follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Malik," Bakura said, addressing the shocked younger boy. "Go wake up Marik and tell him what happened. Tell him I said to talk to Yugi. It's important." Bakura said before running off. Malik turned and walked down the hallway. Ryou just stood outside Yugi's room, listening to him sob. It broke Ryou's heart and tears filled his eyes. They all had such tragic pasts at the hands of their men, and only Ryou had found the courage and the will to get past it. Malik was still trying, and now Yugi had to try as well. Tears began to stream down Ryou's cheeks. What kind of twisted fate had done this to them? Given them their soul mates under such circumstances? Was it a test? A test to see how much they could endure, how much they loved their vampires? Ryou just didn't know. He slumped to the floor, bowing his head. Everything had been so perfect only yesterday. They had been laughing and joking and everything had been normal. And now this... Ryou's heart tore even more as he listened toYugi continue to sob.

"Marik, please, wake up." Malik begged, shaking him hard. Marik groaned and rolled back over, not wanting or willing to get out of the bed. Malik shook him harder. If he did not get out of this bed soon... Malik's thoughts returned to Yugi and the way his little friend had been crying got to him. He shook Marik frantically, tears pricking at his eyes. "Marik! Please! It's important!" Malik said, getting frustrated. His voice broke and he let out a little sob. That got through to Marik and he shot up. He saw the tears in Malik's eyes and panicked.

"Malik! Why are you crying! Who hurt you!" Marik said, cupping his face. Malik's bottom lip trembled.

"You need to go talk to Yugi. Bakura said so." Malik said as a tear rolled free. Marik wiped it away with his thumb, looking confused.

"What's wrong with Yugi?" Marik asked.

"He found out Yami killed his grandfather." Malik said softly. Marik's eyes widened.

"What...!" Marik jumped out of the bed and slipped on a pair of black jeans, hurrying from the room. Malik followed him. Ryou was still waiting outside the door. Marik told the two of them to wait outside in the hall and opened the door, going inside and quietly shutting it. Malik joined Ryou on the floor. Marik found Yugi still lying on the bed. He was still sobbing. Marik walked over to the bed and sat down. Yugi looked at him, confusion in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I came to talk to you squirt. Yami killed your gramps, huh?" Marik said. That caused Yugi to burst into louder sobs. Marik sighed.

"W-Why did you come in here?" Yugi asked again.

"Yugi, do you hate him now?" Marik wondered.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think."

"It would break Yami's heart if you did." Marik said. "He didn't do it to hurt you."

"How do you know?" Yugi replied.

"He didn't know you at the time, for one. And two, he doesn't kill just to kill. The only times I've ever known him to actually kill anyone is when he let himself get so hungry that he would lose control. And he didn't not eat just to not eat. When the three of us would travel together, he didn't eat sometimes because we would be on the run from a hunter. He went hungry just so we could get away faster, and after that, when he finally did eat again, he would lose his control and kill whomever he happened upon." Marik said.

"That's terrible!" Yugi gasped. Marik nodded.

"Hunger isn't a pretty thing. It can make us go mad. But Yugi, Yami isn't one to kill and say oh well. If he winds up killing, he takes it hard. And I'm positive killing your grandfather had to of been an accident. An accident I know he sorely regrets." Marik told him.

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked again, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. Marik sighed.

"Because I know how he feels. I've been on that wagon ride before. Malik thinks I killed his sister because I was being mean, cold, vicious. The truth is, I got into a cirumstance to where I lost control of my own Hunger. I lost control and I attacked her. And I regret it everyday. I regret it because I killed someone that meant something to the one person who means _**everything **_to me. And now he hates me for it. I'd give anything to take it back." Marik replied. Outside, Malik gasped. How many times had Marik tried to tell him this? And how many times did he push him away, degrade him, make him feel worse? Malik began to sob silently as he realized he never gave Marik a chance to explain himself, a chance to make it right. Ryou gently rubbed Malik's back, knowing exactly how his friend felt.

"And you think Yami feels the same way you do? About killing my grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"I know he does. He loves you. He loves you so much it's sickening. He's like a lovesick school girl when it comes to you. And you love him, don't you?" Marik asked him. Yugi didn't even have to hesitate.

"Yes!" Yugi said, breaking into a fresh round of sobs. "I love him so much it hurts!"

"Then why are you still sitting here? You need to tell him this before Yami thinks it's too late." Marik said. Yugi smiled, sniffling a bit.

"Thank you Marik. You're being so nice. It's kind of weird to see this side of you." Yugi said. Marik rolled his eyes.

"I'm only doing it because I don't want to see what happened to me happen to anyone else. It's not fun to be in a place where someone you love hates you." Marik said. He placed a hand on Yugi's head, ruffling his hair. "And don't think this nice attitude is going to last either. Once you and the Pharaoh make up, I'm going back to annoying the ever loving crap out of him." Marik added.

"Sounds good to me. But do me a favor?" Yugi asked. Marik arched a brow.

"What?"

"Insult me? This just feels way too weird." Yugi said. Marik laughed.

"Alright then you half pint son of a whore. Let's go find your cry baby Pharaoh so you two can go have tons of disgustingly sweet makeup sex and stay out of my hair for the rest of my freaking day." Marik said, rising to his feet. Yugi giggled.

"That's much better." Yugi said. When Marik opened the door to Yugi's room to step into the hall, he was quickly caught off guard when a flying ball of something with blond hair hit him in the chest, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He stepped backwards, nearly hitting Yugi who was still standing behind him. Marik was stunned to find the thing that had its arms wrapped around his neck was Malik. The Egyptian was currently crying his eyes out on Marik's bare chest. Ryou reached around them for Yugi.

"Come on. We'll wait downstairs." Ryou said. Yugi took his hand and allowed himself to be led away. Marik was still staring in shock at Malik, who suddenly raised his head and stared up at him with a look so sad it made Marik's heart crack in two.

"Why are you crying?" Marik asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Malik sobbed, burying his face in Marik's chest again.

"Sorry for what?" Marik replied, not understanding what was happening here.

"For never giving you a chance to explain...about Ishizu." Malik said. Marik froze, his eyes widening.

"Y-You... You're s-sorry...?" Marik asked. Malik raised his head and looked Marik in the eye.

"Yes. I'm sorry. And... I forgive you. And I'm sorry for taking so long to say it. I should have said that to you a long time ago." Malik said, sniffling. Marik's arms tightened around Malik as he crushed the tiny body to him in a fierce hug. That was all Marik had been dreaming about hearing from Malik for years and his mind was afraid that it was still that, only a dream. Malik's own arms tightened around Marik's body. Marik held Malik until the boy's sobs had died down to nothing but sniffles. Even though he didn't want to, Marik released Malik.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? We'll talk for real this time." Marik said. Malik nodded and wiped at his eyes.

"I know. Yugi needs us. Let's go find Yami." Malik said. The two hurried out of the room. Marik ran into his room quick and pulled on a shirt and shoes before he and Malik ran down the stairs to where Yugi and Ryou were waiting. Marik nodded to the two boys and they followed him and Malik down the stairs leading to the game shop and out the door. Marik cursed when he saw the van was missing.

"Looks like we're walking boys." Marik said. He took off running down the sidewalk at a normal person's pace, wanting the mortal boys behind him to be able to keep up. Since he was the only vampire still with them, it was up to him to protect them all. They kept running down the sidewalk, searching to both sides for any trace of Yami or Bakura.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

WARNING: Chapter contains violence, blood, and character death. If that's not your thing, hit the back button.

* * *

Yami gulped down another drink and slammed the shot glass down on the counter. Bakura stared worriedly at Yami, watching he ordered shot after shot and downed them all. Yami was swaying on his seat as he waved his shot glass in the air, asking for yet another one. Yami was clearly drunk by this time and Bakura grabbed his wrist as Yami went for the next shot the bartender gave him. Yami glared at him, his lips pulling back as he let a snarl loose from his lips. Bakura released him, but matched his glare, refusing to back down.

"Yami, you've had enough." Bakura said, reaching for the shot and downing it himself so Yami would not be tempted. Yami groaned in annoyance and laid his head in his arms. He was so silent, Bakura wondered if he might have fallen asleep.

"Kura ...?" Yami asked suddenly, the word muffled by his arms. Bakura arched a white brow.

"Hm?" Bakura said. Yami raised his head, looking so sad and pathetic that even Bakura had to feel sorry for him.

"Do you think Yugi hates me?" Yami asked, his crimson eyes shining with tears. Bakura's own eyes widened. Great. Yami was a sappy drunk. Figures. Bakura shook his head, his hair swinging back and forth gently around his face.

"Yugi doesn't hate you." Bakura said. Yami burst into tears.

"I said such awful things to him! I took away someone he loves! How can you say he doesn't hate me!" Yami wailed, burying his face in his arms again. Bakura sighed and smacked Yami over the head, making the vampire yelp in pain and raise his head again to stare at Bakura in shock.

"Would you rather I said that he hated your guts? Would that make you feel better?" Bakura snapped, getting annoyed. More tears cascaded down Yami's cheeks.

"No!" He cried, lapsing once more into sobs as he laid his head on the counter. Bakura rolled his eyes. Yami was a sappy drunk indeed.

"Yami, come on. Let's go home. I'm sure if you talked to Yugi then you two could work it out." Bakura said, lightly shaking the elder vampire. Yami waved him away, leaving his head on the counter.

"Leave me alone..." Yami said as he sniffled.

"Come on Yami." Bakura pleaded. Yami was about to tell him to fuck off when something tingled across his mind.

/...Ami... Here... You?/ Due to his intoxicated state, it was like hearing through static. Yami gasped and straightened, closing his eyes to focus.

/Huh?/ He sent back.

/Where...You?/ He received. His head was pounding from trying to concentrate. Bakura quickly realized Yugi was trying to contact him through the link and Yami being drunk wasn't allowing them to communicate correctly. Yami simply couldn't focus his complete attention on the link. Quickly he closed his own eyes and let his subconscious go, seeking out Ryou.

((Ryou!)) Bakura called.

(Kura? Where are you?) Ryou sent back.

((A bar. Yami decided to wallow in his self misery by getting wasted.)) Bakura said.

(What? Why?) Ryou cried.

((Why do you think? Tell Yugi to stop with the mind link. Yami's too wasted to understand what he's saying.)) Bakura said. A moment later, Yami's look cleared just a tiny bit. He looked to Bakura.

"Why did he stop?" Yami asked, his eyes tearing up again, fearing Yugi cutting him off meant he truly was angry with him. Bakura held up a finger, telling Yami to be quiet just for a moment. He was listening to something. Yami waited patiently until Bakura finished and turned back to him.

"Yugi wants to talk to you right now. They're on their way to the bar." Yami's eyes widened at Bakura's words. He shot up from the barstool, turning to run the other direction. Bakura lunged from his own stool, grabbing the back of Yami's shirt and hauling him back. Yami yelped as he lost his balance. Bakura realized he had yanked a little too hard as Yami crashed into him, sending them both to the floor. Yami tried to get up, but Bakura wrapped his arms around his middle, not letting him get away.

"Let me go! Let me go damn you! I don't want to face him!" Yami yelled, thrashing as hard as he could. Bakura held fast, tightening his grip. A grip like he had on Yami now would crack all the ribs in a man's chest, but due to Yami's own vampiristic strength, it only served to hold him, not to hurt him. Yami could have fought harder, but since he was drunk, he quickly depleted his strength and fell limp, crying softly. Bakura pushed him off of him once he quit moving and quickly moved to pin his wrists to the floor and straddled him to prevent another possible escape. Yami didn't try to escape this time; he simply stared up at Bakura and cried.

"Alright now. You listen to me. Yugi wants to talk to you and you will hear what he has to say, no matter what it is. Do you understand me?" Bakura said, snarling for good measure. Yami nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to let you up and I swear before Ra if you try to run away again, I'll clock you so hard you'll sleep for a week." Bakura snapped. Yami nodded his head again, showing he understood. Bakura released him and stood, allowing Yami to do the same. Yami wobbled a little, and Bakura wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him up. Yami leaned on him, allowing Bakura to lead him towards the exit. Bakura kicked open the door and walked Yami out of the bar. He pushed Yami back against the wall and watched Yami slump to the ground, his head falling forward and his bangs falling across his eyes. They waited there for what seemed like forever. Yami slowly raised his head at one point, connecting eyes with Bakura.

"Are you sure they were coming?" Yami asked. Bakura nodded.

"They're coming, but they were on the other side of town Yami. It'll take a little time, especially since we have the van." Bakura said. They waited a little longer, trying to keep watch for the boys and Marik. Suddenly as they waited, there came the sound of boots clicking on the ground.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Yami's head snapped to his left when he heard the familiar voice. Bakura turned to face the intruder, snarling and baring his fangs. Yami clumsily got to his feet and glared daggers at the newcomer.

"Neko." Yami spat. "What the hell do you want!" Neko's blue eyes flashed and he smiled.

"You look so sad. What's the matter?" Neko said in a mocking tone. Yami growled and took a step forward.

"Yami, don't give in to that. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Bakura said.

"Yami, did Yugi dump you? Is that why you're so sad? Hee hee, looks like he got those papers I sent." Neko chuckled. Yami let out an enraged hiss and lunged at Neko, fully intent on pounding his face in, but Bakura caught him and held fast, preventing it.

"You! You sent those damn papers! Damn you to hell Neko!" Yami roared.

"Yami! He's just a pathetic human! Don't give in to his taunts!" Bakura snapped. Neko began to laugh.

"A pathetic human? I remember when I was like that, but I'm not like that any more." Neko said, his tone going deadly. He pulled something out of his pocket and Bakura's brown eyes widened in fear. Yami's eyes widened as well, his gaze locked onto the thing in Neko's hand. A cross...

"You're a Hunter!" Yami cried. Neko nodded, smiling wickedly, and he held out the cross. Yami and Bakura let out a painful hiss, shrinking back from it. Bakura quickly searched around the alley, looking for an escape route. He could take the Hunter on his own, but Yami was drunk and wouldn't be able to fight to the best of his ability. Neko would take him out if Yami decided to fight. Bakura was left with no option but to try to get Yami out of there. Neko suddenly pulled something else out of his coat and threw it at Bakura. It grazed his cheek, opening a small cut and stuck to the wall behind him. Bakura let out a hiss and crouched. He knew Ryou would be able to feel that. Alright, screw trying to get out of there. They had to take Neko out. He reached over and shoved Yami down before leaping at Neko and punching at him. A smile spread across his face as his fist connected with Neko's face. The Hunter didn't go down though.

Bakura cursed when Neko hit the ground on his hands, swinging a leg around towards Bakura's middle. The albino leaped back in a graceful backwards flip before rushing the Hunter who had corrected himself. Bakura punched towards his torso, but Neko crouched and swung his leg towards Bakura's legs. Bakura jumped into the air and did his own roundhouse kick, connecting with Neko's middle and sending the man crashing into the alley wall. Bakura wasted no time in rushing him, one hand dipping into his coat and the other quickly pinning his wrists to the wall. Bakura leapt back as he claimed his prize. Neko yelled in outrage and reached into his coat, pulling out a knife. Bakura waved the knife he had managed to steal, a wicked grin on his face. A small stream of dried blood now clung to the albino's cheek from where Neko's previous knife had cut him, but the wound itself had healed by now.

Neko let out another enraged cry and ran at Bakura. The sound of metal on metal could be heard as the knives scraped together. Neko could handle his own pretty well, matching Bakura blow for blow. Yami watched all of this, struggling to clear his head a little more in case Bakura needed him. He had risen to his feet and braced himself against the wall as he watched the fight. He let out a gasp when Bakura was tripped. Neko swung the knife down towards his head, but Bakura managed to turn his head in time and the knife clanged harmlessly off the ground. Yami took a step forward and Bakura glared angrily at him.

"Stay out of this drunkie!" Bakura snapped. Yami went to take another step forward, fully intent on disobeying Bakura when his attention was suddenly caught elsewhere and another gasp left his lips. Yugi, Ryou, Marik, and Malik suddenly appeared at the front of the alley. Ryou's hands shot up to his mouth.

"BAKURA!" Ryou shrieked. Yami could see the tiny cut that marred the side of Ryou's face. Bakura let out a gasp of his own and punched Neko in the face, leaping to his feet and running to Ryou. He stood in front of Ryou, snarling once more in an animal-like fashion now that his mate was there. His main focus was now on protecting Ryou.

"YAMI!" Yugi ran past Neko, who was still recovering, and leapt onto Yami, wrapping his arms around his middle. Yami reeked of liquor, something Yugi could care less about right now. "Yami, are you alright? I'm so glad we found you." Yugi said, burying his face in Yami's chest.

"I'm fine Hikari." Yami told him. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, staring at Neko. The Hunter's attention was on them and anger flared in his blue eyes.

"Yugi..." Neko said. Yugi's eyes went wide and fearful. "You're going to come with me after I kill your lover." Yami growled and clutched Yugi tighter. Clearly Neko had no idea about their bond. If Neko killed him then... Then Yugi would die as well. Yami did not want that to happen. He knew if he got hurt bad enough, Yugi probably wouldn't make it even though he himself would be able to recover thanks to his vampiric abilities.

"Yugi! Neko's a Vampire Hunter!" Bakura called, trying to warn the smaller of the danger his ex-boyfriend posed. Marik's eyes suddenly widened as recognition flared in his lavender eyes. Neko seemed to recognize Marik as well. Malik suddenly let out a shriek of terror.

"It's you!" Malik screamed. "The Hunter who chased us out of our town!" Neko smiled wickedly at Malik. "Oh my Ra! He was the mail man from earlier! I knew I recognized his ugly mug!" Yugi gasped. Those papers... Those papers were delivered by a mail man... They were from Neko? And Neko was a Vampire Hunter? Yugi felt slightly dizzy trying to take all of this in.

"I wondered where the two of you got to." Neko said, eyeing Marik and Malik.

"Kura , we have to get to Yami and Yugi!" Ryou said worriedly to his mate. Bakura nodded. Neko's smile got even wickeder.

"You can't protect them." Neko said. Suddenly he was running at the two lovers behind him. Yami shoved Yugi away as Neko approached him, pulling yet another knife out of his coat, but this thing looked more like a butcher knife then an actual knife. Neko raised the knife high above his head. Yugi cried out as he hit the wall. Everything happened in slow motion after that. Bakura and Marik rushed forward, but they would be too slow. Ryou and Malik screamed out in fear. Neko's knife came down. Yami tried to dodge, but his reflexes were too slow. He did manage to change the course the knife had taken. He knocked Neko's hand up, preventing him from stabbing him in the heart, and the knife plunged into Yami's shoulder instead. Yami let out a pained scream as Neko ripped the knife from his shoulder and brought the knife down again in a slicing motion, too blind with rage and hate now to even care where he stabbed or cut Yami, so long as he could just hurt him. Yami was too blind with pain now to even attempt to block the coming blow.

"NEKO! NO! YOU'LL KILL YUGI!" Ryou screamed. Neko sliced sideways down Yami's torso, Ryou's cry coming too late to stop the slice from doing some serious damage. Yami stared in horror at the blood leaking from his body. He looked up and his and Yugi's eyes connected, blood red with startled amethyst. Yugi looked down at his own body then, watching the blood stain on his shirt widen. Yugi looked at Yami, his violet eyes wide with horror before he paled ghostly white and collapsed, falling forward onto the ground. Yami roared in outrage and socked Neko in the face with his remaining strength, while the blue eyed boy was staring in shock at Yugi's bleeding form. Neko went down hard. Bakura and Marik ignored him, intent on getting to the bleeding boys. Yami collapsed then, loosing blood at an alarming rate, and Bakura caught him. Marik quickly pulled Yugi into his arms, ripping his shirt open to get at the wound. His eyes widened at the damage. Yami was staring upside down at Yugi from his position in Bakura's arms. Tears began falling from his eyes again as he saw how pale and lifeless Yugi was.

"Yugi... Tenshi... My Hikari..." Yami choked out before his world went black. Bakura picked Yami up and ran past Neko, Marik by his side with Yugi, as the Hunter struggled to rise, holding his face as his split lip began to bleed. Bakura screamed at Ryou and Malik to follow him and he took off for the mini van. Ryou opened the door and Bakura jumped in, setting Yami down in the back before leaping into the front seat. Marik crawled into the back and ripped Yugi's jacket off, trying to use it to stop the younger boy's bleeding. Ryou looked behind them and saw that Neko had risen and was now bearing down on them, a shiny vial of something in his hand now. Malik seemed to recognize what it was and he looked at Bakura.

"Bakura!" He screamed. "Neko's got Holy Water!" That got Bakura moving even faster. Holy Water was like acid to his kind. He slammed the keys into the ignition and started it as the two remaining boys leapt in. Bakura slammed his foot down on the gas pedal before Ryou had gotten the sliding door closed. Ryou let out a yelp as he fell over from the force of Bakura's peeling out. Malik shut the sliding door just as Neko ran upside it, and Neko was forced to stop running as the van took off and disappeared around a corner; vanishing from sight.

"Marik, how is Yugi?" Malik asked, whirling around and eyeing Marik. Marik stared down at Yugi and he couldn't help the fear that crossed his face.

"And Yami?" Ryou squeaked from his place up front where he had climbed.

"Yami will be fine. We've healed from much worse then that. All he needs to do is feed and he'll heal up just like that." Bakura said.

"But what about Yugi?" Malik snapped. The same look of fear that had crossed Marik's face crossed Bakura's face.

"I honestly don't know Ryou. That wound is bad for a mortal. You guys may get hurt when we do and vice versa, but since you guys are still mortals, whatever wounds you get heal like they normally would on a mortal. That's why that cut is still on Ryou's face." Bakura said.

"Yeah. If we don't stop somewhere soon and get his bleeding under control, he's going to die. You guys aren't like us. You can't heal yourselves as fast as we do. That's the bad part about the bond. If we get hurt bad enough, you guys could die." Marik said. Malik and Ryou gasped.

"You guys never told us that part!" Malik yelled. Marik looked guilty.

"There was never any reason to tell you that. We kept you as safe as possible. We hardly ever left our houses, and we always stayed in places where they weren't a lot of people,." Marik explained.

"And we never fed from anyone but you. If we even so much as sensed a Hunter, we would pack up and leave, preferring not to chance it." Bakura added. "Neko just caught us by surprise. I never even suspected the little scumsucker of being a Hunter!" Bakura banged his hand on the steering wheel. He felt terrible. He should have gotten Yami out of there while he had the chance, but he thought for sure he could take the Hunter. He just hadn't counted on Ryou showing up before he could deal with Neko. All his senses told him to protect his mate after that and he had abandoned his long time rival and sort of friend... Bakura gritted his teeth together. Somehow he felt like all this was all his fault now, even though he knew the person at fault was really that bloody bastard Neko.

"But still, you would think that was something you SHOULD have mentioned to us!" Malik screeched.

"Can we argue about this later! Sure, we're screw-ups and all, we're not perfect, but your friend is currently bleeding to death and I think we should worry more about getting him some help before he dies before we worry about the fact we didn't tell you all the ways you could die!" Marik snapped. "Besides, you would sort of think that you would know you could die, given the fact you always received the type of wound we would get. It's called common sense." Marik added in a mutter. Malik shot him a glare and really would have smacked him, could he have reached and had Marik not been holding Yugi.

"Alright." Malik said, his worry for his friend growing. "We'll drop it for now." Malik knew there was no point in getting angry about it right now. Ryou nodded his head in agreement and turned to Bakura.

"A hospital. We need to go to a hospital." Ryou told him. Bakura nodded.

"I know." Bakura said, turning a corner and driving down a different road.

"What will we tell them?" Marik asked. "They'll want to know what happened to him."

"We tell them he got attacked. It's technically true anyway." Bakura said. Ryou and Malik stared out the window and watched as the hospital loomed closer. Bakura skidded into a parking space and looked back at Marik.

"Take Yugi and the boys inside. I'm going to take Yami and get him fed. Once he's fed and healed, we'll come and find you." Bakura said. Marik nodded and he and the other two boys bolted into the hospital. Bakura picked Yami up and snuck into the hospital through a side door with him. He had no trouble finding a closet that had a lab coat inside it. He gently laid Yami down and slid one on. Making sure to cover his face with a mask, he picked Yami back up and continued down the hallway. Luckily for him this part of the hospital was dark. He found a gurney as he turned down another hall. Bakura laid Yami on the gurney and covered him up with a sheet he found lying underneath it.

As Bakura walked, he came across a nurse who was finishing up her shift so she could go home. She turned with a gasp and her eyes widened when she saw him. Bakura removed the mask and flashed her a smile. She lost her frightened look, but she eyed him with suspicion.

"Who are you?" The woman snapped.

"Um... I'm Doctor Bakura. This here is my patient. Or rather was my patient." Bakura said. The woman still looked skeptical and Bakura couldn't blame her.

"I've never seen you before." The woman said. Bakura rolled his eyes. He was tired of this already. Quick as a flash he had gone behind her and karate-chopped her in the neck. The woman went down and Bakura caught her, throwing her body over the gurney and he walked off. Finding an abandoned hospital room, he stopped the gurney and picked the woman up, dropping her on the bed. He ripped the sheet off of Yami and proceeded to smack him in the face.

"Wakey wakey Pharaoh. Bakura got you some dinner." Bakura said. He continued to smack Yami until the vampire began to come around. Knowing the severe loss of blood and the need to heal would be what was driving him first, Bakura was well prepared for when Yami's eyes snapped open and he reacted with a swipe of his hand, fully intent on striking Bakura with nails that suddenly seemed quite sharp, not realizing in his blind hunger that he was swiping at his friend. Yami had a feral look in his eyes and his fangs were bared as he let a hiss escape his lips. Bakura blocked the blow and quickly turned Yami around so he would see the woman on the bed. She was beginning to come around, and Bakura found himself wishing he had hit her harder. This was going to be painful for her. Yami went still, eyeing her moaning form on the bed. Bakura knew he would pounce as soon as he let go and so he did.

Yami was on the bed in a flash, his hand winding in the girl's hair and yanking her head to the side. A loud scream rent the air as he sank his fangs into her throat. Bakura moved to the side of the bed and watched in fascination as Yami's half-healed wounds healed completely as he drank the girl dry. Before long, her struggles had ceased and there was no more left to drink. Yami released her and collapsed on the bed next to her, his eyes closed as he panted. Bakura moved to stand over him and in another moment, Yami's eyes opened again.

"Bakura...? Where are we? What the hell happened to me?" Yami asked. Bakura stared at him.

"Lot's of bad stuff. Give yourself another moment. It will come back." Bakura said. Yami sat up, thinking for a moment. When he spied the dead girl, he let out a disgusted moan and leapt off the bed, trying to get away from her. He had killed again. Why did he need so much blood? He looked down, staring at the long gash in his shirt. Suddenly realization dawned on Yami's face as he remembered Neko stabbing and slashing him with the butcher knife.

"No!" He cried in horror. "Yugi! Oh Ra, Bakura, where is he!" Yami exclaimed, remembering the look on Yugi's face, the blood spreading on his shirt, right before his precious one had fallen. Bakura quickly grabbed hold of him.

"Yugi's here, in the hospital. Marik took him to get treated. Now that we've gotten you all better, we have to go and find them." Bakura said. Yami nodded and they took off out of the room and ran blindly through the hospital in search of their loved ones. They ignored the blind calls asking who they were and what they were doing there. All they cared about was reaching the others. They found them suddenly, three of them standing in front of a window looking into a room. Yami looked to where they were looking and saw his precious angel lying on a gurney.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, tears beginning to track down his face yet again. /It's all my fault... It's my fault he's laying on that gurney.../ Yami thought. Ryou and Malik were watching with wide fearful eyes as the doctors in the room worked on their friend, trying to stop his bleeding; transfusing his blood and trying to patch up his gash. Marik's arms were wrapped around Malik and Bakura moved to take Ryou into his own arms.

/Ami... Not... fault.../ Yami gasped, hearing the broken sounds of Yugi's mental voice reach him through the link. Yugi sounded so far away, and he seemed to be getting further and further away.

/Hikari? Hikari, hang on!/ Yami pleaded.

/Yami...not...fault.../ Yugi repeated, getting Yami's whole name out this time.

/Yugi.../ Yami choked out.

/Love...you.../ Yugi managed to get out before the link snapped shut. Yami stared in wide-eyed horror as the heart monitor in the room flat-lined. The doctors began to panic, asking for the paddles. Marik and Bakura looked at Yami while the doctor's worked, still clutching their own lights who were now weeping uncontrollably. Yami stood frozen, his hands against the glass.

"YUGI!" Yami suddenly screamed before falling to his knees, weeping as hard as the others boys, his head bowed low as one hand still pressed against the glass to Yugi's room.

* * *

Note 1: Um... Please don't kill me. ^^' It will get better, I promise. :)

_**(Note: I hope that was all done well enough. I tried to explain things as best I could and hope you are not too confused or anything. If you still have questions, you can e-mail me directly and I'll be happy to answer them. Please do not send me reviews saying, "well, this couldn't have happened because-" or whatnot unless I have accidentally contradicted myself and you are merely trying to be helpful to me. I can accept the help. If I accidentally messed up, I'll be more then happy to fix it. I'm also no medical expert so if I got that wrong, too, please tell me kindly and I can fix it if you really want me to. Thanks.)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Neko.

Author notes: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! :D I really do appreciate them!

(Note: I want to thank Cheyenne for being my beta for chapters 16 and 17! Thank you so much for spell-checking my work and making sure to weed out all those little mistakes I made! /huggles Cheyenne/ Thank you so much Cheyenne! Thanks for such a super-special awesome job! ^^)

Also, sorry to those who thought this was up last night; I attempted to update, but FF was being stupid and wouldn't let the chapter show, so I took it back down until FF stopped being dumb. Sorry again.

* * *

The horrifying whine still filled the air. The doctors worked frantically, trying to bring back the boy lying on the hospital gurney. The nurses were still transfusing blood into the body, trying to make up for the missing amounts of blood. Yami and the others still stood on the other side of the glass. Yami had raised himself up to look back into the room, praying to every god he knew not to take his light away from him.

"Please... Please Ra. Please, don't..." Yami murmured, his tear filled eyes not moving from the still body on the gurney.

"Clear!" The shout filled the room. The body jumped under the force of the electricity.

"Please... Ra, please..." Yami kept mumbling, over and over again.

"Clear!" The body jumped again.

"We can't get a pulse, Doctor!" Shouted one nurse.

"Yugi... Please... Ra, no, don't take him away..." Yami said a little more forcefully, pleading for the next charge to work.

"Clear!" The body jumped one more time. The heart-line stayed flat. The doctors looked ready to give up. They had worked very hard, but there was no heartbeat in the fragile body on the gurney. One of the doctors in the room glanced at the clock.

"Call it." He muttered sadly. Something inside of Yami snapped at that point.

"YUGI! YUGI PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK! I NEED YOU!" Yami screamed through the window. He began banging on the glass. Marik and Bakura were quick to restrain him, but his crimson eyes would not leave his light.

"YUGI PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! COME BACK!" Yami kept screaming. The vampires holding onto him watched as he sobbed and screamed, his whole world crumbling into nothing.

* * *

It was cold. It was so cold where he was. Yugi stood alone, clutching his arms around his body, shivering. He was in so much pain. His body hurt all over and he couldn't remember why. As he gazed around, fear began to fill him. Blackness surrounded him and Yugi couldn't see a thing. It was nothing but black. Yugi didn't know what to do next. He felt so lost. He wished someone would give him a sign; tell him what to do now.

A bright light suddenly lit up the darkness around him, covering him in warmth. Yugi bathed it in, instantly feeling much better, the pain in his body forgotten. The light was in front of him, down what seemed to be a tunnel. Suddenly, something seemed to be beckoning him towards the light. Something unseen, more like a feeling. Yugi listened to this feeling and began to walk towards it.

"Yugi! Yugi, wait!" Just as Yugi had reached out and was about to touch the light, the voice that had just spoken stopped him. He turned, looking back towards the darkness that he had just come from.

"Who's there?" Yugi called softly.

"Yugi, please! I love you! Come back! Don't leave me yet!" The voice cried. It was filled with so much sadness that it broke Yugi's heart.

"Who is it? Who's there?" Yugi called again, desperate to know who was trying to reach him. He felt like he knew that voice. He turned away from the light and stared back at the darkness. This voice... It had the same kind of beckoning power as the light, but which feeling should he listen to? Yugi just didn't know.

"Yugi... Yugi, please... Hikari... I love you." The voice called again, softer this time. It almost sounded like the owner was giving up on something. Yugi began to walk towards the voice, wanting, no, needing to go to whoever it was, to help them feel better. The light behind him vanished as he made the choice to follow the voice. The pain returned to his body with a vengeance, but the closer to the voice he got, the warmer he began to feel. Another light appeared in front of Yugi as he neared the sound of the voice, but this one was smaller. Yugi reached out a hand and touched the light and it felt like the floor was giving out under him. Yugi suddenly began to fall down, down into nothing, down towards the voice that was still crying his name; but he was not afraid...

* * *

Yami's head snapped up at the sudden unexpected beep. It was followed by another, and another... And another. Yugi's heart monitor was beeping! Hope flared inside Yami and a dam of relief burst forth from within him when he saw his hikari take a shaky breath, and then another and another and another. Malik and Ryou held onto each other as sobs burst forth from them, this time crying from happiness. Yugi was alive! The doctors paused in the middle of placing the sheet over his head, looking at one another in stunned silence before the sheet was dropped and they began to treat him once more, each one wondering just how the boy had managed to pull back from death.

"I guess miracles do happen, huh Pharaoh?" Bakura said. Yami nodded, unable to stop his own tears of happiness from flowing down his cheeks. His little one was alive... Bakura and Marik let him go then, knowing there was now no reason to restrain him.

"Guess your brat is tougher then we gave him credit for. Only a few can cheat death like that," Marik said. Yami said nothing. There was no reason to respond. His gaze still would not leave his light. Once the doctors were done patching him up, they wheeled him out of the room. Yami and the others bolted from their spots, not wanting to lose sight of the little one. Yugi was placed into a hospital room. They hooked him up to an IV and to a few other machines, one of them to monitor his heartbeat, and then the doctors and nurses left the room. Yami walked into the room, Marik leading the rest of the inside behind him. There was still one more nurse in the room with Yugi, taking his vitals one more time before she left him. She gave them a stern look when she saw them enter.

"You can't come in here. Family only." The woman said.

"We are his family." Malik snapped, wiping at his eyes.

"We're the only family he has." Ryou added.

"I'm his boyfriend." Yami told her, looming over her and almost daring her with his eyes to force him to leave. The woman's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry b-but-"

"No buts lady. We're not leaving." Marik told her, flopping down into a chair and yanking Malik into his lap. The woman sighed. She finished what she was doing and turned back to them before she left.

"I'll have to tell the doctor about you. He'll want to talk to you anyway since you're with the patient." The woman said. She turned then, leaving the room. Bakura sat down in another chair and let Ryou sit in his lap, too. Yami knelt by Yugi's bed, taking his hand and holding tightly to it. He laid his upper body down on the bed, remaining on his knees. He stroked Yugi's hand with his thumb, feeling the soft skin.

"Yugi... I love you so much. Don't leave me again, okay? I love you," Yami murmured. He wished Yugi would wake up and give him that bright smile of his, that smile that he loved so much, but Yami would have to be patient and wait until Yugi woke up. They stayed like that for almost half an hour before the doctor that had been assigned to Yugi finally made himself known. He walked into the room, looking at some papers in his hands. His face betrayed no emotion as his sight fell on all the boys in the room. Ryou and Malik had succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep, but Marik, Bakura, and Yami were still awake. Yami rose to his feet when he heard the doctor enter.

"Good evening gentlemen. I'm Dr. Tralane, and I'm the one in charge of Yugi here." The doctor greeted them. Yami was quick to walk over and shake his hand.

"I'm Yami." Yami replied. "Those two are Marik and Bakura. Ryou and Malik are the sleeping ones." He added. Dr. Tralane nodded.

"And what relation are you to the patient?" Dr. Tralane asked.

"I'm his boyfriend." Yami told him. Dr. Tralane nodded.

"I see. And there are no surviving blood relatives, correct? You're responsible for him?" Dr. Tralane went on. Yami nodded.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Alright then. You're the one I need to talk to," Dr. Tralane said. Yami gulped.

"He's going to be alright, right, Doctor?" Yami asked.

"His injuries were quite extensive. A stab wound to the shoulder and a long sideways gash along his torso. Both required a lot of wire stitches, and due to the amount of blood he lost, he required a transfusion. He also seemed to have suffered from shock due to the blood loss and we actually lost him for a few minutes. There's also no telling what kind of brain damage he suffered from not having any oxygen to the brain for that time he spent clinically dead. To be honest with you Yami, I don't know if he'll be alright, but we're hoping. " Dr. Tralane explained. Yami paled, but he kept his resolve.

"But he'll still pull through?" Yami insisted.

"We'll have to monitor him constantly until he wakes up, and that's IF he wakes up. He might have lapsed into a coma for all we know, due to the brain damage he might have suffered. And not to alarm you, but comas can last for years. We just won't know anything for sure until he becomes conscious." Dr. Tralane sighed, a bit of sadness showing on his face. Yami let out a little half distressed whine and ran his fingers through his hair. Yugi just had to pull through, he just had to!

"Thank you Doctor." Yami said, beginning to choke up.

"One more thing. This area is reserved for family only, as I'm sure the nurse warned you. Visiting hours were also over a long time ago, but since you all are the only family he has, I'll allow you to stay, so long as you don't cause any trouble." Dr. Tralane said, giving Yami a wink. Yami gave him half a smile and nodded.

"Thank you," he said before resuming his place at Yugi's bedside, only this time he sat back against the wall. Dr. Tralane turned and left the room. Marik and Bakura watched Yami, their sleepiness beginning to show on their faces.

"He'll pull through," Bakura said, trying to be encouraging. Yami smiled at him half heartedly.

"Thanks. You two go ahead and get some sleep. It's been a really long day." Yami said, watching as his two vampire friends gave in almost instantly to sleep. Yami turned and looked at Yugi, praying to all his deities for his little one to recover. Yugi's face was the last thing Yami saw before he gave in to sleep as well.

* * *

Neko fell against his couch, feeling like crap. His lip still stung and his nose hurt like hell. He hurt all over, and he cursed his luck. Fighting that white haired vampire had taken more energy than he thought it would. His jaw also hurt from where Bakura had punched him. Neko didn't understand how he could have taken so much damage! He should have had no problem dealing with the vampires. Bakura was a hell of a lot stronger than he had given him credit for. And Yami... Neko flinched at the memory of pure hatred in those red eyes just before the vampire collapsed from the blood loss after punching him. He let out a curse at the next memory that followed. Yugi...

God, he hadn't meant to hurt Yugi. He'd only wanted to get Yami out of the way so that he could take Yugi for himself. Neko cursed himself this time for not recognizing the signs of the special bond between a vampire and his mate. He should have realized that Yami would have bonded them in that way if Yugi's role in the vampire's life was to be his mate, his and his alone. That meant he would have to find another way to get rid of Yami. Perhaps, if he could just get a hold of Yugi, than he could use him to get Yami to tell him how to reverse the bond. Surely there was a way to do it. But, he would have to wait. Yugi was hurt very badly now because of him, and Neko was certain it had been a near fatal wound. His vampire was sure to have taken him to a hospital. Neko could search the hospitals, but if Yugi was indeed in one of them, there would be nothing he could do; especially if he had killed the boy. And if he was alive, he couldn't attack vampires in a hospital full of people. That would be too many witnesses for him to have to snuff out. Neko bit his lower lip and worried, thinking. His entire plan thus far had backfired.

"Yugi, Yugi... I never should have let you go in the first place," Neko mused to himself. "I should have kept you." Neko rose from the couch and walked into his bathroom, starting the water faucet. He needed to clean himself up. He would search the hospitals one by one; using disguises, to find Yugi. If he was dead, then... Neko cursed and hit the sink. If Yugi died, than Neko would be upset. He would hunt down those vampires and their lovers, slaughtering them all. If Yugi was alive, than all he'd have to do was bide his time until he could get Yugi away from Yami. He wouldn't resort to petty tricks this time. This time he would simply take what he wanted, and to hell with anything else. Neko washed the blood off his face and went into his bedroom to change his clothes. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled it open, smiling. He had every kind of disguise imaginable in there from the mailman uniform to doctor's garbs. He selected a male nurse's uniform, figuring that would get him in and out without being detected the best, and slipped it on. Then he left the house to do his searching.

* * *

Three days. Three blasted days. Yami sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Yugi had been in that hospital bed for three days and nothing. He hadn't so much as given a twitch. The monitors still beeped consistently, letting them know he was alive, but that was the only sign that Yami had to tell him that his lover was living. He curled up in the chair by Yugi's bed, thinking. What if Yugi never woke up? What if he remained in that coma for years or even the rest of his life? The door clicked suddenly, letting him know someone had entered. Bakura walked up to him and crossed his arms, staring down at him.

"Let's go." Bakura said.

"Go where?" Yami replied.

"Out. You need to eat." Bakura told him. Yami just curled tighter into the chair, his gaze intent on the wall ahead of him. Bakura growled in annoyance and uncrossed his arms, glaring now. "Yami, come on." The albino tried again.

"I ate three days ago, remember?" Yami told him.

"I know you did, but an early feeding wouldn't kill you. You need to keep your strength up, for both Yugi and yourself. What if Neko comes looking for him, for you, or for all of us?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not leaving Yugi. Neko can't get to him as long as I stay right here in this chair." Yami said stubbornly.

"Oh don't give me that shit. You're coming out to feed." Bakura snapped, his tone clearly saying this was not up for debate.

"I'm not hungry." Yami said, trying another tactic and not once looking at him. Bakura reached down and grasped his arm, yanking him rather roughly out of the chair. Yami yelped and fell against him, not expecting the white-haired former thief to do that.

"The hell you're not! You're coming with me and that's that! If it makes you feel better, Marik has fed and he can watch your brat for you while you feed yourself." Bakura said, beginning to drag Yami out of the room. Yami grabbed onto the doorframe, not willing to let Bakura take him any further.

"I am not leaving him alone for even a second!" Yami yelled. Bakura yanked and the doorframe began to split. Yami clung to it for dear life, knowing if Bakura pulled again, the frame would give way. "I am not leaving until Marik gets here!" Yami tried again. Bakura didn't seem to care and he pulled one more time. Yami fell backwards and Bakura promptly picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, beginning to walk away, not caring that many of the hospital staff was now giving them odd looks. Yami thrashed and kicked, trying to get Bakura to put him down, but Bakura would not listen.

"Knock it off." Bakura said, opening the front door and walking outside. Marik stood outside, Ryou and Malik beside him. They had been about to go inside, but had stopped and waited when they had seen Bakura coming.

"He seriously fought you?" Marik questioned, seeing the thrashing king on Bakura's shoulder.

"I told you he would. I told you I'd have to drag him kicking and screaming from that room." Bakura said. "Now get your ass up there and watch Yugi so I can get this sorry excuse for a vampire fed." Bakura said, striding past them. Marik sighed and shook his head, motioning to the other two to follow him upstairs. For Bakura, fighting with Yami like this to get him out of the room had become almost like a constant thing for the past three days. Yami hadn't left Yugi's side very often, not that Marik could blame him, but Yami still needed to take care of himself. And since he wouldn't, it had pretty much become Bakura's job. It wasn't the first time Bakura had to drag him kicking and screaming out of the hospital room. Marik opened the door to Yugi's room and walked inside. Ryou and Malik instantly took up a couple of chairs, curling in them and winding down for a nap. It had been another long day and the boys were tired. Marik had taken them back to the game shop to eat, shower and change their clothes before they came back and settled down for the night. Marik had also taken the time to feed while the boys were busy. Marik settled down into the chair on the other side of Yugi's bed, opposite the one Yami always occupied. He looked over Yugi, watching his chest rise and fall. At least he was alive…

"But you better wake up soon, Squirt. Yami's a wreck without you," Marik muttered to him, hoping somehow that Yugi could hear him.

* * *

Somewhere downtown, Bakura finally stopped walking and dumped Yami unceremoniously on his ass in the alleyway he decided to stop in. Yami grumbled his displeasure and rubbed his sore rear end. Bakura waited for Yami to compose himself, watching as the Egyptian rose to his feet and dusted himself off, occasionally sending glares Bakura's way. Bakura only smirked, saying nothing.

"That hurt you know." Yami snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to carry you halfway across town if you would have gotten up off your lazy ass yourself and come outside with me to feed. What good are you going to be to Yugi if you can't even take care of yourself?" Bakura asked. Yami scoffed.

"What good am I to him anyway? It's my fault he's lying in that hospital bed." Yami said. Without warning he was suddenly slammed up against the side of a building, dangling in the air. Bakura stared up at him, his eyes darkening as pure fury took him over. Yami's eyes widened as he was caught off guard, his hands coming up to grip Bakura's wrists. He didn't even attempt to break free, already knowing that would not work.

"Don't you EVER say that again. Do you understand me?" Bakura said calmly, although his tone resonated rage.

"It's the truth." BAM! Bakura had jerked him forward and slammed him against the building again before Yami could even blink, making him hit his head much harder this time. Yami yelped in pain and saw stars.

"Now you listen to me, Your Majesty," Bakura snapped, his voice dripping sarcasm as he spoke the words your majesty. "This is not your fault. It's the fault of that bastard, Neko! He's the one who hurt you, and in return hurt your light. The only reason he got the best of you, was because you were drunk. And that isn't your fault either! Don't give me that, "well, if I hadn't been drinking that night" shit, because you didn't know. Hell, none of us knew that Neko would attack us that night! So don't go blaming yourself. You should be wanting to rip Neko's head from his shoulders, instead of wallowing in your own self pity!" Bakura yelled, slamming Yami one more time against the building, just to get his point across. Yami yelped again and Bakura released him, letting him slump to the ground.

"Now come on Your Highness. We have some dining to do." Bakura reached down and hauled him back to his feet. Yami wobbled a little bit, but quickly steadied himself. Wordlessly, he followed Bakura to the end of the alley and through a door into a nightclub.

* * *

He had found them. Neko smirked to himself, hidden behind a wall staring at the room he had seen the Egyptians and the other albino enter. It hadn't been very long before that he had seen the taller albino leave, carrying Yami. After three long days of searching hospitals in the city, Neko had found the one he was looking for. Now to cause a diversion so he could get them out of the room long enough to see Yugi... Neko walked over to the counter where a nurse sat behind. She looked up and smiled politely when she saw him, although a small amount of suspicion lurked in her green eyes. Neko smiled prettily at her, working the charm.

"Excuse me, Miss, but Yugi Mouto's doctor would like to speak with the men inside his room. He asked me to ask them to come to his office, but I'm afraid I'm a tad bit busy at the moment, so could you do it for me?" Neko asked. The woman blinked.

"Oh? Why doesn't Dr. Tralane come up himself to speak with them?" The woman asked. Neko cursed to himself.

"Because he's talking with someone at the moment and simply can't get away." Neko replied.

"Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you around here before." The woman asked.

"My name is Henry Garland and I just started. Please, Miss? I could really use your help," Neko pleaded, really pouring on the charm this time. He leaned closer to her for good measure and batted his baby blues at her. The woman blushed and appeared to be a little flustered.

"Well, alright. But just this once, okay, Henry?" The woman asked, rising to her feet.

"Thank you Ma'am. I'm much obliged." Neko said before turning and walking off. He slipped behind a wall and watched the woman enter the room. A few moments later, she came back out along with the three boys. She went back behind the counter and the other three walked away down the halls, looks of confusion on their faces. Neko took his chance once they were gone and slipped inside the room after making sure no one would see him go inside. He walked over to the bed and stared down at Yugi. Neko instantly felt angry and he clenched his fists. Yugi looked terrible. He was so pale and thin... Neko turned around and punched the wall. Why couldn't Yugi just have come to his senses and left the stupid vampire! Then he wouldn't be in this mess! Neko walked to the side of the bed.

"This is your entire fault you know." Neko muttered to the lifeless form below him. "You belong with me, Yugi. And I'll prove that to you. Once you're better, I'll come for you. And you will be mine again. I promise you this." Neko leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across the pale, cold lips of his obsession. Knowing the others would have figured out by now that the doctor hadn't needed them at all, Neko hurried to the window and opened it, crawling out and closing it behind him. He crawled across the roof and slid down, jumping to a lower roof and then jumping to the ground, where he took off at a blind run for his car. He peeled out of the parking lot and was soon gone.

* * *

Bakura finished with the girl in his arms and set her down on the bench, throwing her coat over her body and setting her purse under it after taking a few bucks from it. He smiled at her and licked his lips, getting the blood off his mouth. Yami frowned at him as he laid her date on the ground beside her, wiping his own mouth clean. Bakura slipped the money into his pocket and blew the girl a kiss.

"Thanks, Sweetie. We should do this again," Bakura chuckled. Yami trotted up beside him, slowing to a walk once he had caught him.

"You steal from your victims!" Yami asked, shocked.

"It's the least they owe me," Bakura answered.

"Owe you? What do they owe you? You stole blood from her!" Yami snapped.

"For the pleasure I gave her duh! She seemed to enjoy herself quite a bit. And it's not like I robbed her blind. I took a fifty and she had a hundred on her," Bakura said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That does not justify it!" Yami's voice rose an octave as he shouted in outrage. "Ra! Once a thief, always a thief!"

"A thief is what I am, Pharaoh. If you don't like it, well... Actually I don't really care what you think." Bakura said with a sickly sweet smile as he walked on. Yami continued to frown at him and grumbled to himself as he walked behind the albino. It wasn't long after that they reached the hospital. They walked back up to Yugi's room. Yami was surprised to see Marik crouched outside the now open window on the roof, looking down at the ground.

"Marik, what the hell are you doing?" Yami asked. Ryou looked at them worriedly while Malik's eyes remained on his lover. Marik came back inside and closed the window before turning to them and sighing.

"I think we might have had a visitor," Marik told them. Yami's heart sank.

"Who?" Yami asked.

"I don't know, but someone was in here. The nurse came in and said that Yugi's doctor needed to see all three of us right away in his office. When we tracked him down, he said he never said that he needed to see us. We instantly thought that something wasn't right, and when I got up here, there was a foreign smell of someone who was not one of us, or one of the nurses who tend to Yugi. My only conclusion is that Neko has found us," Marik explained. Yami's crimson eyes widened.

"Then we can't stay here," Yami concluded.

"Pharaoh, we have no choice but to stay here. In Yugi's condition, a move could hurt him. We have to stay here until he gets a little better." Bakura said.

"Who knows what Neko will do now! We need to get out of here!" Yami shouted. Bakura reacted instantly, smacking Yami backhanded across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself! Neko can do nothing to us here! There's a hospital full of witnesses, so it's not like he can just charge in here and wipe us all out! Your light is safer here than anywhere else right now, so quit your damn whining! We're staying here!" Bakura roared. Yami stared at him wide-eyed, holding his cheek. He slumped into the chair at Yugi's beside, his eyes now vacant as he stared at the floor. Marik turned his own wide eyes to Bakura.

"Kura , I think you broke him." Marik said in awe. Bakura hmphed and crossed his arms.

"He needs a little sense beat into him." Bakura stated as a matter o' factly.

"You're right, Kura ," Ryou piped up from behind him. "We're safest here, unless Neko decides to wipe out the whole hospital, and he can't do that."

"Right," Malik agreed. Bakura walked over to Yami's chair and looked down at him. Yami slowly raised his head to look at him, his hand still clasped to his cheek.

"Do you understand now?" Bakura asked him. Yami nodded. "Good." Bakura said. He turned and walked back to Ryou and the boy stood. Bakura sat in the chair and Ryou sat down in his lap. Marik took a spot on the floor, leaning back against the wall. Malik stared at him for a moment before leaving his chair and kneeling down beside him, crawling into his lap and settling down, one hand coming up to grasp his shirt. Marik closed his arms around him with a contented smile, and they both nodded off. Bakura and Ryou were the next to fall asleep. Yami turned sideways in his chair so he could look at Yugi.

/Please Hikari... Wake up soon. I don't know what to do with myself without you./ Yami spoke softly through the link, praying Yugi could hear him.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Neko.

* * *

"I'm hungry." Ryou opened his chocolate brown eyes and looked over at the one who had spoken. Malik was still resting in Marik's lap, and he was gazing up at the taller tan vampire who held him. Marik moved then, helping Malik to his feet and rising up himself. Malik turned around and strode to Ryou, looking down at him and smiling when he saw he was awake. Ryou yawned cutely and stretched as best he could from his own position in Bakura's lap, careful not to wake the still sleeping albino.

"Are you hungry too, Ryou?" Malik asked. Ryou nodded.

"Breakfast sounds good right now," he told him. Malik grimaced.

"But I don't want none of this hospital crap anymore. Let's go get some real food." Malik said. Ryou sat up and moved out of Bakura's lap.

"That sounds good. Do you mind taking us out, Marik?" Ryou asked, turning to the elder.

"No, I don't mind. Just tell Bakura where you're going so he doesn't try to murder me later for waking up and finding you gone." Marik said. Ryou smiled and turned back, leaning down to gently shake Bakura awake. Bakura moaned in protest and opened his eyes, staring up at Ryou sleepily. Ryou stroked his cheek gently, a small smile on his lips.

"Marik is taking us to get some food Kura. I'm just letting you know so you can go back to sleep if you want." Ryou suggested. Bakura murmured his agreement before closing his eyes and drifting off once again. Ryou leaned down and kissed him gently before following Marik and Malik out of the hospital room. For the longest time after that, no one in the room stirred. Yami hadn't moved a muscle from his position on Yugi's bed. The former Pharaoh was on his knees, his head lying on his arms which were resting on the bed by Yugi's middle half. The doorknob turned and the usual nurse who took Yugi's vitals every now and again came into the room. She smiled softly seeing where Yami lay, his white haired friend still reclined in a hospital chair near him. She took Yugi's vitals, pleased to see they were still doing fine before writing them down on the clipboard. Yami began to stir while she was taking notes, and she gave him a quick glance.

"Good morning Sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" The nurse asked as he came around. Yami blinked and looked up at her.

"Yes, just fine thank you. How is he?" Yami asked.

"His vitals seem to be a little stronger then they were. We're hoping this is a good sign that he will wake up soon." The nurse said. Yami smiled.

"Me too." Yami told her. The nurse finished what she was doing and walked out of the room, waving a little at him. She had other patients to attend to now. Yami blinked again and looked around the room, surprised to see that Malik, Marik, and Ryou were missing. Bakura was starting to come around, stretching as best he could while still in the chair. He opened his brown eyes and looked over towards where Yami was.

"Morning." Bakura said sleepily.

"Good morning Bakura. Where are the others?" Yami asked.

"Marik took them out for breakfast. They were tired of the crappy hospital food I guess." Bakura replied, standing up. Yami rose to his feet, his gaze flickering down to his hikari. Yami couldn't hide his disappointment of the fact his hikari had still failed to wake. Bakura sighed, seeing the look on his face. He ran a hand through his long white hair and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey! We're back!" Malik's happy call was heard before the blond bounced into the room, a sandwich of sorts clutched in his hand. Marik was the next to enter, followed by Ryou. Ryou hugged his lover and slipped the drink in his hand, smiling when Bakura wrapped his arms around him and pecked him on the cheek. Malik settled down in one of the remaining chairs, Marik settling gently between his legs on the floor.

"Welcome back. Enjoy your breakfast?" Bakura asked, settling back down in the chair with Ryou in his lap.

"It was yummy." Ryou replied. "So much better then what they serve here." Bakura gently stroked his hair and gave him a half smile. He looked back to Yami and the smile vanished. Ryou looked at him, noting the look on his face and looked back to Yami. The tan-skinned vampire really needed to get out of this hospital room. Ryou looked at Bakura and smiled.

"Hey Kura, let's go somewhere." Ryou said. Bakura looked at him.

"Where?" Bakura asked.

"Down to the creek. Just you, me, and Yami." Ryou said. He leaned back so that he was upside down and smiled at Malik.

"Sorry Malik, but we need some people here to watch Yugi." Ryou apologized. Malik grinned.

"Don't sweat it. We understand." He said. Ryou stood up and went to Yami, gently taking his hand. Yami didn't acknowledge the smaller's presence.

"Yami, will you please come with Kura and me? Please? I think some fresh air will do you some good." Ryou asked. Yami said nothing for the longest time. Ryou almost thought he was going to say no, or just wind up standing there like a statue all day. He suddenly looked down at Ryou, his ruby eyes tired.

"I'll come. I already know that if I don't, that Tomb Robber over there will throw me over his shoulder again and walk me out himself." Yami said, trying to crack a joke and even attempting a smile. Ryou couldn't have been prouder of him at that moment and let out a giggle, letting Yami know his attempt hadn't fallen completely flat. Malik smiled and Bakura nodded his head, his brown eyes dancing with mirth and amusement.

"Damn straight, Pharaoh. You know I'm not one to deny my Ryou, and if he wants you to come out, then he'll get what he wants." Bakura cracked back.

"Whipped." Yami teased.

"Right back at ya!" Bakura said. Yami smiled briefly, and for a moment, Ryou saw his old charm again before the smile left. They said their goodbyes to Marik and Malik with the usual guard him with your life stuff before the three of them left the hospital. The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze. Ryou was very happy that he had chosen today to go outside. Even the birds were singing. Ryou led them to the edge of town. A bridge soon came before them, leading out of the city. Beneath this bridge was the creek he had spoken of. Ryou led them down a slope to the creek bed where a rather large tree sat by the water's edge. He flopped down on it, breathing a sigh of contentment as Bakura plopped down on a rock beside him.

"It's lovely here, Ryou." Yami said.

"I thought you might like it. I found this place randomly one day and I think it's a nice place to come and clear your head." Ryou said.

"Mmm..." Yami stared out at the water. It felt so calming to be here listening to the babble of the water as it ran over the tiny dam in the center of the creek. Yami sat down cross-legged, closing his eyes as the breeze washed over his face and ruffled his hair. They sat there for the longest time, the only sound being the gurgling of the creek and the chirping of the birds.

"You feeling any better?" Bakura suddenly asked. Yami opened one eye and looked at him, nodding.

"A little. Ryou's right about this clearing your mind." Yami said. Ryou giggled.

"That's right. Just let everything you're worried about right now go down the creek." Ryou said.

"You should be a philosopher." Ryou laughed out loud at those words.

"If you say so." He said. Yami uncrossed his legs and lay back, placing his arms behind his head and choosing to watch the sky. Some birds flew overhead and he briefly envied them. So careless, so free. Yami wanted nothing more than that right now. The birds were soon gone and Yami took to cloud-watching instead. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, content to just doze off for a few minutes when...

**/.../**

"What the hell!" Yami suddenly shouted, sitting up. Bakura and Ryou looked at him, concern in their eyes. Yami began to shake, trying to figure out what it was that had just happened. Something...something had just brushed his mind. Could it have been Yugi? It felt like his hikari, but why had the feeling just vanished as soon as it had appeared?

"Yami? Yami, what is it?" Bakura called, standing up. Yami squeezed his eyes shut and reached out for Yugi's mind through the link. For a long moment, there was nothing and Yami almost feared a false alarm. Suddenly something brushed his consciousness, once more for a brief moment, but it was definitely there. Yugi was there! He was alive! Yami shot to his feet and kept his eyes closed, hands balling into fists.

/Yugi? Yugi, are you there? Answer me if you can./ Yami sent. He waited anxiously for a reply.

/...mi.../ Yami's eyes opened and he let out a gasp as he was suddenly staring into chocolate brown eyes. Bakura's hands were on his shoulders and he stepped back the moment Yami's eyes had opened.

"What is it?" Bakura asked again. Yami was grinning like an idiot and it was beginning to worry him.

"Yugi. I felt Yugi's mind. He's there! Bakura, he's there!" Yami said, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yami, he still might not be awake yet." Bakura said.

"But he's there! I felt him! That's a start!" Yami insisted. "We have to go back to the hospital!" He turned and began to run back up the slope. Bakura quickly went to Ryou and hoisted him onto his back before following his crazy friend. Yami tried the link again as he ran, hoping for more then a syllable from Yugi this time.

/Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me?/

/...mi... Ya.../ Yugi's "voice" sounded like static. But he was there, and he was trying, and that's all that mattered to Yami. He reached the hospital and blew through the doors, accidentally knocking over a nurse in his attempt to get to Yugi's room. As he rounded the corner on the floor of Yugi's room, something big and heavy collided with him and sent him and whatever it was to the floor. He looked up and was surprised to see Marik staring back at him. Marik was on his feet in an instant. Bakura suddenly appeared beside them, setting Ryou down on the floor. Marik helped Yami to his feet and quickly brushed his own pants off.

"Marik? Why are you out here?" Bakura asked.

"I thought I'd go and find one of you. Yugi moved." Marik said. Yami's eyes grew wide.

"Is he waking up!" Yami practically shouted.

"I don't know. He's trying to. He did move, but he hasn't opened his eyes yet." Marik admitted. Yami ran past him into the room. Malik was standing over the bed, his lavender eyes intent on the prone figure beneath him. He glanced up when Yami entered the room and moved aside so Yami could take his place. Bakura, Ryou, and Marik entered the room a moment later. All of them began to crowd around the bed, watching for a sign to show that Yugi was waking up. Yugi's hand suddenly gave a twitch and the two hikaris let out high-pitched squeals. Yami smiled widely, praying that this was a good sign.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Yami said, turning and running out of the room. The others continued to watch Yugi, smiling happily every time he gave a twitch. Yami came back a moment later, the doctor right behind him. Everyone moved aside so the doctor could get to Yugi. After he examined him, noting the twitches, he straightened and turned to the others.

"This is the best sign we've gotten, but it's not enough. It could be muscle spasms, but I need to run a couple tests before I confirm whether or not this is a false alarm." Dr. Tralane told them. Yami tried to stay hopeful. Surely this was a sign and not a false alarm. Even if it was just muscle spasms, there was no mistaking the fact that he heard Yugi's mental voice inside his head. His hikari was fighting, and that's all that mattered.

"What kind of tests?" Malik piped up. Dr. Tralane smiled.

"Nothing too extensive. We'll check his motor responses, to check if he can hear anything... simple tests really. I'll be right back. I need to go get a nurse." The doctor took his leave. Yami moved back to stand over Yugi. He reached down, gently taking Yugi's hand.

/Hikari.../ Yami thought. The doctor came back a moment later with a nurse trailing behind him. Yami moved aside again to let them by.

"Yami, you can stay there. Sometimes hearing the voice of a loved one can help." Dr. Tralane told him. Yami nodded. The doctor began to take his vitals and write notes on his clipboard. Then he smiled and glanced over to Yami.

"Alright, if you would, take his hand and try talking to him. I want to try a reflex test." Dr. Tralane said. Yami knelt by the bed and took Yugi's hand, looking up at Dr. Tralane, waiting for his next instructions. "Okay, now. I need you to ask him to try to squeeze your hand if he can hear you." Dr. Tralane told him. Yami turned his vivid crimson orbs to his light.

"Yugi...? Yugi...? Can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand if you can?" Yami asked softly. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened. Yami tried not to let his disappointment show and instead took to stroking Yugi's hand with his thumb.

"It's alright Yami. This happens sometimes. It's okay to try again." Dr. Tralane said while he continued to write on his notepad.

"Yugi, please... please squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Yami said. At the same time he tried the link. /Hikari... can you hear me at all?/ Yami waited anxiously for any type of response. For a moment there was nothing.

/...Mi... Ya... Hear... you... Yami.../ Yami's head snapped up when he heard his name clearly said through the link. He tried not to show his joy, because his little one had yet to move his hand, but a second later he definitely felt pressure against his hand. It was fleeting, but it was there. Dr. Tralane smiled and nodded, writing this down on his notepad. Yami was beyond joyful at this point. If Yugi could say his name clearly through the link, that meant he was getting a little stronger, even if just a little. Maybe soon Yugi could start speaking to him!

/Good! You did it!/ Yami sent encouragement and excitement down the link. Dr. Tralane glanced back at him once he'd finished writing.

"Alright, let's see if he can do it again." Dr. Tralane said.

"Yugi, can you do it again? Squeeze my hand if you hear me." Yami said again. There it was again, that same pressure as Yugi squeezed his hand and let go.

/Yami...Tired.../ Yugi sent to him suddenly. Yami smiled.

/It's okay. Rest./ Yami sent back. Dr. Tralane wrote once more in his book and smiled at him.

"Well, his hand definitely moved, meaning he can hear and his motor skills aren't bad. With luck, he might wake up completely soon." Dr. Tralane said. Yami stood, and he and the doctor shook hands.

"Thank you." Yami said. Dr. Tralane nodded and then left the room with the nurse. He turned his gaze back to his lover and couldn't help the radiant smile that spread across his face. Ryou and Malik watched, each close to happy tears of joy.

"That's excellent news Yami." Malik told him. Yami looked over at them.

"Yes it is. I know he'll wake up soon." Yami said. He resumed his place in the chair by Yugi's beside, his eyes never leaving his partner.

* * *

"What do you want to do?" Marik asked, looking down at Malik. Malik stared straight ahead, pursing his lips a bit.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Malik asked.

"We could take a walk around the hospital." Marik offered. Malik flashed him a smile.

"Well, that's something. Let's go." Malik said. The two began their walk, heading down the corridor. Another day gone by. Yugi was making some progress, being able to squeeze Yami's hand a bit tighter and today his leg even gave a twitch when Yami asked him to try to move one. Yami had admitted that he tried to ask Yugi through the link to open his eyes, but Yugi couldn't. The doctor assured them that this was normal. Yugi was still weak and being asleep for a while, not to mention his injuries, had taken its toll on his body. It was nighttime now and Malik was feeling bored, which was where the idea for the walk spawned.

"What's that?" Marik suddenly asked. Malik looked and his eyes widened as he found the both of them in front of a rather large window. There were dozens of little cradles in the room, each one having a silent or a squirming baby in them. Malik smiled tenderly and touched the glass.

"Oh, would you look at that. We found the Nursery." Malik said. Marik blinked, staring down at the little babies in the cradles. One of them had its bright blue eyes trained on Marik. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket, marking the child as female. A mop of dark hair covered her head. Malik stared at her, becoming silent.

"She's lovely." Malik said, finally breaking the silence. Marik nodded.

"She's a pretty baby." Marik agreed.

"I hate her." A new voice piped up. Malik and Marik both turned surprised looks towards the source of the voice. A little boy stood next to them on his tiptoes, peering into the room with his hands on the glass.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"I just hate her." The little boy replied. He turned to face them, no longer on tiptoes. He was a gorgeous little boy, with the same dark hair and pale complexion that the baby in the cradle had. His eyes however, were a vivid and bright green.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Marik asked. The little boy nodded.

"What's your name?" Malik asked.

"Eric." The boy said. Malik smiled sadly at him and turned to look at the baby again. She was squirming now, flailing her little fists in the air. He motioned for the child to follow him to a bench on the other side of the window. Eric stared at him suspiciously, but followed anyway. Marik leaned against the window and crossed his arms, wondering just what Malik was going to do. Malik helped the little boy onto the bench and clasped his hands in front of him.

"What's the real reason you hate her?" Malik asked.

"I just do!" Eric insisted, shooting Malik a glare with his emerald colored eyes.

"You can't hate anyone for no reason. Is it because you're afraid she'll take your parents attention away from you?" Malik asked. Eric's eyes suddenly filled up with tears. He stared at the window, even though from where he was he couldn't see the baby.

"No. That's not it. She... She killed my mommy." Eric whispered. Malik felt a pang of sadness for the boy. Marik watched them, his face now expressionless.

"Your mother died in childbirth?" Malik asked. Eric nodded.

"Daddy told me today that Mommy wouldn't be coming home with us. That she went away somewhere else. And it's all Souzan's fault!" Eric yelled. Malik felt for the boy, he really did, but Eric was wrong about something.

"No. You're wrong Eric. Souzan didn't do anything bad." Malik said. Eric's glare intensified.

"No! It's because of her that Mommy can't come home! She took away my mommy and I hate her!" Eric insisted.

"Eric... Listen to me would you? I know you don't know me, but I'd like you to listen all the same. Souzan didn't ask to be brought into the world this way. She's just a baby. She had no power to decide whether your mother lived or died. Whatever happened to your mother happened because something went wrong. Sometimes bad things happen and you can't change them. Instead of being sad, you should be happy. Your mother left you something precious. She left you your baby sister, a miracle. Hating Souzan will not bring your mother back and it will only make you sadder." Malik said. Eric stared up at him, silently crying.

"Eric?" A man approached them on the bench. Malik stared at him, knowing this man had to be Eric's father. He had the same dark hair and vivid green eyes as his son. Eric smiled up at him.

"Hi Daddy." Eric said.

"Eric, it's time to take your sister home. Are you ready to go?" The man asked. Eric nodded and got off the bench. He turned back to Malik and smiled.

"I'll try to like Souzan. I promise." Eric said. Malik grinned.

"Good." Eric waved at him and took his father's hand, and the two of them walked away. Marik came over and sat beside Malik.

"I'm sorry." He said. He didn't say what for; they'd been through this part before.

"I told you that I forgave you." Malik said.

"Do you really?" Marik asked. Malik looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes I do really." Malik said.

"I wish I could take it back." Marik said.

"I know. But you can't, and I accept it." Malik told him. Marik looked away and bowed his head.

"I love you, you know." Marik said.

"I know." Malik replied. Marik looked back at him and took his hand.

"I just wanted to say all of that to you because we never got to address it before all of this happened. Malik... Can we start over? Can I have another chance to try and make you happy?" Marik asked. Malik smiled.

"I would like that. A clean slate. No bad memories." Malik said. Marik returned the smile.

"Alright then. So, I get to start wooing you all over again, huh?" Marik said. Malik giggled.

"Yup, sure does. I mean, if you want me to fall in love with you, I suppose that would be a good place to start." Malik said.

"Oh? And how would you like to be wooed?" Marik teased. Malik made a face and laughed.

"It would be too easy if I told you. You'll have to figure it out, now won't you?" Malik teased back. Marik opened his mouth to say something witty but a sudden scream from down the hall made both of them stop and look towards the source of the scream.

"MALIK! MARIK! I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" It was Ryou. Malik leapt to his feet and grabbed his friend by the shoulders as Ryou caught up to them, trying to shush him.

"Ryou, calm down! You'll wake the babies hollering like that!" Malik exclaimed. "Now what's the matter?"

"It's Yugi, Malik!" Ryou was crying now and Malik felt a pang of panic. Why was Ryou crying? Had something terrible happened to Yugi!

"What is it! Spill already!" Marik snarled.

"He's awake! He opened his eyes! Malik, he's awake!" Ryou shrieked. Malik froze, momentarily unable to comprehend this information. Ryou grabbed his hand and began to try to drag him down the hall. "Hurry! Yami sent me to find you! He's super excited! Come on!" Ryou cried. Malik finally seemed to snap out of it after a moment. Happy tears began to fall down his own face. He turned to Marik and held out his hand.

"Come on!" Malik urged. Marik took his hand and the three of them took off down the halls towards Yugi's room.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Neko.

* * *

Yugi was in a dark place and he couldn't see. The only thing that comforted him while he was here was the presence of Yami's mind. He had been so happy when his thoughts had broken free to his darker half, but he was quickly discouraged when he found out he couldn't move nor open his eyes. Trying to do so only wore him out more and more. He must have managed to do something though, because Yami had been so happy, talking excitedly to him almost so quickly that Yugi had almost no idea what he was saying to him, and soon it didn't matter because Yugi was so tired that he'd fallen asleep after that.

When Yugi woke up next, colors began to swim in his vision. Yugi was confused. Colors? Since when had he been able to see colors? Where was that dark place he had been in only a moment ago? Something suddenly came into focus and Yugi found himself staring up at Yami. Yugi blinked a couple of times. Was he seeing things correctly? Yami's beautiful ruby eyes widened and filled with tears. His mouth was moving, but Yugi couldn't make out what he was saying. He was looking from Yugi to someone else in the room and back to Yugi again and again. Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a horse cough, which shook his body a little. Yugi then became aware of something else. Pain. A low whine escaped his lips as he realized his chest hurt, and badly too.

"Ryou! Quick! Get Marik and Malik! Yugi's waking up!" Yami shouted, unable to contain his happiness through a smile that refused to fade. Ryou ran out of the room as Bakura got to his feet.

"I'll go get the doctor Yami!" Bakura said, running out of the room as well. Yami nodded and turned his attention back to Yugi. Yugi was moaning lightly and a few tears were rolling down his face. Yami's eyes softened as he gently stroked Yugi's face, brushing his bangs out of his face. Yami reached out with his mind and gently touched Yugi's, sending him comfort through the link, attempting to calm him. Yugi's whimpers began to die down.

"It's alright Hikari. The doctor will be here soon." Yami whispered.

"Yami..." Yugi said softly, finally getting past the dryness in his throat so he could speak. Yami shushed him again, his hand still stroking his face.

"Hush, it's okay Yugi. Don't try to talk right now. You'll wear yourself out." Yami told him. Yugi nodded, a few more tears making their way down his cheeks. A moment later, Bakura re-entered the room, Dr. Tralane and a nurse hurrying in behind him. Yami stepped aside so they could get to Yugi, and his little one let out a bigger whine once Yami left his line of sight. Dr. Tralane was quick to comfort him and shushed him quietly, whipping out his stethoscope.

"It's okay Yugi. We just need to check you over. Yami's still right here." Dr. Tralane said. Yugi began sobbing, crying harder when his sobs jerked his body and made his chest hurt. The nurse stroked his face just like Yami had done, cooing softly to him.

"Hush now Sweetie, don't cry. It'll hurt more if you do. Be a good boy and stay still for the doctor, and when he's done we'll get you some pain meds for your chest." The nurse told him. Yugi's cried diminished to sniffles as she kept stroking his cheek and whispering to him. Dr. Tralane used this time to check his heartbeat, and the rest of his vitals. Satisfied that his patient seemed to be doing well, Dr. Tralane straightened with a smile.

"We'll go get him those pain meds. He's doing just fine." Dr. Tralane said before he motioned to the nurse and the two of them left the room. Yami moved back to the bed, his heart breaking when he saw Yugi reach up as far as he could with one hand, begging him with his violet orbs to take his hand. Yami grasped his hand, using his other hand to pull the chair up to the bed so he could sit beside Yugi.

"Yami... What happened to me?" Yugi asked. Yami looked down, a look of shame on his face. Yugi didn't remember what had happened?

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Hikari. It's my fault you're here." Yami said softly. Yugi's grip on his hand tightened.

"How...?" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled sadly and reached out his other hand, once more stroking his light's cheek.

"Get better first, okay? Once you're feeling better, I'll explain everything." Yami promised. Yugi's eyes continued to bore into his, as if just by gazing into Yami's ruby orbs he would find the answers that he sought. There was a sudden commotion in the hallway as Ryou, Malik, and Marik burst into the room, chattering excitedly.

"Shush guys! No need to be so loud." Yami said. Ryou and Malik giggled, clasping their hands over their mouths playfully. Marik stood over the bed for a moment.

"Welcome back, Shrimp." Marik said, flashing the boy a fanged smile before striding over to the chairs and sitting beside Bakura. Malik and Ryou stood side by side over the bed next, staring down at Yugi with happiness shining in their eyes.

"We're so happy you're awake, Yugi." Ryou said softly.

"Yeah. You really had us worried there for a while." Malik chimed in. Yugi gave them as best a smile as he could. The nurse that had been in there only a few minutes prior suddenly re-entered the room. She flashed them a smile before looking down at Yugi and giving him a syrupy sweet smile.

"This will make you feel better, Sweetie." She said before injecting something into Yugi's IV bag. Her job done, she gave them all a little wave and exited the room.

"Yugi, how do you feel?" Ryou murmured once the nurse had left.

"Like I got hit...with a mack truck." Yugi cracked. Ryou giggled. Oh, he'd missed his friend so much.

"Haha, not a mack truck, but close." Malik joked back. Yugi smiled, trying to hold back a laugh so it wouldn't hurt as much. He wished he remembered why his chest hurt so badly. He couldn't tell exactly what was wrong with him; all he could see was a hospital gown. There was something on his shoulder too, but all he could make out was a little bit of a bandage. The pain meds were starting to take effect, and while he was pleased he could no longer feel the pain of his injuries, he was a little miffed at how sleepy he now felt. He heard Yami murmur to him that it was okay to go to sleep as he stroked his hand, and it wasn't much longer after that that Yugi succumbed to Yami's suggestion and closing his eyes, he fell back asleep.

* * *

The next day at around noon, Yugi was awake again. He was feeling less groggy and more aware of where he was and the fact that he had been hurt pretty badly. He was talking more then he had the day before as well. Yami was extremely grateful and couldn't help the joy that was flooding him. Yugi was getting better little by little, and Yami wanted nothing more than to take his little one home, but he knew Yugi was still days off from being released. Yami watched Yugi's eyes scan the room, noting that it was empty save for Yami and himself. Everyone else had gone to get some food.

"How do you feel?" Yami felt it hard to not ask how Yugi was every time he woke up, or moved, or winced in pain... Yugi's gaze flickered to his own.

"I'm feeling better. These pain meds are working wonders." Yugi replied. Yami smiled.

"That's good. I'm so glad you're awake and getting better, Yugi. I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Hikari." Yami said, lifting the hand he was currently holding to his lips and kissing the smooth, pale flesh sweetly. Yugi sighed happily and gave him the best smile he could muster.

"Thanks." Yugi said. There was a knock at the door and the doctor entered, a clipboard in his hands and a smile on his face. He seemed pleased to see that Yugi was awake. He looked at something on the clipboard and continued to smile widely at the boy in the hospital bed.

"Why hello there, Yugi!" Dr. Tralane said happily. "I'm glad to see you're awake. We met last night, but we weren't properly introduced. I'm Dr. Tralane, and I've been taking care of you since you were admitted." The doctor held out a hand to Yugi, who weakly raised his to shake it for a brief moment before he allowed his hand to fall back down to his side.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Tralane." Yugi said politely. Dr. Tralane chuckled and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Well that's certainly good news. It doesn't seem that your speech has been affected. In fact, you seem perfectly fine, which is rare in a case like yours." Dr. Tralane said, tucking his pen behind his ear once he finished writing. Yugi blinked curiously at him.

"A case like mine?" Yugi repeated. He knew he'd been hurt badly, but what could have happened to make him a "rare case" like the doctor said? Dr. Tralane pulled up a chair next to Yugi's bed and sat down, a more serious expression on his face now. Yugi began to feel worried. Yami's grip on his hand tightened and Yugi felt a little better knowing that Yami was right there with him.

"We'll have to deal with some of this sooner or later, so we might as well get some of this out of the way. Yugi, how much do you remember of what happened to you?" Dr. Tralane asked. Yugi frowned.

"Um... I really don't know, Doctor. I don't remember much aside from a fight and lots of pain." Yugi said. Yami's crimson orbs locked with the doctor's crystal blue.

"Do you remember who was fighting? How you got hurt?" Dr. Tralane asked.

"No, I don't remember." Yugi answered. Dr. Tralane began to flip through some papers on his clipboard again.

"According to the report of the night you were brought in, you were stabbed once and suffered a severe gash wound on your torso from what looks to be the same weapon. We had to transfuse your blood, and we nearly lost you on the operating table while we tried to patch you back up." At the doctor's last words, Yugi paled ghostly white. Yami leaned forward, ready to comfort his light should he need it.

"I... I almost died?" Yugi echoed, nearly choking on the words.

"Your heart did stop, but we managed to start it back up, and you fell into a coma. You were out for about a week which is why you're such a curious case. Things like that don't usually happen. Your speech and motor functions seem to be fine, meaning you must have suffered no brain damage, but just to be sure, we're going to run some tests later when you're feeling up to it." Dr. Tralane smiled after he revealed this. "If our tests come back satisfactory, the next thing you have to look forward to is a bit of physical therapy. Your body is weak right now due to all you've gone through, so we just need to strengthen you back up. Okay?" The doctor finished. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Doctor." Yugi said. Dr. Tralane smiled and rose from the chair.

"Alright then. Starting tomorrow, we'll begin those tests, so I want you to use the remainder of the day to rest up. A nurse will be by soon to bring you some food. We'll see if you can hold anything down. See you later, Yugi." Dr. Tralane gave a little wave and left the room. Yugi looked down at the bed in front of him, a sudden sad look creeping into his amethyst eyes. Yami reached over with his free hand and gently grasped Yugi's chin, turning him to face him.

"Hikari... What's the matter?" Yami asked him.

"I nearly died. Yami, what happened to me?" Yugi asked, his tear-filled eyes boring into Yami's crimson. Yami got up off the chair he was in, moving so that he could climb into the bed beside Yugi and pulled his precious light into his arms, mindful of his injuries so he wouldn't hurt him. Yugi leaned against his chest, holding onto his arm.

"It was because of me that you got hurt, Yugi. I was drunk, and it slowed me down. Neko got the best of me, and in turn, you got hurt. I'm so sorry." Yami murmured, pressing kisses into Yugi's hair. Yugi blinked as he listened to Yami talk. He remembered that. He remembered seeing Yami almost too drunk to stand, and he remembered watching in horror as the butcher knife swung down towards his beloved. After that, the only thing Yugi could recall was the searing pain that lashed through his body before he passed out. Yugi clung to Yami's arm tighter as he remembered why this whole thing had happened, why he had to go look for Yami in the first place. He looked up at his dark half, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"I remember that. It's a little foggy yet, but I remember all of that. And I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." Yugi said. Yami's jaw clenched.

"How can you not blame me?" Yami asked, not meeting Yugi's eyes.

"Yami... You didn't know Neko was going to show up. That wasn't your fault." Yugi insisted. Yami's gaze flickered down to his, his ruby orbs holding so much pain in them that it broke Yugi's heart.

"And what about the fight we had before that? You don't blame me for that either?" Yami asked, sarcasm dripping off his words. Yugi flinched at his tone.

"To be honest, I'm very pissed off about that." Yugi admitted. Yami laid his head back against the wall with an audible thud. "But I don't blame you for me getting hurt. The only person I blame for that is Neko." Yugi added, snuggling against Yami's chest.

"Yugi... Do you hate me...? For that?" Yami asked.

"No. I don't hate you. I still love you. I'll always love you, but I'm not ready to forgive you for it just yet." Yugi told him. Yami closed his eyes.

"I'll understand if I never earn your forgiveness, but what amazes me is that you can still tell me you love me." Yami said softly. Yugi sighed and smiled softly.

"You expected me not to?" Yugi asked.

"I did. I expected to lose you once you found out. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore." Yami admitted.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I love you and I don't want to leave you." Yugi said. Yami was stunned. This was so not what he had been expecting, but he couldn't pretend he wasn't happy about it. Yugi loved him. Yugi didn't want to leave him. Everything was going to be alright.

Yugi suddenly yawned heavily, and Yami realized they'd been talking for quite awhile. Yugi had to be worn out. He moved to lay Yugi down on the bed, but the smaller gripped his arm even tighter, shaking his head.

"Yugi?"

"Please don't go. Lay with me." Yugi asked, turning his head so he could gaze up at Yami. Yami smiled tenderly and leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to Yugi's forehead. Yugi giggled and allowed Yami to position them side by side on the bed, with Yami holding Yugi in his arms. He sighed in contentment when another kiss was planted on his forehead and he buried his face in Yami's chest, snuggling as close as he could to him. He lay there for a minute before moving back and locking gazes with his beautiful vampire.

"What is it, Hikari?" Yami asked. Yugi grinned.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" Yugi asked, giggling. Yami chuckled and leaned forward, giving Yugi a tender kiss. Yugi purred, pressing a little closer, enjoying the feel of Yami's lips against his. Yami reached up with one hand and cupped his face, wanting to make this last. It felt so good to kiss him again. He pulled away after another moment and Yugi returned to his previous position, snuggled as close to Yami as he could get. Before long, Yugi was fast asleep. Yami pressed one more kiss to Yugi's lips and closed his own eyes, nodding off not long after.

* * *

"Ah! I feel so much better!" Malik exclaimed, stretching his arms above his head. Yugi smiled from his place on the hospital bed. Malik bounced over to him and sat down, gently pulling Yugi into a hug. Yugi giggled as the water from Malik's hair dripped onto his face. The boy had just come from the game shop with Ryou, Bakura (who was now out hunting with Yami), and Marik after getting himself a shower. Ryou walked to the other side of the bed, a sandwich in his hand that he smuggled in from one of the fast food places in town, and sat down on the opposite side of Malik. Marik was watching them from his usual spot in one of the chairs, his arms crossed over his chest. Yugi stared at Ryou's sandwich longingly, licking his lips. Ryou saw that and laughed, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Ryou, don't taunt me with it like that." Yugi whined. "Just give me a little of it." Ryou shook his head.

"Nope. The doctor has you on a strict diet. You'd be a bad boy if you ate anything greasy." Ryou teased. Yugi pouted.

"But this hospital food sucks. I want some real food." Yugi said. Malik giggled.

"Too bad. Until the Doc says otherwise, you're stuck with the crappy hospital food." Malik told him, ruffling his hair a little bit. Yugi sighed and leaned his head on Malik's shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You guys are so mean to me." Yugi complained.

"It's for your own good." Ryou said, reaching over and patting his head. Yugi opened his eyes and shot Ryou a mock glare. There was a knock at the door then. Marik got up and answered it, seeing it was only a nurse. He stepped aside to allow her entry and returned to his place in the chair. The nurse had some bandages and other things in her hands. She smiled down at Yugi as Malik moved to the chair beside Marik, giving her some room.

"Hi there, Sweetie." The nurse chirped. "I'm just going to check your dressings and change them, okay?" Yugi nodded. Marik rose from his chair and grabbed Malik by the hand, both of them leaving the room. Ryou did the same, ruffling Yugi's hair a little bit before he went. The nurse gently undid the strings of his hospital gown and let it slide off the front of his body. For the first time, Yugi saw the bandages that covered his torso and shoulder. He bit his lip. He didn't really want to see the wounds. The nurse sensed his mounting panic and smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry, honey. If you want to close your eyes while I change them, that's okay." She said. Yugi smiled at her.

"Thanks Miss." Yugi said. The nurse giggled.

"Oh, call me Sandra. Now, close your eyes and we'll get this shoulder one taken care of first." Sandra said. Yugi closed his violet eyes and waited patiently for her to be done changing his bandages. "Okay honey, I'm going to do the ones on your chest now." Sandra warned him before gently removing them. A sharp pain ran through his chest, making him cry out as Sandra removed some tape, and his eyes popped open out of instinct. He glanced down and gasped as he saw the long gash across his torso and the metal wiring that ran criss-crossed through it. Panic laced through his body as his eyes refused to leave the sight of his wound. Sandra instantly used a finger to lift his chin so their gazes could meet.

"It looks terrible..." Yugi told her, tears beginning to shimmer in his eyes. Sandra smiled a little sadly.

"It looks better then you think. And those stitches will come out in a little while." Sandra assured him.

"It's going to scar." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie. Now, close your eyes again so I can finish." Sandra said. Yugi complied and soon enough she was done. She lifted his hospital gown back around him and retied the strings, his bandages now hidden again from his sight. She smiled sweetly at him again and she straightened from her slightly bent position. "I'm going to go get your friends, okay? And the doctor will be in here in just a little bit to start those tests." Sandra told him before she walked out of the room. Ryou and the others re-entered a moment later. This time though, Bakura and Yami came in as well. Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw his dark half, and he instantly reached upwards, begging Yami to come and hold him. Yami smiled tenderly and sat down on the bed, letting Yugi cuddle against his side.

"I missed you." Yugi said. Yami chuckled.

"I missed you too, Yugi." Yami said, brushing Yugi's blond bangs out of the smaller's eyes. They waited patiently for the doctor to come, and soon enough Dr. Tralane entered the room. He flashed Yugi a brilliant smile and sat down in a chair beside the bed, laying something down on the bed. Yugi stared down at the thing, seeing that it was a simple deck of cards.

"Cards?" Yugi asked curiously. Dr. Tralane chuckled.

"It's a memory test Yugi. We're going to play the memory game. You know how it goes, right?" Dr. Tralane asked, picking up the cards and shuffling them.

"Yes." Yugi said. Dr. Tralane picked a card off the top of the deck and showed it to Yugi. It was a red circle.

"These cards have pictures on them. I want you to match them up. Simple tests, that's all." Dr. Tralane explained. Yugi grinned. Perhaps these tests wouldn't be so bad after all. He'd thought Dr. Tralane was going to do painful things to him. Turns out he'd been wrong. Dr. Tralane then began placing the cards face down in front of Yugi. When he was done, Yugi began to play the game. Dr. Tralane took notes on his clipboard as Yugi played. Yami was impressed with how well Yugi was doing in remembering where each card was that he needed once he'd turned up a matching card. When Yugi was done, he clapped his hands together happily. All the cards had been matched up and was impressed the doctor the most was the speed in which Yugi matched them up.

"Very good, Yugi." Dr. Tralane praised him. These tests continued for quite a bit, with Dr. Tralane testing everything from his short-term and long-term memory to his speech skills and eventually his motor responses. Yugi was beginning to become tired and he was becoming uncooperative the longer these tests went on. Dr. Tralane finally decided it was time to call it a day and gathered his things. He wished Yugi a pleasant evening and strode out of the room to go over his report for his analysis. Yugi slumped back against Yami with a yawn, a frown on his face.

"I thought he'd never leave." Yugi mumbled, causing a few laughs to escape from his darker half. Yugi glared at him. "What's funny about that?"

"Nothing Hikari-Mine. You're just too cute when you're irritated." Yami said, leaning down and kissing the tip of his nose. Yugi blushed and smiled, nestling against Yami's side. He instantly felt tons better. Ryou and Malik let out twin aws, making Yugi blush deeper and try to hide his face in Yami's side. Yami laughed again and put his arms around Yugi. Yugi's stomach suddenly growled, enticing laughter from the two boys across the room.

"Hungry Yugi?" Malik teased. Yugi groaned.

"Noooo... They'll feed me that nasty hospital food." Yugi groaned.

"It's not that bad." Ryou said with a grin. Yugi turned his head and glared at Ryou.

"If it's not that bad, then you eat it." Yugi snapped. Ryou giggled.

"Don't worry Yugi. Ryou and I will get the nurse and tell her you're hungry. And we'll make sure to tell her to put that yummy broth and jiggly strawberry Jello that you love so much on your tray." Malik said, getting up.

"Oh, you guys can go straight to hell!" Yugi yelled after them as Malik took Ryou's hand and ran out of the room with him. That caused all three vampires to burst into loud bouts of laughter. Yugi pouted adorably and pulled away from Yami, huffing. Ten minutes later, Ryou and Malik came back in the room wearing huge grins. Sandra was behind them, a tray of food in her hands. Yugi paled and turned back to Yami, burying his face in his chest, trying to hide from the nurse. Yami smiled and gently pulled him away, turning him to face Sandra as she laid the tray in his lap. Yugi looked down at the food, wrinkling his nose.

"Eat up, honey. I'll be back for the tray when you're done." Sandra said, smiling as she left the room. Yugi looked pleadingly up at Yami, tears in his eyes.

"Do I have to eat it?" Yugi asked him, pulling the Puppy Dog Eyes on full blast. Bakura rose from his chair and sat on the other side of the bed, grabbing the spoon and dipping it into the Jello, using his other hand to open Yugi's mouth and sticking the spoon inside. Yugi frowned at him with the spoon handle sticking out of his mouth. Bakura gave him a fanged grin.

"No way are you going to get him to let you not eat something. The point is for you to get better and be able to leave. If you don't eat this garbage now, then you won't be able to have those hamburgers you want so badly for a loooong time." Bakura teased. Yugi's eyes widened. He pulled the spoon out of his mouth and looked down at the food that didn't look edible in the least. /It's for hamburgers. It's for hamburgers. It's for hamburgers./ Yugi chanted in his mind as he lifted another bite of the Jello to his mouth. Yami began to laugh, clearly hearing the mantra going on in Yugi's head as the smaller began to eat the food. Yugi ate as much as he could before he pushed the tray away, not able to hold another bite. Yawning sleepily, he leaned back against his lover. Yami smiled and moved him down to the bed so he could sleep more comfortably.

"I'm proud of you." Yami whispered to him as he leaned down and gave him a tender kiss. Yugi smiled and reached over to take his hand. Yami stroked the top of Yugi's hand with a thumb, watching his beloved angel fall asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Neko.

* * *

"Good afternoon Yugi." Dr. Tralane said as he strode into the room.

"Good morning Doctor." Yugi responded, giving him a smile. A tray full of half eaten food lay on Yugi's lap. Yugi was eating a little more every day, getting a little healthier looking all the time. Yami sat beside him, and as usual, the duo was holding hands. Yami was so pleased to see his little one doing so well. After a week and a half in the hospital, the doctor informed them that it was time for Yugi to begin his physical therapy, and that today was the day Yugi would be getting those wire stitches out of his chest and shoulder. Yugi was a little afraid of that. He really didn't want to see the scars left behind.

"Are we ready for what's happening today Yugi?" Dr. Tralane asked. Yugi wanted to say no, but instead he nodded his head.

"Sure Doctor. Ready when you are." Yugi said. The doctor smiled.

"Great. We'll have a nurse come and get you with a wheelchair, and after you get your stitches removed, we're going to take you down to a certain room. That's where you'll have your physical therapy. We'll start you off small, since you haven't been active for almost a month, and don't worry; you'll be on your feet and out of here in no time." Dr. Tralane said. Yugi nodded.

"I'll be happy when I can finally go home." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll work hard so that goal can be reached Yugi." Dr. Tralane said. "See you soon." He turned and strode out of the room. Yugi turned to Yami and sighed, worry clouding his amethyst eyes.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I'm scared. I'm happy that I'm well enough that I don't need stitches and that I can try to walk and get better again, but I'm scared. I'm going to have scars, and what if I trip and fall on my face?" Yugi asked. Yami chucked and leaned over, kissing his forehead.

"Don't worry about scars. They won't matter. You're beautiful Yugi. Scars or no, you're beautiful. And you won't ever hit the ground if you trip. I'll be right there to catch you." Yami said. Yugi giggled as Yami brushed his lips over a sensitive spot on his neck. Yami so badly wanted even just a sip of Yugi's blood, having gone without it for so long. Other people's blood just didn't do it for him the way Yugi's did, but he did not dare while Yugi was still in the hospital. He contented himself with caresses and kisses instead. Yugi's health was more important than anything else.

"You're sweet Casanova." Yugi teased. Yami laughed.

"I live to make you happy, my sweet one." Yami said. Yugi giggled.

"So where is everyone this morning?" Yugi asked, wondering why everyone had been gone for so long this morning.

"I sent them back to school. They've been out long enough, and since you are getting better, I thought it was high time they all went back." Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened in a sudden panic.

"Oh no school! I've probably missed so much that there's no way I'll catch up!" Yugi groaned. Yami began to play with Yugi's bangs.

"Don't worry about that. The school knows some of what happened; all they need to know really, so you'll have some extra time to make up your work." Yami assured him. Yugi slumped against the head board of the bed with a sigh.

"That's good news. I'd hate to flunk out of high school because I spent too much time in the hospital." Yugi said.

"I won't let that happen." Yami said. A few moments later there was a knock at the door and Sandra appeared with a wheelchair.

"Good morning Sweetie. Ready to get those stitches out?" Sandra asked. Yugi shook his head, enticing a giggle from the older woman. Yami chuckled as well and stood up, walking around the bed to join Sandra.

"Would you like me to help you?" He asked her. Sandra nodded.

"Sure Honey. Just pick him up and set him in the chair." Sandra said. Yami nodded and turned back to Yugi. He picked him up out of the bed bridal style, setting him down in the wheelchair. Yugi smiled sweetly at him as Sandra placed her hands on the handles of the chair, turning him around and wheeling him out of the room. Yami followed them; knowing Yugi would want him to be there. They arrived in a little room not long after that, and Sandra had Yami pick Yugi up one more time and set him on the little table in the center of the room.

"Alright, I'll be back to get you when the doctor's done with you." Sandra said. Yugi waved at her as she left. Yami sat down in one of the chairs by the table, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his head against the cream colored wall. Yugi twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Don't be so nervous Yugi. It'll be fine." Yami assured him. Yugi glanced at him and bit his lip.

"I'm afraid to see the scars." Yugi admitted. Yami rose from the chair and walked over to Yugi, moving around the table so he stood in front of his lover. He cupped Yugi's face in both hands and stared into those violet gems.

"Don't worry about the scars. You're beautiful Yugi. A whole body full of scars would not change that." To emphasize his point, Yami leaned down and kissed him. They were in the middle of this heated kiss when the door opened and Dr. Tralane walked in. The doctor jumped and laughed nervously as the two boys instantly broke apart. Yugi blushed crimson and ducked his head, embarrassed. Yami merely smirked and re-claimed his spot in the chair.

"Oops. Guess I came at a bad time huh? Sorry." The doctor teased. Yami chuckled. Dr. Tralane went to his counter and got down some supplies. "Alright, how about we get those stitches out, huh Yugi?" Yugi nodded his head. "Good, good."

"This won't hurt, will it Doctor?" Yugi asked.

"No, though you might feel some discomfort. I'll be as gentle as I can Yugi. Now, let's get your shirt off." The doctor helped Yugi slide his hospital gown off his shoulders and arms, leaving the top half of his body exposed. The doctor then set to work removing the bandages, revealing the wires that were still in his flesh. Shiny tears filled Yugi's eyes and Dr. Tralane stopped, worrying clouding his own blue eyes. Yami tensed in the chair, his eyes gazing over his lover intently.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Dr. Tralane asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Yugi shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry; please continue." Yugi said softly. The doctor hesitated only a moment before setting back to work, working on getting all the stitches out of him. Once the last piece had been removed, Dr. Tralane flashed him a smile and ruffled his hair.

"There, all done." He noted the look on Yugi's face as he stared down at the long mark now marring his torso. His eyes softened. "Yugi, scars fade over time. It may look bad now, but give it some time. You'll even forget it's there." Dr. Tralane tried to soothe him with comforting words. Yugi looked up and gave him a teary smile, nodding his head.

"You're right Doctor. Thank you." Yugi said.

"Sandra will come for you soon. Can you manage getting your gown back on?" Yugi nodded his head at the doctor's question. "Good. Your first physical therapy session is later today, so Sandra will come again this afternoon to take you to your trainer, okay? Have a good day Yugi." Dr. Tralane waved at him and then left the room. Yami left his chair a moment later, striding to Yugi's side and picking up the strings on the Yugi's gown. Yugi looked up at him, noting the look of sorrow on Yami's face. Yami allowed Yugi to get his arms back in the sleeves before he pulled the gown up and retied it behind Yugi's neck.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said, his hand coming up to trace his scar even though the gown was back in place. Yami grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I'm sorry." Yami said, releasing his hand a moment later and looking away.

"Yami, I love you." Yami glanced back at him, giving him a half smile.

"I love you too Yugi." Yami said.

* * *

"This sucks! I wish Yugi was here. Or Yami." Malik grumbled, chewing on his pencil. Marik crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the albino thief sitting across from him, who was currently scratching his head as he stared at the paper in front of him. Ryou sighed and rolled his eyes. This project was going badly.

"Why do we need the King or his midget?" Bakura said. "I'm doing just fine."

"We're going to fail because of you." Marik grumbled.

"Yeah! At least Yami and Yugi know these blasted answers!" Malik chimed in. Bakura growled at them, showing his fangs a bit. Ryou laid a hand on his arm to calm him. Bakura backed down, still glowering at his paper.

"Guys, give Kura a break. None of us know these answers." Ryou said with a sigh. Malik and Marik settled down, matching looks of shame on their faces. Ryou and Malik didn't notice Yugi's two friends suddenly leave their seats and come over to their joined tables, but Marik and Bakura did. They remembered what happened that day with Neko and Joey, and they weren't too happy to see the blond at all. Instinctively, Marik let out a small growl. Bakura kept staring at his paper, glancing at them every now and then.

"Hey." Ryou looked up, startled by the voice of a new comer. He relaxed when he saw it was only Yugi's old friends.

"Hey yourself Joey. Can we help you?" Malik asked, sliding his pencil behind his ear.

"We were wonderin' where you all were da past few weeks. You all came back; so where's Yuge? I'm worried about 'em." Joey asked, glancing nervously at Marik and Bakura. The two men were radiating anger, and he knew why quite well. "And Yami?"

"Shit." Marik grumbled to himself. This was so not what they needed today. Ryou bit his lip.

"Um... Yugi's in the hospital." Ryou admitted. "He got hurt in fight; some guy attacked him." Joey and Tristan's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Tristan snapped.

"Why would we lie? We're not hiding the brat from you or anything!" Bakura retorted. "You got your answer, and I don't really see why Joey there would care, so go away so we can finish this damn project!"

"You didn't tell us anything!" Joey said, his honey eyes flashing. "And of course I care! Yuge's still my friend! Which hospital is he in!" Bakura slammed a fist down on the table. Joey was annoying the ever loving crap out of him. He raised his head and opened his mouth to say something nasty, but Ryou rose from his chair, one hand out in front of Bakura, and one hand out in front of the other two.

"Enough. Joey, Tristan, please sit down. We'll tell you what happened if you stay calm and listen." Ryou offered, trying to keep the peace. He did not want a fight to break out in the middle of the classroom. Joey and Tristan nodded, pulling to seats up to the desks. As they sat, Ryou did as well. As he spun the tale of what he and the others agreed to tell people, the two boys listening to his story paled and worry flashed through their eyes.

"But don't worry. He's awake, he's talking, and the doctor said his stitches were coming out today. He's only got to go through some physical therapy and then he can come home. He'll be back at school soon after that." Ryou finished explaining. Joey managed to look a little relieved.

"Glad he's okay." Joey said softly. "Let's go see him after school, okay Tristan?" Joey said, turning and looking at his brown haired friend. Tristan nodded.

"Thanks Ryou. We appreciate it. Sorry for earlier." Tristan said. Ryou smiled.

"Yeah Ryou thanks. And Bakura... I talked wit Yuge before da play and he forgave me. I honestly had no idea why he hated Neko so much. I'm not askin' ya ta forgive me yerself, but I want ta tell ya I'm sorry anyway." Joey said. Bakura grunted.

"Whatever. It's not me you have to get by anyway, it's Yami." Bakura said.

"No problem guys." Ryou piped up after Bakura had said his peace. "I understand your worry. I'm sure Yugi would love it if you went and saw him." Ryou said. The two boys then went back to their own desks. Malik sighed and shook his head.

"You sure are the expert at keeping the peace Ryou." Malik commented. Ryou glanced at him, and then at Bakura, who was quick to look away.

"I don't want to see more fighting." Ryou responded. Malik bit his lip and was quiet.

* * *

"Are you ready to go Yugi?" Sandra asked, wheeling the chair up to Yugi's bed. Yugi smiled at her and nodded.

"The sooner we start these lessons, the sooner I can get better and go home." Yugi said. Sandra chuckled.

"True that Sweetie. Alright Yami, let's get him into the chair." Yami walked around the bed for the second time that day and picked Yugi up, gently placing him into the chair. Yugi managed to plant a kiss on Yami's cheek before he was set back down, giggling when Yami gave him a wide smile. Sandra laughed.

"Oh, you two are too cute!" She gushed. Yugi blushed. Sandra turned the chair around and they left the room. Yugi chatted with Sandra the whole way to the training room. Yami smiled, watching his hikari's face light up as he spoke to the nurse. Sandra wheeled him to by two metal poles parallel to each other and stopped the chair. She ruffled Yugi's hair and flashed him a smile.

"I'll be back for you after your session Honey!" Sandra waved and left the two of them alone. Yami glanced around the room. There were all sorts of exercise equipment in this room. Yugi looked up at his lover.

"I'm nervous. I'm going to fall, I know it." Yugi said. Yami stopped his observations to glance down at his hikari.

"And you know I would never let that happen. Yugi, you'll be fine." Yami said, trying to be encouraging. Yugi smiled at him.

"Thank you." Yugi said. They waited for ten minutes before a door opened somewhere in the back of the room. Yugi tried to turn to see who it was, but the way that his chair was faced made it hard for him to do so. Yami's gaze traveled over the person walking into the room. He was silently thankful it wasn't a man. The woman walked to the side of the chair. Yugi looked up at the new comer. It was a short woman with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes were a vivid blue, like Dr. Tralane's, and she smiled warmly down at him. She glanced over a clipboard in her hands.

"Good afternoon boys. My name is Marie, and I'm Yugi's physical therapist." The woman said.

"It's nice to meet you Marie." Yugi said, holding his hand up for her to shake. Marie grinned and released his hand a moment later.

"It's nice to meet you too Yugi. Shall we start?" Marie asked.

"Okay." Yugi agreed with a nod. Marie smiled again.

"Great!" She said happily. "We'll just see how far you can go in between these poles, okay? Anytime you get tired, or you think you might fall, just let me know and we'll stop." Marie said. Yugi nodded. He braced his arms on the chair and planted his feet firmly on the ground, ready to lift himself out of the chair. Marie stayed close to his side, ready to offer assistance. Yugi managed to get himself out of the chair, but his legs felt so weak that he was sure he was going to crash back into the chair. Determined to do this, Yugi reached out and grabbed one of the metal poles, shuffling slowly in between the bars.

"Baby steps Yugi. You're doing wonderfully!" Marie cheered. Yami watched, feeling pride swell inside him for Yugi. His little one really was doing great. He felt the exhaustion give in on Yugi's side a moment later and he wheeled the chair forward, catching his hikari as his legs buckled beneath him. Yugi looked up at Marie, his eyes showing how tired he now was.

"I didn't think that would wear me out so much." Yugi commented. Marie smiled and wrote something on her clipboard.

"It's only natural Yugi. Your body is weak from its fight, and you haven't been active for nearly a month. It will take a little time for you to be able to walk again, but don't worry. You did awesomely." Marie praised. Yugi blushed and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks Miss Marie." Yugi said. She grinned.

"You're welcome. I'll give you a few minutes to rest, and then we'll do this a couple more times, okay? Then we'll call it a day and you can go back to your room." Marie said. Yugi grinned.

"Sounds good to me." He said, making Marie laugh.

An hour later, the two bid Marie goodbye and Sandra wheeled Yugi back up to his room, where Yami placed him back into the hospital bed. The little one's eyes were drooping and he was fighting to stay awake. The therapy really had taken it out of him. Yugi had never felt so tired in his life. Sandra left the room once Yugi was out of the chair, and Yami tucked Yugi into the bed. Yugi sighed happily and smiled softly.

"Go to sleep Hikari. You need it." Yami said softly. A knock at the door sounded behind him suddenly, and Yami turned, walking to the door and opening it. His eyes widened when he saw Joey and Tristan standing there. A quick flash of anger flared through Yami's crimson irises. He still remembered Joey's betrayal. The blond shuffled nervously from foot to foot, shooting him glances.

"What are you doing here Joey!" He snapped. Joey placed his hands in his pockets, finally looking up enough to meet his eyes.

"We heard from Ryou dat Yuge was in here. He said we could come visit." Joey replied. "Listen, I'm sorry for before. I honestly had no idea what had happened between him and Neko, but Yuge forgave me and I'm worried about my friend. Could you please let me see him?" Joey pleaded.

"Yami? Who is it?" Yugi called. Yami glanced back at the bed, seeing Yugi up and wide awake, curiousity in his eyes. Yami wanted to let Tristan inside, and his better judgment said to ban Joey, but if his hikari had spoken with Joey and forgiven him... Yami was briefly angry that Joey had been near his hikari after the incident without him around, but there was no undoing it so he let it pass. He glared at Joey and stepped aside to allow them entry.

"I'm watching you." He whispered harshly to Joey. The blond nodded.

"Thanks." Tristan said as he walked past. Yami didn't miss the way Yugi's eyes lit up when he saw it was his old friends come to see him.

"Hey Yuge. How are ya?" Joey asked, pulling a chair up to the bed and sitting down.

"I'm good now." Yugi said, giving Joey a big smile. "I'm so glad you guys came to visit!" Joey laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Yami let me in the room." Joey said, glancing at the brooding vampire who was watching him. Yugi sent Yami some comfort through the link.

/Yami, relax./

/I still don't like Joey./ Yami said.

/It's okay. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I never told him about what Neko did to me./

/That's no excuse./

/Please relax. For me?/ Yugi felt Yami simmer down at his request, and he gave his friends another big smile.

"I had my first physical therapy session today, and Marie said I did awesome!" Yugi chirped, clapping his hands.

"That's great Yugi!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, dat's awesome! Maybe you'll be back in school soon?" Joey said. Yugi smiled.

"I sure hope so. Call me crazy, but I miss school." Yugi admitted. Joey and Tristan laughed.

"Never thought we'd here you say that." Tristan cracked. Yugi giggled. Yami stood against the wall, watching them chat with his arms crossed over his chest. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he cleared his throat, drawing Joey and Tristan's attention to him.

"Um... Where are Ryou and the others?" Yami asked. Joey blinked.

"Oh! Ryou asked me ta tell you dat he and da others would be here in a little bit; dey had some homework dey wanted to finish before heading' ova." Joey said. Yami nodded his head, accepting the answer.

"Thank you." He said, though his tone was still a little harsh. Joey nodded and went back to chatting with Yugi. Yami sat down in another chair, continuing to watch.

"So Yuge, how did you end up here? Ryou said dat some asshole attacked ya." Joey said, his honey eyes flashing with anger. Yugi's smile faltered and he glanced down at his hands, entwining his fingers.

"Yeah. Some guy did attack me. I don't know who he was, or what he wanted." Yugi lied.

"He sure got you bad enough." Tristan commented. Yugi glanced back up at Tristan and gave him the best smile he could muster.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I'm okay thanks to Yami and the others." Yugi said, looking behind them at his lover. Something flickered in Yami's eyes that Yugi couldn't identify before Yami looked away, breaking eye contact.

"We're glad Yuge." Joey murmured, leaning over to give his friend a quick hug. Yugi returned the embrace. Yami's eyes flashed, anger filling him. Yugi caught it through the link, and he ended the hug as quickly as he could, wrenching back from his friend. The last thing he needed was to give Yami an excuse to beat the crap out of Joey. Joey mumbled an apology, shooting Yami a look. The crimson eyed vampire merely glared at him.

"I allowed you in to chat with him, not to touch him." Yami snapped.

"I'm sorry." Joey said again. Yugi shot Yami a look that made the elder cringe.

"It's okay Joey." Yugi said, before drawing the two boys into a more comfortable topic.

It was close to an hour later that Ryou and the others finally showed up. It was then time for Joey and Tristan to leave, since Yugi was getting so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open any longer. They each ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"Get some rest Yuge. We'll come back and see ya real soon." Joey said.

"Yeah, goodnight Yugi." Tristan added. Yugi smiled softly and lay down on the bed, closing his eyes. The two boys said goodbye with a quick wave and then they were gone a moment later. Yami rose from his chair, which Bakura was quick to steal, and went to the bed, raising the blanket up around Yugi's body and tucking him in gently. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Yugi's forehead, and Yugi made a contented noise, snuggling under the blankets.

"Goodnight Hikari. Sleep well." Yami murmured. Yugi looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Thank you for not killing Joey. And I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled. Yami stroked his hair gently.

"Don't be sorry. Let's just let it go. It doesn't matter anymore." Yami said. Yugi smiled again and drifted off a moment later.

"I didn't expect you to let it go." Bakura said from behind him. Yami turned to him and sighed.

"There's no point in getting angry now. And besides," Yami said, glancing back at his sleeping angel. "I've done so many worse things to him."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, really thank you for reviewing. Also, I have a job now, working nights, so it's going to be taking up a lot of my time. I will still write, post, etc, but don't expect a whole lot very often. Sorry if that bugs you, but it's all I can manage at this time.

* * *

"Good job Yugi! This is your best day by far!" Marie praised as Yugi successfully managed to walk the length of the two bars all by himself with no mishaps. Yugi turned and flashed Yami a big smile, which Yami returned. Yugi had been in the hospital for another two weeks, and his body had become stronger with each day he spent doing the physical therapy. Yugi wasn't up to running or jumping, but he could walk just fine now and that was good enough for him. He turned and walked back the length of the poles and up to Yami, throwing his arms around the elder in a hug. Yami hugged him back, his own arms sliding around Yugi's body. Marie fought a giggle at the cute scene and wrote down Yugi's progress in her notes.

"You did an excellent job Yugi. I'm glad to see you walking on your own finally." Yami murmured. Yugi smiled.

"Maybe I'll be able to go home soon." Yugi said happily, nuzzling Yami's neck. Yami bit his lip to fight back a moan at the innocent action.

"With these results, I wouldn't see why not Yugi." Marie piped up, drawing their attention back to her. "You can walk just fine, although I wouldn't recommend running a marathon," She joked. "So we could give the doctor these notes and have him review your case. With luck, you could be discharged from the hospital within a day." Yugi's eyes shone brightly at those words.

"Oh man! The first thing I want to do is get a hamburger when I get out!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami and Marie burst into laughter, and Yami hugged his little one close, burying his face in his air to muffle his laughter. Yugi blushed, but he giggled along with the other two.

"Haha, you could probably eat all the hamburgers you want!" Marie cracked, drawing another round of laughter from both boys. She took another look at her clipboard and then flashed them a white toothed smile. "Alright boys. I'm going to go have a chat with Dr. Tralane. Sandra will be here shortly to take you back to the room. Have a fantastic day guys." Marie said before turning and striding out of the room. Yugi sat down in the wheelchair and looked up at his lover.

"I can't wait to get home." Yugi said. Yami knelt down to his level, brushing the fingers of one hand through Yugi's hair.

"I can't wait to have you home." Yami replied. "It's been much too long." Yugi leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Alright Sweetie! Let's get you back to your room!" Sandra chirped as she opened a door and walked in. Yugi greeted her with a smile as Yami rose to his feet. Sandra wheeled Yugi back to his room and this time Yugi got into the bed all on his own. After Sandra was gone, Yami crawled into the bed with Yugi, drawing the smaller boy into his arms.

"Do you think the doctor will let me go home?" Yugi asked, lifting one of Yami's hands up to lace their fingers together. Yami squeezed his hand gently.

"He will. You're much stronger and capable of taking care of yourself now. There's no reason to keep you here." Yami answered. Yugi sighed contentedly.

"I hope so. I just...want to go home so badly. I'm tired of being here, of eating the nasty food..." Yugi trailed off.

"I don't want you in here anymore either Hikari." Yami told him. "Now, would you like to take a nap? It might be a while before the doctor comes." Yugi nodded and cuddled close to Yami, nuzzling into his chest. Yami smiled softly at him and waited until his breathing had slowed indicating he was asleep before he joined him.

Two hours later, Yami was awoken by a knock at the door. He sat up as best he could without disturbing Yugi and walked to the door, opening it. Dr. Tralane stood there, a warm smile on his face. Yami stepped aside, asking the doctor to enter without using words. Dr. Tralane stopped short when he saw that Yugi was still fast asleep in the bed. He turned to Yami and motioned for him to come closer.

"Seems he's asleep, so when he wakes up, you get to give him the good news." Dr. Tralane said. Yami's eyes widened.

"Good news?" Yami echoed. Dr. Tralane grinned.

"I've reviewed his case with Marie, and we are very certain he's well enough to go home. I'd advise he take it easy still for a bit, and I wouldn't send him to school for at least another week." Dr. Tralane said. Yami's crimson eyes shined with happiness as he looked up at the doctor.

"How soon?" Yami asked.

"Tomorrow, around noon." Dr. Tralane replied. "We'll draw up the paperwork tomorrow morning." The doctor said. Yami grinned widely.

"Thank you Doctor." Yami said. Dr. Tralane nodded and the two men shook hands.

"You're quite welcome. Now, I'll be off. Other patients to see to." The doctor gave him another big smile and left the room. Yami walked back over to the bed and stared down at his sleeping light. Yami couldn't help it; the smile would not leave his face. His little one was well again and he could go home tomorrow. Yami found he couldn't wait to tell the others and turned around to look at the clock. Malik said something about wanting to shower after school. He and Marik had made plans the night before to do something together. Ryou and Bakura would be arriving soon though. Yami sat down in a chair to wait.

* * *

"Malik! Are you done yet? Honestly, how long does it take to take a freaking shower!" Marik called, lightly banging on the bathroom door. Ryou came out of his room, a jacket draped over his arm, closing it quietly behind him. Marik glanced at him and sighed, turning and leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest. Ryou gave him a smile as he stopped by him, slipping his jacket on over his t-shirt.

"Some people enjoy their hot showers." Ryou said, giggling. Marik glared at him.

"Well he needs to hurry up. The movie starts soon and I want to get there BEFORE it starts." Marik growled. The shower turned off and about five minutes later, Malik opened the bathroom door, clad in only a towel, his blond hair still dripping a little.

"Have you no patience? We have plenty of time before the movie starts." Malik snapped, walking past Marik and down the hall, heading for their room. Marik followed him, stopping short when Malik turned and raised a brow, an odd smirk on his lips. "And what do you think you're doing?" Malik inquired. Marik blinked.

"I was following you." He said simply, not understanding the question. Malik shook his head.

"No. I'm wearing only a towel." Malik said. Marik blinked again, even more confused.

"But... I've seen you naked before." Marik protested. Malik bowed his head a little, his body shaking as he laughed.

"You're supposed to be wooing me, remember? Starting over? You can't see me naked until I say so." Malik said, wagging his finger at Marik. It clicked in Marik's brain then, and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest again.

"Darn..." Marik said. Malik giggled again.

"Alright now, shoo! You have to wait for me downstairs while I finish dressing for our "date" tonight." Malik said. He shut the door then and Marik turned, walking down the hall to the stairs. He hurried down them into the living room where he plopped down into a big plush chair. Ryou was there as well, waiting on the couch.

"Aren't you two going to see the Pharaoh and Yugi?" Marik asked. Ryou nodded.

"I'm just waiting for Kura. He's putting his school stuff away and then we're going to head out." Ryou replied.

"Ah..." Marik said. There was a clambering on the stairs and soon enough Bakura appeared. Ryou smiled and stood, nodding to Marik.

"We'll see the two of you later then Marik. Good luck with your date." Ryou said, following Bakura towards the front door. A moment later the two white haired men were gone and Marik was stuck in the living room by himself. He waited for about fifteen more minutes before he got too bored to just sit there. He stood up and was about to go bug Malik when the boy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Marik stopped short and stared.

"Uh... Do I look okay?" Malik asked, raising a brow at the stunned look on Marik's face. Marik was too busy staring at the black hip hugging jeans and the tight red tank top Malik was wearing. Malik walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face. Marik blinked and took a step back.

"Did you hear me?" Malik asked.

"Hear what?" Marik said. Malik sighed and smiled.

"I look good I take it." Malik teased. Marik blinked again.

"You always look good." Marik said. Malik blushed and chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and leaned up for a quick kiss.

"Thank you." Malik said. He let him go then and strode past him. "Now let's get going." Malik turned and walked towards the front door, remembering to grab his jacket before opening the door. Marik followed him down the stairs a moment later.

* * *

Bakura parked the van and turned the keys, the engine dying with barely a putter. Ryou opened his door and hopped out, shutting it behind him and hurrying to Bakura's side as the albino was shutting his own door. Ryou joined their hands casually as the two began walking through the parking lot towards the sliding glass doors of the hospital. A woman behind the desk in the front lobby greeted them warmly as they passed. Bakura grunted a reply, while Ryou waved kindly to the woman. They stepped into an elevator and took it to the third floor.

"Ah, Ryou, Bakura. Good evening." Dr. Tralane greeted them as he passed by. Ryou stopped for a moment, his brown eyes curious.

"Any news on Yugi yet?" Ryou asked. Dr. Tralane grinned widely.

"Why yes! I told Yami everything he needed to know, so he'll be able to tell you what's going on. Right now I have a young lady down the hall to see to. Have a good night gentlemen." Dr. Tralane replied with a wave as he began on down the hallway again.

"Thanks Doctor!" Ryou called. He and Bakura started back down the hallway reaching Yugi's room five minutes later. When they opened the door, they saw Yugi was asleep in his bed, an empty tray of hospital food next to the bed. Yami looked up when they entered and a small smile graced his lips. Bakura sat down next to him, drawing Ryou into his lap. He fixed the former Pharaoh next to him with a stare.

"Alright, spill. What'd the Doc tell you?" Bakura asked as Ryou snuggled against his chest. Yami's ruby eyes lit up.

"Yugi is allowed to go home!" Yami said, pure happiness in his tone. Ryou's own eyes lit up and he grinned broadly.

"That's wonderful news! How soon?" Ryou asked. Yami's grin grew wider.

"Tomorrow. We'll fill out some paperwork and by noon, we should be out of here." Yami replied. Ryou let out a squeak and clapped his hands.

"That's awesome Yami! Does Yugi know yet?" Ryou wondered. Yami nodded.

"I told him while he ate dinner and he's very excited about coming home." Yami told him. Bakura had been quiet while the other two were talking, his brown eyes trained on the wall in front of him as he thought. He suddenly pushed Ryou to his feet, enticing a look of surprise from the boy, and got up. He let Ryou settle back down in the chair while he motioned to Yami to stand.

"Pharaoh, we need to talk." Bakura said. Yami's eyes dimmed and he nodded mutely. Bakura glanced down at Ryou. "Watch Yugi. Yami and I won't be gone but for a few minutes." With that being said, Bakura turned and left the room, Yami following suit. Bakura led him a good ways away from the room before he stopped and leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore an expression of such seriousness that it worried Yami a bit.

"What's this about Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Have you even been thinking about the actions we'll need to take once Yugi is able to come home?" Bakura asked. Yami blinked in surprise.

"You know I haven't had anything else on my mind except making sure Yugi becomes healthy again." Yami replied. Bakura sighed.

"Well, I have. Neko is still out there you know. He's fixated on your lover and will stop at nothing to claim him. What makes you think he won't find out that Yugi is well again and try something else?" Bakura asked him. Yami's eyes widened.

"You're right... He'll definitely try something again. What should we do?" Yami asked. Bakura's eyes trained down the hall, and Yami knew he was thinking of Ryou.

"Well, the first option would be to fight Neko and take him out, but with our hikaris involved, that really isn't an option. Yugi nearly died when you were hurt, and we certainly don't want that to happen again. The second option would be to relocate completely. A new town, we might have to use fake names..." Bakura trailed off, but Yami saw where this was going and his eyes widened a little more. That meant completely erasing their existence. Yugi would have to give up everything; his school, his friends, his very life as Yugi Mouto. Yami looked down to the carpeted floor, his eyes sad. That would crush him, but if that was what needed to be done to keep him safe...

"You're right again. We have no choice but to leave. If we confront him, one of our lights could die." Yami said. Bakura nodded.

"And we'll have to do this quickly; we'll probably have to torch the shop and place bodies so everyone thinks we are dead. If we're lucky, Neko might think Yugi is dead and that will halt him looking for us. That also means we get Yugi discharged as quietly as possible. Neko could be watching the hospital." Bakura said. Yami nodded. Bakura was right about every aspect of this whole thing. That annoyed him a little, but Bakura was very smart when it came to stuff like this.

"Yes." Yami replied quietly. "Come on. Let's get back before Ryou worries. We'll discuss this more with Marik tonight when he gets back from his date." Yami said. Bakura nodded and the two headed back to the hospital room with a heavy and sad silence between them.

* * *

"Man, Hancock sounds like an awesome movie! I can't wait to see it!" Malik chirped happily as he and Marik strolled down the sidewalk towards the theater. Marik snickered and Malik glanced at him in confusion. "Just what was funny about what I said?" Malik asked, making Marik burst into laughter.

"Haha, Hancock. You want to go see a movie with the word "cock" in the title." Marik snickered some more. Malik smacked him on the arm and rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're a real charmer." Malik said. Marik grinned at him and Malik smiled despite himself. The two reached the theater a few minutes later and walked up to the front desk where a young girl with wild pink colored pigtails was working. She looked bored as she stared down at a magazine in front of her. A second later a large purple bubble appeared from her mouth and her bubblegum popped with a loud snap. Marik rapped on the window to get her attention and she looked up, her blue eyes holding a large amount of annoyance as she stared at Marik.

"What?" She asked with a tinge of attitude in her voice.

"We'd like two tickets for Hancock." Marik told her. She looked back down to her magazine.

"That'll be 16 bucks." The girl said. Marik reached into his pocket to get his wallet and pay the girl, but there was no wallet there. Lavender eyes widened and he quickly checked his other pocket. No wallet there either. Malik noticed his dark beginning to panic and he stared on curiously. When Marik failed to produce his wallet, he rolled his eyes and glared at him as Marik turned to him with a nervous smile on his face.

"No wallet, eh Romeo?" Malik asked. The girl behind the counter was now watching them, the same look of annoyance on her face.

"No money no tickets dude." She said.

"I'm sorry Malik. I must have forgotten to grab my wallet." Marik said, his eyes falling down to the ground. Malik's look instantly softened.

"Hey, that's alright. There are plenty of things we can do without money." Malik said, reaching forward and taking Marik's hand. Marik refused to meet his eyes. Once again he'd failed to do the right thing and make his hikari happy. Suddenly Marik's eyes snapped to his and a strong look of determination flashed through his lavender eyes. Malik was taken aback. Marik startled him when he dragged him away towards the alley.

"No. No, it's not alright. You want to see that movie, and you're going to see it." Marik said. Malik's eyes widened.

"Yeah? And how do you suppose we do that? We don't have any money and I'll be damned if you're going to mug some poor stranger to get it." Malik snapped. Marik stopped and looked down at him, brief hurt flashing through his eyes.

"You think I'd do that?" He asked.

"You would if you thought it would help." Malik answered. Marik scoffed.

"I'm sneaking in, not hitting some fool over the head for his wallet." Marik replied. Malik's eyes widened again.

"Sneaking in! That's still illegal!" Malik snapped in a whisper. Marik merely grinned at him and looked from side to side to make sure no one was around that would see them before dragging him to a door on the side of the theater. Malik huffed angrily and followed anyway, a feeling in his gut telling him that this would not end well. Marik opened the door and peeked inside. It led to the lobby. If they could sneak past the guy in the uniform at the end of the hall, then they would be good. After making sure no one would see them come in, Marik slipped in the door with Malik and straightened, trying to look like he wasn't up to something that wasn't good. The man in the uniform nodded to them as they passed and Marik pulled open the door to the theater marked Hancock and the two went inside. The previews were just beginning, so the theater was dark. Marik chose a seat in the back and they sat down. Malik looked around, feeling slightly nervous. He hoped no one would find out they weren't supposed to be here.

"This is good, yes?" Marik whispered to him, a smile on his face. Malik smiled back, but he slumped in his seat.

"Good as long as no one finds out we didn't pay." Malik whispered back. Marik kept grinning.

"No one will find out." He tried to assure his light. The movie started and the two settled down. After a half an hour, Malik even began to forget they had entered illegally and started to enjoy the movie. Marik had a hard time controlling his laughter at some of the funnier scenes, and it made Malik smile to see his vampire so at ease and having fun. It reminded him of those first days when they had been in love and he was starting to see the things that had made him fall so hard for Marik the first time. The man may be a tyrant and love to cause mayhem, half the time causing it without even meaning too, but he still had a smile that could melt Malik's heart and he could make Malik feel loved like no one else had been able to.

About forty-five minutes into the movie, Malik's stomach began to growl and he groaned. Marik looked at him, a touch of concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"My stomach is growling. I knew I should have eaten something before coming to a movie." Malik said. Marik grinned.

"I could get you something from the snack bar."

"How? You have no money, remember? You are not stealing food." Malik said. Marik just kept grinning that weird, sadistic grin of his. Malik began to feel uneasy. Marik was planning on stealing; Futilely, Malik tried to change his mind. "Marik, it's okay. We can get something when we leave; there's plenty of food at the house." Malik pleaded with his eyes as well as his voice. If Marik got caught stealing, they'd also find out they'd snuck into the movie and they'd be in trouble big time. Marik stood up and began walking away. Malik reached out, trying to grab the back of his shirt, but he failed and before he could blink, Marik was gone. Malik slumped down into his seat and prayed Marik would get away with whatever it was that he was going to do.

Marik strolled up to the snack bar and looked quickly through the items, wondering what he could bring back that his Malik would like. His eyes fell on a package of M&Ms and Marik smiled. Those were Malik's favorite candy. Marik's gaze then caught the man next to him turning and walking away with a large soda and an even bigger container of popcorn. Marik thought he ought to bring Malik back a drink as well. The person minding the cash register was a young man with red hair. He eyed Marik a little nervously and moved to the front of the counter.

"Can I help you Sir?" The boy asked. Marik eyed him back. He hadn't quite decided how he was going to get away with getting Malik's food, but he smiled. This boy looked like a lightweight. All he had to do was knock him out without anyone seeing him and he could get back to the theater with no trouble. Marik did a quick scan of the room as discreetly as he could and was pleased to find the room vacant except for him and this young man. He turned back and flashed the boy a wicked grin, making the red head take a step back.

"Sure, you can help me." Marik said, leering at the red head.

Ten minutes later Marik strolled happily down the hallway, M&Ms and large Coke in hand, leaving the unconscious red head sleeping behind the counter. He went back into the theater and stepped through the aisle to where Malik was still sitting and sat down next to him, handing him the candy and drink. Malik smiled gratefully at him and opened the candy, eating a few pieces.

"I don't even want to know how you got this stuff, so thank you." Malik said, taking a sip of his soda. Marik beamed.

"You're welcome Love." Marik said, leaning over and nuzzling Malik's cheek. Malik blushed and turned his head, giving his dark a peck on the cheek. Marik's eyes widened and he looked stunned for a moment before he broke out into a grin and hugged Malik tightly. Malik smiled, amused by Marik's antics. They began to watch the movie again, and for a while, everything was fine.

It was towards the end of the movie that Marik heard the door to the theater open and light flooded the room from the back.

"That's him! That's the guy who knocked me cold and stole from the food stand!" Marik cursed under his breath as Malik gave him a weird look. Both stood as two stocky men and the little red headed kid started towards them. Marik grabbed Malik's drink and hurled it at one of the men, catching him off guard as the drink exploded, drenching him in Coke. He turned back to Malik.

"Run!" He snapped. Malik didn't ask questions as he turned and hurried through the aisle as fast as he could. The two bolted for the door as the other man and the cashier went after them, the one drenched in soda following the moment he recovered. The two exited the theater, running past the pink pigtailed girl, who watched them with a look of surprise and shock on her face. A second later then men exited the theater as well, but Marik and Malik were gone, having vanished into the crowd of people. The men huffed angrily and stormed back into the theater.

A good ways away, Malik was panting in an alley as Marik watched. Malik looked up after a long moment and his gaze met Marik's. Marik flinched, expecting his light to launch into a rant about how stupid he was and tell him that this was the worst time he had ever had. Instead, Malik began to laugh. Marik looked shocked as he watched his lover laugh until tears began cascading down his cheeks and he was holding his sides.

"Hahaha, did you-haha- see the look on-haha- that guys face! The pop just-/giggle/ EXPLODED all over him!" Malik said, unable to stop his laughter.

"You're not mad?" Marik asked. Malik wiped a tear from his eye.

"Mad? Hell no! That was the best! Nothing like running for your life from a big man with Arnold Schwarzenegger muscles! Hee hee, I just can't get that out of my head! The guy was drenched!" Malik exclaimed happily.

"You had fun?" Marik couldn't get over his shock. This was so unlike Malik.

"Marik, relax. I'm not going to bite your head off. Sure what you did was stupid, but I had fun. I saw an awesome movie for free, even though we missed the ending, exploded pop all over some guy, and we were epically chased. I call that a good time in my book." Malik grinned. Slowly a smile spread over Marik's face.

"So I did good?" Marik asked, looking a little boyish in his eagerness to please his lover. Malik nodded.

"Yeah, you did good." Malik said, walking up to him and standing on his tip toes, he planted a chaste kiss on Marik's lips. Marik beamed.

"So you'd go out with me again?" Malik laughed and punched Marik softly on the arm.

"As long as you don't forget your wallet next time."

* * *

Marik and Malik were giggling insanely when they entered the hospital through the glass doors of the front lobby. The woman behind the desk gave them a strange look as they passed by her, their arms slung around each other, their giggling still going on all the way to the elevator. The two reached the third floor a few minutes later and they headed down the hallway to Yugi's room. Malik shushed Marik, signaling that maybe Yugi or someone else might be asleep, as late as it was. Malik opened the door once they were quiet and stepped into the room.

Ryou was fast asleep in the chair next to Bakura, who looked up as they entered. Yami was in the bed with Yugi, holding the smaller in his arms as he stroked his hair and whispered soft words in Egyptian to him. Malik looked closer and saw that Yugi was just nodding off to sleep, although when the two had entered, he tried to wake back up. Malik walked over to the bed and laid a hand gently on Yugi's arm.

"Go to sleep Yugi. I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?" Malik whispered. Yugi nodded, too sleepy to say anything. He closed his eyes and was asleep a moment later. When he was certain Yugi was deeply asleep, Yami laid him gently on the bed and stood. Bakura stood as well, ushering Marik close to them. There was no better time to go over what Yami and Bakura had discussed earlier in the afternoon. After Bakura whispered something to him, Marik turned and looked at Malik.

"Stay here and watch Yugi and Ryou, okay? I'll be back in a minute. If you need something, call." Marik said. Malik nodded and sat down in the chair Bakura had previously occupied. The three vampires left the room, leaving the door open a little to hear if they were needed. Bakura took them to the same place he had talked with Yami earlier, and together he and Yami filled Marik in on what they discussed earlier. Marik looked shocked and in-between sad and angry by the time they had finished speaking.

"So we basically need to start preparing for all of this tonight." Marik said.

"Yes. We need to be ready to leave by tomorrow night." Bakura replied.

"Do you think we'd be alright traveling together, or do we need to split up?" Marik asked. Bakura sighed.

"I'm not sure. If Neko were to go after all of us, traveling separate could be better, since that will force Neko to look for our groups one at a time, and we could use that to our advantage, but since his target is Yugi first and foremost, we might need to stay together to protect him. Right now three vampires is looking a lot better to fight him with then one." Bakura replied.

"Bakura suggested planting bodies and torching the shop to erase our existence because it might be easier to get away if Neko thinks we're dead." Yami said.

"That's not a bad idea. If he thinks your twerp is dead, he might not even look for him and we'll be safe." Marik said.

"If we do that, we'll need bodies." Bakura said. Marik cracked his knuckles together.

"Okay, here's what I suggest. Yami, you stay here and watch over our lights tonight. Bakura and I can sneak down to the morgue and steal a few bodies and get everything set up for our flight tomorrow. We'll plant the bodies and torch the place as soon as it gets dark, and we'll be gone." Marik said. Bakura and Yami nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yami commented. "But we will need to tell our lights what's happening."

"We'll tell them when Yugi comes home so they have plenty of time to pack. We'll need to go quickly, so we'll have to pack only what we can carry." Bakura said.

"Alright. You two go do what needs to be done. You know where I am if you need me." Yami said, turning and walking back down the hallway. Marik and Bakura were gone a moment later. Yami entered Yugi's room and Malik looked up, his lavender eyes curious.

"Where's Marik and Bakura?" Malik asked.

"Running an errand. They'll be back soon." Yami said. Malik settled down in his chair as Yami walked back to the bed and climbed in beside his hikari. He pulled Yugi into his arms, pleased when Yugi let out a coo and cuddled closer to him. Yami brushed his bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'll protect you, my light." Yami murmured.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Everything was ready.

Yami glanced at the wristwatch that Bakura insisted he wear just for today as he signed yet another paper. Dr. Tralane apologized for all the paperwork, noting that Yami was clearly anxious to be gone, but it was necessary to get Yugi discharged from the hospital. Normally Yami wouldn't mind, but he needed to get Yugi out of there as soon as possible. Bakura promised he would be waiting for them in the van at the side of the building.

"This is the last one." The doctor said, slipping another sheet of paper across the counter to the vampire. Yami smiled and signed that one too, excited to finally get out of here and get his little one home. He was so glad that he wouldn't have to step foot in this building again. The doctor gathered the papers together and grinned, motioning for Yami to follow him back to Yugi's room.

"We'll just discuss some minor things about how to care for Yugi at home, hospital procedure, and then you can be off. Sound good?" Dr. Tralane asked.

"Of course Doctor." Yami replied. Dr. Tralane opened the door to Yugi's room and the two stepped inside. Yami was pleased to see Yugi was already dressed in the blue jeans and white shirt he had brought him to change into. Yugi was just lacing up his sneakers when they came in. Yugi glanced up and smiled tenderly at him when his gaze met Yami's. Yami strode to him and gently cupped his cheek, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"So, are you ready to head home, my little one?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"I can't wait."

"Good, good. Now, be patient for a few more minutes as I talk to Yami, and then the two of you can leave, okay?" Dr. Tralane said. Yugi nodded again as Yami and the doctor stood off to one side of the room, their voices low as they spoke. Yugi bounced excitedly up and down on the bed, waiting for Yami to finish speaking with the doctor. The two men shook hands after a long moment and Yami turned back to his hikari with a happy smile.

"Everything is done Yugi. We can go home now." Yami said. Yugi leapt up from the bed and jumped on Yami, hugging him tightly. Yami chuckled and returned the hug before setting Yugi back down on the floor. Dr. Tralane chuckled himself at the pair before lightly ruffling Yugi's hair.

"Take care now Yugi." Dr. Tralane said.

"Thank you Doctor. Goodbye." Yugi said as Yami took his hand and led him towards the door. The two walked down the hallway, waving a quick goodbye to Sandra as she walked past, a big cheery smile on her face. Yami pressed the button for the elevator and check his wristwatch again, wincing when he saw that the time was now twelve thirty. Bakura was so going to be pissed when they finally got to the van. He and Yugi took the elevator down to the ground floor. Yami then surprised Yugi by ignoring the way to the front of the building and taking another route down a corridor that seemed abandoned.

"Yami? What are we doing? I thought we were going home." Yugi said, nervously glancing around. It was dark down here and there were no people at all, not even a nurse monitoring the hallways. Yami glanced down at Yugi, not once pausing as they walked.

"We are going home. We're just not leaving out the front door." Yami replied, acting as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" Yugi asked. Yami finally paused, looking up and down the hallway, before opening a door and going through. Yugi followed, noting with annoyance that Yami had ignored his question. They were now in a stairwell. Below them was a door that was marked "Exit" and it seemed that that was where Yami was leading them as the vampire began walking down the stairs. "Yami? Answer me. Is something wrong?" Yugi repeated his question as they reached the bottom landing. Yami paused again with his hand on the door handle.

"Yugi... I'll explain, but not right now. Right now my main priority is to get you safely home." Yami replied, turning the handle after he was finished speaking. The door led them outside, to the side of the building where Bakura was waiting in the driver's seat of the van, the engine rumbling. Yugi sent Yami a strange look before following him to the van. Yami opened the side door and helped Yugi inside, following him a moment later and sliding the door shut after him. As Yugi sat down and buckled himself in, Yami leaned forward and whispered something to Bakura. Bakura murmured something back and Yami seemed satisfied with the answer as he fell back and seated himself beside his hikari. Bakura glanced at Yugi through the rear view mirror.

"Happy to be out of that place Shrimp?" Bakura asked with a grin. Yugi smiled at him and nodded.

"Very happy." Yugi replied. "I want a cheeseburger so badly! I really hated that hospital food!" He added, making a face. Bakura laughed.

"Well then, the first stop on our route will be the burger place then. We'll get you that burger you want so bad, sound good?" Bakura said. Something tickled the back of Yugi's mind; Bakura was being way too nice. Normally that should have bothered Yugi, but he passed it off as nothing as he nodded his head excitedly, too caught up in getting his favorite food to consider why Bakura was being so nice.

"Yes! Thanks Bakura!" Yugi said, letting out a happy cheer. Yami looked at him, a tender look in his ruby depths.

"Might as well pick something up for Malik and Ryou while we're at it." Bakura said as he turned left at the intersection he had just driven up to. Yugi blinked.

"Where are Ryou and Malik? I thought they would come back to pick me up too." Yugi asked. Noting that morning that his friends were no longer there, Yami had told him that the two lights had left to get some breakfast as they made the necessary preparations to bring him home.

"They're at home with Marik." Bakura said, hiding a grin. Truth be told, the two of them had told them very early that morning that they wanted to throw Yugi a welcome home party and had suckered Marik into going shopping with them and helping to set up after he and Bakura had come back to the hospital. He and the other two vampires had discussed it for a long time out of ear-shot of their lights and had decided it wasn't such a bad idea. It wouldn't hamper their plans; they would still have plenty of time to discuss it with their lights and carry it out even with the added delay of a party.

"At home?" Yugi echoed, looking a little disappointed.

"You'll see them soon Hikari." Yami said softly, trying to soothe Yugi. Bakura pulled into the drive-thru of the local burger place and ordered the three lights some tasty food. Yugi's mouth began watering at the aroma wafting from the bag. Yami chuckled at the hungry look on Yugi's face as he stared longingly at the white bags Bakura had placed on the seat next to him.

"Relax Shrimp. You'll get the food as soon as we get back to the shop." Bakura said, having also noticed the hungry look on Yugi's face. Yugi began to pout, not liking being denied the food he'd been craving so badly for two weeks. It was about fifteen minutes after the burger place stop that Bakura pulled up next to the game shop. Yami barely got the van door open before Yugi bolted out of the van, intent on grabbing the bags from the front seat, but Bakura beat him to the punch, grabbing up the bags as he got out of his own side. Yugi pouted as Bakura walked towards the front door, the bags swinging from his side as he laughed at him. Yugi took off after him, glaring at the white haired vampire. Yami chuckled as he followed them into the shop.

"Bakura!" Yami let out a laugh as he watched his hikari jump for the bags in Bakura's hands. Bakura was now holding them over his head, taunting the smaller hikari with them.

"You want them?"

"Yes! Gimme!"

"That's not a very polite way to ask."

"BAKURA!" Yami stepped up to Yugi's side and wrapped his arms around the little one, pulling him back against his chest.

"Let's go upstairs before you eat." Yami murmured. Yugi consented with a huff, allowing Yami to lead him up the stairs after Bakura opened the door to the apartment and vanished up the steps. To Yugi's surprise, before they got to the top landing Yami had clasped his hands over Yugi's eyes.

"Yami! What are you doing? I can't see!" Yugi protested. Yami chuckled.

"Trust me Hikari." Yami said. He paused when they got to the top, shutting the door behind them. He then removed his hands from Yugi's eyes.

"WELCOME HOME YUGI!"

Yugi gaped at the scene in front of him. Ryou and Malik had set off little poppers, the confetti getting everywhere. A few pieces even landed in Yugi's hair. Yugi's eyes filled with happy tears as he saw the giant welcome home sign hanging behind Ryou, Malik, and the other two vampires on the wall in his living room. The place had even been decorated with cute little signs and streamers. Yami's heart swelled with joy at the happy smile on his little one's face. Bakura grinned widely from behind Ryou.

"Want your burger now Shrimp?" Yugi giggled and nodded. Bakura turned and headed into the kitchen, everyone else following him. Soon the three hikaris were chatting excitedly as they ate their burgers and fries. Ryou got a couple cans of soda out of the fridge and handed one to Malik and Yugi. Malik dipped a French fry in his ketchup and ate it, humming happily.

Yami watched the scene, a content smile on his own face. Yugi deserved this. He deserved to have fun. The smile faded from his face as he thought about what else the day would hold. After the party was when they would have to sit their hikaris down and tell them what was going on. Yami took a seat next to Yugi and gently brushed his bangs away from his face as he popped a fry into his mouth. Yugi turned and smiled at him, his eyes twinkling merrily. Yami returned the smile, shoving away any negative thoughts he had at the moment. They would have their fun now and worry about everything else later.

* * *

Neko sighed as he shifted on his perch on top of the building that allowed him overlook the hospital. He'd done the best he could, trying to find out all the info that he could on Yugi, sometimes by using his nurse's outfit to sneak in and have a look see at Yugi's hospital records. Sure that meant that he might run into those three vampires, but there was nothing he could do against them as long as they remained in the hospital watching over Yugi. He decided to just wait until Yugi came home to think about how he would get a hold of his prize. He was happy to hear he would make a full recovery following physical therapy sessions. That meant Yugi would be coming home soon.

Neko grabbed up his binoculars and took another look. Something strange was going on. The van he'd seen the vampires driving around wasn't in the parking lot, but that wasn't the strange part. The van was known to vanish from time to time as the vampires took the other pets of theirs to school or wherever else they went. What was strange was that it was nearing three and he hadn't seen any of the vampires or pets going in and out of the building at all. Damn... Neko put the binoculars down and laid back down, thinking. He suddenly shot up, cursing.

Maybe Yugi had gone home today. But that wasn't likely right? Not when he hadn't seen anyone go through the front door... Neko cursed again and hit the ground next to him. They didn't have to go through the front door to get out of the hospital. There were exits all over the damn place. Neko didn't know for sure whether or not Yugi was still there, but he did have ways to check. He slipped off the trench coat he was wearing, revealing his nurse's outfit.

About fifteen minutes later, Neko was strolling through the front door of the hospital building. He headed for the elevator and took it to the floor he knew Yugi was staying on. He approached the room he remembered Yugi staying in, and he was both surprised and angry to see the name "Harold Green" in the nameplate beside the door. Apparently Yugi was no longer staying here. Neko felt like questioning every person he came across as to the whereabouts of the boy, but that would be too suspicious. Neko had to come up with another way to find the boy. Neko turned and left the hospital, heading back across the street to the apartment building to get his stuff.

* * *

Marik pulled Yami and Bakura aside, a look of concern on his face. Yami sighed and followed, knowing well enough what was coming. Marik wanted them to start talking to the boys, before it was too late. It was already going on four o' clock, so they really didn't have a whole lot of time left to do what they needed to do in order to get ready to leave. Marik stopped them in the living room, crossing his arms over his chest. They were far enough away from the boys still chatting in the kitchen so they wouldn't overhear anything they would say next.

"When are we going to tell them?" Marik asked, getting right to the point. Yami looked past him at Yugi, who was laughing at something Malik had just said.

"Well, we gave them a couple hours to party, so we might as well tell them now and get it over with." Bakura replied, running a hand through his white locks.

"Bakura's right." Yami agreed. "It's now or never." Marik gave a nod and uncrossed his arms, turning and striding back into the kitchen, the other vampires following right behind him. Yami took a seat at the head of the table, turning the chair around to sit on it backwards. Bakura and Marik stood off to the side behind him, their eyes intent on their hikaris. The three boys had looked up when the vampires had come back, but their laughter died away as they noticed the serious looks on their lover's faces. Malik was the first to voice his concern.

"What's wrong guys? You look like somebody died." Malik said, chuckling nervously. Yami took a deep breath, closing his eyes and willing the nervousness he was feeling away. He needed to do this, even though he was deathly afraid of how his little one would react. He opened them again and let his gaze travel over the three boys who were watching him expectantly.

"Here's the thing." Yami began. "Bakura, Marik, and I have been talking, and we have been discussing what we are going to do about Neko." Yami said. At the mention of Neko, the three boys paled and shot glances at each other.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of going after him!" Ryou cried, his hands flying to cover his mouth as his eyes widened in horror.

"No, Ryou, we are not going after him. We realize how dangerous an action like that could be, for you three as well as for us. Yugi nearly died when Neko attacked me, and the last thing we want is for something like that to happen again." Yami explained. Yugi ducked his head, remembering well the pain of that night, the fear he'd felt when he saw Yami being attacked, and the searing agony of his own wounds right before he lost consciousness. If something like that were to happen again, or if one of them died... Yugi didn't want that to happen either.

"But what are you going to do then?" Malik asked.

"We're going to leave." Yami said. Yugi's head snapped up, his violet eyes boring into Yami's crimson.

"L-Leave?" Yugi choked out. Yami lowered his eyes, unable to keep eye contact with his little one because of the immense guilt he was feeling.

"Yes. We're going to pack up what we can carry tonight and be gone after it gets dark." Yami said.

"You mean we have to move! Marik!" Malik cried. Marik looked away, also unable to look his lover in the face. Bakura sent a glance to Ryou, who was watching him with big teary brown eyes.

"Kura... We like it here." Ryou said. Bakura sighed and stepped forward.

"I know, but it's not safe for any of you to be here anymore. Yugi's the biggest target, but Neko will kill any of us if he gets the chance." Bakura said. "We have to go; it's the only way to keep you safe." Ryou broke down and began to cry. Malik wrapped his arms around his white haired friend, trying to soothe him. He knew how Ryou felt; he didn't want to either, but they both knew that if this was the only way, they couldn't fight it.

"One more thing." Yami said, getting a little bit of his courage back. The three boys looked at him, waiting for him to go on. Yami took another deep breath, knowing what he was about to say next would be the worst blow of them all. "In order for us to be able to escape without pursuit, we need to make it look like all of us are dead." Yami said. Yugi's eyes widened, and the other two boys nodded.

"Dead? Yami-" Yugi started, but Yami held up a hand to silence him.

"Yugi, this is necessary. In order to make it look like we are all dead, we have decided it would be best to leave nothing behind of our existence. We're going to plant bodies in the house and burn the game shop to the ground, making it look like we all died in a fire." Yami finished. There was a sudden unhealthy silence in the kitchen. No one moved and no one breathed. Ryou and Malik cast worried looks to Yugi, who had bowed his head, his blond bangs falling across his eyes to cast a shadow. Yami waited, knowing this was not going to be good at all. A steady stream of emotions was flooding the link, and they were getting worse and worse. It was building and building and Yami stood, knowing Yugi was about to explode.

Then all hell broke loose.

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!" Yugi suddenly screamed, shooting to his feet, a deadly glare in his violet eyes. Yami took a step towards him, his hands outstretched. Yami wanted to comfort him, but Yugi threw himself back into the counter violently.

"Yugi, Hikari-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING COME NEAR ME!" Yugi screamed, looking like a caged animal. Yami was taken aback. He knew Yugi would be upset, but he had not anticipated such a reaction. Yugi was even cursing, something he had almost never heard the boy do. Malik and Ryou were now on their feet, casting pleading looks at him, both wanting to comfort him, but too afraid to touch him.

"Yugi, please, this is necessary-"

"NECESSARY! YOU WANT TO GET RID OF THE LAST THING I HAVE TO REMEMBER MY GRANDFATHER BY!" Yugi cried, falling to his knees, starting to sob. Ryou and Malik instantly were on their knees, each wrapping their arms around him and trying to comfort him with soothing words, but they did nothing to stop Yugi's bawling. This worked for all of two minutes before Yugi bolted to his feet and ran past everyone before anyone had a chance to react. Yami took off after him, trying to get to him before Yugi got to the front door. He chased Yugi down the apartment stairs before he caught him at the bottom, wrapping his arms around his waist, lifting the boy up, back to chest. Yugi screamed and cried, kicking and thrashing, trying to get away from him.

"Yugi! Yugi stop it!" Yami yelled, trying his best to control the thrashing boy.

"No! No, let me go! Let me go damn you!" Yugi cried, kicking and nailing Yami in the shin. It didn't hurt the vampire, but it did sting. Yami refused to let Yugi go, only tightened his hold. Yugi turned his head to look at him, extreme fury and hurt smoldering in those beautiful eyes.

"Yugi stop it! Why can't you see I'm doing this for your own good!" Yami snapped, starting to take Yugi back upstairs.

"My own good? How is getting rid of my home, the home I shared with my grandfather, for my own good! You just want to finish killing him off don't you! Taking him away from me wasn't good enough for you, so you have to finish the job!" Yugi screamed at him. Before Yugi could blink, he was on the floor. Yami stood frozen in place behind him, his arms spread at his sides. Yugi flinched when he saw the hurt and the guilt flood both the link and Yami's ruby orbs. Tears of remorse and pain were now flowing steadily from Yami's eyes. Yugi immediately felt guilty and sick. Yami hadn't done anything to deserve that, and he just slapped him in the face when all the vampire had been trying to do was help him and keep him safe. Yugi took a step towards him, tears now flowing down his own face as he took Yami's hands.

"Yami... Yami, I'm sorry... Gods, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean that..." Yugi sobbed, hiccuping just a little. Yami looked away from him, wrenching his hands away from Yugi's. He took a few steps back, wrapping his arms around himself.

"No... No, you had every right to say that. I deserve it for what I did to you." Yami said softly as he bowed his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. Yugi let out a cry and ran forward, wrapping his arms around Yami's middle. Yami stood there motionless, refusing to meet Yugi's eyes or return the embrace.

"No! I shouldn't have said that! I should not have shoved it in your face like that! I-" Yugi was cut off when Yami grabbed his arms and yanked him away from him, turning and slamming his fist into the wall, making the plaster break as his hand broke through it. Yugi jumped, startled.

"I understand that you're hurt and angry Yugi. And you have every right to be. I am taking you away from everything you've ever known, so you have every right to retaliate and be angry with me." Yami said.

"Yami..." Yugi raised his hand to reach out and touch him, but he lowered his hand. "I love you." Yugi said, his eyes on the floor.

"I love you more then anything." Yami whispered. Yugi trembled, wiping away tears that were still coursing down his face. He knew it was true. Yami was only looking out for him because he loved him. Yugi could never forgive him completely for taking away his only family member, but that didn't mean he didn't love Yami. And here he was just shoving everything back in his face, pouring salt on the wound. He stepped forward again, taking Yami's hand and turning him to face him. Yami met Yugi's eyes this time, but the hurt and guilt were still showing in his eyes. Yugi said nothing this time, only wrapped his arms around Yami again and sobbed, burying his face in his lover's chest. Yami closed his eyes, his arms falling around Yugi's form as he returned the embrace. He lowered them to the floor, holding Yugi in his lap, stroking his hair as they both cried.

* * *

Neko sat perched a top a building that overlooked an alley. Neko's blue eyes were focused on nothing, the man deep in thought. How, how exactly was he going to find out if Yugi was there? When he had passed the shop earlier, he'd noted the van was parked beside the building, but that told him nothing. And he couldn't go into the shop again, even in disguise. They knew him and what he looked like now too well for that to work again. He'd probably be killed, since he didn't know how many vampires were currently in the apartment right now. Neko cursed to himself and brushed a hand through his dark locks.

Laughter from below him brought Neko out of his train of thought. Neko looked down and a smile lit his face as a familiar face walking beside a brown haired man that he didn't know walked towards the alley. They were chatting loudly about something, and every now and then something the brown haired man said would make the other laugh. Neko jumped down onto the fire escape below him and hopped down to the ground, going to the edge of the alley and waiting patiently for the man and his friend to walk by. When they did, Neko grabbed the one he wanted by the throat and hauled him into the alley, ignoring the shout of shock from the man's friend as he followed. Neko released his prey, smiling widely as he coughed, rubbing his throat.

"What the hell is your problem!" The man's friend yelled. Neko's grin grew wider as the other finally caught his breath and looked up, anger flashing through honey brown eyes as he searched for his assailant. His anger faded in a flat second when he saw exactly who it was that had yanked him into the alley.

"Hello Joey. Fancy meeting you here."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_**Note: Warning! Charcter deaths and blood! If you don't like either of those things, either skip the beginning, and kind of the middle, or just don't read my chapter! Thanks!**_

* * *

"Neko!" Joey spat, once more glaring angrily at the blue eyed man in front of him. "What da hell do you want?" Neko feigned a look of hurt and took a couple steps towards Joey, one hand in his pocket.

"That's no way to greet an old friend." Neko said, pouting.

"Joey, who the hell is this guy?" Tristan asked. Joey glanced at Tristan before focusing his attention back on Neko.

"He's da asshole Yugi was dating before his grandpa died." Joey replied. Neko blinked.

"Whatever is that for Joey? We were fine the last time we spoke." Neko said. Joey's glare intensified.

"Dat was before Yuge told me what you did ta him asshole!" Joey yelled. Neko sighed and fixed Joey with a tired look.

"And I was so hoping this would go well." Neko said. Joey growled at him.

"What would go well! What da hell do you want!" Joey snapped. Neko smiled sweetly at him.

"I just wanted to ask you for a favor. I need you to find out if Yugi has come home yet." Neko said, checking the nails on his other hand.

"No fucking way! Why do you need to know dat anyway!" Joey yelled. Neko sighed again and strode forward.

"Perhaps I need to convince you to help me." Neko said, pulling the hand in his pocket out. Tristan had no time to react as a mohagony handled knife sank into his chest, a spray of blood hitting Neko in the face and splashing the side of Joey's uniform jacket. Tristan slumped to the ground after Neko pulled his knife back out. Joey stared down at his friend, noting the dull look in his eyes. Tristan was dead. Visibly shaken, Joey shot a look to Neko who was smiling at him rather creepily, blood dripping off the knife in his hand.

"Shit! You killed him! You bastard!" Joey screamed, running at Neko, his hand raised in a fist. He punched Neko square in the jaw, forcing the dark haired man to stumble backwards. Neko spat to the side, a bit of blood mixed in with his saliva. He sent Joey a nasty glare. He hadn't expected that.

"That wasn't very nice." Neko growled. Joey let out a cry of rage, starting forward to attack Neko again. Neko ducked, the fist soaring over his head. He jerked up with the knife still in his hand, aiming for Joey's rib cage. Joey manuvered to the side, the knife missing it's intended target, but grazing his side in the process. Joey let out a hiss of pain, placing a hand over the stinging wound. Neko straightened, smiling.

"So, let's try this again. Are you going to cooperate now, or do I have to hurt you more?" Neko asked. Pure fury flashed through those honey colored eyes.

"GO TA HELL YOU SICK PSYCOTIC BASTARD!" Joey screamed, running at him again. Neko tensed, ready to intercept his fist, but Joey surprised him by lifting a leg and slamming it violently into his side. Neko crashed down to the ground, rolling over, the knife skittering across the ground. Joey leapt on him, ramming his fists into Neko, hitting him wherever he could. Neko lifted his hands, shielding his face from the blows. Joey was panting hard, the wound in his side a minor annoyance as his rage built and built. It seemed that the harder he hit Neko, the stronger his anger grew.

Suddenly Joey gasped and jerked back, clutching his other side as he fell off the man below him, landing on his back. His chest heaved and his vision blurred for a moment. Neko rose to his feet, standing over him, anger smoldering in those icy blue eyes. Neko held another knife to his side, this one dripping blood from the stab wound he'd inflicted on the blond below him.

"Seems I underestimated your fight Joey. I won't be that careless again." Neko said, spitting blood to the side again. His lip was split and bleeding, his sides and torso hurt, and his jaw smarted. Neko was not a happy man right now. Joey stared up at him, feeling the blood pouring from the wound in his side. He sat up a little, trying to stem the flow with his hands. Neko frowned as he watched Joey struggle to control the bleeding on his side; the blond was useless with a cut and a stab wound. He couldn't show up at the shop looking like that. Neko sighed, his mind working out another strategy.

Neko knelt down and sank his knife into Joey's right leg, drawing a scream of pain from the blond. Now Joey wouldn't be able to get away, and if he tried, it'd be at a hobble and he'd be easy prey for Neko. Joey fell back to lay on his back, tears streaming from his eyes because of the pain in his sides and leg. Blood began pooling wider and wider on Joey's pantleg. Neko rose back up, watching Joey writhe on the ground. A gleam came into his eyes. Joey might have wrecked his plan by attacking him, but he could use the blond in another way. Joey was more useful to him dead.

"You know, it's really too bad you had to attack me Joey. All I wanted was a little cooperation, but no. You had to be difficult and now look at you. Squirming in a pool of your own blood." Neko said. Joey glared up at him, defiant even through his tears and pain.

"Go ta hell! Dere's no way I'd help ya get close ta Yuge again! Ya ain't gettin' nothin' from me!" Joey screamed. Neko smirked, causing a flash of nervousness to flow through Joey's eyes.

"Oh but you will help me Joey." Neko said, kneeling down beside the teen. He was pissed things hadn't gone his way. _But it's alright_, Neko thought, bringing his knife up. Joey could be useful to him another way. He _would_ use him to lure the vampires away from the apartment and sneak inside. If Yugi was there, then the boy would be his. Dealing with three weak pets would be a piece of cake. Neko brought the knife down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Yugi placed another pair of pants inside his duffel bag with a sniffle. It was really turning out to be a crappy day in his book. Yami was behind him, shoving a few things into a small backpack. Yami didn't have a whole lot, just a couple outfits, a couple books, and his CD player and favorite CD mix. He was finishing his own packing and Yugi still had no idea what to put in his duffel bag aside from his clothes. What did he want to take? Yugi's eyes fell on the picture of his grandfather sitting on his bedside table. Yugi instantly snatched it up and placed it inside his bag. That would be the only thing he would have to remember his grandfather by, but strangely it felt like enough to Yugi just to have the picture.

"Are you almost done Yugi?" Yami asked, setting his backpack beside Yugi's duffel. Yugi glanced at him, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Almost. I have the clothes I want, and my grandpa's picture, but I'm not sure what else to take." Yugi replied.

"Just take what you think you will need, or what means the most to you." Yami told him. Yugi glanced around the room, his eyes falling on the shelf that held most of his games and toys. Yugi walked over to the shelf and quickly glanced over the contents. He grabbed a few games that held sweet memories of playing them with his grandfather and walked back to the bed, placing them inside the bag before zipping it up.

"I'm good now." Yugi said. Yami placed a hand over Yugi's, his eyes sorrowful as he gazed down at his partner.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yami said softly. Yugi smiled at him as best as he could.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault Neko is after us." Yugi said. Yami shook his head.

"It's not just that. I'm sorry for everything Little One. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for you almost dying because of me, I'm sorry-" Yugi reached up and placed a finger on Yami's lips, stilling his rambling.

"I don't want to fight anymore, especially now, so for right now, it's okay. We'll talk later, after everything is over. Does that sound fair to you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami murmured. Yugi reached up and gave Yami a kiss, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. Yami's arms fell around him as he returned the kiss. Yugi broke it a moment later, and Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, their eyes closed as they held one another. Yami finally broke away from him, lifting a hand and cupping Yugi's face, his thumb stroking over the soft, pale skin.

"I love you." Yami said. "I love you more then anything." Yugi hugged him, each one holding each other for both their own comfort and for the comfort of their lover.

"Come on. Let's go check on everyone else." Yugi said, breaking the embrace a moment later. He took Yami's hand and the two left the bedroom. Ryou was just coming out of his and Bakura's room down the hall, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw them, hefting the bag a little higher on his back.

"Bakura said to place our bags in the van when we were done packing." Ryou said. Yugi nodded.

"Alright then. Yami, I can take your bag if you want." Yugi said, turning to Yami and holding out his hand. Yami handed the backpack to Yugi and watched the boy disappear down the stairs. Malik came out of his room then, Marik right behind him, each one carrying a bag.

"Where's Bakura at?" Marik asked.

"He's still in the room. He'll be out in a second." Ryou answered. They all headed downstairs to the living room. Ryou and Malik started for the apartment door to go and put their bags in the van. Malik opened the door and then a scream of horror sounded from downstairs. Yami instantly bolted past Malik, nearly knocking the poor light over in his attempt to get downstairs. Ryou and Malik followed suit, Marik clambering down the stairs after those two.

"Yugi!" Yami cried when he got to the bottom of the stairs. He caught sight of his light standing outside the shop. Yugi was still screaming, and they wouldn't stop. Yami ran outside and grabbed Yugi, who instantly turned and buried his face in Yami's chest, clinging tightly to him and sobbing his heart out. Yami glanced down to see what Yugi had been screaming about and cursed. Marik walked up beside him and took one look before turning and herding Ryou and Malik back inside the shop. Malik tried to get past him, but Marik would not budge. Bakura was now inside the shop, having heard the screaming and coming to see what had happened.

"Make them stay inside!" Marik barked at Bakura. Bakura nodded and ushered the boys back upstairs to the apartment. Marik walked back over to the distraught pair and looked back down at the body of Joey Wheeler.

"What happened Yugi?" Yami asked, not able to take his eyes off Joey's bloody form, glassy honey colored eyes staring up at the sky.

"I... I saw... something lying on... the ground outside... when I... when I went to... see what it... was... - oh God!" Yugi cried, clinging tighter to Yami. Yami stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. Marik knelt to the ground beside Joey's body and plucked off the white paper that was stuck to his chest. Marik read the note bloodstained note making a disgusted face.

"Damn bastard!" Marik shouted. Yami picked Yugi up, carrying him back inside the shop where Bakura was waiting.

"What happened?" Bakura asked.

"I'm going to take Yugi upstairs and put him in bed for now. Then I'll come back and we'll talk." Yami replied. Bakura nodded and Yami went back upstairs. Once he had Yugi safely tucked into bed, leaving the little one to sob in his bed, Yami returned to the other two vampires. Marik was perched on the counter, the note he had retrieved off of Joey's body in his hand. Bakura was standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What does the note say?" Yami asked as he approached the other two. Marik handed him the paper. Yami scanned it quickly, his fury rising to unfathomable heights as he read the handwritten note.

_**How do you like my gift? Tell Yugi that I'm coming for him.**_

There was no signature, but Yami knew Neko had written the note. Damnit! Yami crumpled the note and shot a glance to the other two.

"What do we do now? Neko must have found out somehow that Yugi isn't at the hospital anymore." Bakura said.

"We have to get rid of Joey's body. Neko dumped him there in broad daylight. If we don't do something now, someone will see him and call the police, and that is the last thing we need, considering we also have six dead bodies hidden in the apartment." Yami said.

"That's the first thing we should do. After that, we'll discuss what to do about Neko. We might have to leave sooner then expected." Marik said. Yami shook his head, making Marik's eyes widen.

"You're right about Joey, but if Neko suspects Yugi is here, or if he knows it's a fact, he could be watching the shop right now. If we take flight with our original plan, he will see it and know we aren't dead. We'll be pursued and our whole plan would be for nothing." Yami said.

"You may be right about that, but if we do it right, we may be able to sneak past him without him seeing even if he is watching." Bakura said.

"We'll discuss this later." Yami said, taking another glance outside at Joey's still form. "Right now we have other matters to attend to. First of all, Bakura, you take Joey and place him in the van. Take him somewhere leave him where he can be found." Bakura's eyes widened.

"Where he can be found? Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because he's Yugi's friend. He deserves a proper burial, and that's what he will get if someone finds him. Burn the van or do whatever you want with it afterwards, just remember to pick up a spare vehicle when you're done." Yami replied. Bakura nodded and turned, leaving the shop. Yami glanced at Marik.

"Marik, I need you to do some surviellence. Can you do a wide sweep around the perimeter of the shop? Search for anything unusual." Yami asked. Marik nodded.

"If I see Neko, his ass is mine." Marik said. Yami frowned at him.

"If you see Neko, you call for me immediatly. We'd stand a better chance of taking him out and dealing with him if we work together, but not not engage unless you absolutly have to. We do not need a repeat of our hospital adventure." Yami said, giving Marik a harsh look. Marik nodded, his worry for Malik escalating at those words. Yami sighed heavily.

"What are you going to do?" Marik asked.

"Clean up the blood outside after I check on Yugi." Yami replied. Marik nodded again. He turned and left the shop, breaking into a sprint when he got outside. He was soon lost to Yami's sight and a second later, Bakura roared by in the van. Yami went back upstairs. Malik and Ryou were huddled together on the couch, awaiting some news.

"What's going on?" Malik asked.

"Neko. He left us a little present. Bakura is taking care of it and Marik is out scouting around. They'll be back shortly." Yami replied. "Right now, I'm going to check on my light." He passed the two boys and went up the second flight of stairs that would take him to Yugi's room. He opened the bedroom door gently, his heart going out to his lover as he heard Yugi still crying. He walked to the bed and sat down, reaching out a hand to stroke Yugi's hair. Yugi shifted under the blankets, turning his head and gazing up at Yami with huge tear filled eyes.

"It was because of me, wasn't it? Neko killed Joey because of me." Yugi said. Yami's eyes widened.

"No! Don't you even think for one second that what happened to Joey was your fault!" Yami exclaimed. Yugi sniffled.

"Neko would be the only one who would leave him there like that, just for us to find. He left him there as a warning." Yugi said. Yami sighed and gently pulled his hikari into his lap, holding him close to his body. Yugi fisted his shirt, still sniffling.

"We'll take care of it Yugi." Yami promised. "Neko will not get near you."

"What did you do with Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura is handling it. Don't worry Little One; he'll be found, and he'll be buried properly." Yami assured him.

"I wish Neko had left him alone. Joey didn't deserve to die." Yugi said, fresh tears coursing down his cheeks.

"You're right; he didn't. But everything will be alright. Neko will not get near you; you are perfectly safe." Yami said, trying to soothe him. Yugi sniffled again and nuzzled into Yami's chest. Yami rocked him for a little while, before he decided it was time to take care of the bloodstains outside the shop. It wouldn't do good for anyone to see those. Questions he had no answers for would be asked and he didn't need that right now.

"I have to go take care of something Yugi. Will you be alright?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. Yami laid him back into the bed, tucking the covers up over him. Yami leaned down and kissed him softly before getting up and striding to the door. He cast one more look at the boy on the bed behind him before shutting the door and heading back to the living room. Malik and Ryou were talking softly on the couch. Yami glanced at them before heading into the kitchen and gathering a bucket, some cleaner, and some rags and a sponge. He headed downstairs and outside, where he knelt on the ground and began cleaning up the blood.

* * *

Neko watched Yami scrub the sidewalk in front of the shop, grinning madly. Perfect. This was too easy. He'd been watching the shop since he had dropped Joey's body off and he was quite pleased with how well a distraction Joey had been. Bakura was gone, the tanned vampire was out scouting for him, and now Yami was outside instead of inside where he really should be. He made sure to keep moving around so that tanned vampire wouldn't find him, also making sure to stay where he could see the shop. Now it was time to make his move.

Neko moved swiftly, making sure to approach the shop from the back, so that required practically going in a circle so he'd end up at the back. He pressed his back to the building, looking around quickly to make sure no one was around before turning and beginning to climb up the side of the building. He knew what he was doing; he'd entered Yugi's room like this many times back when the boy had been his. He perched on the roof, doing another quick glance around to make sure no one was there again before glancing down into Yugi's room. Neko was thrilled that there was no one else in the room and he was pleased to see Yugi lying on his bed, eyes closed as if he was dozing. If he was sleeping, this would be even easier.

He opened the window carefully, using a knife to break the lock. It opened with a click. Neko froze, watching Yugi. When the boy didn't so much as stir, Neko opened the window and slipped inside. He landed on Yugi's desk as quietly as he could, keeping his eyes on Yugi. The boy began to stir restlessly, a frown marring his pretty features. Neko pulled a rope and gag out of his pocket. He approched the bed and watched Yugi's eyelashes flutter as he woke, the boy sensing an ominous presence even in his sleep. When those amethyst eyes opened and locked onto Neko's blue ones, that luscious mouth opened to scream and Neko leapt onto the bed, gagging Yugi before he could utter the scream.

Yugi thrashed under him, trying to throw him off, but it was in vain. Neko was so much stronger then Yugi, and horrible memories of the night Neko had raped him began to assualt Yugi. He thrashed harder, beginning to cry hysterically as Neko bound his hands together and lifted him off the bed, throwing him over his shoulder and heading for the open window.

"I'm going to take you away from this awful place Yugi. We'll be happy together; you'll see." Neko was muttering. Yugi panicked as Neko climbed onto his desk.

/YAMI! YAMI! HELP ME!/ Yugi screamed as loud as he could through the mind link. Neko was working on getting him through the window. Yugi prayed Yami would come in time to save him from this lunatic.

/YAMI! YAMI! HELP ME!/ Yami let out a startled cry and nearly fell over from the force thrown behind Yugi's mental scream. He knocked over the mop bucket, the bloody water spilling over the sidewalk like a blood pool. He quickly righted himself and shot to his feet, bolting through the shop and up the stairs.

/Yugi! Yugi what's happening! Answer me!/ Yami cried back to him, tearing through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom. He didn't even hear Ryou and Malik cry out behind him, following him up the stairs.

/NEKO! IT'S NEKO! HELP ME YAMI!/ Yugi screamed again. Yami paled as he ripped open the bedroom door in time to see Neko jump up and haul himself out the open window. He saw Yugi's leg dangling over the windowsill before Neko grabbed him up and those jean clad legs vanished. Yami's heart would have stopped dead had he even had a heartbeat.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed, dashing forward and jumping onto the desk, jumping up and hauling himself out the window. Neko and Yugi were no longer on the roof. In fact, Neko was on the ground, Yugi thrown over his shoulder, running as fast as he could. Yami shrieked in rage and jumped off the roof, giving pursuit. Yugi was constantly crying through the link, begging Yami to save him. Yami was quickly losing sight of Neko as the man dashed into an alley. Suddenly Yugi's cries cut off, and Yami ground his teeth together, his eyes flashing. Neko must have knocked Yugi unconscious. Yami turned into the alley he had seen Neko turn into, but his eyes widened in dismay when he didn't see the man. The alley wasn't even an alley; it was another road with a bunch of turns leading to different roads and multiple alleys. He had lost Neko somewhere through this maze of buildings. Neko could have gone down any of those alleys. Yami cried out in pure fury and punched the wall of the building next to him, breaking through the bricks. Brick dust flew up around him, making his blond bangs sway against his face. Yami felt like crying and screaming and throwing a fit all at once. Neko was gone and without the link, he could not track down his little one. Yugi was gone.

"Yami!" Yami turned and saw Marik heading for him. Marik stopped in front of him, staring at him with concern.

"Yami what happened? I saw you running through here like a mad man! Shouldn't you be at the shop!" Marik asked. That did it. Yami sank to his knees hard, hitting the ground with his fists as he let out a cry of fury and grief, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Neko got Yugi! He kidnapped him! My light is gone!" Yami screamed. Marik was stunned. All he could do was stare down at the vampire in front of him, still pummeling the ground as he screamed Yugi's name.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Neko is mine.

WARNING: VIOLENCE, FIGHTING, BLOOD, TORTURE, CHARACTER DEATH.

* * *

Marik dragged Yami into the game shop against the vampire's wishes, getting a few scratches and cuts for his efforts. It had taken him some time to get Yami up off the sidewalk, and when he had, Yami had wanted to start tracking down his lover. While Marik would feel the same if it had been Malik who was taken, he also knew they needed a plan. They had no idea where Yugi had even been taken, and without the young boy being conscious, they also had no way of tracking him. He dragged Yami kicking and screaming upstairs and shut the door behind him. Ryou and Malik were back in the living room, their faces pale and stained with tears.

"Marik? Yugi's gone, isn't he." Malik asked softly. Marik nodded.

"Yeah, Neko got away." Ryou promptly burst into tears and flung himself onto Malik. Malik wept silently, watching Marik shove Yami down onto the couch.

"You'll find him, won't you?" Malik asked, stroking Ryou's hair. Marik nodded.

"We'll find Yugi and kill that bastard. But first we need a plan, so we have to wait for Bakura to come back." Marik said.

"Screw you, Marik! I need to find Yugi! Let me go, damn you!" Yami shrieked, biting down hard on Marik's hand and puncturing the flesh. Marik yelped and let go, dropping Yami to the floor. Yami scrambled to his feet and tried to dash out the door, but Marik leapt on him; the two crashing to the floor. Marik struggled to pin Yami's arms behind his back, the smaller vampire almost succeeding in throwing him off. Marik got the upper hand at the end, pinning Yami's arms behind his back hard, ignoring Yami's screams of rage.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON!" Marik raised his head to see Bakura standing in the doorway of the apartment, a pissed off look on his face. Ryou let out a cry and ran past Marik and Yami, flinging himself into Bakura's arms. Bakura held him, now looking at him in surprise as the younger cried.

"Bakura! It's awful! Neko came and Yugi's gone!" Ryou sobbed. Bakura's gaze snapped to Marik and Yami. Marik was now rising, keeping a firm hold on Yami.

"Yugi's gone! How the hell did that happen!" Bakura asked.

"Yami went outside for some reason after he told us you guys were gone and checked on Yugi." Malik supplied.

"I went outside to clean up the blood!" Yami snarled. "And he got Yugi! Let me go already!"

"Sorry, Your Highness, that's a no go. Not until you're calm and agree that we need to come up with a plan before chasing Yugi blindly." Marik said. Bakura gave Marik a strange look.

"Blindly? He can't locate him with the link?" Bakura asked. Marik shook his head.

"Yami said Neko must have knocked him out. The link went dead when he was chasing him earlier." Marik answered.

"Damn... Then we don't have any choice but to wait for Yugi to wake up before we take any action. Neko will expect us to come after him, so we need to plan accordingly." Bakura said. Marik nodded.

"That agreeable with you, Pharaoh? You won't be able to find your light without the link, and if you tried, it could take hours or even days, depending on where Neko was heading. So you might as well wait for Yugi to wake up." Marik explained. Yami bowed his head and nodded.

"Fine. You win. We'll wait." Yami said. Marik let go of him and Yami lashed out, shoving him backwards before stalking over to the stairs and vanishing up them. Marik rubbed his butt where he had fallen on it and winced.

"Damn little bastard." Marik muttered as Malik knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Leave him alone right now, Marik. He lost the person he loves most in the world and not being able to look for him is killing him." Malik whispered. Marik reached up and covered Malik's hand with his larger one.

"I know. I'd feel the same if it was you, but we're thinking clearly right now and he's not. Bakura and I would be idiots to let him go out there alone." Marik said.

"I know."

"You think he'll let us know if Yugi contacts him?" Bakura asked, settling himself and Ryou down on the couch, watching Marik get to his feet.

"Nope."

"Thought not."

* * *

Yugi woke slowly, his eye lashes fluttering against alabaster skin as his violet orbs were revealed. Yugi groaned, turning over onto his side. His head hurt like hell. He laid there for a moment, trying to will the pain in his head away. Suddenly everything came rushing back to him and Yugi gasped, shooting to his feet, wincing as that action made his head throb for a second. Yugi looked around, trying to figure out where he was, panic settling in. He remembered waking up to find Neko leering at him, and after that... Neko had bound and gagged him, stealing him away. Yugi looked down and was surprised to see he was unbound. Why had Neko released the ties? Didn't he know that Yugi would run away the second he had the chance? Or was he just confident that Yugi wouldn't be able to get away? Yugi frowned at that thought. It would be just like that bastard to think he had the upper hand on him. Turning around, he bolted; not caring where he was going so long as it was out of this warehouse hiding place and away from Neko.

"Yugi, where do you think you're going?" Yugi froze in his tracks as someone stepped into his line of vision. Yugi's gaze traveled from a pair of black combat boots to a pair of black jeans, and finally to a white tank top that was covered with splotches of red. Yugi felt like he was going to be sick as he connected violet with crystal blue. Neko. Yugi's eyes widened and the panic settled in deeper as Neko stalked towards him. He wanted away from this psycho! Yugi turned and bolted in the other direction, squealing in fright when he heard the sound of boots pounding the ground right behind him.

Yugi let out another cry as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He was instantly flipped onto his back and Neko stared down at him, a hard look on his face. "You know," Neko began. "That wasn't very bright of you."

"Get off me you jerk!" Yugi yelled, struggling as hard as he could despite Neko's grip on him. Neko rose and grabbed him, hauling him to his feet. Yugi flailed, but it was in vain as Neko's arms wrapped around him, crushing him to his body. Yugi pushed at his chest, but that just irritated Neko and he put a stop to that by grabbing Yugi's wrists and holding them at his sides.

"I've missed you, Yugi." Neko growled, the grip he had on the small hikari tightening. Yugi's eyes widened again as Neko's arms wrapped around his body once more, trapping the arms he had been holding still at his sides. Neko's head lowered and his lips met Yugi's in a bruising kiss. Yugi squeaked in fright as Neko forced his tongue into his mouth. Yugi reacted instantly, clamping his teeth shut. Neko let out a pained cry and tore away from him, holding one hand to his mouth. A few dribbles of blood fell between his fingers and Yugi felt a little smug. /Take that, you bastard!/ Yugi thought.

"Don't touch me again." Yugi snapped. "You haven't the right!" Neko glared at him, his eyes icing over. He stalked over to Yugi and smacked him across the face.

"I have every right! You belong to me! You are mine to do with as I please!" Neko snarled. Yugi turned his head back, his amethyst orbs connecting with Neko's icy sapphire as they glared each other down.

"I am not yours! I belong to Yami, not you! He'll come for me, and he'll kill you for what you've done!" Yugi shouted. Neko began to laugh.

"Yami? Kill me? Need I remind you of whom nearly killed whom? That vampire doesn't stand a chance against me! I'll make him free you from your bond, and then I'll kill him while you watch. How does that sound, Beloved?" Neko sneered, leaning in close to Yugi. Yugi glared back, refusing to budge.

"You caught him on a bad day. He was drunk when he fought you. Do you really think you can take him sober?" Yugi said, choosing to ignore the bond comment. Yami had once told him that the bond couldn't be broken ever; it was a lifetime bond. Yugi chose not to tell him this for fear Neko would then end his life, and he needed to stay alive right now. Yugi was sure Yami would come for him. Neko smacked him again.

"You'll have to learn not to talk back to me. I don't like your tone." Neko snapped.

"YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE!" Yugi screamed. He was so sick and tired of this asshole trying to ruin his life! He lashed out at Neko, lifting a leg and kicking at him. He heard Neko let out a grunt of pain before he knelt to the ground. Yugi took off, running as hard as he could. He ran out of the warehouse, turning and bolting down another way. He heard the pounding of Neko's boots behind him; Yugi figured he must not have hurt Neko that badly for him to be recovered already. Yugi ran faster, knowing it wouldn't be good if Neko caught him. Yugi suddenly found himself running along a walk by the ocean. He knew where he was! Neko had taken him to the warehouses along Domino Pier!

/Yugi! Hikari! Are you awake! Can you hear me!/ Yami's mind suddenly brushed his and Yugi gasped.

/Yami?/

/Oh, Yugi, thank Ra! Are you all right!/ Yami asked.

/For now! Neko's right behind me!/ Yugi said, panicking as he heard the sound of Neko's running footsteps getting closer.

/Do you know where you are!/ Yami asked, his mental voice sounding a little breathless.

/I'm at Domino Pier!/ Yugi told him just as Neko tackled the small teen to the ground. Yugi screamed both out loud and in his mind. /YAMI!/

/Hang on, Yugi! I'm on my way!/ He heard Yami say as Neko hauled him to his feet. Yugi shrieked, trying to get away. Neko smacked him across the face, and Yugi whimpered as the action of his head snapping to the side made his neck hurt.

"Seems I made a mistake leaving you untied, you ungrateful little bastard!" Neko growled, now holding a knife to Yugi's throat. Yugi whimpered again and stilled his actions, not wanting that knife to cut into his neck. Neko smiled as Yugi gave up fighting, making taking him back to the warehouse easy. What he didn't know was that Yugi was all right with him taking him back for now. Yami was on his way and, Yugi was confident that Yami would save him from Neko.

* * *

Yami ran as hard as he could through the streets of Domino, heading for the pier. Like Marik and Bakura had predicted, he had left without telling anyone he had heard from Yugi, or where he was going. He had just hauled himself out of Yugi's window and jumped from the roof, taking off. He would deal with Neko himself and the bastard would pay for taking Yugi away from him! It wasn't long before the pier came into sight. Yami frowned when he saw that there were tons of warehouses along the pier. Which one was Yugi in?

* * *

"RA DAMNIT SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" Malik and Ryou gave a start when Bakura's angry voice wafted down the stairs towards where they were still sitting in the living room. A few minutes later, Bakura came pounding down the stairs, his face blazing red as his eyes flamed with uncontrolled fury. Marik looked up calmly from where he was sitting.

"Yami's gone?"

"YES! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL DUST HIM MYSELF!" Bakura roared. "WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING?"

"I believe he was thinking of saving Yugi," Marik said, rising from his place on the couch.

"WITHOUT US! HE'LL GET HIMSELF KILLED!" Bakura snapped, ramming his fist into the wall beside him. Ryou got up and walked over to the livid vampire, placing a hand on Bakura's and pleading with his eyes for Bakura to stop.

"Kura... Wouldn't you do the same if it was me Neko had kidnapped?" Ryou asked softly. That made Bakura's expression change as he looked down at Ryou. He reached out a hand, gently stroking Ryou's cheek.

"Yeah. You got a point." Bakura admitted. Marik grinned.

"Doesn't mean we can't follow him and bail his ass out if he gets in trouble," the sandy-haired vampire said. Bakura glanced at him, a twisted smirk appearing on his face.

"True statement. Let's go!" Bakura glanced at Ryou. "You two stay here. Ryou, if you need anything, call me." Bakura said. Ryou nodded his head and Bakura took off for the front door, Marik right behind him.

* * *

/Yugi? Yugi, can you hear me!/ Yami called as he ran past the warehouses.

/Yami! Where are you?/ Yugi's voice sounded in his head.

/At the pier! Which warehouse are you in?/ Yami asked.

/I'm not sure. One near the end, I know that much. The door is open; that should give it away./ Yugi answered. /Yami, please be careful./

/I will. I'll get you out of there, I swear!/ Yami told him. He felt Yugi smile, a feeling of love and assurance coming through the link. Yami sent the same back to him, along with a feeling of safety as he approached the end of the row of warehouses. He slinked along quietly, knowing it wouldn't be smart to just rush in and attack. He had to find Neko and if it was possible, sneak up on him and take him out that way. He hit pay dirt when he found the warehouse with the open door. Yami slid inside, ducking behind the closest barrel and looking around.

/Yugi, where is Neko?/ Yami asked.

/I don't know. He left me here not a minute ago./ Yugi replied. Yami frowned at the worry he could sense in Yugi's "voice." Was it possible Neko knew he was here already? Yami didn't take any chances and continued to duck behind barrels, looking around for any sign of Yugi or Neko.

/Yami!/ Yugi cried suddenly.

/What is it?/ Yami asked.

/I can see you! I'm over here! Look around the barrel towards the back!/ Yugi said. Yami did so and his eyes widened, a gasp leaving his lips. Yugi was hanging above the ground, suspended by chains attached to his arms. The chains were connected to the steel railing of the walk above them. Yami forgot all about stealth in an instant, his concern for Yugi overriding it. He ran towards his lover, stopping short as he reached him. Yugi was hanging almost a foot off the ground, putting him at a little above eye level with Yami. Yugi looked down at him, his eyes showing worry instead of happiness.

"Yami..." Yugi said softly. Yami reached up, giving the chains an experimental tug.

"I'll get you out of here, Yugi." Yami whispered. Yugi gave him a half-smile. Suddenly his eyes widened, fear flashing through them.

"YAMI!" He screamed. "LOOKOUT!" Yami let out a gasp and whirled around, jumping back instinctively as Neko swiped at him with a knife. Neko was wearing a big black coat now; Yugi suspected he put it on after he left him alone. That wasn't good; Neko hid a lot of his weapons in that coat. Neko let out a cry of rage and swiped at Yami again. Yami ducked and rolled off to the side, getting to his feet in an instant. Yami looked around, his eyes wide, searching for anything he could use as a weapon. Fighting Neko would not be good if he fought weapon-less.

"What are you doing here!" Neko shrieked as he swiped at him yet again. "Yugi is mine! I'll kill you!" Neko kept screaming, his eyes wild. Yami let out a cry as Neko brought the knife down on him. Yami was barely able to dodge it as he fell backwards over a barrel, landing on his back. Neko stabbed down again, and Yami rolled to the side. His hand came into contact with something hard and cold, and without thinking, Yami nabbed it up and swung it at Neko, sparks flying as whatever it was he had came into contact with the knife. Neko growled and stepped back, swinging around and slicing lower. Yami brought the metal pipe (he'd managed to get a look at it once Neko had backed away) down to parry the blow. More sparks flew.

"Yugi is mine!" Yami growled as he blocked Neko's blow and swinging the pipe as hard as he could at Neko's head. "Yugi will forever be mine!" Neko blocked, lifting his leg and kicking at the crimson-eyed vampire. Yami dodged and swung the pipe, knocking the knife from Neko's hand. Neko let out a cry. He ran forward, tackling Yami to the ground. Yami let out a grunt as his back hit the concrete floor, the pipe falling from his hand and skittering across the flooring.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed. Neko pulled another knife out of his coat and held it above his head, ready to ram it down with all his might. Yami reacted instantly, punching at the man above him and nailing him in the face. Blood exploded from Neko's nose and he dropped the knife, crying out in pain as he grabbed his nose and tried to stop the bleeding. Yami tackled him again, punching him in the face again and reopening the other man's split lip. Neko suddenly grabbed Yami by the shoulders, hauling him over his head. The vampire grunted as he landed on his back. Neko bolted to his feet, grabbing the knife and rushing past Yami. Yami rolled and got to his feet before stopping dead, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Neko spat, spitting blood off to the side. He was holding the knife to Yugi's throat. Yami hissed in a very vampire-like way, showing his fangs. He was beyond pissed that Neko would use Yugi as a human shield. Once he started losing, he had to resort to petty tricks to gain back the upper hand! Neko laughed at the sound, ignoring the little whimper Yugi gave.

"Leave him out of this! Your fight is with me, Neko!" Yami snarled.

"I'll leave him be if you tell me how to break the bond between you!" Neko retorted. Yami blinked, the request startling him. What was Neko talking about? Did he seriously think the bond between him and Yugi could be broken at all, let alone so easily? Yami shook his head.

"I cannot tell you how, for there is no way." Yami began.

"LIAR! You tell me how! I know there is a way! I'll save Yugi from you!" Neko yelled. Yami's eyes widened. This man was not only psychotic, he was very delusional! Yami kept his eyes on the knife as he spoke.

"The bond cannot be broken, Neko. It is for life. If I die, he dies. If he dies, I die. There is no way around that. Yugi can never be yours, even if he wanted to be," Yami said calmly. Neko let out a snarl, his grip on the knife tightening as he pressed it a little closer to Yugi. Yami gasped as he felt a trickle go down his neck. He lifted a hand to his neck and found a small amount of blood on it when he pulled it back. His eyes snapped to Yugi's, and he read the unmistakeable fear in them. Neko glanced back and forth between them, gritting his teeth as his anger mounted. It eventually snapped, and his eyes flickered to Yami.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Neko suddenly shrieked, running towards him with the knife above his head. Yami ducked away from the knife and swung his leg upward, kicking Neko in the chin and knocking him backwards. Yami's words and Neko's inability to get Yugi must have enraged the man beyond rational thought. He was fighting, blinded by his rage, and Yami knew he could take him down with no problem now. Neko raised the knife again for another swipe, and Yami braced himself to counter.

Yami had no time to counter however, as blood suddenly spurted from Neko's hand, the man dropping the knife and screaming in pain as he held his hand to his chest. Yami blinked, looking up. A grin broke across his face as he saw Bakura and Marik standing above Yugi on the catwalk. Bakura was waving at him with a silver-bladed knife in his hand.

"Need some help taking out that trash, Pharaoh?" Bakura called, a sadistic grin on his own face. Yami dashed forward and picked up the discarded knife, grabbing Neko's hair and yanking his head back, pointing the tip at Neko's throat. Neko glared up at him and Yami knew he wasn't done fighting. Marik and Bakura hurried to his side, in their hands some chains they'd managed to find. Yami handed Neko over to them and hurried to Yugi's side.

"Yami..." Yugi said, and Yami was pleased to see Yugi's eyes were shining now, though it was clear he was tired.

"Hang on a minute Yugi. I'll get you down!" Yami said. He grabbed the chains and began to pull, knowing from testing them earlier that they would be easy to break. The chains snapped a moment later, and Yami caught Yugi in his arms, setting him gently down onto the floor. Neko was screaming obscenities behind them now as Marik and Bakura used the chains to tie him up. Yami snapped the metal cuffs around Yugi's wrists, freeing his little one from the restrictions completely. To Yami's surprise, Yugi stalked over to Neko and knelt down, so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"I told you that you couldn't take him when he was sober. I hope you rot in hell for everything you've done." Yugi hissed. Yugi rose up and turned, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and burying his face in his chest.

"Yugi..."

"Yami, I want to go home. Please, take me home." Yugi pleaded. Yami nodded.

"Pharaoh, what do you want us to do with this asshole here?" Marik asked. Yami smirked wickedly at Neko.

"Take him somewhere secluded, and one of you come back to the shop to get me. As soon as I see to Yugi, we'll deal with him." Yami replied. Marik and Bakura nodded and began to drag Neko from the warehouse, ignoring his outraged cries. After it was silent, Yami took Yugi's hand and led him from the warehouse. The two walked along the pier, staring at the ocean. Neither one spoke for the longest time as they walked through town to get back home. They arrived at the shop as the sun set completely.

"Oh my gosh Yugi!" A unison yell came from the couch and Yugi was tackled by his friends. Yami smiled down at them as they smothered Yugi in hugs, asking rapid fire questions that Yugi couldn't keep track of, let alone answer.

"Were you scared!"

"We were so worried!"

"Did that jerk touch you!"

"Are you alright?"

"Ryou, Malik." Yami said softly, kneeling down to their level. "Best you let him up for some air before you choke him to death." Ryou and Malik obediently scooted off of him and got up while Yami helped Yugi to his feet. Yami's attention was suddenly directed towards the door, where Marik was leaning against the doorframe, a satisfied smile on his lips. Yami directed Yugi to the couch and sat him in the middle so Ryou and Malik could each sit beside him while they talked.

"I'll be back shortly." Yami murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Yugi's lips. Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami turned and followed Marik out the door.

* * *

"Hello, Pharaoh. Glad you could join us." Bakura smirked as Yami and Marik entered the room he was keeping Neko in. Yami smiled at the sight in front of him; Neko was chained down to a gurney, his arms and legs spread wide, the only item of clothing remaining on his body being his briefs. Neko glared at him as he walked around to the end of the gurney, surveying Bakura's work. He gave the chains an experimental tug and his smile widened. Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Is His Majesty pleased?" Bakura said with a mock bow. Yami chuckled.

"_Very_ pleased. He's not getting out of that, is he?" Yami asked, though the way he stated the question made it rhetorical. Marik shook his head.

"It's time to have our fun, Pharaoh. And since it was your light he threatened, you get the honor of going first." Marik proclaimed. Yami smiled and moved to where Bakura was standing, knowing the former thief would have a vast supply of weapons for him to use. Neko followed him with his eyes, still glaring irately.

"Damn you, you sick twisted sons of bitches! Yugi is mine! I'll get out of this! I'll get out of this and kill you all, then I'll go after Yugi again!" Neko screamed. Yami's gaze snapped to him, his crimson eyes darkening with pent up fury. Staying surprisingly calm, the crimson-eyed man selected a weapon and strode over to Neko's side, watching him with a cold expression.

"Seems you don't know when you've lost, Neko, and that tongue of yours is a problem. Allow me to take care of that for you." Yami said. Bakura's eyes twinkled with glee as Yami motioned for him to come over. "Hold his mouth open, would you?" Yami asked sweetly, smiling wickedly down at Neko who was now watching the knife in his hand with fearful sapphire eyes. Bakura pried Neko's mouth open, ignoring his attempts to clamp his mouth shut because it wasn't working. Neko was no match for Bakura's strength. Yami reached in with his free hand and grabbed Neko's tongue, pulling it out of his mouth. A second later a howl ripped through the air as Yami threw Neko's severed tongue to the ground.

"Now what were you saying about killing us and taking Yugi away?" Yami asked, the knife dripping crimson in his hand. Marik walked over to the other side of Neko to help Bakura stop the bleeding. It wouldn't be awesome if Neko bled out and robbed them of their fun. Once they had the bleeding under control, Bakura selected a knife and tossed it to Marik, getting one of his own. Marik cast a glance over at the former Pharaoh.

"Are we allowed to assist now?" Marik asked, a twisted smile on his face. Yami nodded.

"Of course." The smallest vampire said, motioning to Neko. "By all means. After all, friends share, do they not?" Marik and Bakura shared a sadistic chuckle. Yami started by making a nick on one of Neko's legs, causing the pale skinned man to jump. Bakura made a nick on an arm, and Marik made one on his torso. Soon small creeks of crimson trickles began to cover Neko's body. The man stayed stubbornly silent, something none of the vampires liked very much. They wanted screams. Yami suddenly made a larger cut on Neko's side, causing him to let out a garbled cry as he jumped. Yami smirked.

"Aw... Did that hurt? Good." Yami sneered.

"I have an idea, Pharaoh." Marik suddenly said. Yami glanced at him, one black brow rising.

"Oh? Do tell." Marik held Neko's hand still as his knife came down with a whishing noise. Neko let out a strange sounding scream and Marik held up a severed index finger, grinning madly from ear to ear.

"A fitting punishment for touching what is yours, yes?" Marik said, tossing the finger to the ground and heading for another.

"Why yes," Yami nearly purred. "They used to do that back in Egypt. A fitting punishment for a thief, is it not?" Bakura caught on and began hacking at the fingers of Neko's other hand. Yami watched this for a long time, his eyes fixated on the blood pumping from the stumps where Neko's fingers used to be; a smile on his lips as he listened to Neko's screams of pain. A sudden thought occurred to Yami and he used his own knife to strip Neko of his briefs. Bakura and Marik finished what they were doing and watched, wondering what was going through Yami's mind.

"He deserves a little something more." Yami said aloud, mostly musing to himself. His gaze flickered to the other two vampires. "I think he deserves to lose a certain part of his anatomy for daring to rape my little one."

"When did that happen?" Bakura asked, his eyes glinting with amusement as Yami finished ripping the briefs away. Neko was babbling some nonsense that Yami didn't understand, no doubt pleading either for his quick death, or for him to leave that part of him be.

"Before I met Yugi." Yami replied. Neko flinched as the knife, warm with Neko's own blood, touched that private part of himself. A moment later Neko was howling his loudest yet as a sick ripping sound tore through the air. Yami grinned again, feeling quite satisfied as they looked their victim over. Neko would feel dizzy soon from all the blood loss. Yami decided it would be best to end this before long. Neko would be no fun if the blood loss forced him to black out. Killing an unconscious man didn't sound very appealing at all, and it was just plain dishonourable.

"What do you say we end his suffering now and just kill him?" Yami inquired. Marik pouted.

"Already?" He whined playfully, stroking Neko's cheek, which was wet with tears and now blood. "I want those pretty blue eyes of his. Can I have them, Pharaoh? Please?" Bakura snickered. Yami placed a hand on his chin, pretending to think it over.

"Well... I don't know..."

"Pretty please with sugar, chocolate, and your hikari on top?" Marik said, grinning. Yami burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a tempting treat to me, Pharaoh. It'd be well worth it to say yes," Bakura teased, laughing as well.

"Well, when you put it like that, why not?" Yami continued to chuckle. Marik clapped with glee and set to work. Bakura moved to stand by Yami as Neko began howling in that same strange way. Bakura clasped a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami tilted his head back and sighed heavily. "It's almost done, right Kura?"

"Yup." Bakura said, letting his hand fall away. Marik strode over to them a moment later, two bloody blue eyes held out to Yami in his tanned hand. Yami raised a brow at him.

"I thought you wanted them?" Yami said.

"Naw, you deserve them more." Marik said, giving the ex-Pharaoh a mock bow.

"Thanks, but I don't want any souvenirs," Yami replied. Marik grinned.

"Your loss." He closed his hand tightly, fluid now leaking from his hand. He threw the ruined eyes to the ground after that. Yami raised his knife and looked at what he could see of his reflection through the blood staining it.

"It's time to end this. I want to get home to Yugi." Yami said, almost tiredly. Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement. They wanted to see their own lights as well. Yami stalked back over to Neko, barely listening to his whimpers and cries of pain. Yami raised the knife high, intent on driving the thing through Neko's heart. Yami closed his eyes and began to drive the knife downward.

"YAMI STOP!" Yami's eyes snapped open and his actions halted. He turned his head and his eyes widened as he caught sight of his hikari walking towards him, water dripping off the raincoat he was wearing. It must have started to rain earlier. Ryou and Malik were dressed in raincoats as well, and they were standing by the door, watching Yugi walk up to Yami and lower the hand with the knife to his side. Bakura and Marik were by their light's sides instantly, beginning to question what they were doing there.

"Yugi... How did you find us?" Yami asked.

"I used the link, the same way you did for me." Yugi answered.

"How long have you been here?" Yami asked, looking away to stare down at Neko.

"Long enough." Yugi said softly.

"Why did you stop me? I-"

"Don't get me wrong, I want him to die for everything he's done, but I wanted to see it with my own eyes. And... I want to be the one to drive that knife through his heart." Yami let out a gasp at those words, but Yugi didn't let him say anything as he continued. "I want to do it not only for me, but for Joey." Yugi explained.

"Yugi..."

"Will you let me do it, Yami? Will you let me end this myself?" Yami said nothing, and for a moment Yugi was worried he was going to deny his request. But then Yami stepped behind him and placed the knife in the amethyst-eyed hikari's hand, raising his other and clasping them over the knife handle. Yami leaned down, and Yugi shivered as his breath ghosted over his ear.

"We'll end this together, my love." Yami whispered. Yugi nodded and allowed the crimson-eyed vampire to position the knife. Yami waited until Yugi was ready, and when Yugi gave him a nod, he jerked their hands down. The knife met its target and Neko didn't scream this time. His mouth fell slack as he breathed his last breath. Yugi was shaking, his eyes on Neko's still form.

"It's done. It's done, right?" Yugi asked. Yami turned him around to face him and wrapped his arms around the shorter male tightly.

"It's most definitely done, Yugi. Neko can't hurt you or anyone else ever again." Yami murmured. Yugi pulled away and leaned up, giving Yami a soft kiss.

"I love you." Yugi murmured. Yami smiled tenderly at him.

"I love you too, my sweet one." Yami then took Yugi's hand, and together they walked out of the room, the other vampires and their lights following suit.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

WARNING: LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

* * *

"Ah! Beautiful!" Malik exclaimed happily, stretching his arms above his head. Ryou nodded, placing his arms on the railing of the balcony. Behind them, Yugi was running a hand over the fluffy comforter on the bed, smiling at the softness. Malik turned around and leaned on the railing, his lavender eyes dancing with amusement as Yugi finished his inspection and walked through the sliding glass doors to join them. "Yugi, are you sure I can't have this room?" Malik teased.

"Nope!" Yugi chirped, grinning. "Yami already assigned rooms, and he and I get this one." Yugi placed himself in the same pose as Ryou, closing his eyes and sighing happily as the wind ruffled his hair, the fresh scent of ocean water assaulting his senses. It had been three months since Neko had killed Joey. Three long months in which Joey and Neko's broken bodies haunted Yugi's dreams. Even though he knew Neko had deserved his end, it didn't stop him from seeing those sightless eye sockets and fingerless hands every night. Yugi sighed again and opened his eyes, staring out at the ocean as the sunlight sparkled on the surface. At least Yami was there to soothe him, driving away the nightmares.

"I'm so happy that our boys decided to take us away for a whole week! Isn't this vacation amazing?" Ryou said, flashing Yugi a smile. Yugi nodded.

"We definitley deserve it, that's for sure." Yugi replied.

"At least we came during a school break." Malik grinned. "That way you won't miss any precious school time, Yugi." Yugi stuck his tongue out at the white-haired hikari playfully.

"At least I actually care about whether or not I graduate, Malik." Yugi teased back. Malik laughed.

"So, Malik, I hear you and Marik are going to take the next step in your relationship again." Ryou said, a mischievous smile on his lips. Malik blushed.

"Who told you?" Malik groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh, Marik's been happy as a clam since you agreed to sleep with him, and so naturally he had to share his excitement with his only two friends," Yugi replied. Another groan from the Egyptian next to them made Ryou and Yugi crack up laughing. Yugi wiped away a tear, smiling happily at his friend. Malik and Marik had certainly come a long way in those last three months. Marik may have been a nutcase, but he was a sweet nutcase and it didn't take long for Marik to sweep Malik off his feet again. _Malik may never forgive Marik for killing Ishizu, _Yugi thought, _but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him. It just took him a while for him to realize it. _And the two couldn't have been happier.

"I'll kill him!" Malik continued to whine playfully. "The big oaf can't keep his mouth shut, can he?"

"When it comes to you, Marik's eager to please and very excitable. I swear once you agreed to sleep with him, he was practically dancing and singing all day." Ryou said. "It's kind of weird to see Marik being so love struck, but it's nice."

"He's a sweetie sometimes, isn't he?" Malik sighed dreamily. "I almost forgot how good it feels to be in love."

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded.

"Hello, my lovelies!" Marik sang as the door burst open and the three vampires walked in. Bakura rolled his eyes and thwapped Marik in the back of the head.

"I cannot wait for your lovey-phase to be over with! You're making me sick!" Bakura growled. Marik grinned crazily.

"But I'm happy! I love my kitten so much!" Marik said, wrapping his arms around Malik and hugging him to his chest. Malik raised a brow.

"Kitten? What did I tell you about that?" Malik snapped. Marik merely kept grinning and nuzzled Malik's neck.

"Give it up; he won't ever quit calling you that." Yugi teased. Malik glared at him, but Yugi only stuck his tongue out. Yami walked past them to join Yugi, sliding his own arms around his lover.

"Do you three want to go swimming? It's a beautiful day to be at the beach." Yami said casually. Yugi looked up at him, a bright smile lighting his face.

"A swim sounds wonderful!" The amethyst-eyed hikari replied eagerly.

"Let's go! Bakura, let's go!" Ryou cheered. Bakura smiled at Ryou.

"Alright, if you want to go, we'll go." Bakura said.

"Give us some time to change." Malik said, stepping forward and reaching back, taking Marik's hand and leading him out of the room. Ryou took off too, Bakura following close behind him. Ryou politely shut the door behind him as he went. Yugi moved forward and went into his own room, heading for the dresser where he had placed his swim trunks. He tossed a black pair to Yami with a smile.

"How are you enjoying your vacation, Aibou?" Yami asked with a smile. Yugi smiled tenderly back at him, the nickname Yami had just spoken filling him up with a warmth that Yugi loved.

"I'm enjoying it very much, Yami. I am glad you decided to bring us out here. It's good to relax sometimes." Yugi replied, beginning to take off his clothes. He slipped the trunks on when he was done undressing. He turned, finding Yami changed as well.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself." The crimson-eyed vampire stated. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and held him tight. Yami hugged him back, burying his face in Yugi's hair and breathing his scent in deep. After a moment, Yugi pulled away and skipped into the bathroom to retrieve some towels. Yami watched him go, pleased to see a smile on his face. Yugi seemed to be a lot happier since they got here, and Yami was sorry for not suggesting this vacation sooner. Yami began to remember the nightmares Yugi would have nearly every night after the night they killed Neko. The former Pharaoh had done his best to comfort him, and Yugi began to get better, but the nightmares remained. Yami hoped that a relaxing vacation would help Yugi forget, at least for a little while.

Yugi came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later, two towels and a bottle of sunscreen in his hands. He grinned at Yami, waving the bottle. "Are you going to put this on my back for me?" Yugi asked teasingly. Yami smiled seductively, moving towards his little one. He grabbed the sunscreen and bent down until their lips were only inches apart.

"I could think of other uses for this." Yami whispered. Yugi blushed and Yami closed the distance, capturing Yugi's lips in a sweet kiss, making the smaller moan.

"Keep that up and we won't get down to the beach." Yugi murmured when Yami broke the kiss.

"Maybe I'd rather keep you here. I'd love nothing more than to throw you on that bed and give you plenty of reasons to scream my name." Yami said. Yugi's blush darkened and he pushed teasingly at Yami's chest.

"You're so bad." Yugi giggled.

"I love you." Yami replied, leaning down and giving him another kiss. Yugi pecked his lips a couple more times after he pulled away, smiling.

"I love you, too." Yugi said. "Come on, let's go." Yugi held out his hand and Yami took it, allowing Yugi to lead him out of the room.

* * *

"Ah! This wind feels so good!" Ryou exclaimed as the wind blew his snowy white hair around his face. Malik flopped down onto the sand on his stomach, gazing out at the water with his head resting on his arms. Bakura was sitting on the beach towel Ryou had laid out a moment ago and was now trying to coax Ryou down onto it so his could put some sunscreen on the white-haired hikari to keep him from burning. Marik was walking through the water as it rushed up onto the beach, kicking some of it into the air and laughing madly.

"Rub this on my back?" Yugi asked, holding the sunscreen out to his lover. Yami took it and sat behind Yugi, squeezing some into his hands and beginning to rub it on Yugi's back as the smaller rubbed some onto his arms and down his legs. Yami took the time to massage Yugi's shoulders too, liking the sigh and moan Yugi emitted before closing his eyes and leaning back a little bit.

"Good thing about being Egyptian is you don't really need sunscreen since you're already so dark." Malik teased them. Ryou stuck his tongue out at Malik's back.

"Lucky you, huh? Don't have to worry about coming out looking like a fresh cooked lobster." Ryou chuckled. Malik giggled.

"I wish my skin would darken. I always look so pale." Yugi said, looking at his arms. Yami rubbed some of the sunscreen down Yugi's chest, making sure to get that area and his stomach. Yugi giggled as Yami brushed a ticklish spot.

"Aibou, don't ever wish you looked different. You're perfect the way you are." Yami whispered into his ear. Yugi smiled and turned, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to Yami's throat. The ex-Pharaoh gave a shudder and dropped the sunscreen onto their towel.

"Thank you." Yugi murmured.

"Yugi, come on! Let's go swim now!" Ryou squealed, jumping to his feet and running over to Yugi, pulling him to his feet and running for the water. Malik got to his feet too; brushing the sand off his body and running after his friends. Yami grinned when Malik kicked some water at his friends, laughing at their squeals of surprise and delight as they ran away from him, trying to kick some back at him as they went deeper into the water.

"Malik, it's cold!"

"Freezing!"

"This vacation seems to be worth it." Bakura mused from his spot near the former Pharaoh. Yami nodded.

"They're having fun, laughing, and smiling. I'd say their smiles made this vacation worth every penny." Yami replied.

"How's Yugi been doing?" Bakura asked.

"Better. He didn't have a nightmare last night, which is a good thing. Maybe they're finally stopping." Yami answered, watching as Malik let out a squeak when Marik picked him up and threw him into the water.

"Marik! Fucking cold!" Malik sputtered as he came up for air. Marik and the two hikaris only laughed at him as the Egyptian hikari splashed water at them in retaliation. Marik surprised them by grabbing Ryou and throwing him in next. Yugi squealed and ran away as Marik reached for him next. Ryou and Malik exited the water and ran after the smaller hikari, catching up with him and tackling him to the ground, laughing when he cried out about the cold and the sand sticking to his body.

"He'll be fine." Bakura said. "Just look at him. He's having the time of his life." Marik had now picked up the smallest hikari and hoisted him over his shoulder, ignoring the good natured hits and kicks as Yugi cried out for him to let him down. Marik threw him into the water and Yugi was soon tackled again by Malik and Ryou. The three of them came up for air, laughing, their eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Let's join them, Kura." Yami said, a teasing note in his voice. Bakura raised a brow at him and shook his head.

"No way." Bakura said. "You go have fun, but leave me out of it."

"Have it your way." Yami said, getting to his feet and heading for the water. He dove into the water after he'd waded deep enough, swimming over to Yugi. Marik was bobbing gently by Malik, who was having a splash fight with Ryou.

"Bakura won't join us, Marik." Yami said in a fake pouty voice. Marik grinned and glanced towards shore.

"Oh, he won't, will he? Well, that's not very nice of him." Marik said, beginning to swim back towards shore. About five minutes later he had hauled Bakura to his feet and tossed him over his shoulder, bringing Bakura with him into the water. Once he was deep enough, he threw the former thief into the water. Bakura hit the surface, splashing Marik in the face. This brought on a giant splash fight which had everyone laughing and screaming and worn out by the time it was over.

When everyone decided to leave the water, the sun was beginning to set and the three hikaris were freezing cold. Yami grabbed the towel off the sand and wrapped it around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi thanked him and the two of them continued on back to the inn, the other following not far behind. Goodnights were said as they reached their rooms, waving to each other before going inside. Yugi walked into the bathroom, and a few minutes later, Yami heard the water begin to run. While Yugi was showering, Yami slipped his trunks off and put a robe on. A knock at the door startled him, and he went to answer it.

"Marik?" Yami asked in surprise, seeing the tall sandy-blond vampire standing there.

"I owed you." Marik said with a laugh, shoving something into Yami's hands. Then he was gone, hurrying down the hall to his own room. Yami shut the door, looking down at the thing Marik had given him and laughed out loud when he saw it was a bottle of chocolate syrup. Yugi exited the bathroom then, drying his hair with a towel, another towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you laughing at?" Yugi asked, throwing the towel in a basket by the bed.

"Oh, Marik just gave me some chocolate sauce." Yami said. Yugi froze, a blush coating his cheeks.

"For what?" Yugi asked, taking a step backwards. Yami grinned.

"So I can have a chocolate covered Yugi as a midnight snack." Yami replied and pounced, knocking Yugi back onto the bed and climbing over him, kissing him roughly. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami pulled away a moment later to let Yugi breathe, nipping at his neck. Yugi gasped and tilted his head back, giving him more access.

"Is this vacation making you feel better, Yugi?" Yami asked, ceasing his actions to peer down curiously at Yugi.

"It's been wonderful, Yami. I've felt like I haven't a care in the world." Came the reply.

"I'm glad." Yami said. "That's what I was hoping for. You didn't have a nightmare last night." Yugi sat up and curled next to him, snuggling close.

"They're becoming less frequent. They don't even scare me anymore." Yugi said.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. You shouldn't have had to go through all of that." Yami murmured softly.

"Yami, what's happened, happened. It can't be taken back and there's no point in thinking so much about it, letting it make us sad. And you don't have to be sorry anymore. I just want to look forward to our future together." Yugi whispered.

"I do have to be sorry." Yami said.

"About Grandpa? Yami, we've gone over this. I won't forgive you for killing him-"

"And I don't expect you to." Yami said, looking away. Yugi sighed and got up, moving to stand in front of Yami. He cupped the vampire's face in his hands, making Yami look him in the eyes.

"I can't forgive you for Grandpa. But that doesn't mean I can't love you. I love you, Yami. You're my everything. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with. Yes, you made a mistake, and nothing can fix it, but we can move beyond it. You protected me, almost gave your life for me, saved me, and loved me. That's all I could ever ask for and want. So don't be sorry. If not for everything that's happened, we wouldn't be together. Isn't being together worth it?" Yugi said.

"Worth hurting you?" Yami said.

"Yami..." Yugi leaned down, pressing his forehead to Yami's. "I know we won't ever forget, but that doesn't mean it won't be okay. I love you. Your love is worth everything to me, good and bad."

"I love you, too. I love you more than anything. I'd give up eternity for you." Yami murmured, knowing Yugi was right. It would eventually be okay. It would take time, but it would be okay.

"Yami... Make love to me." Yugi whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips to Yami's. Yami moaned and pulled Yugi against him, gently flipping them over to place the smaller male below him. Yami trailed his hands down Yugi's sides as he deepened the kiss, drawing a delighted shiver from the boy under him. Yugi's hands moved to slide down Yami's robe, undoing the belt holding it together so the robe would fall open. Yami discarded the robe, tossing it to the floor. Yugi's hands then moved to trail over Yami's chest, the action gaining a husky moan from his lover.

"Hikari..." Yami murmured, trailing kisses down Yugi's throat, continuing to move down. Yugi squeaked when Yami ripped the towel away from his waist, revealing his hard on to the vampire. Yami suddenly grinned and climbed off Yugi, a surprised look crossing Yugi's face. Yami grabbed something and got back on the bed. Yugi squealed when Yami opened the bottle of chocolate sauce and squeezed it onto his chest in zig-zag lines. Yami tossed the bottle onto the bed beside his lover and pounced again, swirling his tongue around a chocolate covered nipple, a moan escaping Yugi's lips.

"Mm... Chocolate." Yami murmured, switching to the other. Yugi arched, another moan sounding through the room. Yami continued downward, lapping up all the chocolate he'd covered his lover in. Another thought occurred to Yami, and he reached for the chocolate again, squeezing in on Yugi's member. Yugi had no time to react to that as Yami then dipped his head and took him into his mouth. Yugi arched with a scream, fisting the sheets in his hands. Yami sucked him eagerly, trying to get every last drop of the chocolate off Yugi's member. Yugi tossed his head from side to side as that pleasurable coil began to tighten in his stomach.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi choked out as the vampire suddenly deep throated him. Oh, gods, it felt so good! Yugi closed his eyes in pure bliss, the coil tightening further. It wouldn't be long before it snapped. Yami slid him out of his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside, getting the last of the chocolate before taking him back inside his mouth. Yugi screamed when Yami deep throated him again, and he released into his lover's mouth. Yami drank every drop greedily, smiling at his lover and licking his lips. Yugi reopened his eyes and gazed down at the ex-Pharaoh, his chest heaving as he panted.

"Did you like that?" Yami asked, rising back over him and leaning down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Yugi moaned in reply, making Yami chuckle. Yami reached into the drawer on the nightstand and found some lotion, which he pulled out and opened, quickly slicking his fingers with the substance. He leaned down and gave Yugi another kiss, slipping his tongue in between Yugi's parted lips to engage his lover's tongue in a friendly duel as he slipped one finger into Yugi's entrance. Yugi gasped into his mouth, relaxing with another moan. Yami slipped another finger in and began scissoring his fingers, stretching his lover. Yugi groaned, breaking the kiss and panting, his eyes falling closed.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed, opening his eyes to stare up into beautiful crimson darkened with passion. Yugi's hand hit the bottle of chocolate syrup as he fisted the sheets again, and he had an idea then. He grabbed the bottle and reached up, squeezing a small amount on Yami's neck, making the vampire gasp as he slipped the third finger in. It dripped down his chest and Yugi brought Yami down a little, leaning up and attaching his lips to Yami's neck, licking the chocolate off. Yami gave a low moan and shuddered, pulling his fingers out. Yami lathered his member with the lotion, his hands shaking as Yugi licked a sensitive spot on his neck. He pulled Yugi up, setting them into a sitting position. While Yugi continued to lap at his neck, Yami pulled him down onto his length, earning a moan of pleasure from his lover against his neck.

"Yugi... Oh, gods..." Yami groaned. Yugi moaned as Yami began to thrust, taking him hard and fast. Yugi abandoned Yami's neck to tilt his own back as he cried out in pleasure, his eyes closing in bliss. Yami reached up and cupped the back of Yugi's head, bringing him down for a kiss. Yugi tasted like chocolate, and Yami loved it. He suddenly switched their positions, placing Yugi on his back on the bed. Yugi screamed as Yami increased his pace, striking his prostate with each thrust. Yugi clung to him, his nails digging into Yami's shoulders. The chocolate that remained on Yami's chest was also smeared on Yugi's chest from how close Yami had been holding him earlier, making both of them sticky with the substance.

"Yami! Yami, oh, gods!" Yugi moaned. Yami smiled and kissed him again. Gods, Yugi was so tight! It felt so good... The pleasure building in Yami's system was almost too much to bear. The bed protested their movements with loud creaks and groans, the headboard smashing against the wall as Yami increased his pace again. Yugi screamed almost continually now with the constant pounding against his prostate.

"Gods... Yugi..." Yami moaned.

"Yami! Yami, please!" Yugi was sobbing now, tears of pleasure coursing down his cheeks. Yami hissed in both pain and pleasure as Yugi's nails raked down his back, making red lines appear on his skin. Yami reached between their bodies and grasped Yugi's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi thrashed under him, tossing his head from side to side as he screamed again. He was so close! Just a little more! Yami hit his sweet spot dead on again, and Yugi cried out Yami's name as he came, his essence splashing his and Yami's stomach. Yami came inside him a moment later with a cry of Yugi's name. Yami stared down at him, his lips parted as he panted. Yugi was panting as well, tears still shimmering in his eyes. He reached up, kissing Yami sweetly. Yami cupped the back of his head, returning the kiss. It wasn't hard or eager, but soft and loving.

"I love you." Yugi murmured when Yami pulled away. Yami smiled and pulled out of him, laying beside him and pulling him into his arms.

"I love you as well, my little one." Yami told him, brushing his bangs away from his face. Yugi snuggled against him, smiling happily.

"We're sticky," Yugi giggled, wrinkling his nose cutely. Yami chuckled.

"I'll have to thank Marik for that chocolate syrup." Yami laughed. Yugi giggled again. All was quiet for a long time, the two just lying in each other's arms. When Yami looked down at his lover, he saw Yugi was sleeping, his breathing even and deep. Yami smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Then he reached down and pulled the blanket over their bodies, so Yugi wouldn't get cold. Yami watched Yugi sleep, happy that he seemed fine, with no nightmares to plague him. There came a moment during the night that Yugi let out a little moan. Yami glanced down at him, alarmed, but he was fine. A small smile graced his lips and he snuggled closer to Yami, his sleep undisturbed. Yami sighed in relief, drifting off to sleep sometime after.

* * *

The next morning, Yami woke up to himself being the only one in the bed. He sat up with a gasp of shock. Where was Yugi! Just as he was about to leap from the bed and go looking for his hikari, the bathroom door opened and Yugi stepped out. Steam billowed like a cloud from behind him. He stopped at the bed, looking surprised to see Yami was awake.

"I thought you'd sleep more." Yugi commented.

"I thought you'd sleep more." Yami retorted. "You scared me when I woke and you weren't there." Yugi's expression became apologetic.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Yugi said, climbing onto the bed. Once again all the boy was wearing was a white towel. Yami reached out, brushing his bangs away from his face as he searched his little one's face.

"Are you alright? No dreams last night?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled.

"Oh, I had a dream last night." Yugi said. Before Yami could become alarmed, Yugi got up on his knees so he was momentarily taller than his lover. He cupped Yami's face, leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"I dreamt about you," Yugi said when he pulled away, nuzzling their noses together as he let out a giggle. Yami smiled as he relaxed, visibly relieved.

"About me huh,? And what occurred in this dream of yours?" Yami asked.

"You protected me, like you always do. Chased away my bad dreams and showed me how much you love me." Yugi said softly. Yami grabbed Yugi around the waist, rolling them so he was now on top of his little one.

"And how did I do that?" Yami asked, his crimson irises darkening.

"You loved me, in every way I could be loved." Yugi murmured, reaching up to lightly touch Yami's face. Yami leaned down, brushing his lips over Yugi's and heading down further to nuzzle his neck. Yugi arched with a gasp of pleasure as Yami bit into his neck, beginning to drink his blood as his hands trailed down his sides, enticing a shiver from Yugi. It always felt so wonderful when Yami would feed from him, and Yugi realized this was the first time he had done so since he'd been put into the hospital. Yami took his fill and pulled away, licking his lips.

"I'd almost forgotten how good you taste." Yami murmured. Yugi smiled.

"I love you." Yugi stated softly.

"I love you more, my Yugi, my Aibou, my Hikari, my everything." Yami replied.

"We're going to be alright." Yugi said. Yami smiled tenderly at him.

"Yes, we are." Yami leaned in for another kiss.

"YAMI! YUGI! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED!" Yami stopped, his lips only an inch from Yugi's. He glared angrily at the door where Malik's voice had just sounded.

"Malik! It's rude to yell like that!" Ryou's voice sounded next. There was a sudden banging on the door, and Yugi feared the door would fly off the hinges from the force of the pounding.

"PHARAOH! GET UP! OUR LIGHTS ARE HUNGRY!" Bakura bellowed.

"AND HOW IS THAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM!" Yami retorted, jumping off the bed and stalking towards the door. Yugi gasped; Yami was going to open the door in the buff! Yugi leapt from the bed, hanging onto his own towel. He grabbed a robe lying on the floor and rushed to his lover, forcing him to put it on before he opened the door. Yami opened the door roughly and was instantly met with Bakura and now Marik, who had come out to see what the commotion was about. As the three vampires began to argue, Yugi stood behind them and smiled, shaking his head as he began to laugh.

They were going to be alright.

* * *

Author notes: And that's the end. Thank you all so much for your reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the story! See you in others!


End file.
